Just Surrender
by ncrl
Summary: There are big changes going on in Bella' life. She's just moved to L.A, starting a challenging new job, and meeting new friends. What Bella is not prepared for are the fiery feelings she experiences upon meeting the mysterious Edward Cullen. All human B/E
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone!

This is my first attempt at writing an all-human fanfic. I started writing this story soon after the release of Breaking Dawn back in the summer of 2008. I did it to remind myself how much I love the first three books.

Please don't get me wrong, I don't hate Breaking Dawn, it was just…unexpected.

The reason I hadn't posted this story until now, it's because it was incomplete, and still is. I suddenly stopped writing, I don't know why. I just did.

The good news is that I'm several chapters ahead, and will be posting regularly. I know where the story is heading— there won't be any writer's block here, and posting the story now, will push me to finish it. I'm sure. _I hope_

So, I decided to remove it from my saved files and share it with all of you. I hope you like it.

Many thanks to Marijee.

Here it is, my tribute to Twilight.

Enjoy,

* * *

**_Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other characters, settings etc. are property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._**

_Summary:_

_There are big changes going on in Bella' life. She's just moved to L.A, starting a challenging new job, and meeting new friends. What Bella is not prepared for are the fiery feelings she experiences upon meeting the mysterious Edward Cullen. All human. B/E

* * *

_

Chapter one:

I lay on bed, cranky and sleep-deprived as the first golden rays of light peeked through the window. I groaned loudly and closed my half-opened lids, determined to find some sleep. It had been a tough night; I tossed and turned restlessly, working my brain overtime, feeling confident I'd made the right decision one minute, unsure of making a mistake the next.

My thoughts took me back seven years ago, when I moved from Phoenix to Forks. Back then I was fine. Determined. It'd been a hard decision, but I never second-guessed myself — and I was only seventeen. Now at twenty-four I was unsure if coming to Southern California were the right thing to do.

Whoever said 'the older you get, the wiser you become' was absolutely wrong.

After a few minutes I gave up trying to sleep, lumbered out of bed, and took a much-needed shower; I lingered in the steamy water; allowing the wet heat to relax me. It was my first day at my new job and I wanted to project confidence, assurance, poise, fearlessness —all the things that were the opposite of how I was feeling.

After I was done showering, I wrapped myself on a towel, dried my hair and dressed in a slim black skirt, a white tailored shirt and slipped into comfortable shoes —the need to avoid accidents on my first day was essential. I chose to wear my hair down, with a light coating of mascara and some strawberry flavored lip-gloss.

Once ready, I looked in the full-length mirror and smiled satisfied. The look was formal enough for meeting my new boss, but not too dressy. I grabbed my laptop, my cell phone, the hotel room key, and headed out the door.

I walked toward the elevator and glanced at my watch. "So early," I murmured, still cranky due to the lack of sleep. Getting up earlier than I wanted did give me enough time to stop at a nearby coffee shop and get my caffeine fix before heading to work. I was starting to get anxious and nervous; I needed my coffee.

As I stepped onto the sidewalk, my mood switched due to the beautiful morning. It was typical Southern California weather; bright and sunshiny. The horns and noise from the street announcing the beginning of a new week. Everyone was frantically trying to get to work on time. I was thankful that I was not part of that mess. The hotel where I'd been staying for the last two days was only a few blocks away, within reasonable walking distance to the office. The fact that a coffee shop was conveniently located on my way there was just an added bonus.

When I opened the door to the coffee shop, the scent of rich coffee and warm muffins hit my senses and I relaxed instantly. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, savoring the aroma. I made my way toward the counter and ordered a large coffee and a blue berry muffin, and sat down at a table next to the window.

I sipped my coffee and I gazed out the shop window, watching mostly businessmen and women stroll by on their way to work. I imagined my friends, back in Washington, doing the same. I missed my friends.

I sighed forlornly and immediately shook my head. I couldn't allow myself to be homesick; this was my life, these were my dreams. My future was here.

I got this new job through a recommendation from my former boss Laurent, whom I had been working with for the last three years. I began working with Laurent soon after I graduated, Cum Laude, from the University of Washington. I had majored in English Literature, and by a stroke of luck, I got a job as an editor for a publishing company in Seattle. After a couple of months I became head editor in the teenage science fiction category. They thought that because of my youth, I could get the most out of each book and achieve the right result for each author. I think I accomplished that goal. I really enjoyed my job, but I was waiting for an opportunity to edit Literary Fiction, my favorite genre.

Fortunately for me, Laurent —who was a good friend of the company's president— found out that someone with my qualifications was needed here in L.A., and thought about me. When Laurent offered me a transfer to this branch, I didn't think twice about accepting.

Well, maybe I did think more than twice before making my decision.

So here I was, alone in a big city, with an important job and big responsibilities. _Yep, nothing to worry about_. I finished the remains of my breakfast and headed out to the office.

Twenty minutes later, I stood in front of the building, nervous and anxious. I took a big breath and blew it out slowly before marching in full of disguised confidence. I walked toward a desk situated in the middle of the huge lobby where a woman with bleached blond hair —and little too much make up— was busy; gathering documents that were spread in front of her. By the look on her face, she seemed to have lost something. I approached her. "Good morning. My name is Bella Swan. I have an appointment with Mr. James Hunt."

She looked up, gave me a-once-over, and then she frowned. Without answering me, she picked up the phone and dialed. The manicured fingers of her free hand tapped impatiently on the desk while she waited. "James, Bella Swan is here." She paused, listening to her boss, "Oh. Sure. I'll send her in."

She hung up the phone and with a rude tone said, "Tenth floor. Last door on your right." Not giving me another look, she went back to her paperwork search.

"Thank you," I said, shaking my head. What an extremely rude woman.

I stepped into the elevator —glad to find it empty, and as it crept upward I leaned against the rear wall of the car and took little breaths, forcing myself to relax. "You already have the job. This meeting is only for introductions," I repeated aloud.

I reached the tenth floor and followed the receptionist's instructions to the end of the empty hall. I stood in front of the double doors for a few seconds and then I knocked softly. "Come on in," a deep voice vibrated from the other side.

I opened the doors and stepped in, closing them behind me. I approached the man, sitting behind a huge mahogany desk in a leather chair. He was young, probably in his late twenties, early thirties, with short, light blond hair, and eyes intensely blue that were framed by surprisingly long lashes. He was a very handsome man. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan. It's very nice to finally meet you," I said as I stretched out my hand.

I was really surprised at his age. I was expecting a much older man, due to the importance of the position he held as president of one of the most prestigious publishing companies in the country.

"The pleasure is mine," he replied pleasantly, rising from his seat and shaking hands with me. James was tall and fitted; his broad shoulders clearly visible under the white crispy shirt. He must've played sports when he was younger. "My old friend Laurent, told me only great things about you. In his words, you are the best thing that ever happened to our company."

He gestured for me to sit on one of the two armchairs in front of his desk. I smiled nervously and sat down. "Laurent is very courteous. But don't believe everything he says. He tends to exaggerate from time to time," I said and immediately regretted my words. I've never been able to accept compliments._ Great! Couldn't I just say 'Thank you'?_ I really hoped that he didn't take it as a sign of insecurity, which unfortunately is exactly what it was.

James Hunt walked around his desk and sat on it very close to me and chuckled. "No, he didn't exaggerate. Your work speaks for itself. You are very talented. That's the reason we hired you, and I'm very glad we did."

"I really appreciate it. You will not regret it," I said.

"Oh, I'm sure I won't," he said softly, his voice barely a whisper.

I cleared my throat nervously. "When can I start?"

James burst out laughing. "See? You're already eager to start. No wonder Laurent was reluctant to let you go."

We were interrupted by a hard knock. James looked up directing his gaze toward the door. "Come in."

A high soprano voice filled the room. "James, you have to do something about Lauren. She is the most incompetent person in the world_._ She can't find the Clark archive, and she was well aware that I needed it today…_today, _to start organizing his campaign." After a brief paused she continued her little rant. "It's unbelievable. I wonder if her résumé starts with the word ineptitude, or incapacity, or plain old dumb." She sighed dramatically. "Remind me again, why do you keep her in here?"_ Could this woman be talking about bleached blond from downstairs? _

James clenched his jaw. "I'll see what I can do," he told her and then looked at me and smiled. "Bella, I'd like you to meet our director of marketing and publicity, Alice Cullen."

I stood up and turned to face the owner of the beautiful voice. Alice was as beautiful as her voice. She had short, inky hair, styled in spiky disarray around her delicate fairy face. She was tiny, but the confidence emanating from her was immense. I offered her my hand. "Bella Swan. It's nice to meet you, Alice."

She seemed perplexed to find a third person in the office but recovered quickly to shake my hand and smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Bella. And I'm very sorry for interrupting your meeting. I didn't mean to barge into the office like that."

"No problem." I said and she smiled widely. I liked Alice immediately.

"Bella worked at our Seattle office. She was transferred here to take the job as our head editor in the Literature Fiction department," James informed her.

Alice was not interested in my work history. "So, you're new in the city. Have you been to LA before?" she asked.

"Yes I have," I said. "When I was a little girl I used to visit my Grandma who lived here. A couple of times I came to vacation with my dad, but that was a long time ago," I admitted.

"Then, I need to show you around. Especially the malls," she said enthusiastically.

"Sure. We could plan something for this weekend," I replied, appreciating her friendliness.

"You don't know what you're getting into, Bella," James murmured.

Alice glanced up at him and rolled her eyes, and then smiled at me. "Don't listen to him, Bella. We'll have lots of fun."

I nodded in agreement.

Alice then looked up at James. "I'm very serious, James. You have to do something about your… _pet._ This is a respectable company, not a place to hire your sexual…"

"Alice!" James interrupted her, scowling her. "I already told you I'd see what I could do."

Alice glanced at me briefly and then looked at James defiantly, pursed her lips and shook her head softly. "I hope you know what you're doing," she told him, and headed toward the door. "I'll see you around, Bella."

Alice paused and before she was out, turned around to look at James. "Tell your p…Lauren to bring me those files as soon as possible. I'll be in my office." And she left closing the door behind her.

I was puzzled by the exchange. The ease and impertinent attitude that Alice used toward James was unusual, considering that he was her boss. Maybe there was something deeper between them. Definitely it was non-romantic, _that _I was certain of.

James seemed to guess what I was thinking. "She is very bossy. I've known her for years. And as much as I'd sometimes like to get rid of her, I can't. There's no one in the world better at her job. We are very lucky to have her, and she knows it," he explained shaking his head.

I listened to him in silence. I really, really liked this Alice Cullen. Maybe if I got close to her she could rub some of that confidence off on me. That would be a great thing.

"Do you want to see your office?" James asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Sure."

We walked toward the elevator, and while we waited for it, we talked about fundamentals and expectations. We went down to the seventh floor_._ The doors opened and James guided me to the left, stopping at the third door and gallantly let me in first.

I walked around the small office where a desk had a computer and a telephone sitting on it. There were file cabinets at the north wall and a small leather couch against the opposite wall. A big window let the natural light fill the space. I liked it. "What do you think?" James asked.

"It's perfect!"

"You can use it as often as you want," he informed me.

I cocked my head to the side not understanding his statement. James smiled at me. "I have a policy about your work. As long as you meet the deadlines, you can work wherever you feel more comfortable. If that is your house, the beach, the park or this office, I don't care. Just meet the deadline. You will have to be here, every Monday and Friday, for our staff meetings. Other than that, you could work wherever you want."

I was happily surprise at the freedom he was offering me. If it was the air in Southern California or the water, I didn't care. I was happy at the prospect of working at my own pace in my chosen environment. I couldn't ask for more. "Thank you, Mr. Hunt," I said, smiling at him.

"Please, call me James. And you're welcome. I'm a strong believer of 'happy people make extraordinary work'," he explained.

I happily agreed with him.

"Let me introduce you to the people you'll be closely working with." He walked toward the desk and picked up the phone, instructing Lauren on whom to send to my office.

After he hung up, he turned to me, flashing what was supposed to be a friendly smile. Instead it was somehow intimidating. "So tell me, Bella. How do you like Los Angeles, so far?"

" I really haven't had time to see the sights yet, but at the first opportunity, I hope to do so."

"I'll be more than happy to show you the key places that make this city so special. I could be your tour guide if you'd like," he offered.

I didn't like where this conversation was heading. "You don't have to bother. Alice already offered to show me around. I'm already looking forward to it." I said.

James lifted one eyebrow. "Well, keep in mind my offer. If Alice drives you crazy, I'll gladly take her place as your guide." His smile turned into a full grin. "Besides, I wouldn't want you to think we are inhospitable people."

"Thank you. I'll keep it in mind," I lied.

A knock on the wide-opened door startled me. A blond guy with spiky hair stood at the entrance. "Come in, Mike," James said.

Mike stepped in, and behind him two more guys and two girls followed.

James spoke to them. "Guys, I want you to meet our new head editor, Ms. Bella Swan." And then he turned to me. "Bella, this is Mike, Eric, Ben, Jessica and Angela."

I walked toward the small group and shook hands with each one of them. "I'm looking forward to working with you."

They were all young —probably in the early twenties. I had a good feeling that we'd get along just fine.

We talked about basics for a few minutes, and then James glanced at his watch. "Okay. Meeting starts in five minutes. See you at the conference room," James informed them.

They smiled and left the office. James set his hand lightly behind my back to guide me to the right room. I moved away from him with no intention to hide my discomfort. "Sorry," he apologized, retracting his hand immediately.

"No problem," I replied but gave him a look telling him not to do it again.

He understood, giving me an apologetic nod, and we walked toward the conference room, keeping the distance between us.

After the meeting I spent the rest of the morning in my office with Angela. She informed me of the office procedures, which were not different from the ones I was accustomed to. The transition would be easier than I expected.

Angela was very nice. I liked her from the start. She invited me to have lunch with her and I accepted, happily. We went to a small restaurant not too far from the office and sat at a corner table. "How is it working with Mr. Hunt," I asked, curious to know what to expect from my new boss.

"He is great. But very strict," Angela said.

That surprised me a little. He seemed so easy-going.

Angela smiled at my surprised expression. "He is very smart, very incisive. He is a perfectionist who pursuits excellence and dedication, and, that's what makes him strict. He expects you to give your best," she explained.

If that's what strict meant, I'd get along with him. I was also a perfectionist with my work _and my work only_.

Angela continued describing him, "As a person, he is very cool, and very likable. We don't interact outside the office so I don't know much about his personal life."

"Oh, no. I'm not interested in his private life. I was just curious about his persona, business-wise, so I'd know what to expect," I told her quickly. I didn't want her to misinterpret my inquiry.

She smiled at me. "He is a good boss. We all like him, especially Ben and I."

I wanted to ask why, but maybe it was something personal. "Good," I said and let the subject drop.

The rest of our lunch went on serenely; we talked about books and places I should visit. Angela, like Alice and James, offered to show me around the city. I thanked her sincerely, promising to keep her invitation in mind.

Soon we were back at work, and without noticing, the day was over. After working most of the afternoon under Angela's guidance, I left my office very thankful of her assistance. She helped me get acquainted with a lot; it was my first day after all.

I was waiting for the elevator, when the door opened, and was pleasantly surprised to find Alice Cullen in it. "Bella! How was your first day?" she greeted me cheerfully.

"It was great! I really like it here."

"That's good," she said.

I briefly recounted my day as we descended. And soon we were at the lobby walking toward the exit. "I'll see you tomorrow, Alice."

"Where do you live?" she asked.

"Right now I'm staying at a hotel, very close to the office."

"_A hotel?"_ Her eyes opened wide with surprise.

I smiled at her reaction. "Don't worry, it's only temporary. I already have a Realtor who's looking for an apartment in the Valley," I explained.

Alice looked at me with even wider eyes. "_The Valley? _No,no,no,no,No! The valley is for people who are looking for a place outside the city. And when I say people I mean parents with babies." She shook her head softly. "No. You need a place around here. If you move to the Valley, your commute will be horrible. It's not worth it." She narrowed her eyes. "Have you ever tried to get somewhere, _anywhere_, during rush hour, here in L.A?"

"No," I admitted. I hadn't thought about that. I'd heard that traffic in Los Angeles was a nightmare, but forgot to take it into consideration. I'd really like to avoid it if possible. _Hpm _The Realtor didn't remind me of that factor. I needed to rethink the whole thing again.

"I didn't think so," Alice said, interrupting my thoughts. " But don't worry, I have the right place for you."

"Really?"

"It's just _perfect_." Her eyes glowed with excitement. "Oh, _so_ perfect!" she squealed clapping her hands together.

I didn't understand her attitude; it was odd how thrilled she seemed about my living arrangement. Then again, Alice did not act like an ordinary person, so I guess her behavior shouldn't be either. "Good. Where is it located?"

"Close to the ocean. You'll love it!"

_Ah, the ocean_. Maybe I would.

* * *

_A/N: I know that James was described in the book with regular features—"nondescript". My James is handsome. He had to be if he were going to be Edward's rival and foe. I hope that little change doesn't bother you to much. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other characters, settings etc. are property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Chapter 2:

Alice grabbed my hand and whisked me toward the parking lot, stopping in front of a black arrow-shaped nose convertible. A Mercedes-Benz logo was distinctly set on the front of the hood. I opened the passenger door and sat comfortably on the soft leather seat.

She drove through the streets way too fast for my comfort, the wind whipping my hair against my face. I looked at Alice as she fiddled with the buttons on her steering wheel. Alice's spiky hair was untouched by the wind, as though she had and invisible shield around her. _Unbelievable._

I tried to ask her about the place she was taking me, only to have a bunch of hair slip inside my opened mouth. I spit out the errant strands and remained silent the rest of the way, listening to the music she had settled on.

Ten minutes later she parked in front of a small building; three floors high, surrounded by trees, in a very secluded area. The street was empty, except for a young couple riding their bikes and a lady walking her dogs. "What do you think?" Alice asked.

"It's a nice neighborhood," I said and looked around for any rental signs. Nothing. Maybe she needed to make a quick stop here before taking me to the place that was for rent. "Why are we here?" I asked.

"You could live here, silly. Mrs. Cope just moved out from the third floor." Her face seemed saddened by this fact. "No one knows about this vacancy because it happened recently, and it was sudden. As soon as the information is out, there'll be a lot of people applying for it. If we talked to the landlord today, the apartment _could be yours_," she said.

I thought about it for a moment. Very quiet neighborhood. Good distance from work. The smell from the ocean was very pleasant. So far it was perfect. "Okay, let's see it," I said, suddenly excited.

"Yes!" She clapped her little hands and led me toward the building.

As we got closer I noticed six large windows, which meant six apartments, two on each floor. That was good; the prospect of having fewer noisy neighbors around me, the better.

We walked through the glass doors and once in the lobby she stopped in front of the door on the right and pressed the bell button once. A few seconds later an elderly man, probably in his seventies, opened the door. "Alice! What a pleasant surprise!

"Hello, Mr. Banner. How are you?"

"Hanging in there, sweetie. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine, thank you," Alice replied. She grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to her. "This is my friend Bella."

"It's nice to meet you, Sir," I said, offering my hand.

He shook it. "It's nice meeting you, Bella."

"Bella is new in town. She is looking for a nice place to move in and I thought that this was perfect for her," Alice told him.

"Oh. You heard about Mrs. Cope." Mr. Banner said. His voice sounded sad.

"Yes I did. And I'm really sorry for her," Alice said, full of sincerity.

Mr. Banner looked at me. "Mrs. Cope broke her hip. So she couldn't live in the third floor anymore. Her children moved her to a rest home. It's very sad," he explained to me.

"I'm sorry," I said.

Mr. Banner sighed. "Yeah, we all are. But life goes on, it's inevitable." He paused and then he forced a smile. "So, are you interested in the apartment?"

"Yes, I am."

"I'd show it to you, but we just waxed and resealed the hardwood floors. I'm sorry; you'll have to come back in a couple of days."

"No problem I'll…"

"I could show her my brother's," Alice interrupted me. "It's a replica of Mrs. Cope's."

"That's a good idea," Mr. Banner said. "We could ask him. I don't think he'd mind."

"He won't mind." Alice opened her handbag looking for something. "He is out of town, but I have a key," She told us jingling the keys in her hand.

"It's okay, Alice. I can wait. I don't think we should go in your brother's home without his consent." I said.

"Nonsense. Anyway, I have to water the few plants he has. You don't want them to die, Do you?" she said arching one perfect eyebrow.

Mr. Banner chuckled. And I was learning quickly that you couldn't say 'no' to Alice Cullen.

"Have the paperwork ready for her to sign. We'll be back in a moment," Alice told Mr. Banner while grabbing my arm and pulling me toward the stairs.

"Sure thing, Alice." I heard him saying while I walked beside her, reluctantly.

"Are you always this pushy?" I whispered and she chuckled.

We climbed the circular stairs, set in the middle of the lobby, to the third floor. Once in the small hall, she gestured to the door on my left. "That would be your apartment." And then she walked toward the door on my right. "This is Edward's."

Using her key, she opened the door and invited me in. I paused at the doorframe. "Alice, this is wrong. It's… invasive."

Alice rolled her eyes at me, reached for my hand and pulled me inside. I went along with her, dragging my feet, knowing how inappropriate this was. But once inside I forgot about propriety.

_Oh my _The place was beautiful. The hardwood floors were reddish brown, giving the open room a classy distinguished look. The living room was very inviting; there was a black leather sofa with a dark mahogany center table set in front of a fifty-inch flat screen television, and tasteful artwork decorating the walls.

Many shelves of books lined one of the walls. But what caught my eye was the beautiful black grand piano set on the left side of the room by the French doors that would lead you out to the balcony.

Alice noticed my amazement. "Do you play?" she asked, directing her gaze toward the piano.

I shook my head. "Not at all. But it's beautiful."

"Do you like music?"

"Who doesn't?" I said.

Alice laughed, "It's a good thing you like music, Bella. Believe me, not everyone enjoys it. If you were one of them, I would never let you live next to my brother. It would drive you insane."

"Well, it's a good thing I like it, then."

"Good indeed," she said, her face lighting up at something that crossed her mind. "Let me show you the rest of house," she told me before I could read more into her expression.

She took me to the kitchen, set with large dark patterns on walls, and light brown cabinets. The beautiful granite countertops matched the color of the cabinets. There was an array of stainless steel appliances, and the state of the art oven range was immaculate. Either Alice's brother had never used it or he was extremely clean.

Alice read my mind. "He doesn't cook," she said and walked toward the bedroom. I followed her hesitantly. Maybe going in his bedroom was too much. "Alice, I…"

Alice rolled her eyes in exasperation. "You're not going to look inside his underwear drawer. Just take a quick look inside the room and bathroom."

I went in and out quickly. But I still noticed the beautiful king-size bed in the middle of the room and the big tub in the bathroom. Everything was spotless. He was a very neat person.

Even without the furniture, if the apartment next door were exactly like this one, it would be more than perfect. _Maybe too perfect._

We were back at the living room. "So, what do you think?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, Alice. I think it's a little too much for me," I admitted.

She shook her head. "You haven't seen the best part yet."

She walked toward the French doors and stepped onto the balcony. I followed her. The view of the Pacific Ocean was breathtaking. I continued to the ledge and leaned on it, inhaling deeply breathing in the ocean breeze. I closed my eyes and savored the fresh air filling my lungs. After a moment I opened them slowly only to witness the most stunning sunset I had ever seen; the reds, the oranges, the yellows surrounding the sun were very rich and warm. It was spectacular. I turned to look at Alice. "Where do I sign?"

She grinned at me. "Let's go see Mr. Banner before you change your mind."

We walked toward the door and I stopped abruptly. "Don't you have to water the plants," I reminded her.

"Nah. He pays someone to do it."

I shook my head. _That little sneaky pixie._

After all the paperwork was signed. Mr. Banner gave me a set of keys and informed me that the apartment would be ready in a week. And we left. We got in Alice's car and headed back toward the city.

Alice dropped me off at the hotel not before making me promise that we would go car shopping on Saturday. "If you live in LA, you must have a car," she'd said. I had to agree with her. Long distances seemed to be a fact of living in this big city.

We exchanged phone numbers and I stepped out of her expensive car. "Thank you for everything, Alice. I really appreciate it."

"You're very welcome, Bella. I just know we are going to be very good friends," she stated, smiling at me.

"I'm sure of it."

"Bye, See you tomorrow." She pulled away from the curb and sped down the street.

"Bye," I whispered and went inside the hotel.

_x~x~x~x~x~x~_

The next day I was more relaxed at work. Everyone was very nice to me with the exception of Lauren. I said good morning to her as soon as I came in and she ignored my greeting. I didn't know what her problem was.

James reviewed with me the stories I would be working on. I spent most of the afternoon in his office. He was very professional and experienced. It was really a pleasure working with him. I could learn so many things from someone as proficient as him.

I didn't notice how late it was until James exclaimed. "Wow. Look at the time! I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't know it was _this _late."

I glanced down at my watch; eight thirty p.m. "Don't worry, it's not _that_ late. And I'd rather finish with this so I could start doing what I like the most."

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"Reading, of course."

James chuckled. "As much as I'd like to keep you working all night, I don't think it's a good idea. You need your beauty sleep so tomorrow you'll be happy and more productive." His tone became proper and formal, "So it's in the company's best interest that you get your rest."

"Okay, you're the boss," I said while collecting the papers and turning off my laptop. I organized everything neatly inside my messenger bag and headed toward the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait! I'll walk you to your car," he offered as he was turning his computer off.

"You don't have to bother. I don't have a car yet. I'm staying at a hotel a few blocks from here. I'm walking."

"Then I'll give you a ride to your hotel." He said matter-of-factly.

"No, it's fine." I said quickly. "I prefer to walk."

James looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "You're not walking by yourself to your hotel this late. I won't allow it."

"It's really okay. The night is beautiful and this is a very safe neighborhood."

"Not a chance, Bella. If you don't want to accept a ride from me, you _will _let me walk you to your hotel. Which one is it?"

I thought about how to get out of this one. Nothing came to mind. And James looked so obstinate.

I chose the second option. "Walking it is." I said.

He smiled triumphantly and led me toward the door.

The night _was _beautiful, and the streets were deserted. I really needed a car soon to avoid this type of situation. Oh, how I wished my old truck hadn't died just a few days before leaving Washington. _Bummer_

We were walking side by side. James offered to carry my bag but I refused.

"So, are you looking for a home around here?" he asked.

"I already have one. Alice found it for me. But it won't be ready until Monday," I told him.

"How about a car? I could help you find one," he offered.

"I appreciate it, but Alice already arranged some appointments to go see some cars on Saturday. Thank you though."

He sighed. "Don't mention it."

We walked in silence for a few minutes. He was the first to talk. "How are you adjusting to everything?"

"It's going perfectly. I like everyone at work."

"What do you think of the manuscripts that we reviewed this afternoon?" James asked.

I was happy he opted to talk about work-related issues to fill out the uncomfortable silence. "Some of them are very interesting. Some need a lot of work," I told him honestly. I explained to him, the changes I planned on making on some of the manuscripts.

"I totally agree," he said.

It was good to know we were on the same page.

By then we were in front of my hotel. "Thank you, again. For keeping me safe and sound," I teased.

"You are very welcome, Isabella." James said as he winked at me. Then he bowed from the waist, and walked away. "Get some rest!" he ordered over his shoulder.

_Isabella _I'd never liked being called by my full name; nevertheless I forced a smile. "Sure"

I went up to my room. I ordered some food and watched some television to relax a little. I then went to bed to get some rest in order to be 'happy and productive', as James put it.

_x~x~x~x~x~_

The rest of week passed by in a flash. My mornings would start with the now familiar glare from Lauren. I learned to just ignore her. I usually ended up going to lunch either with Alice or Angela. I enjoyed their company.

The rest of the team I hardly saw because I'd spend most of my day in James' office, setting up the accounts that were assigned to me.

I tried to keep track of the time to avoid unnecessary escorting from James. If it looked like something was going to take longer, I simply took it with me, and worked in my room by myself. That gave me peace of mind.

Friday was a different story. Since it was the last day of the week, we stayed past ten o'clock, working on an account that needed all of our energy. James rose from his chair, stretching his arms and legs. "I'm done for today! Collect your stuff. I'll take you to your hotel."

I knew that protesting would be futile. I grabbed my stuff and headed toward the door where I waited for him. As we did on Tuesday, we walked side by side, talking. This time, however, he began asking me personal questions. I tried to give him short answers. I really didn't want to go into details of my private life.

"Where did you grow up?"

"Arizona."

"How did you end up in Seattle?"

"Moved to Washington during my junior year in high school."

"What was your favorite subject in school?

"English Lit."

"Why?

"I've always liked it."

As he kept asking personal questions, I kept the answers short, but as cordial as it was permitted. I've always been particular about giving details of my life. This time was not the exception.

We finally got to my destination. "Thank you, James. It was very nice of you to walk me to my hotel, again."

"It was my pleasure," he said grabbing my hand and pressing it gently with both of his.

His gesture made me uncomfortable, but I tried not to show it. "I'll see you Monday," I said, retrieving my hand smoothly.

He just nodded.

I started walking toward the hotel entrance when he spoke loudly behind me, "Bella!"

I turned around. "Yes?"

"Would you like to have a drink with me? After this long day, we both deserve it," James said.

I bit my lower lip, looking for the easiest way to decline his invitation. But I always had been a bad liar, so I went with a half-truth. "I really appreciate your invitation, but the truth is that I am really tired. I can't wait to put on my pajamas, crawl in my bed and go to sleep. Sorry."

A small smile curled his lips, the kind of smile one use on those who had ever dared to challenge you. I didn't like it. "Don't apologize," he said. "I know you must be tired. It was a long day. That's why I thought a drink might relax us a little," he paused. "But it's all right, we'll go out some other time. Good night, Bella."

"Good night."

The arrogant smile never left his lips. He turned around and walked back toward the office to retrieve his car. I closed my eyes trying to ignore the guilt mixed with fear I felt, and walked up to my room.

I hoped that things with James would be kept professional from this point on. I really did.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks Marijee._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other characters, settings etc. are property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._**

_A/N: Thanks to Marijee_

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 3:

I was sleeping deeply, when the alarm I had set in my cell phone woke me up. "Darn it!" I groaned and turned it off.

I threw the covers over my head and thought about staying in a little longer, but immediately decided against it; I wouldn't want to make Alice wait. She was doing _me _a favor. The least I could do was to be ready when she arrived.

I rolled out of bed and headed to the shower. Thirty minutes later, I was ready for my day, shopping with Alice.

I dislike shopping; but buying a car should be different than going to the mall. _Right?_

Right. Besides, I'd already done my homework and I knew exactly the type of car I wanted. There was no need to go around looking at vehicles I wouldn't buy.

At ten o'clock, my cell phone buzzed. "Hello?"

"_Hi, Bella. I'm here in front of your hotel,"_ Alice said.

"I'll be right down."

"_Okay."_

I hung up the phone and grabbed my wallet, took the room key and shoved them in my purse, heading out the door.

From the lobby, I could spot the sporty black Mercedes illegally parked in front of the hotel. I picked up my pace before Alice got a ticket. The passenger door was open, and loud music could be heard from far. She was singing along to the song. I smiled and climbed in. Alice was definitely a morning person.

"Good morning!" I shouted over the music.

Alice turned the volume down and grinned at me. "Good morning to you." She hit the gas, knocking me against the seat as we accelerated down the street.

"Where do you want to start at? Mercedes, Porsche or BMW." Alice asked.

"I want a Jetta."

Alice hit on the brakes abruptly, coming to a full stop. Luckily, there were no cars behind us. She looked at me incredulously. "A. Jetta?" She pronounced the last word with so much disgust; you would think it was profane.

"Yes. _A Jetta_. I want a small, safe, easy to park, car." I informed her.

"If that's the case, you could buy a Chevrolet Corvette or a Ford Mustang V6. They're small, easy to park and _fast._ I'd recommend the Corvette –lots of power, a classic American car." She spoke as if I knew car-talk.

I shook my head. "Maybe I didn't explain myself. I want simplicity. Flamboyant and I don't go together."

"Don't be ridiculous. You would look good in a Corvette," Alice said.

"I don't want to _look good_ in anything. I just want a reliable vehicle. That's all."

"I know that you can afford an expensive car. So why not?" She insisted.

"Let me put it to you this way," I said looking for a way to explain myself. "With nothing stopping you, would you go out wearing some comfortable baggy gray sweats, a plain white T-shirt and snickers?"

The way I'd seen her dressing, I didn't think she was the type.

"Eww! Why would I do that?" she asked wrinkling her little nose in disgust.

I was right!

"Exactly! You wouldn't feel comfortable because it doesn't go with you, with your personality. If I drove a Corvette, I'd feel the same way you'd feel if you were to wear baggy sweats."

"But who wears baggy sweats?"

I gave her a knowing look.

"Oh. I understand."

"Thank you."

Alice grinned at me deviously. "I understand that you need a new wardrobe." She then hit the gas before I could argue and drove like a maniac through the streets of LA.

* * *

At the car dealer, we walked with the salesman, looking at the different models of Jetta's. Alice would stop at every Eos, the hardtop convertible, aptly named after the goddess of wind, and would beg me to buy it. It was funny how she walked around the car, running her hand along the top of it, gesturing gracefully and as professionally as any model. She made me laugh but I shook my head, time and time again, negating her suggestions.

Alice then approached with a different tactic. "Bella, you are too pale. You _desperately_ need some color on your skin," she argued.

I raised an eyebrow. _The pot calling the kettle__..._"Oh. And don't you think that this comment coming from a pallid, southern Californian seems a little… hypocritical?"

She rolled her eyes. "My paleness is genetic. There's nothing I can do about it."

"So it's mine," I said.

"How do you know? You come from Washington. It's not exactly the sunniest place around," she said.

"That's true. But… I was raised in Arizona —it doesn't get sunnier than that, and never were able to develop a nice tan. So I guess my problem is genetic as well."

She sighed. "There's no hope for future generations," she whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Her comment didn't make sense to me.

She looked surprised that I had heard her. "Oh, it's nothing, just talking to myself."

"_Okay_."

We kept looking at more Jetta's and soon Alice gave up insisting on the convertible. She then focused on convincing the salesman to give me a good deal. She demanded that at least I choose the model with leather seats and satellite radio, and I agreed.

A few hours later, I came out of the car dealer, in my shiny black Jetta with smooth leather seats and a sophisticated radio. Behind me a very unhappy Alice was driving her flashy Mercedes, shaking her head in disapproval.

I drove my new car to the hotel parking structure. Once I parked it, I climbed into Alice's car. We were going to have lunch together, and do some shopping. I promised to be good and let her choose some clothes for me, as a token of appreciation for all of her help.

We had lunch at an Italian restaurant. The food was delicious. But the company was superb. It was very easy to like Alice Cullen. She was quickly becoming the sister I never had.

"So, are you prepared for you big moving day?" she asked and then tossed a piece of eggplant parmigiana in her mouth.

I took a sip of coke before I answered. "I already hired some professional movers to bring my stuff from Seattle. It's is not much; just my bed, two couches, a small dining room set, my kitchen equipment and boxes and boxes of books. I brought my clothes and linens with me."

"If you want, I could help you decorate your new home," she offered, her face lighting up at the thought.

"Thanks Alice. I'll keep that in mind." I told her sincerely.

She finished the remains of her lunch and then sipped on her drink. "Now. Tell me about your life. I feel like we are old friends, but I don't know details about you."

I smiled at her admission that she felt about me, the same way I felt about her. "What do you want to know?"

"I don't know… do you have a boyfriend?" Alice asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"No. I do not have a boyfriend."

She smiled. And seemed satisfied with my answer. _Strange _"You will. Soon," she said as a matter of fact.

_"__Really?"_I said sarcastically.

Alice smiled. "Yes. Really. You are beautiful, smart, and successful." Her eyes studied me as if I were a rare specimen.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "I don't know how you can be so sure," I said. "As a matter of fact, I haven't dated for a long time. And dating is not in my priority list."

"When was the last time you dated?" Alice asked.

I sighed. "Let me see," I said and tried to recall my love history. "In High School, I sort of dated my best friend. He is the one who taught me how to kiss," I said biting my lip, remembering the heated make out sessions Jake and I practiced.

"Yes! Tell me more," Alice ordered.

"There's not much to tell. His name is Jacob, he was my best friend. He became sort of my boyfriend but by the end of my senior year, my dad found us in the living room in the middle of a make-out session and threw Jake out of the house, forbidding him to ever set a foot back in."

Remembering that day made me smile. Not that I was smiling then. I was so embarrassed at Charlie's reaction; especially because of the relationship he had with Jake's dad. The good thing was that a couple of months later Charlie forgave Jake for his 'breach of trust'. Charlie always liked him.

"A couple of weeks later I went to college and my teenage romance ended," I said concluding that part of my life.

"How about in college?"

"In college I was dedicated to my studies. With two part-time jobs to pay for tuition, I hardly had time to party let along keep a relationship. But I did go out with two guys —at different times," I added when she lifted an eyebrow, " but nothing serious."

"But then you graduated. Didn't you have the time then?"

Why was it hard for Alice to accept I haven't been in a serious relationship?

I smiled thinking that just because she probably broke hearts left and right —Alice being so lovely and all, she couldn't think that some of us didn't posses her allure. I was not about to explain that little fact of life to her, I just shook my head. "Yeah. You could say I had the time then, but not the desire. See Alice, I'm a hopelessly romantic. I'm waiting for the guy who will sweep me off my feet. Who probably only exists in my dreams," I laughed at my silliness. But it was the truth.

She stroked my hand, gently. "He does exist. You just have to keep your eyes open. He could be in the most unexpected place; close to you."

I smiled at her. "What about you? Do you have a boyfriend?" I asked, trying to divert the attention toward her.

"His name is Jasper. He is my husband," she said.

"You're married?"

"Yep, I've been married for three years —the best years of my life." Her eyes brightened with love. " I knew that Jasper and I were meant for each other since the first time I laid eyes on him."

"Love at first sight," I whispered.

"It was more than that," she explained. "It was like I'd been waiting for him all my life. I knew he would come, and change my life for the better."

Wow. She knew her love would come_. Would I know when mine does?_ I truthfully hoped so.

"That is so romantic," I said.

"I know," Alice said smiling. "Are you ready to go?" She asked, grabbing her purse.

"Yes, I am," I said while calling the attention of our waiter, and asking for the check. Alice opened her handbag looking for her wallet.

"Don't even think about it," I said grabbing the check before she could even touch it. "Lunch is on me."

She leaned back in her seat and smiled. "Well, thank you."

"You're very welcome."

We got in her car and a few minutes later we exited the freeway and we drove into a huge parking structure that belonged to a mall.

We pulled into the valet parking and as soon as she got her ticket we entered the building and began our shopping adventure.

Alice led me down the corridors of the mall, her eyes lighting up every time she saw something she wanted. We went into an expensive boutique to buy two pair of sunglasses, one for her and one for me.

Alice didn't really get down to business until we went into a store that, just by looking at the exterior, I knew that it was not my kind of shop. She loaded me down with a staggering amount of clothes for both of us. They were all very expensive designer brands.

Once the mountain of clothes was ridiculously high, we proceeded to the dressing rooms, where we took turns trying on our clothes so the other could judge. I knew that I wouldn't be taking even a third of her selections, but I tried them all on just for her amusement. To my surprise, everything fit perfectly even though Alice never asked me what my size was. It was like she had and extra sense, or some kind of Psychic powers.

After choosing three items from the pile, I exited the dressing room. Alice looked at the pants and shirts in my arms. "Where is the rest?" she asked warily.

"Oh. I'm only taking these. The rest is unnecessary," I informed her

Without saying a word, she walked around me, and went into the mirrored cubicle and collected all the clothes I had decided to leave.

"Alice, what are you doing?" My voice was pleading.

"I'm buying these clothes for you."

"Please, Alice. I don't need all that."

"Yes you do. We need to replace your baggy gray sweats." She shuddered probably imaging me in them. "Besides, you promise to be good, remember?"

I sighed defeated. "Okay. But I'm paying for my own outfits."

"Nope. I took it upon myself to change your wardrobe. I am paying." And she walked toward the cash register.

"Wait, where are your clothes?" I asked when I didn't see any of her items around.

"They are already paid and bagged," she said, while giving the mountain of clothes to a salesgirl who offered to help her.

After Alice paid for everything—against my wishes, we walked toward the valet parking; our arms loaded down with bags. The salesgirl from earlier kindly offered to help us carry them to the car.

Once the bags were in the trunk, Alice dug through them and pulled out the sunglasses she bought for us, handing me mine, and putting on her pair. Then Alice drove off, looking very much like a movie star while I thought of a way to repay her for this expense.

We pulled into the hotel valet parking and she opened the trunk. The hotel staff unloaded my shopping bags onto a rolling cart. I closed the trunk and walked toward the driver's side. "Thank you, Alice. There are no words to express my gratitude."

"Don't worry about it, Bella. It was my pleasure. I really, really like you." Her voice was sincere.

"I like you too."

"Do you need any help, on your moving day? I have two big brothers and a very strong husband." Alice was so nice; after all she's done for me, she was still offering help.

I smiled, thankfully. "Thank you, Alice. But I have everything under control."

"All right. But anything you need, just give me a call. Deal?"

"Deal."

Alice waved and drove away. I walked toward the hotel entrance with the bellhop following me steering the cart. We went into my room and, after he unloaded my bags, I tipped him and he left closing the door behind him. I lay across the bed and smiled contently. I was happy to have found the sister I always wanted. I had really begun to love Alice Cullen.

* * *

_A/N: Next chapter, Bella and Edward finally meet!_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other characters, settings etc. are property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

_**

_Chapter 4:_

When I woke up Sunday morning the light coming through the window seemed too bright. I yawned and stretched, then glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It was noon. I was surprised that I had overslept. I must've been really tired. I couldn't remember the last time I slept for more than six hours.

I ordered room service and hopped in for a quick shower. I decided to wear one of the outfits Alice had chosen for me —a blue V-neck blouse and low ride jeans that fit just perfectly. I was not used to wearing clothes that shaped my body so tightly but I had to admit that they look good on me. And surprisingly, they felt comfortable. While I was drying my hair the food arrived. I took my time eating my brunch, enjoying every bite. I powered up my laptop, and in between bites began looking for the nearest bookstore. As I finished my food, I wrote down the address and headed out to my brand new Jetta and drove away. It was easy to find the bookstore. I was quickly getting familiar with the street names.

I entered the store and smiled; I loved being surrounded by books. I loved the organic, musky smell of old books, but the smell of ink with a touch of vanilla found in new books also appealed to my olfactory senses. Books in general were my weakness.

I wandered through the aisles, touching books—caressing would be a more descriptive word, reading titles and prefaces. I had already chosen a couple of books to buy when I noticed the most impressive, magnificent man, sorting through books in the same bookshelf.

Unable to stop myself, I gazed at his strong amazing face. I tried to be inconspicuous, glancing sideways at him for a few seconds at a time, until I couldn't take my eyes from him. Looking at him was like looking at a great work of art; his nose was perfect —straight, the kind of nose you only find in famous sculptures. His hair, a unique bronze color, was thick, wavy and kept untidy, making me want to run my fingers through it. The man was gorgeous. I was surprised at the urge I fought to drop the books I held, and touch him and simply nibble on him; he was that edible.

I was so immersed in my assessment of his beautiful features that I didn't have time to look away quickly enough when he caught me ogling. The most beautiful bright green eyes locked with mine and I almost melted on the spot. My heart fluttered inside my chest, as a mixture of excitement and embarrassment washed over me. I turned my head and I dropped my eyes to the floor, and I could feel a warm flush heating my cheeks.

For a moment I froze where I stood, feeling his piercing eyes on me. Finally, I regained my composure, gathered my things, and without looking at him I hurried past his inquisitive gaze, walking straight to the cashier and rushing out of the store as fast as I could.

Once in my car I let out the big gust of air I didn't know I was holding in, and slammed my head on the steering wheel. I was stunned by the jolt of feeling that ran —and was still running—through me when I saw that man. And it wasn't just the fact that he was stunningly handsome, I had seen good-looking men before, but never before had I felt the excitement, the pull, as if somehow we shared a deep connection. As though this was the man I'd been waiting for all my life. "Absurd," I muttered. For all I knew he could be married with ten children.

I shook my head and sped away cowardly, before the beautiful green-eyed man found me muttering to myself.

Once on the street, I drove slowly, carefully, wishing I were more audacious —that I could be bold enough to walk up to him and ask for his name and phone number —to find out if he was available. One could dream. _Right?_

Sadly, I didn't posses that kind of courage, and never would. Besides, it wouldn't matter; he was out of my league anyway.

I drove around the city disappointed at nothing and everything.

Hours later, I got to the hotel and climbed in my bed early; sadden by the fact that I'd most likely never see that beautiful stranger again. As my mind filled with images of his face, I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up early. My subconscious had dredged up the images that last crossed my mind before I went to sleep. I had dreamt of him; the beautiful stranger whose face was indelibly burned into my brain.

I remembered the dream, and it was beautiful. In it, I was back at Forks, enveloped by lush green undergrowth of the coastal forest. I was walking on a trail, deep within the forest, surrounded by green trees, the trunks covered with thick moss; their branches forming a canopy above that was so dense it made me lose sight of the sky. A few drops of moisture trickled down from the foliage above me, running down my face forcing me to look down, and as I did, I found two beautiful emeralds lying by my feet. I picked the two bright gems up and brought them closer to my face. I stroked them gently, admiring the most precious sight in the world. I kissed them and with delicate care I curled my hand around them and brought them against my chest, close to my heart.

And that was the end of my dream. I laughed at the irony; when I went back to Forks, during my junior year in high school, I was sick of green. I hated that everything was covered by squashy green stuff. I missed the brown from my beloved deserts in Arizona. And since yesterday, green became the newest wonder of the world. Ridiculous!

I got ready for work but when I glanced at the mirror I noticed that I'd unconsciously put on a green blouse. I always tended to dress according to my mood. Irritated with myself, I pulled out the top and replaced it with a red one. And then I went to work.

After the Monday meeting, James was really nice to me, and gave me the rest of the day off so I could get settled in my new home.

I went back to the hotel, and changed into comfortable clothes —a pair of old jeans, a tank top and my sneakers. I pulled my hair in a high ponytail to keep it away from my eyes. I closed up my luggage and called the front desk so they could send someone to help me carry everything to my car.

I checked out, and drove toward my new home. I made a call to Seattle and they informed me that the estimated time for the movers' arrival was around noon. That gave me two hours to organize my clothes, and decide where everything would go before they got here.

I parked in front of the building and started unloading my stuff. First, I grabbed the two biggest suitcases. They were easy to haul into the lobby, because they had wheels. But taking them up the stairs was going to be tricky. I grabbed one by the handle, leaving the other one behind, and walking backwards, I started to drag it step by step.

I was on the last step, my arms already aching from all the pulling when a velvety voice startled me. "Do you need any help?"

I jumped at the unexpected sound releasing the suitcase that rolled back down the stairs, finally stopping on the second floor landing. I would have rolled down with it if not for the strong arms wrapped around my waist. They caught me just before I lost my balance, preventing me from a very painful fall.

"I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." The beautiful voice said to me.

I twisted in his arms trying to face him, so I could thank him properly. He loosened his hold enough for me to turn. But when I finally stood up in front of him, I froze. The same green eyes that have been in my mind since yesterday were staring straight at me. His face was just inches from mine, his expression seemed amused.

I realized that he was still grabbing my waist from both sides, and my face warmed as I blushed. He smiled widely and released me from his hold. That beautiful smile was the only thing missing from the image imprinted in my mind.

"Please, forgive me," he apologized again.

My mind was spinning with confusion. Was he really here? Or was it my imagination? His smile faded, he then seemed confused. "Are you all right?" He asked.

"I-I'm fine," I stammered.

The smile returned. "I'm really sorry, about frightening you."

"Oh. Don't worry about it. It was my fault. I'm a very distracted person."

He laughed a soft, charming laugh. "Then I'll have to be careful with you. Living on a third floor, and being unobservant is a very bad combination," he teased.

He had a beautiful laugh. I stared at him, stunned at his perfection. The smile faded again. "I'm teasing," he explained, confused by my behavior. He was probably thinking that I was mentally incapacitated.

"I know," I said, flushing. "I'm just a little out of it."

"Understandably so," he pointed out.

He looked down at my now banged up luggage. "Let me help you with that."

He walked down the stairs and retrieved my suitcase. He carried it up with such ease, not struggling at all.

I reached for my key inside my pocket and tried to open the door quickly, dropping it through my trembling fingers. As I bent to get it, his long fingers seized it before I could. "Thank you," I whispered.

"You're welcome." He held out the key as he spoke. I reached for it and my fingers brushed his; an electric current passed through us.

"Did you feel that?" he asked.

"Yes, I did," I admitted, blushing as usual.

He smiled at me. He seemed to find my blushing amusing.

I was finally able to unlock my door and for the first time I walked into my new home. He followed behind, carrying my suitcase.

The emptiness of the room seemed to make the space look bigger than I remembered. The smell of fresh paint was unpleasant; I walked toward the balcony opening the doors wide to let the ocean breeze fill the room.

"Do you want me to take this to your bedroom?" he asked, shaking the heavy suitcase he still held.

"Oh, no. How rude of me! Please don't bother. Just drop it in here. I'll take it in later," I said thinking it must be uncomfortable to be carrying the heavy load.

"I think I should take it," he said flipping it. "A wheel broke, and if you drag it in, it would most likely damage your new floors."

He had a point.

"Okay. Are you sure you don't mind?" I had to ask.

"Not at all." And he walked straight to my bedroom without waiting for me to direct him_._

I stood frozen in the middle of the living room as I watched him disappear inside my bedroom._ He was in my bedroom_ The beautiful man I thought I would never see again was in my bedroom. Wow.

He came out quickly, and as he walked toward me, I couldn't take my eyes off him. I couldn't get over the way he moved, with such confidence, such grace. Catlike.

He was fascinating.

_A lion!_ He looked like a beautiful wild cat that wore jeans, and a black T-shirt; the thin material outlined his biceps and pecs deliciously. He looked like a model from a magazine. He looked like a God. The sight made my mouth water.

"Let me help you with the rest of your luggage," he offered, interrupting my ogling.

"It's not necessary I…"

"What kind of man would I be, if I let a lady carry heavy items in my presence?" he argued.

Wow, he was beautiful and courteous. I sighed loudly. "Thank you," I said.

He smiled widely.

I started walking toward the door. "Wait!" he called. I turned around to look at him. "I haven't introduced myself properly. I'm Edward Cullen, your next door neighbor." His tone was serious, very formal. He extended his arm, offering his hand.

I looked at his hand; elegant long-fingered pale hand. I could just imagine his fingers flowing swiftly across the ivory, the perfect hands of a pianist. I wondered how they'd feel. I reached for it and shook it; his touch was cool, and his fingers were soft yet calloused, probably from the constant pounding of piano keys. His grip was strong, very manly. "It's very nice to meet you, Edward. I'm Bella Swan," I said matching his formal tone.

"Bella," he whispered, his velvety voice making my name sound like music. "It suits you."

I smiled at him. "Shall we go?" I said gesturing at the door.

"After you," he answered, bowing his head.

We exited my apartment and as we walked down the stairs, I held onto the railing because my legs felt like jell-O. He picked up the luggage I'd left in the lobby and ran up the stairs to drop it off. I kept walking toward the car, opened the trunk and started unloading my cargo when he caught up with me.

Edward took the heavy medium size suitcase I'd grabbed, replacing it with a light small one. We made the trip from my car to the apartment, four times. And after the last luggage was placed in my bedroom he came out of it, sweat dripping from his forehead. I was standing in my kitchen and I laced my fingers in front of me. I wanted so badly to push his untidy hair out of his eyes and clean the sweat off of his face. And as if he read my mind, he ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it out of his face. "Well, that was the last one. Now, I should get out of your way." He flashed a wide smile.

He could never be on my way; better yet, he could be on my way at all times —under me, above me, behind me. _Bad Bella_. I cleared my throat. "I wish I could offer you something to drink, but my refrigerator is empty."

"Don't worry about it," he said. "But can I offer _you _some beverage? Mine is not empty."

Was he inviting me to his apartment? _No, he is just being polite_. "I appreciate it, but I have to run to the store, before the movers get here. Thank you, for everything." I said before I started getting ideas.

"You are very welcome, Bella. And please consider that, anything you need, I'm just a wall away," he said, flashing his whiten teeth.

"Thanks."

I walked him to the door and closed it behind him. And I dropped to the floor, still incredulous at my luck. The green-eyed man—Edward—was Alice's brother. My next-door neighbor. And he didn't seem to recognize me from the bookstore, which was fine by me. I didn't exactly act _normal_ to say the least. Better if he didn't think of me as the crazy stalker who couldn't take her eyes from him.

A few minutes later I collected myself and went to the store to buy bottled water, sodas and some snacks. I hurried back home and waited for the movers to get there.

I tried to keep my mind occupied, so I started unpacking my clothes and organizing my closet. I didn't know how I was going to function, with Edward staying so close to me. "_Edward,"_ I whispered, _"Edward." _I liked how his name sounded in my lips. _"Edward"_

The movers arrived interrupting my beautiful incantation. They unloaded my stuff quickly and efficiently. I had them set my walnut brown couch against the right wall, close to the French doors that led to the balcony. On that old sofa, I worked most of the time, and I wanted to take advantage of all the natural light possible. It'll be good for my eyes.

The last thing they did, after unloading, was set up my bed. After they left, I began organizing my things. I started with the hardest, my kitchen. I loved cooking, so over the years I'd collected a large amount of appliances and accessories, that for a single person was just ridiculous. It took me two hours to set it up.

Next I put all my linens and toiletries away in the bathrooms. My bedroom was easy since I had already organized my closet before the movers got there.

I was about to start with my home office when my stomach growled. That's when I realized that I hadn't eaten all day. I went to my bedroom and sat on my bed, opening my laptop to look for the closest Chinese restaurant that delivered. I was so hungry that I ordered six different dishes.

After I hung up the phone, I went back to my home office and opened a box, pulling my books out and placing them up on the bookshelf.

Fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang. I glanced at my watch. "Wow, that was quick," I murmured to myself. I ran to my bedroom, grabbed my wallet and ran toward the door. I yanked it open. "Edward!" I whispered.

He was standing right there in front of me, his hands in his pockets. "Hi," he said. "I just wanted to check on you. See if you needed any help."

I repressed a happy sigh. "I'm fine, thank you," I said. "Would you like to come in?" I opened the door wider.

"If it's all right. I wouldn't want to impose."

"Please?" I said, gesturing the way.

He hesitated, but stepped inside. I closed the door and followed him behind. He walked around the open room, observant. His eyes fixed on the couch against the wall. He walked toward it and sat down snugly. "Ah. Very comfortable," he said.

"Yes it is," I agreed. "I've had it for years. Good couch, it's been through so much; I eat, sleep, relax and work on it."

"Work?" he asked curiously raising one perfect eyebrow.

I laughed, remembering that he didn't know what I did for a living. He patted the cushion beside him. I bit my lip and complied. I sat next to him, leaving a space between us. I didn't trust my self-control. "I'm a editor," I explained.

"Do you edit for newspapers or magazines?" he asked.

"Neither of those. I edit books."

"Oh. So do you correct grammar, spelling and punctuation, that kind of stuff?" he asked.

"No. Other people in my team do that. I deal with authors. I read proposals and sample chapters and make sure that they are written well. I work with authors throughout the writing process to ensure that the book stays on track and on time," I explained.

"Very interesting." He smiled. "I guess you love reading."

"Reading is my passion."

Edward stared at me, eyes full of some emotion I couldn't comprehend. He rose fluidly and walked toward the balcony. I stayed sitting, not knowing what had bothered him.

He stood in the balcony for a few minutes, looking at the dark ocean. He then turned around, his breathtaking face untroubled now. "Something just occurred to me," he said. "My piano is next to your working place." He pointed at my couch. "My music will most likely interfere with your concentration."

"Not at all," I assured him. "I always work with music." I paused pursing my lips. "There is one little thing though."

"What?" he asked concerned.

"The thing is…I'll have to give you a list of my favorite songs," I teased.

He laughed his beautiful laugh. "Well, that's a relief. I wouldn't want to chase you away because of the noise."

Chase me away? Was he insane?

Right then the doorbell rang. Edward looked at me. "I'm sorry, you're expecting company, and here I'm wasting your time."

I snorted. "_Company._ It's my food." I grabbed my wallet from the kitchen counter, and collected my food. I set the small boxes on the table.

Edward walked toward the door. "I guess I'll take off. It was nice talking to you. Enjoy your meal."

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" I asked, surprising myself at my new found boldness.

"Thank you, but I wouldn't want to take your food. You weren't expecting me," he explained.

"You wouldn't be taking anything from me. Besides, I think that I ordered too much," I said gesturing toward the containers.

He smiled. "Yeah, it seems too much for one person. Are you sure you don't mind?"

Why did he keep asking that? "I'd appreciate it, if you help me not to waste food."

"If that's the case, I'll help you." He walked toward the kitchen opening cabinets, looking for plates. My kitchen looked brighter with him in it.

I grabbed some drinks from the refrigerator and we sat across from each other and started eating. Edward liked the spicy Kong Pao Beef and Szechuan Garlic Shrimp. I ate most of the Assorted Seafood; shrimp, calamari, but the scallop stir fried with vegetables was my favorite.

During dinner Edward asked more questions about my job. He seemed fascinated at what I did. And never gave me an opportunity to ask about his. Other than he played the piano, I didn't know what he did. We finished eating, and he insisted on washing the dishes; I lost the argument when he reminded me that I had paid for the food, "—the least I could do is wash the dishes," he'd concluded.

I was learning fast, that as far as I was concerned, Edward could get away with anything. A yawn escaped my lips unintentionally. It had been a long day.

"Thank you for dinner, Bella." He started walking toward the door once more.

"Thank _you _for the company, and for everything else." I was now standing close to him; he was holding the door open.

"Sleep well," he said. His face was just inches from mine; his exquisite scent stunned me. Although his eyes seemed troubled.

And then he left, leaving me so dazed that I struggled to close the door. I walked toward my living room and lounged on the couch. _I love L.A.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to Marijee_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other characters, settings etc. are property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._**

_

* * *

Chapter 5:_

The brilliant morning light filling the room woke me before my alarm buzzed. I'd fallen asleep on my old couch, which I frequently did —my bed had become just a prop for many years now. What was unusual was the energy pouring from within me. _Who is this morning person and where did she come from!_

Falling asleep had never been a problem for me, I always lay where I worked, with manuscripts and other papers scattered about. Waking up…that was another story. I guess Southern California was changing my sleeping habits.

I hopped off the couch and went straight to the shower. The combination of the warm water along with the scented lather of my freesia body wash invigorated me even more. I brushed my hair until it shone and dressed slowly. I grabbed from my closet another of Alice's selected outfits and got dressed; smoothing the crisp collar of the tan shirt against my neck, and fidgeting with my navy skirt that hung softly just above my knees. I wanted everything to be perfect. I glanced at the mirror and smiled; my chosen clothing—or Alice's chosen outfit— outlined my body nicely.

Spending time making sure I looked good was another surprising behavior for me. But I could guess what or _who _provoked it.

After carefully applying a light layer of mascara, pink tinted lip-gloss—and this time a dusting of navy eye shadow, it was time to leave for the office. I grabbed my brown leather satchel and, as I open the front door, I irrationally wished that Edward were outside waiting for me. Of course, he was not there. Still, I couldn't help feeling disappointed. I shook my head berating myself. I was behaving ridiculously — worse than a teenager in love.

I arrived at work, and I greeted grouchy Lauren, getting a scowl in return. I smiled at her sullen face and went straight to my office. I opened the bag I held in my hand, took out a blueberry bagel with cream cheese, and sipped on my coffee. I had made a quick stop at the coffee shop to get breakfast on my way to the office.

As soon as I finished eating, I walked up to James' office, and knocked on his door. "Come in!" he said.

"Good morning, James," I greeted him, closing the door behind me.

"Good morning, Bella. You look _very_ nice today." He stared appreciatively at me, a bit longer than necessary.

I repressed a groan. _Wrong guy _"Thank you," I said.

James and I started working on some manuscripts right away.

The day was long and it seemed to drag on forever. To top things off, Alice didn't come into the office at all. She was out of town, looking at sites for future campaigns for books signings. Angela informed me that Alice would be out the rest of the week. I had so many questions for her, about Edward. But in the end, I was thankful that she wasn't there. I would probably have come out as a stalker. I didn't want that.

I glanced at my watch for the hundredth time. It was finally six o'clock. "We're almost done," James said looking at me warily. "Do you need to go somewhere?"

"No. I was just thinking of my new home. It's_ calling me,"_ I joked, trying to hide the truth within the truth.

James smiled at me. "How did everything go, yesterday?"

"Better than I expected," I said, again telling the truth.

"It seems that you like your new home."

_Oh yeah._ _I love it!_ "Yes I do," I said.

"I'm happy for you."

"Thank you."

James started putting files away. "Well, I think that we could leave the rest for tomorrow. And we should be done with all this paperwork by Friday. After that, you can start editing, from home, or wherever you want." He paused. "Just remember, meet the deadlines. Other than that, you're practically free."

"I appreciate it, James. Thank you."

"You're very welcome, Bella." James said gently.

I collected my leather bag, placing the long strap over my shoulder, and headed toward the door. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Bye," he replied.

I stopped at a grocery store on my way home. I was tired of take-out food; I needed home-cooked meals. I didn't need a list; I was basically starting from scratch. So I started with the essentials —milk, eggs, bread, meats etc.

I parked in the apartment's underground garage and unloaded the groceries. I balanced the bags in my arms, carrying them all at once in order to avoid additional trips and miraculously escaped without injuries climbing the stairs. _Yay for me!_

I juggled the bags filled with necessities while attempting to pull the apartment key out of my pocket. I had just felt the cold, metal key between my fingers when one the brown bags toppled out of my arms and crashed to the floor. I closed my eyes and winced. "Please, not the eggs," I implored.

Of course, it would have to be the eggs.

I set everything on the kitchen's granite counter, and emptied the bags, stuffing my refrigerator and cabinets with real food. I threw my broken eggs in the trashcan. I would have to make a second trip to replace them, probably tomorrow.

After I was done, I walked to my bedroom and changed into sweats and a tank top. No signs of Edward yet.

I opened the doors that led to the balcony a little bit wider —I had cracked them open when I left for work— and sat on my couch, silently, expecting to hear some type of noise coming from next door. Nothing. After a few minutes I decided I'd better start cooking some dinner. I prepared enough food for two, and ended up eating alone.

Disappointed, I went to sleep early.

The rest of the week was uneventful. I went to work, came home, cooked for two —just in case, ate alone and went to sleep early. Edward Cullen was nowhere to be seen. I started doubting my sanity, thinking that maybe I'd imagined the whole thing.

Saturday morning arrived, and the weather was gorgeous. I was really getting accustomed to this bright and sunny California weather. I decided to take advantage of the sun and, _though_ _unlikely__, _try to get some color on my pale skin. I grabbed a pair of khaki shorts, a blue tank top, my comfortable sneakers, and went strolling in my new neighborhood.

It was a very nice area. As I wandered I was happy to find some small shops—a pharmacy, a convenience store, a bakery and a cute little café; all very close to my home.

I went inside the café and ordered my coffee, and a freshly baked Danish. After paying at the counter I then sat at a small round table set up on the open deck outside the shop. As I ate my breakfast I watched people passing by, jogging, walking dogs, or just strolling about. It seemed like a typical Saturday morning in the neighborhood.

Thirty minutes later, I picked up my trash and tossed it into the waste container, before I headed back home. I hadn't even walked half a block when a hand touched my shoulder from behind. I let out a breathless little squeal.

"Sorry!" Edward said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, comforting. "I didn't mean to scare you." He was shaking with laughter.

My heart was beating frantically inside my chest, not because I was scared, but because Edward was here. Here again with me. And he was sort of hugging me. I could feel the warmth of his skin touching mine; sizzling and hot. For a second I thought I was hallucinating but I immediately disregarded the idea —my imagination was not _that_ vivid. Edward was really here. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" I told him, still breathless.

Edward looked at me apologetically, but a hint of amusement shone in his green eyes. "I forgot how unobservant you are," he said, his arm still didn't move.

"I hope next time you'll remember," I said.

He laughed openly, dropping his arm. And I already missed his touch.

We stared at each other for a long moment, in silence. God, he was so beautiful. His face was flushed with exertion, making his eyes a darker green. His bronze hair was rumpled. I wanted to run my finger through it. Of course I resisted. "I haven't seen you around," I said nonchalantly.

"Yeah. I was out of town." He looked at me and smiled wickedly. "Did you miss me?"

"As much as you miss me," I retorted.

His smile widened. "Well, you don't have to worry. I don't foresee any traveling in the near future. You won't go crazy missing me."

I thought about what he'd just said. Did he mean that he went crazy missing me? Or was he teasing me, assuming that I might've missed him. God, it's so confusing. "Good," was all I could come up with.

I started walking with Edward stepping in next to me. I needed to keep moving to avoid the impulse to touch him, or kiss him senseless. Edward shoved his hand into his pockets. And I fantasized that he was fighting the same desire_. As if._ _Poor foolish Bella_ my inner voice said.

We walked in silence for a short moment, enjoying the scenery around us. We passed by a small park, overlooking the ocean. "Do you have something to do right now?" Edward asked.

"No. I was just getting familiar with the neighborhood."

"Good. Come with me." He led me toward one of the benches in the park.

The view of the Pacific Ocean was beautiful. I inhaled a deep breath of air and let it out slowly through my lips before I sat on the bench, next to him. "How do you like the neighborhood?" he asked, amused by my breathing exercise.

"It's beautiful," I said. "When I moved here, to L.A., I thought that I was going to live surrounded by concrete buildings, and masses. I'm happy that I ended up around this beautiful greenness," I said, as I looked straight at the green I was referring to, his eyes.

"I agree, it is beautiful," he said unaware of my clever remark.

I just sighed.

"Where are you from?" he asked.

"I was born in Forks, Washington. But when my parents divorced, my mother took me with her to Arizona. I lived there until she remarried, and then at seventeen I went back to Forks to live with my dad."

"How is Forks?"

"Wet. It's the rainiest town in the Continental USA," I informed him, wrinkling my nose at the thought of rain.

Edward smiled. "I guess you didn't like living there."

"No. I don't like the cold or the wet."

He laughed. "What college did you attend?"

And the endless stream of questions never stopped. What was my major, what's my favorite color, favorite book, favorite subject in school, what flowers did I prefer; insignificant details of my life. Edward seemed fascinated by my boring life. And I always gave him more information than necessary. _So much for being cautious with sharing details of my life! _

"What's your favorite movie?" he asked.

"March of the Penguins."

He snorted. "That's not a movie, it's a documentary," he argued.

"It's _The _documentary," I replied.

"Seriously!"

"I'm dead serious."

"But why do you like it?"

"Well, besides Penguins being fascinating, I think I liked it so much because of Morgan Freeman; his voice is so soothing. I went to see the movie or _documentary_" I added before he corrected me "—three times. And during the last two I closed my eyes and listened to his voice narrating the journey of the birds."

Edward seemed enthralled by my explanation. He considered me for a moment. Staring at me. "His voice?" he asked finally.

"Yeah, I always had this thing for voices; husky, soft, deep, velvety." _especially velvety,_ I added mentally. "They fascinate me."

He looked at me for a long time, his expression unreadable. He probably thought I was crazy. I immediately regretted talking too much. My face felt warm, most likely reddened, with embarrassment.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked.

"I talk too much. You probably think I'm crazy," I said honestly, looking down, away from his gaze.

Edward placed his index finger under my chin and lifted my face, forcing me to look at him. "Bella," he whispered. "I don't think you're crazy. You are very special. You never say what I expect. You're so different from anyone I've ever known."

I still felt embarrassed. At least he didn't think I was crazy. I forced a smile and he let go of my face. We stayed in silence for a long moment.

I glanced quickly at him and noticed he was wearing work out clothes; brown shorts, light yellow sweatshirt and sneakers —I was so entranced by his beautiful face that I hadn't noticed what he was wearing. "Were you jogging?" I asked trying to end the awkward silence.

"Yes. I exercise every morning. I started the habit in college. It helps clear my mind."

It was my turn to ask the questions. "What college did you attend?"

"I got my degree in Music Composition from The Juilliard School in New York. And then I spent two years at the St. Petersburg Conservatory, where I got a Master of Music."

"Wow. You lived in Russia. Did you like it there?"

"Not as much as I like it here."

"It must have been a great experience. You know, graduating from the same school as Tchaikovsky." I was showing off a little bit of knowledge.

"You know about classical music?" he asked impressed.

"Not really. I just read a lot," I admitted.

He laughed at my sincerity. I continued my questioning before he got a chance to ask _me _more questions.

"What's your favorite book?" I asked.

"The Count of Monte Cristo by Alexander Dumas."

"What's your favorite movie?"

"The Shawshank Redemption."

"Oh. I love Red," I told him. "That movie is my second favorite."

"Of course. It's Morgan Freeman," he said condescending. "Let me guess, your third favorite movie is Million Dollar Baby."

"Nope. It's Rambo."

Edward laughed heartily. "I should've guessed," he said sarcastically.

"Why does it surprise you? I thought we had established that I was different from anyone you knew," I said reminding him of his words.

"I know. But you still surprise me every time."

I hoped that was a good thing. I continued my questioning, taking advantage of his willingness to answer everything. I found out he love chocolate cake, that his favorite ice cream was Jamoca Almond Fudge. And that he preferred his food spicy.

He was a composer who usually worked at home. _How convenient!_

But I couldn't ask the most important question: _Do you have a girlfriend; _partly because I wasn't _that _bold and partly because I was afraid of the answer. Either way, I was a coward.

We kept asking simple questions about each other, but we never brought up anything that was too personal. We stayed at the park until late in the afternoon. Time seemed to pass quickly when I was with Edward.

"We should get going," Edward said looking west as the sun was starting it's flaming decent to the sea. He rose from the bench and stretched his arms and legs. I mimicked him.

We walked toward our apartment building slowly. I wanted to prolong every second I had left with him. I wanted to invite Edward for dinner, but I didn't know how to ask without looking too desperate.

We were in front of my door when Edward solved my dilemma. "Do you have any plans?" he asked.

"No I don't." I answered too quickly.

"I wanted to show you my apartment. It's not fair that I've been in yours, while you haven't seen mine."

Guilt washed over me along with my tell-tale reddening. It was time to confess. "Actually I _have_ been in your apartment."

Edward looked at me intrigued. "How so?"

"I don't think I've told you, but the person who got this apartment for me was Alice."

"You know Alice, my sister?"

"Yeah. We are coworkers. Alice brought me here to show me the apartment but they had just resealed the floors, so she decided to show me yours instead, you know, both places being exactly the same."

"Oh. That's where you work," was all he said; his face hard, voice fierce. Something about this new information bothered him, I didn't understand. Or was it the fact that I had been in his apartment without his knowledge that brought anger to his face?

I was thinking it had to be the latter. "I'm sorry. I know it was wrong to go into your apartment without your permission. I really hope that you can forgive my intrusion. I…"

Edward interrupted me. "It's okay, Bella. Don't worry about it. I don't mind." His tone was polite but his face was still hard. "Do you still want to come in, even though the tour excuse is gone?" he smiled sheepishly, his mood changing abruptly.

I wanted to throw my arms up in exasperation. Was he angry or wasn't he? Instead I said, "Sure."

We walked into his apartment. I looked around and everything was neatly in its place. Edward went to the refrigerator and grabbed two beers; he poured mine into a cold mug, drinking his straight from the bottle. He led me toward the balcony and sat comfortably on the flat surface of the wood railing that divided our balconies. The railing was about four feet high and the flat surface about seven inches wide. Edward set one foot on the flat surface—dangling the other, while his back was resting against the wall. I stood leaning against the front railing. We admired the beautiful sunset in comfortable silence.

After a few minutes, and to my embarrassment, my stomach growled loudly. Edward looked at me apologetically. "I'm sorry, Bella. I've been keeping you from your dinner," he said, hopping off the railing.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked.

"A little," he admitted.

I saw the opportunity to invite him for dinner. "I have some home-made, left-over lasagna. Would you like to try it?"

"Home-made?" he asked enthusiastically. "Sure."

"All right, let me go and heat it up." I said and started toward the front door.

"I'll bring the wine," he offered.

"Sounds good. See you in a few."

I walked toward my apartment and reached for the key in my shorts' pocket—dropping it twice before I was able to place it in the lock. I was happy and nervous about having Edward over dinner, again. I finally opened the door and walked in the dark to the kitchen. Before I turned the light on and from the corner of my eye I saw a silhouette sitting at the granite counter followed by a quiet chuckle.

I whirled, letting out a breathless squeal and dropped to the floor. "Sorry," Edward said. He didn't sound sorry at all. He walked around the counter toward me and turned the light on. " Really sorry," he apologized again, and pressed his lips together trying to hide his amusement.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Edward reached for me and helped me up. "I just wanted to surprise you. I keep forgetting about your condition."

"_Condition?_ Anyone would have die in shock if they come home and find a man sitting in their kitchen." I pause. "Anyway, how did you get in here?"

He pointed at my balcony. "You left your doors open."

"Oh. I usually never close them. I enjoy the ocean breeze filling the room," I explained.

"I never close mine either. So any time you want to surprise me, just jump over the rail and scare me to death if that will make you forgive me," he smiled innocently.

"I _will_ hold you to that."

Once my heartbeat slowed, I started heating up the lasagna. While we waited for the timer to buzz, I prepared the salad, and Edward sliced the bread.

After the lasagna was heated through, I plated up the food and soon we were eating and chatting like old friends. The wine he brought was really good; we finished the whole bottle.

Edward claimed that my lasagna was the best he had ever eaten.

It was close to midnight when Edward finally took his leave—right after we exchanged phone numbers. I went to my room and changed into my pajamas, brushed my hair and teeth and went to my couch, ready to dream about my day.

That was the first time I heard Edward playing. The music flowed through my open doors and the room was filled with a sound so mellifluous it was hard to believe that one person was playing. I was awestruck. I closed my eyes, hugged my pillow and listened to the lovely melody. I pretended that he was playing for me.

After the tenth song, the last note hovered in the silence of the evening air. I drifted into the most blissful sleep.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks to Marijee_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other characters, settings etc. are property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._**

* * *

Chapter 6:

I don't remember Sunday mornings ever being this beautiful.

After last night's wonderful concert, I had the most serene dreamless night and woke up feeling relaxed and happy. I hopped off my couch, took a quick shower and I cooked breakfast. I then walked over to Edward's to invite him to eat with me. Friends were allowed to do that_, Right?_

I rang the doorbell and bounced nervously on my toes, waiting for Edward to answer. When the door opened, I was not prepared for the sight before me; Edward's bronze locks were in messy disarray, his eyes bleary looking, but what captured my attention was his shirtless chest. My eyes uncontrollably roamed his upper body. His skin was pale, evenly white with no tan marks to mar its perfection. His taut muscles were just...right. My eyes then followed the thin trail of hair that disappeared under the elastic waist of his navy blue pajamas pants. _Don't look down, don't look down_ I lifted my gaze and fixed it on his torso and had to knot my hands in my back to stop the longing I had to run my fingers—or tongue— over his well-defined abs._ Bad Bella__._

"Good morning, Bella," he said with a husky voice that conjured shameless images of Edward and me in my mind. A shiver ran down my spine.

I blinked twice, forcing myself to stop staring at him and I quickly brought my eyes to his face. Not that that helped. "G…Good." My mind was blank; no coherent thoughts came to me.

"Would you like to come in?" Edward opened the door wider.

"Yes… No!" I needed to regain composure quickly. I could feel the fire in my cheeks.

"Are you always this confused in the mornings?" He teased, his lips twitching a little, fighting a smile.

I breathed deeply trying to calm myself. "I came to invite you to have breakfast with me." I enunciated each word slow and clear.

"I'd loved to. Although I feel that I'm taking advantage of you," Edward said.

"Why would you say that?"

"You've been feeding me, getting nothing in return. I wouldn't want to become a nuisance," he explained.

I shook my head. "If it bothered me, I wouldn't be here. Besides, I love cooking and it's always more fun to cook for two than just for one." I paused to study his expression. Maybe he was looking for an excuse to decline my invitation. I didn't think he was —at least I hoped. "I provide cooking, you provide the company," I said. "And of course, you have to wash the dishes," I added with a smile.

Edward smiled back. "In that case, let me grab a shirt and I'll meet you there."

"Okay." I started walking—on wobbly feet— back to my place.

"Bella!" he called.

I turned around. "I'll be coming through your balcony. Please don't have a heart attack," he teased.

"Ha, ha, very funny," I said sarcastically.

Edward laughed and closed his door.

I had a couple of minutes to calm myself down. I was finishing setting the food on the dining table when, as announced, Edward came through the balcony doors. He kept his blue pajamas' bottoms on and had slipped into a white T-shirt. I felt a pang of disappointment looking at his now covered body, _crazy_. Like I would be able to function if Edward walked around all the time half naked; although that would be a sight.

Oblivious to my inner dialogue, Edward looked at the food and moaned appreciatively. In the hopes that he would accept my invitation for breakfast, I got a little carried away with the amount of food I prepared. On two large plates I put a good size serving of scrambled eggs, four strips of crispy bacon, and some golden hash browns. Next to the bigger plates I set a smaller one with my well-loved Vanilla French toast, with a dollop of butter and a sprinkling powdered sugar on top. I hoped he liked it.

I smiled and filled two cups with coffee and placed a glass of orange juice on the table next to the plates. "Enjoy," I said and sat down.

"Oh, I will," Edward said and started eating with gusto.

Between bites, he kept moaning and complimenting my cooking. I just kept shaking my head and enjoying the sight of Edward eating so hungrily. Half way through his food he said, "I hope that I didn't keep you up with my music last night." He was apologizing for that beautiful concert? Was he insane?

"Are you kidding?" I asked in disbelief. "I loved it!"

"That's a relief."

"Were those your compositions?" I asked. I'd never heard such captivating melodies before.

"Yes," he responded simply.

"Wow! Impressive."

"What are you doing this afternoon?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I haven't planned anything." _Is he asking me out?_

"I would like to take you sightseeing. Since you are new in L.A., I feel that it's part of my responsibility to help you get acquainted with the city. That's what _friends _do." Edward emphasized the word 'friends', probably to prevent me from assuming more than I should. Like I was already doing.

I wanted to laugh at myself; he was just being a good friend, nothing more. I tried to hide my disappointment behind a smile. "Sure."

"All right. Be ready at two," he said and kept eating.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We'll start with the typical tourist sights: Hollywood walk of Fame, Chinese Theatre. You know."

Yeah. Nothing screams romance like a sidewalk. "Cool," I said.

Edward finished the remains of his food while my appetite was suddenly gone. "Thank you, Bella. It was delicious."

"You're welcome."

"Aren't you going to finish that?" he asked eyeing my half empty plate.

"Nah. I served myself too much."

Edward shook his head in disapproval and started picking from the remains of my food. _Whatever__..._

Once he was done with his plate and mine, he took them to the kitchen and started washing them. I looked at him and sighed. "You know I was just kidding about you having to clean up after breakfast."

"But I wasn't," he responded with a smirk.

I cleaned the table and sat at the kitchen counter, watching his hands as they swirled over the dishes. _How could I think that this man could be interested in me?_ _Asking me on a date? Please Bella, in your dreams. He is way out of your league__._ Edward was so beautiful, so talented. He probably liked sophisticated women. I was… plain.

"All done!" he interrupted my thoughts of self-pity. "I'll be back at two."

"Okay," I whispered.

"Thanks again for such a delicious breakfast, Bella." He lifted a hand as if to touch me but dropped it back to his side. "See you at two," he repeated.

He left the same way he came in —through the balcony. I watched Edward leave and then just sat, at the kitchen counter, vacantly staring at the granite pattern my mind devoid of thought.

At one-thirty I was ready. I didn't spend a lot of time getting ready; I figured there was no reason to try to impress Edward. I grabbed a pair of jeans, a fitted black T-shirt and my sneakers. I left my hair loose, cascading down my back, and wore no make-up.

My mood lifted at little once I decided not to sulk on the fact that Edward wasn't attracted to me. I don't know why I hoped for more. He was offering me his friendship, I reasoned, and that should be enough. A tinge of hope, however, refused to leave my heart. _Stubborn heart__. _Right there I decided to have fun and enjoy his company to the max. I would not worry about things that were out of my control.

Right on time Edward knocked at my door, and we left for our tour. We talked and laughed as we walked on the famous sidewalk. I found myself having a good time. Edward took me to see Elvis Presley and Marilyn Monroe's star. But when we got to Morgan Freeman's I dropped to my knees dramatically, bowing repeatedly, and recited _I'm not worthy, I'm not worthy,_ just to embarrass him. This behavior was so out of character for me, but I just felt like joking around with him.

Edward narrowed his eyes, pressing his lips together to contain a smile. "This is her first outing since we institutionalized her," he told people around us. "I'd hoped she was recovering," he added with a straight face.

"Ohhh," a lady cooed pitifully.

"Let's go honey," Edward said grabbing my arm to help me up. "It's getting late. You don't want to go back to the Nut House, do you?" he whispered loud enough for people to hear.

If he thought I was going to back down, he was wrong. "Nuts! I love nuts," I said playing along.

"We know, honey," Edward said and draped an arm around me guiding through the crowd. We slowly walked away leaving the people to stare pityingly at our backs.

Half a block was all we could manage without bursting into laughter. "Don't mess with the master," Edward said after he collected himself.

"I'll keep that in mind," I conceded his victory.

A new wave of laughter ran through us until little by little it subsided. We stared at each other for a long moment. I felt so comfortable with Edward. I felt like I...belonged. Was it wishful thinking? Probably. _Okay,_ more than likely. Did I care for being foolish? Not really.

Edward lifted a hand and placed a strand of hair behind my ear. "Let's eat."

That's when I realized how late it was. It'd been a long time since our big breakfast, and we had skipped lunch. I was suddenly ravenous.

Edward took me to a Mexican Restaurant, arguing that since I fed him breakfast, he had to feed me dinner. The quaint little restaurant was warm and very picturesque. The walls were painted in bright —almost neon colors— predominantly in reds, purples and greens. Murals and tiles were decorated with native art showing intricate floral patterns and designs. It reminded me of a small restaurant my mom and I used eat at, back in Arizona.

Edward ordered peppers stuffed with cheese. I told him that they were my dad's favorite hot food, other than enchiladas. I had made them many times for my father and I promised Edward I would prepare the dish for him. I ordered the Mexican style meatballs. Once our food arrived, Edward kept looking at my food until finally he stole one meatball from my plate. He alleged that he'd never had them before, which surprised me; this was Southern California after all. I smiled and placed a second one on his plate.

We talked in length about younger days, Edward's siblings, and both of our parents.

Edward told me stories about growing up with his older brother Emmett, and Alice. You could tell, by the way Edward talked, how much he loved them.

"—Emmett could never catch us, Alice and I were always faster than he was," Edward was telling me about their family tradition of friendly competition in all things, especially sports. "Who knew he would end up playing for the Trojans, _and_ as Tight End," Edward added shaking his head, smiling.

I gave him a confused look that said 'I don't speak sports'. Edward chuckled. "Emmett played football for the USC Trojans. The position he played on the team is called a Tight End. Tight Ends are very fast, although not as fast as Receivers or Safeties—" He stopped his explanation when I lifted an eyebrow. "Lost you again, uh?"

I nodded.

"He was really good," Edward concluded.

"Did Emmett pursue this path professionally?" I asked.

"No. A knee injury ended his football career."

"I'm sorry. It must've been devastating for him," I said.

"Not really. At least he never showed it. You need to know Emmett to understand him; he is the happiest guy on Earth, no matter what. Nothing brings him down."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Emmett is always in a good mood and he is the best prankster." Edward smiled probably remembering some of Emmett's escapades. "He used to mess around with Alice's long hair until one day she decided to chop it all off."

"What did he do?"

"Things that included dyes, glue, nasty fragrances…"

"Poor Alice!" I interrupted.

"Hey! In Emmett's defense, she did some pretty nasty things to him also," Edward argued. "Alice might look like a Shih Tzu, but she barks like a Saint Bernard, and fights like a Pit Bull."

I laughed at his analogy mostly because it seemed about right. "What about Emmett? What animal describes him?"

"Emmett is a bear, with the heart of a joker."

"How about you?"

"I don't know. I haven't analyzed my inner beast," Edward said with a sly grin. "What do you think?"

l looked at him and pursed my lips in thought. "You are a lion."

He arched a brow. "Why do you think that?"

"The way you talk about your loved ones is like a lion; always protecting his Pride."

Edward smiled. "I guess. I've been accused of being overprotective with what's mine." He looked at me intensely, his emerald eyes darkening with emotion.

I cleared my throat. "So, Emmett played football. What sports did you play?" I asked.

"I played baseball in High School, but didn't pursuit it in College— Juilliard is not big in sports," he added laughing.

"I guess not."

"Did you play any sports in High School?" Edward asked.

"With my hand and eye coordination? Sure. All of them," I said sarcastically.

"I would've loved to see you in PE," Edward said wishfully.

"I bet you would."

We talked and laughed so much my stomach hurt. We definitely enjoyed each other's company. And while my brain was telling me it's just _Friendship, _my stubborn heart said _Hope. _

We left the restaurant when they started closing the blinds, sweeping the floors and turning over chairs around us. I was surprised the restaurant hadn't kicked us out. Time seemed to fly whenever I was with Edward. We were the last customers to leave but Edward left them a big tip to compensate for their trouble.

We got home around eleven, and stopped in front of my apartment door. "Thank you, Edward," I said. "I haven't had this much fun in such a long time." _Ever._

"You're welcome. It's been a great day," he said, placing his hands inside his front pockets. "Good night," he added.

"G'night."

I went inside my apartment and waited until he left to close the door. I sighed profoundly and decided to work on some papers in preparation for my Monday meeting.

Once more I fell asleep with the beautiful background music.

* * *

Monday morning, after the staff meeting, I went to my office and started working immediately. I needed to keep myself busy. I tried to concentrate on the papers in front of me, but every other minute Edward's face filled my mind, unwilling to leave my thoughts.

Not long after I sat down to attempt working Alice barged into my office, bringing me out of my trance. "Bella! I've missed you."

I got up, walked toward her and gave her a big hug. "I missed you too, Alice."

"So, tell me everything about you and Edward," she demanded.

I looked at her surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on! Edward called me Saturday night," Alice said. "'The best lasagna I've ever tasted in my life'?" she imitated Edward's voice. "For God's sake, the guy spent four months in Italy!"

_Saturday_. Alice didn't seem to know about yesterday, when more important things happened. When I realized I was falling hopelessly in love with Edward —a sentiment that seemed to be one-sided. Alice did not need to know that. "Italy! How interesting. Have you been there?" I asked, trying to divert the conversation.

I didn't fool her. "Yeah. Good one, Bella," she responded. "What have you and my brother been doing?" She wiggled her eyebrows up and down, a big smile plastered on her beautiful face.

"Nothing remotely close to what's going through your mind, Missy."

"Nothing—" Alice said, "Then why is my very reserved brother showing so much enthusiasm?" _Enthusiasm? I wish! He probably just likes my food._

I shook my head softly. "Well, let me think… A week ago, Edward helped me carry my heavy luggage on moving day… that night I shared my take out Chinese food with him as a _token of appreciation_ for all his help… I didn't see him again until two days ago, when by _coincidence _we bumped into each other and then we chatted like _good neighbors_… oh and that night I gave him some left over lasagna…yesterday I shared my breakfast with him and he took me sightseeing in return, like the _gentleman _that he is," I said. "That pretty much covers it all."

I thought that was enough information to share.

Alice pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. "Breakfast, Uh?"

_From all the things I told her…_I lifted my arms in exasperation. "It's not what you are thinking," I told her through clenched teeth.

Alice looked up at the ceiling for a moment, as if trying to see something from above. Then she looked at me and smiled. "It will be."

And without saying another word, she left my office.

"I wish," I murmured to myself.

◘◘◘◘◘.

The rest of the week turned into a blissful routine. Edward and I always had breakfast together; sometimes I cooked, sometimes he picked up coffee and Danish on his way back after jogging. We worked on our respective projects, either at his place or mine. I read and edited projects in my laptop, utilizing his leather couch or my comfy brown one. Edward worked on his compositions either, sitting at his piano or on one of the couches using his MacBook Pro.

It was amazing how we fell into such an easy pattern of work and companionship in such short time. Sometimes we talked, but most of the time we worked in quiet harmony.

One morning he was writing music for the three concert series of the National Symphony Orchestra —his gift never ceased to impress me. I watched fascinated as his long fingers moved over the keys in a caressing way; slow and full of appreciation. "You play so beautifully. Why aren't you a performer?" I asked.

He smiled at me, still playing a very complex melody. "Thank you. I love playing the piano. I _detest_ the spotlight. I am very happy writing music and letting other people play it for the world," he explained while continually moving his fingers over the keys. I felt so blessed to be one of the few who were able to enjoy his marvelous talent.

I totally understood him about being in the spotlight. I also hated attracting any kind of attention to myself. That was another thing we had in common.

Edward continued to play, his fingers moving faster, while striking the keys firmly. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the frenetic movement of his hands. As he hit the final resounding notes, he turned his head to look at me and smiled.

"Beautiful!" I exclaimed.

His hands slid away from the keys. "Thank you."

He took a break and we talked about everything and nothing. We were very much alike on countless aspects, that if he weren't so beautiful, so incredibly talented or so intelligent, we would be perfect for each other. Every desirable quality I discovered in him made him seem even more unattainable. I knew that I was an accomplished and intelligent woman but when I was around Edward, I felt so…plain.

Our friendship was flourishing as vigorously as my love for him. Every little innocent touch from him would make my heart thud faster in my chest. The way he looked at me when that happened I'd swear that somehow he noticed: he was gifted with acute hearing, after all.

Three weeks had passed since Edward came into my life. The friendly hugs, the innocent touches, and the natural flirtatious smiles, were a torturous delight. Concealing my feelings was becoming a hard task. But I had to pull it off.

One night I was sitting on my couch comfortably, doing some work on my laptop, while Edward was in my office choosing a book to read. I loved how at home he felt in my apartment, roaming my place freely.

As he walked toward me with a book in his hands, I lifted my eyes from the screen to see his selection; it was a book Jake had given me as a farewell gift when I left for college. "Good choice," I said, remembering how much I enjoyed that book.

Edward sat on the couch, next to me, opening the book to read the preface. "I chose it because of its cover. It looks interesting," he said absentmindedly. "What is it about?"

"It's about Werewolves," I informed him.

He slammed the book shut, crinkling his nose in disgust. "Really? Well, I guess I won't be reading this book." He tossed it to the side.

I sat my laptop on the coffee table, picked the book up and placed it on his lap. "It's a good book. Give it a chance."

"Absolutely not. It's not my type of reading," he said stubbornly.

"What, are you afraid of mystical creatures?" I teased.

"No. As a matter of fact, I like reading about mystical beings—vampires are my favorite. But werewolves I can't stand," he explained. "What about you? What is your favorite, vampires or werewolves?"

"I like both. I've never been able to choose between them," I told him sincerely.

"That can't be. They are so different. You must like one more than the other."

I thought about it for a moment. "Okay. If I _had _to choose between them, I would probably take the vampires," I said. "But not by much," I added.

"Good choice. Vampires are better," Edward said triumphantly.

"Not by much," I reminded him. "But seriously, read the book. It's good."

He looked at the cover again, studying it for a moment. "No. I'll pass," he smiled and put it on my lap.

I pushed it back to him and he returned it—we sometimes acted like kids. In the process of the book traveling from his lap to mine, a picture flew out of it, landing on the floor. Edward picked it up and looked at it; a wide smile spread across his face.

I leaned on him, trying to see what the picture was, and almost died of embarrassment. It was a picture taken of me when I was about four years old. In the picture I was sitting on a toilet, my cotton panties rolled down to my ankles, reading a book. My mother had the awful practice of taking the most embarrassing pictures of me and then showing them to the world. Renee probably put that picture inside the book during one of her visits when I was in college.

"Crap," was all I managed to say while trying to take the picture from him.

Edward quickly pulled it away from my reach and laughed. "I already have the visual, I don't need details," he teased.

"Give it back," I demanded.

Edward stood up holding the picture high above his head. "No way. I'm making an enlarged copy and I'm going to hang it on my wall."

"Are you out of you mind," I told him while jumping trying to get it from him.

"I'm serious. This is the cutest thing I've seen in my life. I'm taking it," he told me confidently, laughing at my failed attempt to reach it.

"Over my dead body." Without warning I launched myself at him, making him lose his balance and we both toppled down on the couch with me landing on top of him.

I tried climbing over him, still trying to reach the picture he held away from me, but he seized me firmly with his free hand at my waist.

I wiggled and squirmed trying to break free but Edward was stronger. I was so preoccupied with getting the picture back that I didn't realize the position we were in until his laughter stopped and I felt his warm sweet breath on my face. Our faces were only inches away. My heart fluttered, and a spark of something —physical desire, course through me. I tried to breathe but couldn't, because I recognized the intention in his eyes —they were dark with passion, and fixed on my lips. His hand on my waist moved to the small of my back, pressing me closer against him.

I stared at his darkened eyes while his touch was melting me on the spot. His face moved closer; his lips gazing mine, and my heartbeat quickened as it became impossible to ignore the hard and intimate feel of his arousal, pressing against my thigh, demanding. A delicious shiver ran through me and I closed my eyes in anticipation for the kiss that I've been dreaming about.

Suddenly my cell phone buzzed, breaking the magical moment abruptly.

I jumped startled, flattening my palms against Edward's chest; feeling the sculptured muscles beneath his shirt. I pulled myself off of him, agitated and disappointed.

While I reached for the annoying little black gadget, Edward sat up; his breathing labored.

"Hello!" I answered angrily.

"_Hello Bella, __it's__ James. I hope this is not a bad time,"_ he said, clearly noticing my anger.

"Hi, James. What can I do for you," I said, too upset to answer his comment. I thought I heard Edward curse_, _but it was probably just my thoughts echoing through my ears. Edward did not use profanity, at least not in front of me.

"_I'm sorry to bother you. But we have problems with Reynolds,"_ James said, talking about an author we were editing for.

"That was expected. She didn't like the changes in chapter twenty-three?" I assumed.

"_Among other things. She wants to meet with you tomorrow, to discuss the changes."_

"Those changes are vital for the story to flow," I explained.

"_And I agree with you totally. I went over the changes, and you did a fantastic job. We just have to convince her of that."_

It didn't escape me that he said _we. _"Where are we meeting with her," I asked, and I heard Edward sigh, _annoyed? _I looked at him as he walked toward the balcony.

"_We are meeting at a restaurant close to her hotel, tomorrow at ten. I'll send you the address and directions through your e-mail. __Again,__ I apologize again for calling this late," _James said assuming that the late hour call was what had bothered me.

"Okay. Don't worry about it."

"_Thank you. And I'll see you tomorrow."_

"Bye."

I closed the phone and looked at Edward, his back was facing me, and his shoulders seemed tense. Internally, I cursed James for his horrible timing, interrupting the moment I been fantasizing about. I didn't know how to approach Edward now. What to say, _Hey, Edward, How about that kiss._

I walked slowly toward him. He didn't turn to face me when I stood next to him. He was staring at the moonless sky; his mind seemed millions of miles away. I didn't interrupt his silence; I just stared into the darkness and listened to the waves breaking on the rocks in the calm night.

After a long wordless moment, I felt his gaze on me. I looked at him and my eyes locked with his. His expression was peaceful.

Edward raised one hand and touched my face, caressing my cheekbone with his thumb. My skin felt like fire and my heart drummed unevenly. He smiled at me. "I should get going. It's late," he said dropping his hand to his side.

There were so many things I wanted to say but didn't. _Please don't go; I want you to kiss me, I've been dreaming about it since the first time I saw you._ Instead I just smiled and nodded.

Edward turned around and jumped over the railing dividing our balconies, and went inside his apartment without looking back at me.

I sighed resignedly and looked up, trying to find answers in the moonless night sky. Edward had almost kissed me, and the look I saw in his face when our lips barely touched, made the little hope I had, soar with renewed intensity. At the same time I was afraid that his arousal —the thought of it sent a delightful shiver down my spine— was just an involuntary male reaction due to the proximity of our bodies. He was a guy after all. At least I wasn't completely indifferent to him. That was something.

Did he like me, or not. Only he knew. I could only hope that he'd share this information with me sometime in the near future.

Maybe he needed time.

Time, I would give gladly.

I turned around and went inside my apartment. That's when I realized Edward took my picture with him.

_Crap._

* * *

_A/N: Thanks to Marijee_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other characters, settings etc. are property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._**

* * *

Chapter 7

The following morning I didn't see Edward before I left for my meeting. He hadn't come back from his morning run on beach, so we didn't have our usual breakfast get together. It worried me.

While driving toward the restaurant, for the meeting with James and Mrs. Reynolds, my mind was filled with doubt. Was Edward avoiding me? What if he realized that what almost happened last night was a mistake? Did he feel I wouldn't fit into his life? Paranoia took over me; I was suddenly afraid that whatever happened —or rather didn't happen— had ruined what we had before.

I shuddered at the thought of not having Edward in my life. I didn't want to lose him and would rather have him as a friend forever over never seeing him again, or just being passing acquaintances.

_Time. He just needs time, _I kept repeating in my head.

Finally, I was able to pull myself together enough to focus on the meeting at hand.

I got to the restaurant in time; James was already there, waiting for me. He greeted me with a big smile and a compliment, but I was too tense to acknowledge his gallantry.

We sat at the table and waited for Mrs. Reynolds. I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. I needed to go back home and see where we stood. I looked absently at the red tablecloth and drummed my fingers anxiously against the table.

James placed his hand on top of mine, stopping the movement of my shaky fingers. "It's everything all right?" he asked concerned.

I looked at him and nodded. I forced a weak smiled on my lips. "I'm fine," I assured him.

"You can count on me, to help you with anything you need," he offered, acknowledging that he knew I was not fine.

"Thank you, but really, I'm fine."

He shook his head lightly, disagreeing, but decided to let it go. I was thankful for that, and immediately switched into professional mode, talking to him about work. Mrs. Reynolds soon joined us and we started discussing her book and the necessary changes in her story.

Mrs. Reynolds was a very accomplished author who surprisingly had taken the wrong direction on her latest story. She was in her late forties, well educated and strong willed. We ordered our food, and in between bites we dealt with the issues that were bothering her. After much discussion, Mrs. Reynolds agreed to all the changes made to her novel, and we stood to cordially shake hands before she left. It was good to see our client leave with a smile on her face; happy and excited about the new direction her story would go. I was relieved we got her back on track.

As soon as she was out of sight, I flopped down on my chair, letting out a sigh of relief. James sat back down and looked at me, his eyes penetrating. "You were absolutely fantastic," he said, his tone praising.

I shook my head. "When you have logic and reasoning on your side, it's hard to lose an argument."

"I disagree. There's not enough logic or reasoning to fight stubbornness. And you just did that," he said. "Reynolds is the most difficult client we have. And you just convinced her to change her story _and _she thanked you for it."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes —too unprofessional, instead I smiled. "She knew that it was the right thing to do."

"Bella, Bella," he sang my name. " You were great, just accept it."

I was not going to waste my time arguing with James when I had a very important situation waiting for me at home. I collected my belongings and started placing them inside my messenger bag. "Well, the only thing that matters is that we all agreed, and now we can move on and finish this project on time," I said.

James was handing the check back to the waiter, "Do you have to go now?" he asked, surprising me.

"I thought we were done here," I responded. "Is there anything else we need to take care of?" _Please say no, please say no__..._

"Not work-wise. But I thought we could go somewhere and celebrate our little victory," he said. "And… you hardly touched your food during lunch," he pointed out.

"I don't like eating while I discuss important matters," I explained. "And I really need to go home."

"It's a shame," he complained. "We've been working together for a while and, outside of work, I don't know a thing about you. I would really like to be your friend."

I wasn't _that _naïve to think that he only wanted to be _friends._ I really liked working with James, and I didn't want to ruin the good work-relationship we had, so I resorted to humor, "I thought we _were _friends," I said grabbing my face with both of my hands, in a horror-struck voice.

He smiled at me. "You know what I mean."

I knew it too well. "Sorry James, I really need to go home. I'll see you at the office on Friday, unless you need me before then."

He looked at me disappointed. "Sure."

"I've got to go." I walked toward the exit. I could feel his eyes on my back as I left.

********

I drove home, parked my car, and I saw Edward's silver Volvo still parked in the same spot that it was when I left. I knew, however, his car didn't guarantee his presence.

All I felt was overwhelming relief when I entered my living room and found Edward sitting on my couch reading a book. I walked toward him, an uncontrollable grin spread across my face, "Hey!" I greeted him.

He looked at me, and his smile eased my heart. "Hey you. How was your meeting?"

"It went well." I sat next to Edward and told him about my day, glad that he seemed to think everything was okay.

Edward didn't bring up the subject of our near kiss. I desperately wanted to talk to him about it, but I was not going to push him. If Edward needed time; he _would _get time.

* * *

The rest of the week passed by quickly. On Friday, I was in my office when Alice came in and sat in front of me. "Don't make plans for tomorrow," she ordered.

"Why?" I asked warily.

"Because my mom is organizing an event at the hospital where dad works. And you are coming with us."

I hadn't thought about meeting Edward's parents. It wasn't like I was meeting my future in laws, but it was still intimidating. I bit my lower lip and shook my head softly. "I don't know, Alice."

"Please Bella, do it for the kids?" she pleaded giving me her famous pout.

"What kids?"

Alice smiled at my sudden interest and explained, "Every so often, my mom gathers a group of people, most of them influential, and invites them to visit the pediatric unit in the hospital. Everyone invited takes gifts and treats to the hospitalized children, and then spends the day playing with them. This event brings so much happiness to the kids and their families."

"Wow. It's nice of your mom to do that for the children."

"Yeah. She's been doing this as long as I can remember. It's good for the kids and it give us a chance to give back to our community." She smiled at the thought. "Most of the people that she invites either come back or go on to do good deeds of their own. It's amazing how one simple event could change your life forever."

The experience she described seemed so gratifying. "Count me in."

"I knew you'd go. Be ready at ten. I'll drive you there," she said. "It's in the valley, and I don't want you to get lost," she explained before I told her I could drive myself.

"Okay."

"Thank you." She smiled at me and left the office.

I liked the idea of doing something charitable. I always thought about it but never got to do it. This would be a great opportunity to start. And meeting Edward and Alice's parents under these circumstances wouldn't be so bad.

I called the hospital to find out how many kids were in the pediatric unit, and their ages. After work I went to the bookstore and bought books according to their age. Then I went home and baked goodies. Edward was my official taster; he even liked the sugar-free cookies. Before he left, he informed me that Alice had changed plans; he now would be the one driving me. I thought that was the most logical thing to do, since we lived in the same building.

Saturday arrived. I showered and dressed casually; black jeans, a red cotton blouse and peep toe flats to match. I fixed my hair in a high ponytail and applied strawberry lip-gloss and a bit of mascara. By the time Edward came through the balcony doors I was packed and ready to spend the day with the kids.

Edward was also dressed casually, in dark blue button front jeans and a black button down shirt. No matter what he wore, he always looked breathtaking.

"Knock, knock," he voiced loudly, as he always did, to prevent finding me in an indecent situation. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," I responded, and with his help, grabbed the containers with the homemade cookies, and headed out.

Once we got to Edward's car, I opened the back door on the passenger side and proceeded to secure the boxes on the back seat. I wanted to make sure they wouldn't tip with his crazy driving. I was bent with half of my body inside the car. "Could you help me get the stuff from the trunk of my car?" I asked over my shoulder. "It's unlocked."

"I…Uh…Su…Sure," Edward stammered from behind me.

I straightened up to see what caused his stutter, but he was already walking toward my Jetta .

I followed him and when I got close to him, he seemed flushed. But before I asked him what was wrong he spoke. "It's nice of you to take books to the kids."

"Hopefully they'll like the idea. You know, kids are always expecting toys."

"I think books are great gifts. They'll love them."

I smiled at his attempt to make me feel good, and together we unloaded the boxes and put them inside the trunk of his Volvo. I didn't have the chance to ask what made him stammer, but after analyzing the facts, I had a pretty good idea; Edward must have been looking at my ass when I bent over to load the boxes into his car.. I hoped he liked what he saw.

Thirty minutes later—it would've taken me an hour if I were the one driving— we reached the hospital. It wasn't as big as I expected, but it was clean and well taken care of. The pediatric unit was the smallest, holding about forty beds.

Alice was already there when Edward and I arrived and she bounced in excitement when she saw me. With a grin on her face she pulled me toward several people who I guessed were her family. Edward followed close behind.

The first person she introduced to me was a tall lean guy; his hair was blond and wavy and he had beautiful blue eyes. "This is Jasper, the love of my life," she said, her face beamed with love. "Jasper, this is Bella."

"It's nice to meet you Jasper, I heard so many great things about you," I told him.

"The pleasure is mine. And I heard good things about you as well," he said shaking my hand and smiling softly timidly.

Alice then moved to the next person. "This is my dad," she said gesturing toward a mature man. He was also blond and his eyes were a beautiful amber color. He was very handsome; I realized where Edward got his good looks. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Cullen."

"The pleasure is mine. And please call me Carlisle," he said and shook my hand. His touch was soft and gentle.

"This is my mom," Alice said while wrapping her arm around a beautiful caramel-haired lady. She was taller than Alice —Well, everyone was taller than Alice. Her eyes were greeny-gold with some brown in them. They were soft and warm.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen." I extended my arm, offering my hand but she ignored it, and instead she embraced me into a tight hug. She then pulled away and caressed my cheek with her soft hand. "You are very beautiful, Bella."

My cheeks immediately felt warm and she chuckled. "And that blush is very lovely," she added.

I bit my lip. "Thank you?" I finally responded and it sounded like a question.

"Mom, you're embarrassing her." Edward came to my rescue. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him, protectively.

"So, this is the famous Bella!" A booming voice startled me. I looked up to see a brawny well-muscled guy, who had curly brown hair and very cute dimples. "I'm Emmett," he introduced himself and pulled me away from Edward, grabbing me up into a bear hug. I was stunned by his exuberance.

He laughed at my expression and put me down. "It's nice to meet you too, Emmett," I said still a little surprised.

Emmett reached for a tall, beautiful blue-eyed blonde, who looked like a model out of one of those sexy magazines. "Rose, come here," he said pulling her closer to us. "Bella, this is my wife, Rosalie." His face brightened with pride.

"Hi," she said coolly.

I felt really intimidated by her looks and her attitude. "Hi," I replied, keeping my hands in place by my side.

Alice broke the ice our awkward encounter created, "Let's go meet the kids." And she pulled me away. I looked over my shoulder. "It was nice meeting you all," I told them as we walked away. They all smiled at me, with the exception of Rosalie, she actually glared at me. I wondered what had caused her animosity.

I pushed my thoughts aside when we went to the room where the children were waiting for us. The children's eyes lit up when they saw Alice enter the room. They gathered to her calling, "Miss Alice!" trying to catch her attention. Alice knew every child by name and, as she introduced me, she greeted each one, joking and making a fuss over it. They all loved her. But then again, who didn't love Alice.

Edward, with the help of Emmett and Jasper, brought in all the books from his car. My worries disappeared when I saw the look in the kids' faces as they opened the books and started turning pages excitedly. "I told you they'd love them ," Edward whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine as his lips grazed my earlobe.

I smiled at him nervously.

The day went on remarkably well. Helping those children forget about their problems —even if it were only for one day— brought happiness to my soul. I caught Edward a couple of time looking at me tenderly.

Edward played songs using a digital keyboard; we all sang along to the popular songs. The kids kept requesting their favorites, and Edward pleased each one of them.

After they ran out of requests, a small group of children, around four years of age, asked me to read one of the books I brought for them. They chose a book with poems.

We placed mats on the floor and sat side by side forming a circle with Edward sitting next to me. We were about to start, when Jasper approached us. "Edward, Carlisle is looking for you."

Edward got up, and glanced down at me. "I'll be right back." He paused. "Please start without me," he said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I don't know what my dad wants," he explained, "So, go ahead."

"Okay," I said.

As Edward left with Jasper, I looked at the kids and smiled. "Which poem do you want first," I asked them. And based on the illustrations, they chose one.

I started reading:

_Ickle Me, Pickle Me, Tickle Me too._

_Went for a ride in a flying shoe._

"_Hooray!"_

"_What fun?"_

"_It's time we flew!"_

_Said Ickle Me, Pickle Me, Tickle Me too._

I was about to start the second verse when I deep voice beat me to it:

_Ickle was captain, and Pickle was crew_

_And Tickle served coffee and mulligan stew_

_As higher_

_And higher_

_And higher they flew,_

_Ickle Me, Pickle Me, Tickle Me too._

James sat next to me, taking Edward's place. I continued with the third verse and James finished the forth. The kids loved it, especially because he used his hands and exaggerated his facial expression when he told the story. I had to admit that he was a great storyteller.

The kids requested two more poems, and I let James read them to them because he was better at it. After he finished the last one, the kids got up and moved on to a different activity. I tried following them but James reached out and touched my wrist gently, restraining me from leaving my spot. "Just wait for a moment," he said.

I hesitated but complied. "Yes?"

He smiled at me. " I never get the chance to talk to you about anything other than business. It would be an honor to allow me a few minutes of your precious time."

_I could do that_, I thought. I smiled complying.

"I am guessing that Alice was the one who invited you here," he said.

"Yes. Wasn't she the one who invited you?" I asked.

"No. Rosalie did," he said.

I wondered where the connection was. He saw the question in my face. "Emmett and I went to the same college. We were actually roommates, and played together on the football team."

"Ah." Now I understood.

"My family and Rose's have been friends ever since I can remember. I was the one who introduced Emmett and Rose." He paused. "We're good friends."

That's why the treatment that Alice used toward with James, her boss, was so peculiar. It made sense.

"So you've known the Cullens for long time," I assumed.

"Yes, since my junior year in college."

I remembered Edward's reaction when I told him where I worked. And some how, I associated his perturbation with James. It was a hunch. "Are you friends with all the Cullens or is it just Emmett and Alice," was my subtle way to ask if Edward and he were friends.

"With most of them," he answered.

It was confirmed; Edward wasn't one of them.

He tried to change the subject. "I've d been watching you for a while today, and you are terrific with kids," he said with a charming smile.

"I don't think so," I said. "Being an only child, with parents who were only children themselves, didn't give me very much opportunity to be around kids," I explained.

"You are an only child? I am too. See? Something we have in common," he pointed out.

I broke my own rule of not sharing personal information with others. I tried to crawl out of that one. "It was impressive how you knew the whole Ickle Me poem by heart."

It worked! He laughed. " Where the Sidewalk Ends was one of my favorite books when I was a kid. And something you don't know about me is that I have a photographic memory." He touched his temple with his left index. "It's very useful to spot plagiarism."

"That's why you are the boss," I joked.

I looked around the room and spotted Edward. He was looking intently at me; his eyes were tight, he seemed to be on the verge of walking over to take me away from James. I smiled at him but he didn't return my smile, he just took a big breath.

James interrupted my silent interaction with Edward. "Tell me more about yourself," he said, unaware of my distraction.

"There's nothing very interesting about my life. Besides, today we are here for the kids, we should go play with them," I suggested, setting my hand on the ground, in an attempt to get up.

He placed his hand gently on my shoulder, preventing me once more to leave. "Just wait," he pleaded.

From the corner of my eye I saw Edward walking toward us. With a few long strides, he was standing right in front of me. I looked up at him and his face was frightening. But he wasn't looking at me; he was glaring at James with vicious loathing. James returned the same glare.

"Edward, you're back!" I said cheerfully, trying to diminish the tension.

Unwillingly, Edward forced his eyes away from James and looked at me. His expression softened when his eyes met mine. He held out a hand and I reached for it. He pulled me carefully to my feet, with James standing up as well.

I felt Edward's hand settle on my waist, pulling me closer to him. In any other circumstance, I would've loved have Edward's strong arms surround me, but I was not stupid, he was doing it to aggravate James —and it worked. I saw James eyes widened with surprise as his jaw tightened.

They exchanged some silent man-to-man conversation. And without unlocking his gaze from James, Edward spoke to me, "I think we should go home." He then turned to me and smiled but the smile didn't reach his eyes. "The kids need their rest," he added.

I didn't smile back. I felt like I was in the middle of some primeval battle between the two of them and I didn't like it. What surprised me the most was that Edward was acting so bizarre —very uncharacteristic of him.

"She never said she wanted to leave," James said through his teeth, _Okay, both of them were acting strange._

"Her body language said it all; she wanted to leave and you physically kept holding her back," Edward grumbled.

"I didn't do such thing," James told him.

"I'm not blind. I saw you put your filthy hands on her," Edward snarled.

I was taken aback at the loathing they showed toward the other. I had enough. I pulled myself away from Edward and faced both of them, and with a low but hard voice said, "Stop talking about me as if I weren't present." I looked around us. Luckily, most of the children were back at their room, and the few adults were out of hearing range. Only Alice —always so observant, was looking at our direction with a too smug expression on her face. She looked at me and smiled. I scowled at her in return.

I turned to look at Edward and James. "This is neither the place nor the time to be arguing; it's inappropriate."

James was the first one to apologize, "You're right. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry that my behavior upset you," Edward said, somewhat stiffly.

I nodded accepting their apologies and walked away to look for the Cullen's and say goodbye. I left them there, thinking it was over, but they still had a few words to exchange. I stopped a few feet from them and turned around, afraid that their conflict may escalate. I was taken back when Edward poked at James' chest telling him something I couldn't hear and then seeing how Edward let a slow malevolent smile spread over his beautiful face. It was frightening.

As Edward walked away leaving a furious James behind, his eyes locked with mine, and his face fell; an odd expression reflected on it. _Shame?_ I turned away confused and went to say goodbye to Esme and Carlisle.

After a few words with Edward's parents, Alice grabbed my hand and took me aside. "So, Bella. Igniting passionate feelings?" she teased.

"I can't ignite something that has been burning for a long time. You cannot blame it on me; even a blind man can see that their hatred goes way back in time," I said.

"That's true. I'm not going to deny that they hate each other. But I have to say that I've never in my life seen Edward behave like that. He was jealous," she said amused by her statement.

"Jealous? I don't think so," I said. But deep inside I wished that she were right. In a very sick way, I wanted Edward to be jealous, because that would mean that he had feelings for me.

"Believe me, Bella. I know my brother better than he knows himself. _He Is Jealous_," she sang.

"You are wrong," I muttered, but my voice was not convincing and Alice knew it. She smiled smugly.

Edward and Emmett joined us, interrupting our conversation. Edward seemed to have gained control his temper. "Bella," Emmett said. "I like my steak medium-rare."

I didn't understand him. "Excuse me?"

"Do you think that my brother here," he wrapped his arm around Edward's shoulders, "would be the only one enjoying your culinary art?"

"Culinary art?" I snorted. "Please."

"When can I taste some of your wonderful cooking?" Emmett asked. He looked at me; both of his eyebrows rose up, pleading.

I caved in. "What about next Saturday?"

"Perfect! We'll be there." He grinned triumphantly.

"What about me?" Alice whined.

"You and Jasper are also invited," I told her. "And your parents as well," I added.

After a very full day with all the emotional ups and downs, there was one more thing to worry about; the Cullens were coming for dinner. _Perfect!_ I thought sarcastically.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks to Marijee_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other characters, settings etc. are property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

_**

The mood inside the car on the way home from the hospital, was a little awkward. We remained silent as Edward drove through the always-busy freeways. I stared out the window, resting my head against the light gray leather seat, looking at other cars as they flashed by. I was lost in my own thoughts. I kept remembering Alice's words _He is Jealous _and wanted to believe, but at the same time wanted to be cautious about hoping too much. I glanced over to look at Edward; he was looking straight at the road and seemed relaxed. _What's going on in your head, Edward? _

I sighed and went back to staring out the window.

When we got home, we ascended the stairs still in silence, and soon we were in front of my apartment. I opened the door walking in, Edward followed behind me. I dropped the keys on the kitchen counter and walked out to the balcony. He joined me right away.

Edward inhaled deeply and started talking. "I'm sorry for the trouble at the hospital," he said. "But James needed to be put in his place."

"I don't understand, Edward. What exactly did James do to make you react so inappropriately?"

Edward looked at me in disbelief. "_I_ acted inappropriately? What about James?"

"That's what I'm asking, what about him?"

"James was physically forcing you to stay sitting next to him," he explained, anger filled his voice. "I saw how he pushed you down when you tried to get up."

"First of all, he didn't push me down. It is true, he placed a hand on my shoulder preventing me from getting up, but I didn't feel threatened by it," I explained.

"Forgive me if I misunderstood the intentions of the always genteel James," he said sarcastically.

I ignored his remark. "Second of all. I'm a big girl. I know how to defend myself if I'm being mistreated —which I wasn't. So I don't appreciate being portrayed as the damsel in distress just so you could have an excuse to create a quarrel over some old issues that have nothing to do with me." I threw that one at him, based on Alice's confirmation that James and Edward hated each other. The cause of their animosity was still unknown to me.

Edward looked at me in shock; his mouth hanging open. "You think that I used you to pick a fight with James?" He sounded offended.

_Well, kind of, _I thought, but I answered his question with one of my own. "If that was not the reason, then why…?" I paused; I needed to formulate my words carefully. "Why did you overreact? Why didn't you think about the situation? We were in a hospital, and you didn't care." I breathed deeply. "You were so close to hitting James right there in front of everyone…and I don't understand why." I looked at him pleadingly. "Why?"

Edward was staring at me, and his expression changed from shock to embarrassment. He looked down and whispered, "I don't know."

That was _not_ the answer I wanted to hear. The hopeful part in me wished that Edward's reaction were caused by his desire to claim me. The sane part didn't dare to dream such things.

I also knew that it was very hypocritical of me to be lecturing him about his behavior at a hospital when my wishes for his reaction were less than noble. I wanted to hear that he didn't like James' nearness to me because _he _should be the only one allowed to touch me, to be close to me. I wanted him to tell me that he was jealous because he loved me. The hopeful Bella was just too stubborn.

Wishing Edward to feel jealousy, just to placate my worries about his feelings for me was so very wrong, but I just couldn't help it.

Edward interrupted my reverie. "To be honest with you, before today, I've never reacted this way, against James, or anyone else for that matter. When I saw him touching you, I…lost it. I wanted to protect you, to take you away from him. I…" He didn't complete his sentence instead he held my hands and looked at me intently. " Be sure of this," he said "my reaction at the hospital had nothing to do with my _differences_ with James. I thought he was being unpleasant to you, and that's something I would never allow —from him or from anyone. I acted the way I did because I—" he paused looking for the right words. "— care for you."

My heart melted at his words; he admitted that he cared for me. I smiled at him. "Thank you. But still, it was wrong and unnecessary."

He smiled back. "I'm sorry," he whispered and pulled me into a tight hug. I rested my head against his chest, contently, breathing in his rich, musky scent.

That was enough for now. Caring was one step from love, _Right?_

That night I went to sleep listening to Edward play on the piano —from the other side of the wall— the most beautiful melody ever; it was soft and sweet. It touched my soul. I was surprised that instead of dreaming with angels after listening to such heavenly composition, later at night I had a horrible nightmare.

In the dream, I was lost, walking alone on a deserted street. I had the feeling that someone was lurking in the darkness. I ran as fast as I could, but a shadow followed behind me. I tried to scream but no sound came out of my mouth. Suddenly, strong arms took me to a safe place. The arms around me rocked me tenderly making me forget the fear. I never saw a face, but I felt cool lips kissing my forehead, and heard the same beautiful melody that reminded me of angels humming in my ear, taking me to a sweeter dream, and chasing the nightmare away. I never roused from my sleep and the rest of the night passed peacefully.

I woke in the morning, remembering the nightmare that ended in a sweet dream. I had the sudden feeling that part of it was real, that those lips were too vivid to be just an image_. I'm losing my mind!_

I got up, took a shower and prepared breakfast. Edward brought freshly baked bread from a nearby bakery. While we ate, he was very observant, looking at my every move, studying my face carefully.

"What?" I asked when his scrutiny became uncomfortable.

He shrugged. "Nothing. It just seemed like you didn't have a good night's sleep."

He was probably referring to the dark shadows under my eyes. I felt guilty for snapping at him. "I'm sorry. I'm a little edgy this morning," I explained. "You're right, I didn't sleep well. I had a nightmare."

"Oh," he said. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't really remember it. I just know that at the beginning it was scary but then turned into a very peaceful dream." I paused. "It's strange."

Edward just smiled and looked out the open doors, lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

Monday the office was busy as usual. After the morning meeting, James showed up in my office and apologized once more for the incident at the hospital. I assured him that everything was fine, but he kept saying how sorry he was.

Later that day, I was on my way to have lunch by myself —Alice and Angela, my usual companions, had prior commitments. I was waiting for the elevator when Jessica joined me. "Are you on your way to lunch?" she asked.

"Yes," I said. "Would you like to join me?"

Jessica and I were not close friends, but I thought that since we worked in the same office it would be polite to extend her an invitation to lunch with me.

"I'd love to!" she said.

We got inside the elevator and as we descended, decided where to go. When the doors opened at the lobby I almost crashed into Lauren who was coming in the elevator as we were coming out. "Oops," I said, stopping a few inches from her. I took a step back. "Sorry."

"Better watch where you going," Lauren barked at me.

"The same could be said about you," Jessica interceded before I could respond to Lauren's bullying.

Lauren glared at Jessica and me, stepped inside the elevator and went her way. I looked at Jessica and shook my head. "What is her _problem_?"

We started walking toward the exit. "She feels threatened," Jessica said.

"About what?"

Jessica smiled deviously, as if holding onto a big piece of gossip. "I'll tell you later."

I didn't like gossiping, but I was intrigued by Lauren's animosity.

We walked to a small deli near the office. We placed our orders and sat at a table in the middle of the room sipping on our drinks while we waited for her ham sandwich and my grilled chicken salad to arrive. As soon as we settled into our seats Jessica shared her information. "You know how some companies have strict 'no dating at work' policies?"

I nodded.

"Well, James doesn't care about that. He simply will fire you if you don't do your job, no matter the reason. So you can date co- workers all your want, as long as you meet your work responsibilities.

_What does that have to do with Lauren's animosity? _I wanted to ask.

"Angela and Ben have benefited from this. Even Mike and I dated not too long ago," Jessica informed me oblivious to my lack of interest in dating policies.

"That's nice."

"Lauren also dated at work. She dated him."

"Who?" I asked.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "James. Although it was more a fling than anything else.

_Ouch__!_

"You should have seen her. Lauren let everyone know she was sleeping with James, and became so obnoxious, thinking that all of us were now beneath her. That's why when James dumped her, no one felt sorry for her."

"So, has she always been rude to everyone?" I asked.

"Usually," Jessica said. "But especially to you."

"Why?"

"Because she thinks you might catch James' interest. Lauren is still hopeful that James will go back to her. She doesn't want you threatening her territory."

I rolled my eyes in disbelief. "Ridiculous."

Jessica lifted an eyebrow. "Is it?"

I was about to answer her, when something at the main door caught my eye. James had just come in, wearing his expensive suit minus the tie. Jessica followed my line of sight as James waved at me and went up to the counter to order his food. "Oooh. This is interesting." She looked at me knowingly " Is it still ridiculous?"

I scowled at her without answering and sipped on my coke. A moment later James stood next to our table. "What a surprise! May I join you?"

"Of course!" Jessica said eagerly.

I just nodded.

James sat to my right. "I hope I'm not intruding. You seemed to be having a very interesting conversation."

"Not at all," Jessica said without blinking. I, on the other hand, felt a little embarrassed to have the person we been gossiping about sit next to us.

James smiled at Jessica and then looked at me. "Have you tried the Philly Steak Sandwich they make here? It's really good."

"No, I haven't," I said. " I'll keep that in mind next time I come here."

"You don't need to wait. That's what I ordered, I'll share it with you," James said and Jessica almost choked on her drink.

"Are you all right?" James asked her, patting gently on her back.

"Fine. Wrong pipe," Jessica said and cleared her throat a couple of times. I looked at her and could see the wheels turning inside her head.

Our food arrived along with James'. "Could you wrapped mine to go," Jessica asked the waiter while handing back her sandwich, and I looked at her questioningly.

"I just remembered I have something important to do—at the office," she said and got up to follow the waiter and her sandwich.

I stood up as well. "I guess we could go…"

"No!" she said. "You stay. It would be rude to leave James all by himself. There's no need for both of us to leave." Jessica flashed James a conspiratorial smile. I didn't like it.

I looked at James expecting him to say something like; 'it's all right. You could go with Jessica.' But he only smiled at me.

I looked at Jessica, asking her with my expression to stay with us. She just winked and waved at me as she left. "I'll see you at the office," she said and I threw lightening bolts with my eyes at her back.

I sat down, looked at James and forced a smile.

James proceeded to cut a piece of his steak sandwich, placed it on a small plate and offered it to me. "Try it, it's really good."

We were not going to share our food. It seemed too intimate. "I truthfully don't feel like eating steak right now," I said forking a piece of grilled chicken from my plate. "But I'll take your word for it." I placed the chicken in my mouth.

"Okay," James said smiling, although the smile didn't touch his eyes. I probably offended him by refusing to share his plate. _Too bad_

"I see that you've become very close to the Cullens," he said and took a bite of his sandwich.

"I am close to Alice. Edward is my next door neighbor and the rest of the family I just met," I said taking another bite of my salad.

James lifted an eyebrow at this information. "They are very nice people," was all he said.

"I know."

"I lived with them for a couple of months," James informed me.

"You did?" I asked surprised.

"After Emmett and I graduated from USC, I didn't want to go back to New York —that's where I'm from. So Carlisle invited me to stay with them while I got settled in California."

"How nice of him," I said.

"Oh yeah, the Cullens are really nice. When I stayed with them while I was looking for a job they made me feel right at home." He smiled at the thought. "I think that they treated me as a family member because they were empty-nesters. During that time, Alice and Edward were full time college students living on the East coast," he explained. "I will always appreciate their hospitality."

So Edward wasn't around when James lived with the Cullens. I guessed that was good because of the way they behave around each other. "So you're very close to the Cullens," I stated.

"Most of them," he said clearly excluding Edward. "I'm the closest to Emmett, obviously. Like I told you on Saturday, I introduced him to Rosalie. He's indebted to me for life," he joked but I didn't doubt it. The way Emmett looked at his wife, she seemed to mean the world to him.

"Cool," I said and kept working on my salad.

"Bella," James asked after a moment of silence. "I have a favor to ask."

I was done with my salad. I lifted the napkin to my lips. "Yes?"

"We just acquired three new accounts —all of them in your department. So I need you, for the following days, maybe weeks, to come to the office everyday and work closely with your team on these manuscripts. They are important authors. I want you close by to oversee all the details," James said.

It was nice of him to ask this as a favor; he was my boss, he could just order me to do it. I appreciated the gesture. Although I was a little disappointed because this new change in my daily routine meant less time with Edward, and that didn't make me very happy. But work was important. This was not the time to make complaints. "No problem. I'll be at the office. You have nothing to worry about."

"Thank you, Bella. I appreciate it."

"Don't mention it." I rose from my seat. "Time to get back to the office," I said.

James rose with me. I picked up my trash, James took it from my hands and walked to nearest bin and threw it out. I thanked him and we left the deli. We walked toward the office, talking about the new projects.

When I got home I informed Edward of the new changes in my work schedule. He seemed to dislike the idea as much as I did, but didn't comment on it. I liked how he always respected my commitment to my career.

So, with some reluctance, I began my new routine. One positive point was that I got to spend more time with Angela and Alice. Now I would see them everyday, instead of just Mondays and Fridays.

The following day, after working all morning on the new manuscripts, I was having lunch with Angela at a small restaurant located a few blocks from the office. "This is unusual," Angela muttered.

"What is?" I asked.

She jerked her head up softly, in the direction of the restaurant's main door. I looked and saw James, standing there, searching for something or someone. I hoped he was there for a business meeting or something like it.

Angela looked at me frowning. "In all the years working with James, I've never seen him coming out of his office for lunch unless he has a lunch meeting—and those are held in upper class restaurants. If he is in the office, he always orders food to be delivered to him."

I hadn't told Angela about yesterday's little encounter. I was surprised Jessica hadn't comment on it; she seemed to be fond of sharing information. I decided not to say anything about it. "Oh. Maybe he got tired of eating at the office." I said.

"Maybe."

Just then, James approached us. "May I sit with you ladies?"

"Sure," Angela and I said at the same time.

We had a good time during lunch. Angela was a good friend and stayed with us the whole time. We talked about things in general: music, movies, places, future events, etc. James never once asked about anything personal. Maybe it was because Angela was there or maybe he'd finally realized that I didn't like talking about myself. His company was actually pleasant, and I really didn't mind James being there, as long as someone else was with us.

We finished our food, and Angela wanted dessert. We ordered ice cream; Angela asked for vanilla and James Rocky Road. I got my new favorite, mint chocolate chip.

"Did you know that we are eating Chinese food?" James asked us, as we sat at the table finishing our ice cream.

"Chinese food?" Angela asked, looking at her ice cream.

"Yes. Ice cream was created in China. Marco Polo brought the recipe to Italy in 1295," James informed her.

I couldn't resist challenging him. "Yes, but the Chinese recipe was milk with ice. The Europeans substituted cream for the milk and that's the ice cream of today. I think they also deserve some of the credit." I said.

James laughed. "You are right," he agreed. "But, no matter how many times it's modified, its origin will still be China."

I nodded agreeably. Angela looked at me with a wicked smile I didn't like. I realized I had let my guard down. James had found a way to make me relax around him. Maybe it was Angela's presence. I cleared my throat. "It's time to go back to work," I reminded them.

We got up and headed out walking back to the office.

After work —and I did try to go home as early as possible— I stopped by the store to get some ingredients I was missing to prepare dinner for Edward and me. Edward was in my apartment when I got there, and immediately helped with the cooking. Well, not cooking per say, but he always took charge of getting the salad and bread ready while I prepared the rest. We ate, and after I put the left over away, we washed the dishes together. The evening was still nice, so we poured two glasses of wine, and went out to the balcony and talked about our day. We were like a married couple, minus the kissing and the sex.

Friday, Angela and I were having lunch as usual, in a small Greek restaurant. Alice joined us this time. While we waited for the waitress to take our order, Alice and Angela talked animatedly about clothes. I was preoccupied with the planning of the right menu for the Cullens. Tomorrow was the day I had promised Emmett to cook for him and his family. Although not all of his family, Esme had called me early in the week to inform me that Dr. Cullen and she had a prior commitment and they wouldn't be able to be there. So it was only going to be Emmett and his wife, Alice and Jasper, and Edward.

"Bella!" Alice yelled. "You're not listening," she accused.

"I'm sorry. I spaced out," I explained.

"Leave it to you Bella, we talk about fashion, and you run and hide somewhere in that weird mind of yours," Alice teased.

I snorted and Angela chuckled.

"Bella," Angela said. She looked around and whispered, "Do you think that he'll find us in here?"

She was talking about James. Every single day this week Angela and I had gone to different places to have lunch, and each time James had joined us, even though we never told him where we were heading. It was mind-blowing in a weird kind of way.

We didn't really mind his company. James was always proper and charming, and he made our lunch hour entertaining. But still…

"Who are we talking about?" Alice asked whispering, ready to be part of the plot.

I shook my head. "It's James. We've been coincidentally meeting at the same places during lunch all week long. That's all."

Alice narrowed her eyes. "Coincidentally, my ass."

"That's exactly what I say," Angela agreed. "The thing is that we don't know how he does it. I even looked inside my purse for a hidden tracking device."

"You watch too many spy movies, Angela," I accused.

"And you are too naïve, Bella," Alice said.

I sighed. "I am not naïve. And I'm not blind either. I know that James has developed a little infatuation with me," I said. "But it's nothing, it will go away."

Alice pursed her lips. "Has he asked you out?" she asked.

"Kind of," I admitted. "But I've always refused," I clarified.

"Oh Bella. You don't know James like I know him," Alice said. "If he asked you out and you refused him, you automatically became a challenge."

She sipped at her soda and continued her explanation. "James is a very passionate man. He is passionate about his work, sports, hobbies and _women _—everything that could give him a challenge." She shook her head softly. "I don't think a woman had ever refused him, how could they? He is handsome, rich, charming, educated, smart. And then comes little Bella here," she gestured toward me, her palm up, "…beautiful and smart, and says _no_ to him? He must be in shock."

"You are exaggerating, Alice," I told her.

"Should Bella worry about this?" Angela asked Alice, her eyes wide with panic.

"Don't be silly, Angela. James could be many things, but he is a gentleman," Alice said, making Angela relax in her seat. "But he is also very smart and patient."

Alice looked at me with a very serious expression. "He could make you fall in love with him, and you wouldn't even know it."

I wanted to tell her that, this was impossible, because I was already madly in love with her brother, but instead I smiled at her. "Thank you for the warning, Alice. I'll be very aware."

Alice turned her gaze toward her right. "Speak of the devil, and he shall appear," she said.

James had just walked in. He looked around, saw us and walked toward our table. He sat with us, not showing any sign of discomfort at Alice's glare. The waitress finally arrived and we ordered our food. Soon we settled into a nice conversation where the main topic was about Greek Mythology, since artifacts and pictures from Greece surrounded us. James' knowledge in the matter was impressive. He even told us very funny jokes about Greek Gods that even Alice couldn't contain her laughter.

On our way out of the Restaurant, Alice whispered in my ear, "smart _and _charming."

I nodded, letting her know that I was aware.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks to Marijee_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other characters, settings etc. are property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

_**

_Chapter 9:_

Saturday arrived. Today I was cooking for Emmett and his family.

I went into the shower just before seven, hoping the water would wake me up thoroughly. I really wasn't thrilled about getting up this early, especially on a weekend, but I needed to start early if I wanted everything to go smoothly today.

I got in my Jetta, and had to drive quite a ways to this particular Farmer's Market. I had heard this was the only place to go to find, the freshest organically grown produce. I parked my car and walked through the aisles, choosing carefully the fruit and vegetables I needed. In one of the booths, I saw some good-looking peppers and it reminded me of the promise I made Edward to cook stuffed chili peppers for him. I'd have to come back later in the week for those.

After I carefully chose my produce, I drove to the butcher's shop and bought the best-looking steaks they had.

Satisfied with my shopping, I headed back home.

When I got home, I found Edward in my kitchen preparing some bagels. The coffee was ready; its aroma filled the room. "You made breakfast for me," I said, touched.

"You are making dinner for us, it's only fair that I make breakfast for you," he said without stopping his task of lathering cream cheese on one of the blueberry bagels.

"Thank you," I said and proceeded to put away my groceries. Once I closed the refrigerator door, I washed my hands, grabbed two cups and filled them up with coffee. I added cream and sugar to mine —Edward liked his black.

I took the steaming mugs and sat at the table, Edward joined me with our bagels ready to be eaten. I told him about my first day at the Farmer's Market, and he laughed, surprised that I'd driven all the way to Santa Monica just to get some fresh produce.

Before he went back to his apartment, Edward offered his help with dinner; I politely declined. "There must be something I could do," he said and sounded a little offended. He'd probably noticed my amused face when he offered to help with cooking. We both knew that Edward did not know how to cook.

I smiled apologetically. "Thank you. But it's really not necessary; Emmett made it easy for me by requesting steak," I said.

Edward narrowed his eyes, and shrugged. "Okay." He took his leave and a few minutes later I heard him at his piano, working on some compositions. Cooking with that amazing background music was a blissful experience.

By three o'clock everything was ready; the salad was cooling in the refrigerator, the red potatoes were seasoned and ready to go in the oven and the meat was marinating. I went into my room and changed into a pair of jeans and a pink polo shirt with a Chilly Willy logo embroidered on the right side, where the breast pocket might have been. I freed my hair from the rubber band I was wearing, and brushed through it, just to put back up in a ponytail.

I walked out of my room just to find Edward sitting on my couch reading a sports magazine he'd brought with him. He looked up and eyed me up and down. "You look nice," he said.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Jeans and a shirt," I responded. "You must need glasses."

He sighed. "When are you going to be able to accept a compliment?"

I shrugged.

Edward shook his head and went back to his reading without another word.

I went to the kitchen and poured some Fritos and Doritos along with a home-made salsa into crystal bowls. I also set out some baked potato chips —especially bought for Alice— and sliced sour dough bread to go with the spinach dip. I went to the refrigerator and pulled out the vegetables I had bought this morning, slicing and arranging them on a platter, and placed them on the granite counter top next to the rest of the pre-dinner snacks.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Edward offered again

"I'm fine. Thank you though," I responded without lifting my eyes from the chopping board.

Once everything was set, I grabbed a book and sat next to Edward. We always seemed to enjoy the comfortable silence, peace that didn't last because the doorbell rang a few minutes later.

I walked toward the door and opened it. Alice, Jasper and Emmett were standing in front of me with beautiful smiles on their faces. "Welcome," I greeted them, opening the door wider.

Alice kissed me on the cheek as she went in, Jasper bowed his head and smiled at me, and Emmett grabbed me into another massive hug and kissed the top of my head. I was quickly getting used to his friendly displays of affection. He then handed me a bottle of wine.

I took the wine. "Thank you," and glanced quickly outside the door, making sure I wouldn't close the door on someone— because _someone_ was missing. My action didn't escape Emmett's eye. "Rose couldn't come," he said. "She had promised her mom to go visit her, prior to this. And I'd forgotten all about it when I accepted your invitation," he explained, looking a little embarrassed.

"Oh," I said. "Maybe some other time."

"That's for sure," he said firmly.

Emmett and I then walked toward the living room where Jasper and Alice were talking animatedly with Edward. Emmett greeted his brother with a handshake and a half-hug.

We talked and laughed for quite awhile. And after I explained to an incredulous Emmett that I did not own a TV because I didn't have time to watch it, he decided to go next door and bring Edward's big TV to my place so they could watch the end of the NCAA game.

I told them that I didn't mind if they went to Edward's to watch the game and then come back here once it was over. But they didn't listen. They argued that the party was at my place and that's where they should be. I stayed with Alice, talking in my kitchen while they went to dismount the huge set, and brought it to my place.

Jasper was connecting the attachments when Emmett came in the kitchen and grabbed some snacks. "Alice, have you seen the picture hanging in Edward's hall?" he asked amused. "It's really cute."

My whole body tensed up and my breathing stopped abruptly. Edward managed to hear the conversation from the living room—where he was helping Jasper set the TV— and walked quickly toward me.

"No. I haven't seen it. Is it a painting?" Alice asked Emmett.

"It kind of looks like a picture but it's set on a canvas. I don't know; it probably is a hand made painting." Emmett said. "It's a girl sitting on a swing, reading a book—" _Swing? _"but what's peculiar about the picture, is the look on the girl's face. She looks…constipated." Emmett burst out laughing.

I tensed up even more. By then Edward was standing next to me and started rubbing my back discreetly. Alice turned to him. "What picture is Emmett talking about?"

"Oh, it's just a painting I found and liked. So I decided to hang it on my wall," Edward responded nonchalantly.

Alice narrowed her eyes. "Since when did you start decorating your place? That is my job!"

"I think I have the right to display something I like," Edward challenged.

"I've got to see this," Alice said and left the room, taking Jasper with her. Emmett followed them behind.

Once alone, I let out the breath I'd been holding and shook my body off of Edward's touch. "How could you?"

Edward was taken aback by my reaction. "Calm down, Bella. They don't need to know that it is you. I enlarged the picture and sent it to a special place to be made into a handmade painting. They erased the toilet bowl, and replaced it with a swing. Now, the painting depicts a girl sitting on a swing reading a book," he explained. "It's really cute; they did a really good job."

"Good job?!!! It's still a constipated girl, reading a book. How could you?" I said through clenched teeth.

Edward lifted his hands, palms up in sign of surrender. "I didn't do it behind your back. I told you when I took the picture what I was going to do with it. This shouldn't take you by surprise. Besides, I erased the part that embarrassed you. It's not bad."

Edward grabbed my hands and rubbed them with his, trying to unclenched the fists. "I'm sorry that it upset you," he whispered. " Let's go see it, and if it still bothers you, I'll take it down. Please?"

I closed my eyes, and breathed deeply. I opened them slowly, and when I saw the sincerity in his sparkling green eyes, I knew I couldn't stay angry at Edward. I nodded softly.

"Thank you," Edward said, kissing my hands he still held.

We walked toward his apartment and joined Emmett, Jasper and Alice in the hall, near Edward's bedroom. "Yeah. Emmett's right, it's really cute," Alice admitted. "Where did you get it?"

"I don't recall," Edward lied.

"What do you think she's reading about that brings all that pain to her face," Emmett asked chuckling.

"It's not about fruits," Jasper answered chuckling along Emmett. "Fruits are a natural source of fiber."

I stared at the picture. It was true; the toilet seat had been replaced by a white swing seat, but the look on my face that clearly showed what I was really doing, was still there. I turned to glare at Edward.

"She looks familiar," Alice said.

"I think thought so, too," Edward said and shrugged. "Probably, that's why I got it."

Alice looked at the picture and then at me. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, making me uncomfortable. She knew.

"It's cool," I said pretending this was the first time I saw the picture, and turned around leaving them behind.

I walked to my apartment and grabbed a bottle of cold water. I would pretend I didn't care.

Soon they came back to my place and with the football game on, the constipated girl's picture was forgotten. Only Alice kept looking at me suspiciously, but probably sensed my embarrassment because she didn't say anything. And I was grateful for that.

I sat next to Edward and fixed my eyes on the big screen. I knew nothing about football, but was grateful they had something else to focus on.

During commercials, Edward explained to me the objective of the game. What I got from his explanation was that the main guy —the leader— was called a Quarterback. He would throw the football to players in front of him, or hand it over to a player who lined up behind him in order to get the ball to the opposite team's end zone. The opposite team would try to prevent this, by stopping the Quarterback before he made a play. That's all I knew.

The game was brutal. I winced every time a player had the ball and was hit by a mass of muscles, toppling over him. Poor Emmett. Not wonder he'd gotten injured.

There were only a few minutes left on the game. The Trojans had the ball, and were losing by four —you could cut the tension in my living room with a knife. Emmett was yelling at the TV set as if the players could hear him. It was funny. "Come on! Run the damn ball!" He ordered.

"They're going to sack him," Alice said confidently.

All three of them —Jasper, Edward and Emmett—snapped their heads, taking their eyes from the TV and looked at Alice. "It's a Blitz," she informed them.

They quickly looked back at the TV in a synchronized movement. "No, I don't think…" Emmett began to say but saw something that made him forget what he was about to say. "Shit! Screen Pass! Screen pass! He yelled at the same time Edward and Jasper yelled, "Play action!" They were talking alien to me.

The Quarterback didn't seem to have heard the three guys sitting in my living room because there was no pass of any kind; he held to the ball while the opposite team broke through the barrier of men protecting him, falling on top of him, and ending the play. "Fuck!" Emmett said.

"I told you so," Alice sang smugly.

Emmett and Edward glared at her. Jasper chuckled. I wondered if Alice had enough knowledge to read the plays or if she some how could see the future. I was leaning to the latter.

"Was that the play called 'bomb'?" I asked Edward.

"It's not called bomb but Blitz," Edward explained. "The defense blitzed, causing a sack. We lost yards and a down."

"At least there was no fumble," Jasper added.

"Fumble is when—" Edward started explaining.

"It's all right," I interrupted him. "I kind of get it." I lied. It was too confusing.

Edward smiled at me acknowledging the lie.

At the end, the Trojans won, leaving the guys in a very happy mood. They turned the TV off and walked out to the balcony to discuss more sports. _Guys will be guys_ I walked to the kitchen to finish dinner, Alice went along with me.

I knew how Edward and Emmett liked their steak. I asked Jasper and Alice for their preference and started grilling. Alice sliced the bread and helped me set the table. Once everything was ready we called the boys and began eating.

Everyone seemed to enjoy my cooking; throughout the meal they never stopped praising my _talent_ as a cook. It was embarrassing.

I was glad that I always liked cooking extra, because Edward served himself seconds and Emmett got thirds. Jasper declined a second portion when I offered him more, but I think that it was due to shyness, as I saw him —a couple of times, picking from Alice's plate.

When the feast was over and everyone's appetite was sated, the boys, against my protests, cleaned off the table and washed all of the dishes. Once they were done in the kitchen, they joined Alice and me in the living room and flopped on the couch, groggy from all the food they'd consumed.

"That was delicious, Bella," Emmett said.

"I'm glad you liked it, Emmett," I responded.

"Really good," Jasper agreed.

"I agree," Alice said.

"Thank you."

"All I have to say is, I told you so," Edward told them. " She is the greatest cook."

I shook my head softly but didn't contradict him. If I did, it would lead to more compliments and I didn't want that. So I let it slide.

After a while Emmett came out of his food trance, and started telling jokes. I laughed so hard my stomach hurt. Each joke became naughtier than the last, and soon Edward and Alice joined him and shared one in their repertoire. Even Jasper told a cute one. I only listened because I wasn't a very good joke teller: it didn't matter how easy or difficult the joke was, I always managed to screw up the punch line.

"Come on, Bella. You must know at least one," Emmett pleaded.

"No I don't," I said.

"Yes you do," Alice disputed.

I looked at her questioningly. She rolled her eyes at me, "How about the one that James told us yesterday about the Greek God," she reminded me.

I felt Edward tense at Alice words —he was sitting next to me. "Oh, that one," I said "to be honest, I don't remember it in its entirety."

"So that's what you do at work. Tell jokes to each other?" Edward told Alice, but somehow I felt that his words were directed at me.

"No silly. We weren't at work, we were having lunch," Alice informed him.

"Oh, and since when do you have lunch with James," he asked her, his voice hard with anger, and again I felt that the question was for me.

"Well, let me see," Alice said, pretending to think hard. "Since James has been tracking Bella down during her lunch everyday of the week. He suddenly appears wherever she is eating, only to pretend that he _coincidentally _ran into her."

"That _conniving_ asshole," Edward shouted jumping off on his feet; his hands were in fists.

I was surprised at his reaction; the loathing in his eyes was a big contradiction to his beautiful features.

"Oh, relax Edward," Alice ordered him. Edward looked at me and probably saw my shocked expression, and sat back down.

"James is after our dear Bella?" Emmett asked, unaware of Edward's reaction, or maybe he just didn't care.

"_Bad_," Alice answered. And I wished she could just drop the topic. But of course, she continued, "he asked her out a couple of times and she refused him. And you know what that means…"

"…A challenge," Emmett said.

"It's not like that," I tried to explain.

Emmett looked at me and shook his head. "Bella, believe me. No woman has ever refused James. I know; I'm his best friend. Right now he must be planning ways to sweep you off your feet. And the guy is good. I've never seen anything like him… if he wants to, you'll be Mrs. Hunt by next spring," he joked.

"Shut the hell up, Emmett. You dumb ass." Edward all but shouted.

We all turned to look at him, shocked by his mad reaction —so unlike him. Edward continued talking, his eyes bright with fury. "The dirt bag is stalking her, and you are joking that they'll end up _married_." He said the last word with disgust.

Emmett sat back comfortably and looked at Edward with an amused expression; a smile hovered around his lips. "What is it to you?"

Edward didn't answer him; he just stared at Emmett —his angry expression replaced by an unreadable one. Emmett continued, "We've known James for years. He is a gentleman. He would never hurt Bella or any woman for that matter. On the contrary, he is going to treat her like a queen. It'll be up to her to accept his invitations or not."

Edward directed his gaze at me. I swallowed hard, uncomfortable by the turn of events caused by a simple comment about a mythological joke. "I think that this has been blown out of proportion," I said. "The relationship between James and me is strictly business. And I have no desire in changing that status, no matter how charming and _irresistible _he may be."

Edward relaxed a little at my words. He breathed deeply and then spoke, " I know that he is your boss and that you enjoy your job. But you don't know how manipulative James can be. I only ask of you to be careful around him."

The sincere concern in his eyes melted my heart. "Thank you for the warning. I promise you that I'll be careful."

"Geez, Edward. Bella is not five," Emmett teased.

Edward looked at him but he wasn't as upset as he was before. "Emmett, just shut up."

But Emmett didn't seem to know when to stop. "Besides, James is not a bad guy. He's actually a good prospect for any woman. Your problem is that you can't forgive him for what happened with…"

Edward interrupted him. "Emmett if you don't shut up right now, I swear to God that I'll make you regret it." His voice was low but lethal.

Emmett lifted his chin, defiantly, and then burst into laugh. "Oh little brother, you, and who else?" He then got up and walked toward Edward.

I tensed myself for what was coming, but to my surprise, Emmett rubbed his fist into Edward's scalp. Edward smacked Emmett's hand away, but smiled. I relaxed; knowing that they were playing —that the storm was over.

"All right kids," Alice 'the instigator' said. "Let's play poker."

And like that, the argument was over. James' forgotten.

Edward brought a deck of cards from his place. They were surprised that I didn't know how to play poker or black jack. I informed them that I did know how to play gin, —they laughed at me.

"What do you play when you go to Las Vegas," Jasper surprised me by talking to me.

"I've never been to Las Vegas," I admitted.

"That's a _sacrilege_," Emmett said. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-four," I responded.

"That means that is time to take you to Sin City," Alice said.

"Would you like to go to Las Vegas?" Edward asked —it sounded like an invitation.

How could I say no to those beautiful emerald eyes? "Sure."

"Yay," Alice said enthusiastically. "We'll plan something soon. You will love it, Bella."

If Edward was going, I thought that I definitely would enjoy it.

They proceeded to teach me how to play, in preparation for our forthcoming trip. Jasper was the best teacher; his patience was incredible. After he explained the rules to me, I played a couple of hands and then only observed them while they played. Alice was the best player; she always knew what card was coming next —the little psychic. But Edward was good too, or lucky. Emmett and Jasper just had fun playing although Emmett was a poor loser.

By midnight they said good-bye, but not before making me promise that we'd repeat the soiree. I was actually looking forward to another night like this —it was fun. Well, almost all of it.

They left and I closed the door. I joined Edward, who was standing out in the balcony, looking at the night sky, as he usually did. "Great family," I stated.

"Yeah, they're good," he agreed. "But sometimes they're a pain in the butt."

"Yeah, but they are _your_ pain in the butt," I teased. But in a serious note I added, "I wish I had some pain in my butt. Watching you interact with your siblings, made me wish I weren't an only child," I said smiling at him.

He smiled back. "I guess you're right. I don't know what I would do without those two."

"You are very lucky," I told him.

"Yes I am," he agreed.

We stood there in silence, probably thinking about the same thing; the bonds of kinship and how lucky some are to have them.

After a moment Edward looked at me and reached for my hands. "I want you to promise me that you're going to be very careful with James. Please, Bella."

I smiled at him. "I promise."

Edward smiled back and kissed my knuckles. "Thank you," he said.

He wished me a good night, jumped the balcony rail and went into his apartment.

I stood outside for another moment thinking if I should worry about James' infatuation. I didn't think the situation was that serious, but the way Emmett and Alice referred to him as someone who loves a challenge made me think. Had I become a challenge to James?

_What to do, what to do…

* * *

A/N: Thanks to Marijee_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other characters, settings etc. are property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

_**_Chapter 10:_

Wednesday at noon found me in my office diligently working on manuscripts and reports that needed to be ready by the end of the week.

Alice was not in the office and Angela had informed me that she would be having lunch with her boyfriend, so with my lunch partners missing I decided to skip the meal. I didn't want to have any encounters with James while I was out having lunch by myself.

I was so submerged in my work, that the knock on my door startled me. "Come in," I said.

James stepped into my office, flashing a friendly smile. "What, no lunch today?" he asked as he sat on the armchair in front of my desk.

"I postponed lunch because I need to finish this by Friday," I said while pointing at my computer's screen.

James smiled proudly at my dedication. "I have an invitation for you," he announced.

I looked at him suspiciously and he smiled. "There's an art exhibition on Greek Mythology at the Museum of Art. It's incredibly well done, and I'd like to take you with me."

I bit my lower lip thinking of what to say —or how to decline his invitation. I couldn't say I wasn't interested; Greek Mythology was something that had always fascinated me, but I wasn't looking forward to learning more about it with James. Just then the word _challenge _came to mind.

I started thinking…

I could accept this one invitation, we could chit-chat, James would realize that the words _challenge_ and _Bella_ were opposite to one another, and desist on this supposed _quest._

Yes, it just might work. I'd have to make sure that no meal was involved, since that would give a sense of intimacy, and just spend a couple of hours with him, looking at Greek art. James would get his hope for a _challenge_ squashed, and I would be let alone.

"Would you go with me?" James asked again, bringing me out of my reverie. But before I could respond he added. "I know you are a little apprehensive about my intentions, but I'm not going to sit here and deny that I'm interested in you."

_Oh God_ I did not want a declaration. "James…"

"Don't say anything until you hear me first," James pleaded. "I could see you're worried that a closeness between us might affect our work environment, but I assure you, that would not happen; we both are mature and professional." He leaned closer to my desk. " And I'm not asking you for a romantic relationship —yet. All I want is your friendship. I want you to know me as a friend first and then Fate will decide."

"I don't know, I…"

"Why not? Why can't we be friends?"

"We _are _friends!"

"No we are not. If you can't even go see an art exhibition with me, I don't think we are." He looked intently into my eyes. "Tell me something, Bella. Would you think twice before deciding on going to this event with Angela or Alice?"

"That's different."

"How so?"

"Well, for starters, you are my boss," I said.

"That fact didn't stop you when you went to the opera or camping with your former boss, Laurent," he argued.

I was surprised James knew about something that happened over a year ago. "Laurent and I are good friends, remember?" he added answering my thoughts.

"Then, you must know that on both occasions, Laurent's fiancé, Irina went with us, as well as a group of people from work." I narrowed my eyes accusingly. "You made it sound like I _dated_ Laurent."

James smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, that was not my intention. I was just trying to make a point that it is possible to develop a close friendship with your boss, which is exactly what I'm asking for."

I shook my head slowly. "You're good with arguments. I think you misplaced your calling; you should've been a lawyer."

James grinned at me smelling a victory. I wasn't that sure. I suspected he was infatuated with me, but confirming it only complicated my plan of 'disappointing him on his _challenge _and get it over with'. It was not that easy anymore.

"So, would you go with me?" he asked again.

I truthfully didn't know what to answer, however, I didn't have to, since a knock on the opened door diverted me from it.

I looked toward the door to see Edward standing at the doorway, tall and intimidating, with an air of self-possession that made his presence more imposing. "Edward!" I said brightly as I rose and walked to greet him. James stood up as well and turned to face him.

"Hello, Bella," Edward said politely but his tone was stiff. He looked at James and darted a dagger-like glance at him.

"What a surprise to see you here," I said.

Edward looked at me and forced a smile. "I brought you something," he said while handing me a paper bag.

I took it and opened it; mustard and pepper flavored the air, blending with the scent of fresh baked bread. "A sandwich!"

"Pastrami," Edward said. "The best pastrami you can find in L.A. I thought you might want to try it. Have you had lunch yet?"

"No, I haven't. You couldn't have come at a better time," I told him and he smiled satisfied.

I turned around and walked toward my desk, emptying the contents of the bag onto it; two fat sandwiches wrapped in yellow paper along with some napkins and small condiment packs. The aroma coming from the still warm pastrami was mouthwatering. I looked up at James, and he was standing rigidly, his arms crossed around his chest. "Would you like some of my pastrami?" I offered James.

"No, thank you," he answered and then looked at Edward. "I've suddenly lost my appetite." James then looked at me. "I'll talk to you later."

He turned around and forcefully strode away, walking in a way that made people draw aside, but finding an unmoving Edward on his way out the door. James briefly stopped in front of Edward, and after a silent exchange, Edward stepped aside, letting James leave my office.

I sighed, somewhat relaxing with James' departure. Edward looked at me, eyebrows furrowed in troubled concentration, as he searched to read my face. "I'm not intruding. Am I?" he asked slowly.

"Of course not," I told him. "You're always welcome around me."

Edward smiled _relieved?_

I walked toward the small refrigerator and grabbed two sodas, handing Edward one. He opened the can and drank half of it in one gulp, as if trying to quench a fire deep within him. I grabbed the sandwiches, sat on the small leather couch and patted the spot next to me. Edward grabbed some napkins from the desk and sat beside me.

I began eating. The pastrami sandwich was delicious; I ate it in eight bites. "Thank you so much Edward. This was by far the best pastrami sandwich I've ever tasted."

Edward smiled and nodded, silent. I noticed that he'd hardly touched his. I guessed James wasn't the only one who had lost his appetite. I reached and touched his arm. "Are you all right?"

Edward glanced at the door, then back at me and shook his head, still smiling faintly. "I have to confess that I regrettably listened to your conversation with James," he said.

"Ah," I said, surprised that Edward had eavesdropped. It was so not like him.

"You didn't believe him," he said, his eyes fixed on mine. "His intentions, that is."

"His intentions?" I asked. "To me, they're pretty clear. He wants to be my friend."

Edward grunted in response. "Friend! The dirt bag only wants to get close to you so he could manipulate your emotions," he said with a noticeable edge in his voice. "James is a conniving weasel."

It was my turn to grunt at that. "And I'm _so _stupid, that I would let James play me like a marionette." I replied dryly.

"No! Of course not." Edward took my hand and held it between his. "You are trusting, innocent and pure. It is hard for you to perceive malice when there is none in your heart."

I snorted at his far-fetched description of my persona. Edward smiled and nodded his head. "Very true," he said quietly.

We scuffed silently for a moment, each in our own thoughts. At last I sighed deeply. "Well, it doesn't matter what James' feelings or intentions are." I looked intently into his eyes. "What matter is what _I_ feel, and what _I _want. And I assure you, James is not it." _You are_

Edward opened his mouth to say something but seemed to think better of it, and closed it without a sound. His face had paled perceptibly, but a hint of relief flashed across it. He released my hand and reached my face, caressing my cheek with the tip of his fingers. I closed my eyes and leaned on the gesture.

He cleared his throat. "Very well," he said. "I won't be taking anymore of your time."

Just like that, the conversation was over. Edward was so frustrating!

Edward stood up and walked toward the door. He stopped at the doorway and turned to face me. "Bella, I…" He looked at me with tormented eyes, so clearly you could see the turmoil in the green pools. He sighed profoundly. "Please be careful." Was all he said, and left, leaving me as confused as ever.

I stood in my office, trying to understand our situation. What's bothering him? Why couldn't he trust me? What's holding him back? _If_ he was interested in me, my sane part added.

There were two options left for me: I could patiently wait for Edward to resolve his _issues _and finally let me know if he wanted me, or I could take matters into my hands and do something about our situation. Surprisingly I was leaning toward the latter.

One positive thing about Edward's visit was that it resolved one of my dilemmas. I knew for sure that I didn't want to prove to James how challenge-unworthy I was. The working-relationship we had was more than enough for me, and it would have to be sufficient for him. It didn't matter how infatuated he might be; it wasn't my problem.

James would have to look for a challenge somewhere else.

With that settled, I went back to my laptop, and continued my interrupted work.

I worked so feverishly that didn't notice how late it was. I turned everything off and went up to James' office. I was glad that he was still in. After knocking on his door, I went in and stood in front of his desk. "I appreciate your invitation but I'm afraid I'd have to decline."

"May I know why?" James asked.

"I feel very comfortable working along with you. I admire your professionalism. And I'm learning so much from you." Every word was true. "I don't want to change that."

"It doesn't have to change. Friendship would only solidify it."

"But friendship is not what you're seeking."

"True," he consented. "But, if friendship is all you could offer, then that's all I'd take."

"At this point in my life, I don't think I could offer you more than what we now have."

Anger flashed through his eyes, but he quickly regained composure. "Can I ask you something?"

I nodded.

"If Edward were not in your life, would you have given _us_ a chance?"

I thought about it for a moment. James was nice and charming. And every time he was around, I always had a pleasant time. But there was no attraction whatsoever, and I thought that he was referring to _that _type of chance, not his so called 'friendship'. "I don't think so," I told him sincerely. "Sorry."

James smiled. But it wasn't a friendly smile; it was the kind that told you 'you're wrong and I'm going to prove it to you'. _Challenge_ came to my mind again.

He rose from his seat and walked around his desk to stand beside me, invading my personal space. And before I took a step back he reached for my hands and held them between his. "It's all right, Bella. I understand," he said although he didn't seem to be sincere. "And please, know that you have nothing to worry about." He pressed my hands softly. "We will continue our working-relationship as always."

James released my hands swiftly. I was relief. "Thank you," I said

He smiled. "Besides, like I already told you, we'll let fate decide."

If he wanted to think that, it was fine with me; I only cared that our working-relationship was going to continue the same. I forced a smile and walked toward the door.

"Good night, Bella," James said before I closed his door.

"Good night." I said and left. "That went well," I murmured to myself on the way to the elevator. I just wanted to go home.

When I got to my apartment I felt physically and emotionally drained. I didn't want to think about feelings, options, Edward, friendship, James, etc., etc., etc. I changed into my most comfortable sweats, and after brushing my hair and teeth, I lay in my bed; I think it was the first time I slept in it since Edward's melodies became part of my sleeping routine.

Surprisingly, I welcomed the now unfamiliar silence and more exhausted than I realized, I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, after a dreamless night I woke up relaxed. The smell of coffee and fresh baked muffins flavored the air. My stomach growled, reminding me that I hadn't had dinner the night before. I popped out of bed and hurried into the shower, knowing that Edward was in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

I was out in no time, and walked toward the kitchen. Edward was setting the food on the kitchen counter. He looked at me and smiled. "Good morning," he greeted me.

"Good morning to you," I said, happy to see that his mood had changed —once again. He didn't seem troubled; on the contrary, he seemed happy… determined. "I can't think of a better way to wake up." I said gesturing at the food waiting for me.

"Oh, I could think of a few other ways to wake up, _much_ better than this," he said. There was a wicked gleam in his eyes, and a devilish smile on his face.

My mouth fell open. He was talking about sex, wasn't he? Edward always-so-proper-Cullen using a double entendre_. I'll be damned_

Edward chuckled at the expression on my face. "Aren't you hungry?" he said and sat on the bar stool, giving the stool beside him a pat.

I blinked and clear my throat. "Yes. As a matter of fact, I'm starving," I said and claimed the seat next to him.

There was an entire meal in front of me: a big omelet, sausage, cottage cheese, freshly baked muffins, a small bowl of fruit and coffee. I knew he didn't cook. "How did you manage?" I asked as I started to gobble up the delicious feast.

"Oh, I made a few calls. Pulled a few strings," he answered.

I smiled at his cheerfulness. There were no signs of the tormented man from yesterday.

In only twenty minutes, I wolfed down everything in front of me. I leaned back on my stool, satiated. "Thank you so much. It was really, really good."

"You're welcome," he said, looking at me with a satisfied grin. "I thought you might be hungry, since you went to bed without dinner."

I looked at him curiously. "How do you know?"

"Last night I waited for you while I was working at my piano, but I never heard you arrive. At about ten I decided to go to your apartment and check on you. You weren't sleeping on your couch so I wandered to your bedroom and found you in your bed sound asleep." Edward had been in my room while a slept, and he talked as if it were the most common thing in the world. Unaware of my shock he continued. "I looked around the kitchen and everything was untouched, so I knew you hadn't eaten."

The fact that he'd been in my room was embarrassing, simply because I talk on my sleep; my mother and roommates have always teased me about it. I didn't think I wanted to know if Edward was now aware of that little fact. So I didn't make any fuss about him being in my room. But the thought still made me uneasy.

I looked down at my hands and bit my bottom lip. "Well, thank you for being so considerate. I really appreciate it,"

Edward didn't answer.

I looked up and his gaze was fastened on my mouth; it made me self-conscious. Was a crumb from breakfast hanging on the edge of my lips? I slipped my tongue out to wipe it away.

His eyes widened as he inhaled a short shaky breath.

"Edward?"

He blinked twice, and removed his gaze from my mouth. "Yes?"

"Thank you," I repeated.

"You're…you're welcome." He stood and carried our plates to the sink.

Edward had been definitely staring at my mouth. He even seemed to have leaned toward me as if to kiss me. I didn't want to get my hopes up, but hey, I had decided to change tactics —take matters into my hands. Why not to start now. Right there I decided to call the office and take the day off. Besides, the way I worked yesterday, I was actually ahead of schedule. I was not being irresponsible. "Do you have plans today?" I asked.

Edward turned to face me. "No, I don't."

"Well, in that case, I'm going to cook something extra special for you, as a token of appreciation for taking such a good care of me this morning."

"Taking care of you is nothing but a pleasure," he said, his voice was a husky whisper.

My body felt like it turned to mush; it was a good thing I was seated. My cheeks felt hot. "Then it's a date!" I blurted out.

He walked toward me, grabbed my hands and kissed my knuckles. "It's a date," he confirmed.

_Oh Boy! _

My plan to conquer had begun. I had a date with Edward Cullen.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks to Marijee_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other characters, settings etc. are property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

_**

Chapter 11:

After making a phone call to work, I quickly reviewed some of the documents in my laptop —not going to the office didn't mean I should neglect my responsibilities altogether. I needed to do something work-related to appease my conscience.

It only took one hour to finish the paper work. Once again I was glad that last night I'd stayed late in the office; it gave me enough time to prepare for my date with Edward.

I grabbed my wallet and keys, and went to Farmer's Market to buy the produce for my special dinner. I was finally going to cook the stuffed chili peppers I had promised Edward— a hot meal, for a hopefully hot night.

After choosing the best looking chili peppers I could find, I also picked out tomatoes, onions and garlic, all the ingredients needed for the sauce. Once that was done I drove to another store to buy the different cheese I needed to blend in order to make the best stuffed peppers of my life.

Satisfied with my grocery shopping I drove home, happy to be right on schedule. I parked my car, grabbed the paper bags and walked toward my apartment.

As I stepped onto the lobby, I froze where I stood. A gorgeous woman, the blond super model type, was starting to make her way up the stairs.

I walked slowly, behind her, keeping the distance between us, observing how her mass of shiny hair danced in sync with the sensual movement of her hips. She wore a very short skirt that made her legs seem endlessly long; the five-inch heels also helped the optical effect. Well, I wanted to think it was an optical effect. No one should have legs that long.

When she got to the second floor landing, I said a little prayer wishing she would stop at Mr. Smith's door, but of course, she kept going up to the third floor. Tumultuous feelings washed over me; I wanted to drop everything and run as fast as I could, to hide, like a little coward. But I also wanted to wrench the strawberry-blond hair out by its roots.

I was shocked at my violent thoughts. I had never felt such aggressive behavior towards a complete stranger, or anyone, for that matter. But I had never been in love before, and this jealousy just spewed forth uncontrollably.

Blondie made it to the third floor and walked straight to Edward's door, pressing the doorbell while my heart beat uncontrollably inside my chest. I hurried to my door, and while I fumbled with my key I looked sideways, and noticed her blue assessing eyes drifting over me from her lofty height. She looked cold and unfriendly.

She pressed the doorbell once again as I battled with the lock. I didn't want to witness their greeting or what's worse, force Edward to make introductions.

Finally, I was able to open my door. I ran in and closed it, but not quickly enough; before the door shut, I heard her sultry voice. "Hello, Edward."

My heart sank and a small sob escape my lips as I slid down the door until I was sitting on the floor, legs outspread, releasing the grocery bags beside me.

I don't know how long I stayed there. Uncontrollably, tears ran down my cheeks, but they were not tears of despair, they were tears of anger. I was angry for deluding myself into thinking that I could make Edward see me as more than a friend.

What a fool I was. How could I ever think that Edward was meant for me? He was such an amazing man, brilliantly talented and breathtakingly handsome. He deserved someone who could appreciate him fully, someone who would love him unconditionally. Edward deserved happiness.

Realization hit me so strongly it shook me to the core, shattering every doubt in my soul. I was angrier than ever. I felt so sick. Sick of my insecurities. NO MORE!

I jumped on my feet and hit my forehead with my opened palm. "You're so foolish, Bella," I told myself.

I started pacing across the length of my living room talking aloud. "Who in the world would love Edward more than I do?" I asked myself. "_No one_. There isn't a soul in this earth, in the _whole universe_, who could adore him more than I. Who could respect him, admire him, worship him, and love him more or better than I."

I stopped in front of the French doors and ran my palms over my face, cleaning the wetness from it. I lifted my chin, squared my shoulders and resumed my pacing; waves of logic and determination pouring from every pore of my skin. "Think of this logically." I continued talking aloud. "The fact that this _woman_,_ a __very _attractive woman, came to visit Edward doesn't mean that there is something going on between them. For all I know, she could be an old friend, just dropping by to say hello."

I stopped pacing and groaned. "Who am I kidding?" Lying to myself would not help my cause. I knew perfectly well that the way that _woman _was dressed, only meant she had one purpose: to seduce, to tempt. I glared at the wall between them and me. "Bitch," I growled.

I sighed profoundly and went over the facts. "Okay. I may not have blue eyes, or be tall, blond, or have that flawless complexion. And I may not be able to walk on stilts so gracefully." I paused to glare at the wall once again. "Bitch."

I also knew that although I was not Miss America material, I wasn't Quasimodo either. My face was symmetrically shaped, with the exception of my lips; they were too full, my lower lip more pronounced. But Edward seemed to be fond of my lips; just this morning his gaze was transfixed on them. That was a pro.

I went down the list of my _attributes_ —if I can call them that. I was smart. I was accomplished. I had fair skin, healthy hair, and average height. I sighed deeply. Okay, maybe _average_ was the right word to describe me, but I had one thing in my favor: Edward was not shallow; he would overlook a person's physical appearance and see their soul. And what would my soul show? _Love. _I just needed to show him.

I was a new woman in control of her destiny.

Empowered by my epiphany, I walked toward the entrance, picked up the grocery bags, and started preparing the food for my date with _my _Edward. I glared at the wall once more. "MINE!" I growled.

I was running behind schedule, but it didn't matter. I felt determined and energized; I chopped, sliced, and stirred. I placed a wire rack over a burner on the stove and roasted the peppers; once roasted I set them aside and ran to my bedroom to get ready for my date with _my _Edward. "MINE!"

I went to my closet and chose something sexy yet casual; a pair of tight jeans and a blue button down silk blouse that clung nicely to my curves. I walked in my bathroom and gasped horrified when I saw my reflection in the mirror; my hair was a tangled mess, my eyes were puffy and red-rimmed, shimmering with unshed tears. My whole face was red, especially my nose —I could get first place on a Rudolph the red nose reindeer competition.

I washed my face with cold water, and pat-dried it gently. I brushed my hair vigorously, until I gave up and clipped it into a ponytail. I worked on my face, using a bit of makeup to conceal the redness. I also applied strawberry-flavored gloss on my lips— my new-found weapon in my quest to conquer. I pursed my lips, and relaxed them. Purse. Relax. I got dressed and looked in the mirror. "As good as it's going to get," I murmured.

In the kitchen, I worked on the side dishes first, leaving the peppers for last; they were roasted but I still needed to stuff them.

I had just finished chopping the onions and was about to shred the cheese when Edward arrived, holding a bottle of wine in one hand and a bouquet of red roses in the other, he entered through my balcony. He wore jeans and a button down shirt with the two top buttons opened, a casual look on any man but Edward.

My heart hammered inside my chest and the hard knot that had formed in my throat started to dissipate. I hadn't wanted to admit that I was afraid he might've forgotten our date due to Blondie's visit. But here he was in my home. With _me_, not her.

A wide smile lit his face. "Hello, gorgeous." Edward said and walked closer. He held out the roses, presenting them to me. "For you," he said.

My heart fluttered. I took the gift. "They're beautiful," I said softly. "Thank you."

I arranged the roses in my favorite crystal vase and inhaled the fresh rich scent. I closed my eyes and savored it. When I opened them Edward was staring at me with a tender look that melted my heart.

"They're really beautiful," I said and set them on the table as a centerpiece.

Edward smiled at me. "I'm glad you like them." He walked around the kitchen, looking at the still-in-progress dinner. "Ah. Stuffed chili peppers."

"Yes. I'm sorry I'm running a little late," I said. "But I'll be done pretty soon."

Edward smiled but then his smile faded as his gaze turned back to me, assessing my face. "Have you been crying?"

I winced inwardly and cleared my throat. "No I haven't," I lied.

I walked toward the counter, grabbed a pepper and started cleaning it. Edward placed his hand on top of mine and forced me to look at him. "What happened?" he asked acknowledging the lie.

I pasted a false smile on my face. "Nothing."

He shook his head softly and cupped my face, gently running his thumb under my puffy eyes to the length of my nose and across my cheeks. His eyes were full of tenderness and concern.

Lying to Edward was not going to work— I had no skills for it. "It was nothing important," I said. "Just a misunderstanding."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. "You know that you can count on me for anything you need."

I smiled because I was counting on him for what I needed. "I know. Thank you."

Edward didn't smile back, he just sighed. "Okay."

He let go of my face and I proceeded to finish dinner. He stood beside me, observant, pensive. After a few minutes Edward broke the silence. "Can I help you with anything?"

Any other time I would've refused his offer, but at that moment I needed him to stop his scrutiny. "Sure. You could help me prepare the peppers."

"Just tell me what to do," he said enthusiastically.

I grabbed a pepper and showed him. "The peppers are already roasted. Use a paper towel to rub the skin off," I explained as I showed him how to do it. "Then make an incision on one side, and remove the seeds and membranes from inside, while making sure to keep the pepper intact." I held my sample up. "See, easy."

"Easy for you," he said and grabbed one chili pepper and followed my instructions exactly.

Edward moved to begin to clean the pepper. As he made the incision I became transfixed on his long fingers, as they smoothly rummaged inside the vegetable, removing the wet residue. In. Out. In. Out. And to my shock, my imagination ran wild to places I didn't know existed in me. The image of his talented fingers doing the same things to me flashed across my mind, an image so vivid that my insides began to shiver.

Oh, God. What was wrong with me? I'd turned such an innocent act into a very erotic fantasy. I really needed to be committed.

I felt my cheeks burning and I jolted away from Edward. I occupied my mind and hands doing something else; I shredded the cheese. Yes, the cheese needed to be shredded.

Edward unaware of my dirty thoughts, moved closer to me. "Is this all right?" He held the chili pepper, showing me his finished product.

I nodded and cleared my throat before answering. "Perfect!" _Darn it! Too high pitched._

"Bella? Is something wrong?" he asked. "You're blushing."

I fanned myself with my hands as if that would help the fire of embarrassment. "I think it's the fumes from the peppers," I lied. "I need fresh air."

I turned around quickly, walking way too fast I almost tripped on my way out to the balcony. Once I got there I took deep breaths of fresh air. I really needed it.

I groaned loudly. So much for 'a woman in control of her destiny' when at the first sign of eroticism I blush like a thirteen year old. Where were my wits?

After a few minutes I finally regained control of my senses, and went back to the kitchen. Thank god Edward was done with his task. He smiled widely with amusement. "Better?" he asked.

"Much better."

Edward watched me closely as I finished shredding the cheese and stuffed the peppers. I needed to get my mind out of the gutter and finish dinner. "Why were you blushing?" He asked.

"I wasn't. It was the fume from the peppers."

"Liar."

It didn't seem to bother him that I lied; in fact he appeared to be amused by it. _NO, it can't be._

There was no way in the world that Edward could figure out what had made me blush. _Could he?_ My cheeks heated again.

"You're blushing, again," he whispered and chuckled.

I narrowed my eyes and glared at him.

"It's lovely," he said and turned around. He opened the refrigerator and grabbed a beer, letting me be. _Okay, at least he seems to like my blushing._

He sat at the counter, drinking his beer and watched me intently while I finished cooking. There was something different in the way he stared at me; his glance seemed heated, making my blood boil with desire. And every time I looked at him he would give me a sexy smile. Yep, something was definitely different; I could feel it in the air.

Or maybe it was my new resolution, making my desires somehow palpable so that I was confusing them with Edward's. I stopped my thoughts right there. _No more insecurities_, I reminded myself.

I was finally done, and after leaving the food to simmer, I set the timer and smiled at Edward. "Done! We just have to wait a few more minutes."

Edward stood up, grabbed my hand and led me toward the couch. "Why don't you sit with me while we wait for the food?" he said.

"Sure."

We sat on the couch, and he draped his arm around my shoulders, bringing me closer to him. I loved the contact between us, and the scent of him, so sweet, so manly, so Edward; extraordinary.

"Thank you, for this special evening," he said. "It means a lot to me."

"It means a lot to me, too," I said.

Edward sighed profoundly. "Do you want to tell me what upset you earlier?"

"Nothing of significance," I lied. "But I'm glad you're here," I added truthfully.

He kissed the top of my head. "I'm glad, as well," he said.

I was glad he didn't insist on discussing the subject. We just sat in silence, enjoying each other's company. The timer beeped, breaking the moment. I stood up and Edward followed me, helping me set up the table.

Once dinner was served, I sat back in my chair and enjoyed the sight of Edward over the flickering candles. Everything about him was fascinating; the way he smiled, the way he talked, even the way he ate. I took a sip of wine and allowed my gaze to glide over him with infinite slowness. I wanted to drink in every detail. I could look at him forever.

"Mmm. This is excellent! So delicious," he repeated over and over again.

"I'm glad you liked it," I said before forking a piece of vegetable and going back to my staring.

Edward took a drink of wine, and I watched him swallow. Even that was fascinating.

We finished eating, and after cleaning up, we went back to the table to have dessert. "This was by far, the best stuffed chilies I've ever tasted," he said. "And to complete it with this amazing chocolate cake, Mmm, delicious!"

"I didn't bake the cake," I admitted.

He took a last bite of the cake. "That's not the point. You just prepared the most delicious food for me from scratch. The cake is just a sweet addition," he said.

I started to grin at him, amused by his satisfied look, but then he added. "I'm sure going to miss your cooking. I'm going to miss _you_."

I stiffened. _Miss me?_ Where was he going? When was he leaving? "What do you mean?" I managed to ask.

"I'm going to Chicago," he informed me. "I leave tomorrow and will be gone for the next eight days. I'll be back next Saturday."

Did this sudden trip have something to do with Blondie's visit? I wanted to ask for an explanation, actually I wanted to demand and explanation, but I didn't know how. I opened my mouth and shut it right back. I felt a knot form in my stomach, feeling unsure if I really wanted to know.

"I'm going with my dad," Edward said easing up my fears.

I relaxed a bit. But still couldn't form a coherent sentence. He continued talking. "We sponsor a program for underprivileged kids with musical aptitudes who need means to develop their gifts. This is the introduction week and I'm always there to help out at the start."

A wave of guilt washed over me. Here I thought he might be going on some sort of sex- escapade with Blondie and instead he was going on a charity trip with his dad. _Bad Bella_ How could I think badly of him? "That's remarkable," I said.

Edward shook his head. "It's nothing."

"It means something to the child who is getting an opportunity because you dedicated time and money to this program," I said.

He shrugged disregarding the compliment. "Anyway, the point is that I'm going to miss you," he said. "I wish you were going with me," he added.

My heart almost stopped beating. "Really?"

He nodded. "Before I asked my dad to go with me, I thought of asking you first. But…"

"Why didn't you?"

"Well. First, I wasn't sure how you would take the invitation— going across the country with a man, alone; you might not see it proper."

"Proper?" I asked in disbelief. "This is the Twenty-first Century."

"I know. That's why after mulling about it for days I decided that there was nothing wrong with asking you to go with me. So I went to your office to invite you. But James was quicker than I. And you got his invitation before mine."

"Oh."

Edward smiled but his eyes were sad. "The pastrami sandwiches were just an excuse to show up at your office and ask you to accompany me to Chicago," he admitted.

"You don't need an excuse to see me," I told him. "But in any case, why didn't you tell me, after?"

"I was afraid that my invitation following James' could have been misconstrued," he explained. "You would've thought it was some kind of _challenge_ I threw at him."

With my insecurities, I most likely would have. But still, it hurt to have lost the opportunity of being alone with him, away from everyone. It would have worked perfectly with my plan. What wouldn't I give for that chance again? _Argh James!_ Once more, he messed up something prospective between Edward and me.

Edward interpreted my silence as a confirmation of his fear. "Let's not be upset over things that could've been," he said as he stood up, and reached for my hands, bringing me to my feet. "The night is too beautiful."

I still felt saddened at the lost opportunity as he led me out to the balcony. The sky was clear, the moon shining over us. He squeezed my fingers he still held and I was super-aware at the closeness of his body; every time his arm inadvertently touched me, my heart's palpitations would increase, as would the heat of my body. Edward, unaware of the havoc his closeness was causing me, looked up the sky. "This Saturday, there will be a meteor shower late at night," he said. "Have you ever seen one?"

I tried to pay attention to his conversation, not the sensations he was provoking in me. "I heard of one happening when I was in Forks. But with the cloudy sky, there was no way to see it."

"It's a beautiful event. I wish I was going to be here to share it with you."

Watching a meteor shower with Edward would have been beautiful. We would've sat here at my balcony or his. Or even better, we would've brought some blankets and lay on the beach, next to each other or one on top of the other, although that would cause some difficulties to watch the show. But who cares? When we would be making sweet beautiful…"

"Would you be home by then? That is, if you're even interested in celestial events." Edward asked bringing me back from my fantasy.

"I think so. Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know. You might be busy that day."

Was this his way to ask me if I had accepted James' invitation to the Museum? _Not so smooth, are we?_

I tried to hold back a smile. "Nah. I'm sure I'll be home by then."

He swallowed hard. I saw his Adams apple move up and down. "How can you be so sure?"

"Well, Let me think," I said. "I don't think my plans for Saturday will keep me busy until late at night."

He locked his jaw and lifted an eyebrow that information still didn't answer his real question. I kept a straight face, but I knew it wouldn't last for long. "On Saturday I plan to go to the bookstore, do my laundry, clean my oven and get all the dust bunnies from under my bed. And I think I could manage all that during the day. At night I'll be home and free to watch the meteor shower."

Edward's lips started twitching as I listed my activities for Saturday, and by the end, his smile was a full grin. "Oh. Thank God," he whispered.

I bit on my lower lip analyzing his reaction; it meant something, and I should do something with it. Especially since his gaze was fixed on my mouth once again.

Luckily I didn't have to make a move, because Edward did it first; he raised his hand and his fingers brushed my hair, then my face; so gently. They stroked my cheek, my jaw and finally my lips. He cradled my face between his hands. "I would die if I don't do it," he whispered. And before I understood the meaning of his words, he took possession of my mouth.

He _finally_ kissed me; slowly, simply exploring, testing. His mouth was warm and soft, better than I'd imagined. And _his taste__;_a combination of wine, chocolate and Edward. _Divine_.

My heart was thundering inside my chest, erratic, happy. My arms skidded up his incredible chest and anchored around his neck. My fingers inched into his hair, and I could finally touch the texture of it; it was silky, soft. He then deepened the kiss, settling his mouth more fully on mine, and I nearly moaned.

Edward made me feel so many emotions; making my body totally alive, sizzling every nerve ending with his amazing heat. Never in my life have I felt something like it. His hands slid down my arms, onto my waist and to the small of my back, pulling me closer. I sank into him, my chest pressing against his. A delicious shiver ran through my spine as I felt his erection, demanding, needy, against my abdomen.

It just couldn't get better than that, or so I thought.

He bit softly my bottom lip, making me gasp, and his tongue thrust hard and deep, turning the kiss into something not so gentle. I loved it! I kissed him back with the same rough passion, pouring all my pent-up longing into that long awaited kiss.

I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe. I could only feel. I felt the hardness of his manhood; I felt the heat of his body. I felt him. I could smell the arousing scent of him, making the hunger inside me, relentless, aching. It was unbearable and delicious. And I wanted more.

I _needed _more.

Daring and bold, I rose up in my tiptoes and pressed deeper against him, deliberately brushing against his arousal. He abruptly broke off the kiss, and pulled in a deep shuddering breath, as if striving for control. But I was not having any of that. I've waited so long for this; I was not about to let it end. I tightened my hands on his neck, locking him in place. And brushed my body against him once more, trembling at the delicious pressure of hardness to softness. I saw his response in his flared nostrils, and the darkening of his green eyes.

Edward seemed to lose some of his control and gave me another earth-shattering kiss almost with desperation, and cupped my ass with his hands. Now he was the one lifting me against his pelvis, pressing me firmly into him, against the hard bulge of his arousal. My thighs, on their own accord, parted so Edward could stroke the soft notch between them with his hard erection. Aching pleasure swept through me, erasing all thoughts, leaving simple, urgent need. I moaned uncontrollably inside his mouth.

I went wild.

My legs closed around his hips and Edward adjusting his hold, carried me to my bedroom and eased me down on my bed. He came down over me, settling between my widespread thighs. I stared into his darkened emerald eyes, as he slowly caressed my jaw, my neck, running his fingers across my collarbone. I quivered with excitement, barely able to breathe.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, his voice husky, deep and sensual.

We were still fully dressed. Yet I could feel the heat of his magnificent body touch mine with the same scorching fire that was sweeping through me. Unable to contain myself I pulled his mouth down to mine, desperately needing to taste him again, and his addictive intoxicating flavor.

He returned my kiss ardently, devouring my mouth with desperation. His hands came around my waist as he lowered his weight onto me, pressing against my breasts, sending a burning fire through my nerve endings, as he ravished my mouth, jaw and throat.

I closed my eyes and exhaled a sigh. I knew we were moving to a place of no return, a place beyond my wildest dream. The anticipation was near painful. But somewhere inside my brain, a weak sane part of it, yelled _protection_ at me. I tried to ignore it and just enjoy the moment. At this point I wouldn't mind having green-eyed kids running around the house. Heck, I wanted to have Edward's babies. Who wouldn't want to?

His hands slid up and down my body, gliding over my thigh, my rib cage and the swell of my breasts. In only a moment he had unbuttoned my shirt, and when his palm touched my laced cover breast I whimpered. Edward covered my mouth with his with obvious hunger.

I vaguely heard the voice of responsibility inside my head, halfheartedly and weak trying to stop me once more. And this time I couldn't ignore it. Responsibility was part of my design. So when Edward's lips moved from my mouth to my neck, and his hands were trying to undo my pants, I was able to whisper "Edward, protection."

Edward froze. He lifted his head, easing his weigh off of me, and blinked repeatedly as if waking up from a dream. He brought his hand from the waistband of my jeans and brushed the hair from my face, his fingers were trembling with unspent passion. He inhaled a long ragged breath, and rolled off me, leaving me panting and shivering with need. Edward was gasping for breath as well.

After a long moment I was able to talk. "You don't have... any?" I asked and it sounded like a lament.

"I wasn't planning on… I didn't. I…" he groaned low in his throat.

I felt like crying.

Edward took a big breath and turned to face me. "It's better this way." He groaned and caressed my face. "I can't believe how I lost control. I meant to go slow with you. I _am _going to go slow with you, even if it kills me." He found my lips again slow and gently this time, as if sealing a promise.

Now I really wanted to cry.

Responsibility sucks!

* * *

_A/N: So they finally kiss! Sorry it took so long to get to this point, but I thought that developing their relationship was important. Now Edward is going to Chicago (bad timing, I know), but it's only for a week, which translates into one or two chapters.  
_

_Thanks for reading. I'll post next chapter soon._

_Many thanks to Marijee.  
_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other characters, settings etc. are property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

_**

Chapter 12:

Edward and I stayed on my bed for a long time, just kissing, touching, exploring. Drinking in each other's presence. It was like a dream come true. Who would've thought that after losing all hope earlier in the day here I was, in Edward's arms, living the most amazing moment of my life?

After _things _got out of control once more, Edward left, claiming to need a little bit of space—away from me— in order to regain his strength, mental strength that is. Before leaving, he vowed solemnly that he'd be back in a few minutes to spend the night with me, and that he would be on his best behavior.

As if I wanted him to.

What I wanted was to run to the drugstore and buy some contraceptives but I didn't want to seem so desperate, so instead I hopped off the bed, grabbed my sleep pants, tank top and skipped to the bathroom. I glanced at myself in the mirror and smiled; my eyes were bright, and there were redness across my cheekbones. I touched my swollen-kissed lips; I could still taste Edward on them—so delicious.

The hot shower made me feel refreshed and relaxed. I hadn't realized how tense I was or how much the muscles in my neck and shoulders ached until the hot water loosened them. I washed my hair in a hurry, and shut off the water. I dried my hair with a towel, brushed my teeth—twice— and pulled on my boyish PJs, regretting not to own something sexy. Before I exited the bathroom, I cleaned the sink and counter-tops, knowing how much of a neat person Edward was, and looked at myself once more in the mirror before turning the light off.

Edward was still not back. I sat on the bed and fell back against the pillows, replaying in my mind the glorious moments I had just experienced. I was deliriously happy.

A few minutes went by and I got a little impatient so I tried to occupy my mind with a list of things I needed to do immediately. First of all, I needed to call my OB/GYN and make an appointment as soon as possible — lack of contraception was not going to interfere in my love life with Edward ever again. I also needed waxing, and a manicure, pedicure; the whole feminine ritual. I needed some sexy lingerie and…

The sight before me interrupted my thoughts; Edward looked _delicious_ standing in the doorway with his wet hair slicked back. My eyes followed the small beads of water running down his neck —I wanted to lick them off of him. He wore a white T-shirt and gray pajamas bottom. _Beautiful!_

He sauntered toward me and bent down to kiss the top of my head before sitting on the bed beside me. He slid his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close against him. His skin was icy; remnants of the cold shower he seemed to have endured. "I still can't believe my good fortune," he said, his voice sounded soft in my ear.

"I'm the fortunate one." I placed my arm behind his back and hugged him tightly.

He sighed deeply but kept quiet. After a silent moment his lips swooped in, and he kissed me long and lingeringly. "Your lips are softer than I imagined," he said suckling gently on my swollen lips.

"You imagined them?"

"Every single night since I met you."

Sliding his hands around my waist, Edward lifted me, and settled me on his lap. Tucking my head into the crook of his arm, he brushed my hair off my forehead and leaned over and kissed me again. I would never get enough of his taste, filling my every sense. When my breathing became shallow and erratic, he let go of my lips.

Edward breathed in deeply and nuzzled his nose against mine brushing across my face, down my neck and into my hair. "I love your smell," he whispered. "I've always wondered what kind of perfume you wear."

"I'm not wearing perfume. You either smell my shampoo or body wash," I said.

"It's your natural scent. Extraordinary!"

In response I sniffed his chest, breathing in his scent. "_This _is extraordinary."

"Bella, Bella," he said. "Do you know that your scent was the first thing that attracted me to you?" he asked.

I looked up and shifted in his arms to see his face more clearly. He smiled at me. "Before I even saw your face, your irresistible scent beckoned me toward you."

I _so_ wanted to hear this. "What do you mean? When?"

"The first time I saw you," he said as a matter of fact.

I remembered the first time he saw me. I was hauling my heavy luggage up the stairs, all covered in sweat. "Do you like the smell of sweat?"

He chuckled. "If it is your sweat, the answer is yes. But when I met you, you were not sweating."

No! It couldn't be. He couldn't remember me from the bookstore. That day he hardly even noticed me.

"But our first encounter was not on your moving day," he answered my thoughts.

"You remember me from the bookstore?" I asked amazed.

"Of course I remember. How could I forget? Ever since that day, you've been in my every thought."

I couldn't believe it. "Tell me about it," I said enthusiastically.

"Well. That Sunday, I drove to the bookstore to look for a book I'd wanted to read. I was submerged, reading the first chapter when a sweet scent—a smell of freesia— hit my nostrils, stirring my senses. I looked around and saw this beautiful woman walking down the aisle, reading a book she held in her hands. I couldn't see your face, just your beautiful thick mahogany hair cascading down your shoulders and back. Oh… and your cute little butt." He ran his hand across my butt and I squirmed in his arms.

Edward chuckled. "I still wanted to see your face, so I followed you —keeping my distance— around the store. I almost blew up my cover when I tried to help you because you tripped —twice— on a flat, stable surface I may add, but you recovered quickly on your own." He laughed.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "It's not nice to laugh at people who lack of balance so much it's almost a disability," I said.

"Sorry." He didn't seem sorry at all.

"You're forgiven. Go on," I gestured with my hand.

"Thank you," he said and continued his fascinating narration. "Finally you stopped. And at last I could study your features: your beautiful nose, the hint of a dimple that touched your pointed chin, and _those lips; _full and plump, made for kissing." He groaned low in his throat. "But I wasn't prepared for your best feature...those beautiful chocolate brown eyes, wide and innocent, hiding under that thick fringe of lashes; the depth of them is amazing."

_Wow _The way he described me, almost made me feel…beautiful. "But…if you thought all that about me, how come you didn't say anything?"

"I was going to. But when I tried to approach you, you bolted out of the store," he explained.

"I did not bolt," I lied.

"Yes you did. I thought that you might be afraid of me. That you might've thought I was stalking you."

"I didn't even think you'd noticed me," I admitted.

He looked at me confused. "Then why did you run from me?"

I thought about telling him the truth; that the feelings and emotions he stirred in me the moment I laid eyes on him, had been intimidating. I had never in my life felt the desire and passion that I felt the first time I saw Edward. It was love at first sight. That's why I ran. But I wondered if it was too soon to open my heart to him. I didn't want to scare him away. "The first time I saw you, I was very attracted to you. There was this…pull that compelled me look. Well, look is not the exact word to describe it; ogle would be a more adequate word. So yeah I stared at you, and when you caught me red handed I panicked. And I ran."

He kissed my forehead. "My silly Bella."

"Why didn't you mention anything when we met again, during my moving day?" I asked.

"We'll, you didn't seem to remember me from the bookstore. So I thanked my good fortune I had the opportunity to start a clean slate. You didn't remember me as the stalker from the bookstore and that was fine by me," he explained.

I remembered I'd had the same thoughts. I had been happy Edward didn't remember me as the ogler from the bookstore. _Funny_ "But once we established our friendship, why didn't you tell me you were attracted to me? I'm sure you knew how I felt; my face has always been an open book."

"I had my suspicions about your feelings toward me, although I couldn't be absolutely sure. But, when I met you, the last thing I had in mind was to establish a relationship with anyone." He caressed my cheeks and lips. "Of course you changed that. With you, I want it all."

I raised my hand and caressed his cheek. "With you, I also want it all."

He leaned down and kissed me ardently. Oh God, how his kisses affected me! He made my body melt and every cell come alive. But it went deeper than that. Edward Cullen was a drug to me; a divine sweet drug.

As we deepened the kiss —once again, he gathered me closer, and our kiss turned into a blazing fire. My blood heated and pounded inside me, melting me with its power. My arms crept up and circled his neck as I sat up straddling him —chest against chest. His arms went around me, pressing me harder into him. He groaned and I could feel the tremors that ran over his hard body. His lips left my mouth and trailed across my cheek to my ear. "Bella," he murmured, his voice thick with desire. He caught the lobe between his teeth and teased with his tongue.

I was gone, my eyes felt heavy, and I closed them. That only heightened my other senses. I didn't care anymore, consequences be damned. I started moving in his lap, rubbing against his erection. But Edward seemed to have a last vestige of reason when I had none. "Good God, Bella." He tightened his arms around me, stopping my movements. He leaned his forehead against mine —his breath rasping harshly matching mine. My heart was thumping so madly I thought it would halt.

We stayed like this, holding on to each other, while we caught our breaths. Our pulses gradually slowed and I rested my head on Edward's chest and listened as his heart calmed.

"If we continue this," he finally said, "I won't be able to stop."

He was right. We _needed_ to stop. I gave him a chaste kiss on his lips and disentangled from him. He rose from the bed. "You're not staying?" I asked and couldn't sound whinier.

Edward smiled. "Of course I'm staying. But I need another cold shower —badly— if I 'm to get any rest sleeping next to you," he explained. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

He started for the door. "Why don't you use my bathroom," I suggested. "We'll be in bed faster."

He turned around and grinned at me. "That's an excellent idea."

He went into the bathroom, closed the door and a few seconds later I heard him yelp when the cold water hit his heated skin. I sighed, rolled to the side, pulled the sheet up, and waited for him. A few minutes later the door opened and he got back into bed. I tried to roll over to face him but he hauled me up against him —spooning me, and kissed the back of my neck; the coldness of his body made me shiver. "I think this position is safer," he said as he wrapped an arm around my abdomen.

"If you believe so," I said

"Not for a moment. But I need to try." He kissed the back of my head. "Are you tired?"

Tired of making out with him? I would never. "No. Are you?"

"Not at all," he said.

"So, what do you propose we do?" I asked suggestively.

"Oh, I have a long range of suggestions. But under the circumstances they wouldn't be wise," he said and groaned, probably imagining them.

I would love to be a mind reader to see what scenarios were going through Edward's mind. I cleared my throat. "Okay. Then we could talk about us. I still have some questions."

"What do you want to know?"

I wanted to know exactly why, if he was attracted to me from the beginning, he didn't act on it —before today, and what made him change his mind. The reason he gave, that he wasn't looking for a relationship was acceptable but I felt there was something else, something important. It was a hunch. But how would I ask without seeming intrusive. "Well, you said before that you weren't interested in forming a relationship with anyone…"

"Until you came along," he interrupted.

"Until I came along," I repeated. "Why was that? You're healthy, young, successful, and gorgeous. Why would you not want to have someone to share some happiness with? I'm sure you've had some women in your life before."

I felt him tense behind me and I wished I were facing him to see his eyes. "There are things in my past that I haven't shared with you, Bella. Things I've done that I'm not proud of. I was...sort of happy being alone. I wanted to be alone. I needed to be alone...until you."

I tried to turn in his arms to face him but he held me tight. "Once I've got to know you, my view on friendship, trust, relationships, and lo—life changed completely. Bella, only you, did that to me."

Wow, I didn't know what to say.

Edward kept talking. "I'm consciously aware that you should know everything about me, before we decide to embark into a deeper relationship. But my past is long and complicated. So I beg of you, to please give more time to open my heart and soul to you. I promise that I will tell you everything about me. You have the right to know everything."

He made it sound so bad. "When will you tell me?" I asked.

"When I get back from Chicago."

I couldn't deny that I was extremely intrigued by his words, but I could wait. "Okay."

He kissed my hair. "Thank you," he whispered. "Now, let's go to sleep."

_Good luck with that!_ As far as I was concerned I would stay up all night and enjoy every minute in his arms —the arms of my love. But as soon as he started humming that beautiful melody I'd heard before, I drifted into sleep.

_Cheater!

* * *

_

_A/N: Thanks to Marijee  
_

!


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other characters, settings etc. are property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._**

* * *

Chapter 13:

It was dawn when I woke, from what I thought was one of the most beautiful dreams I'd ever had. Through my half-opened lids I saw the first rays of light spill through the window blinds and start to lighten the room. I was not ready to end dreaming my beautiful fantasy, so I closed my eyes tightly struggling not to come fully into consciousness.

However, as much as I willed it, sleep evaded me. I tried to roll on my side, but surprisingly found strong arms wrapped around me holding me in place. Reality set in; it was not a dream. Edward was really here with me.

I opened my eyes and everything that had happened the night before became clear in my mind. The memories of the feelings and sensations I experienced with Edward made me shiver with need.

I also remembered that when we went to sleep, Edward and I settled in spooning together, but sometime during the night we'd changed positions, now I was lying on his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around me.

In the stillness of the morning I stayed in place, resting my cheek against Edward's warm chest. I listened to the beating of his heart and breathed in his intoxicating scent.

After a long moment, I lifted my head –careful not to wake him, and stared at his sleepy face. Edward looked like an angel. I settled back in the comfort of his chest and waited for the new day to fully arrive.

I knew exactly when he woke up; his breathing rhythm shifted. I looked up but his eyes were still closed. "Good morning," I whispered.

"Shhh. If we pretend we're still asleep, we could stay like this forever," Edward whispered back.

"I wish," I said. "But you have a plane to catch and I have a meeting to attend."

His hold tightened around me. "Let's ignore the world around us and just stay here together; just you and I."

I sighed loudly wishing it were possible. He opened his eyes in response and stared into mine. How was I going to survive a whole week without those heartwarming eyes? He released his hold on me and gently caressed my cheek, my skin heated with his touch. I closed my eyes and leaned into his hand. "You're so beautiful," he whispered.

I opened my eyes and lifted an eyebrow. Because I'd gone to sleep with my hair damp, it was horribly tangled; I probably resembled a deranged witch. And Edward was calling me beautiful.

I shook my head, ready to contradict him but he leaned down and kissed me, making the world stop around us. In that moment, any thoughts and words I'd planned to say were forgotten.

After a blissful moment I broke up the kiss. "Edward. We need to go."

He groaned and gently pushed me off him and set me on the mattress —my head against the pillows. He settled on top of me and placed kisses along my jaw and neck. God, how easy I could lose myself in the pleasure he gave me. Then his mouth meshed with mine again and he kissed me hard, passionately.

As difficult as it was, we needed to stop before going back to the land of no return. I broke up the kiss once again. "Edward, we need…"

"I know," he interrupted me. "I also know that what we _really _need can't happen at this moment." A dramatic sigh escaped his lips. "And, just so you know, the wait is going to kill me." He kissed my forehead.

I didn't want to say goodbye just yet. "Let's take a quick shower, and then I'll prepare a farewell breakfast for you," I said.

He looked at me and smiled. "Bella, I think you underestimate my self-control. If we showered together I would not be able to stop myself from making love to you. Responsibility would go to hell. And that's a fact."

A vivid image of Edward and me making love in my bathtub crossed my mind and wonderful shivers raced through me. "I meant to say _separate _showers. You are not the only one with self-control issues at this moment," I informed him.

His smile became a huge grin. "Really?"

"Yes. Really." I pushed him gently and popped out of bed. "I'll see you in fifteen minutes," I told him on my way to the bathroom.

"Make it ten," he said while leaving the bed. "Cold showers tend to accelerate the process."

I grinned at him and before I closed the door, in a bold move, my gaze raked over the cause of his need for a cold shower. The evidence was _very_ obvious making my heart drum wildly inside my chest.

I took the quickest shower ever. And dressed in the first pair of black slacks I found in my closet, and a pink blouse. I anchored my hair in a tight twist and ran to the kitchen.

I set the coffee maker, prepared some scramble eggs and sausages, and buttered toast while I waited for Edward. When he arrived everything was ready, including a bowl of chopped up fruit. He walked straight to me and hugged me; his skin was freezing cold –his new body-temperature state. He gave me a chaste kiss on the lips before releasing me and looked at the food set on the kitchen counter. "You did all this in such a short time…Amazing."

"It's just sausage and eggs."

He took my hand and led me toward the bar stools. "Do you know that since you came into my life, my mom has been delighted with my new diet? Every time she sees me, she goes on and on about how healthy my hair is, how lovely my natural skin color is, how little by little I'm reaching my ideal weight. She used to worry about her culinary-challenged son dying of starvation."

I narrowed my eyes. "Are you saying I'm fattening you up?"

"Of course you are!" he said as a matter of fact. "But if at the end of the process you _eat me_ up, I wouldn't complain. I'll be the happiest man when that happens."

I felt my cheeks warmed at his double meaning, and just grinned in response. He grinned back and we started eating our breakfast.

Once done, Edward picked up our plates and carried them to the sink. A wave of sadness rushed over me because it was time to say goodbye. I cleared my throat in an attempt to dissolve the lump set in it. "Do you need a ride to the airport?" I offered.

He walked toward me and took me by my hands, pulling me up to my feet. "No. Emmett is going to take us. He's probably already at my parents' home waiting for me. But thank you for offering."

I pressed myself against him fully and wrapped my arms around his torso. "I'm going to miss you," I whispered.

He hugged me back and kissed the top of my head. "No more than I will."

I looked up at him and placed feathered kisses on his chin. In response his hands slid down my arms, onto my waist and to the small of my back. I sank deeper into him, my legs cradled by his. Finally, his mouth settled over mine, and he kissed me with the same exquisite vigor he did earlier, enveloping my senses in the smell of him. I could think of nothing but Edward and the powerful sensations he provoked in me. He pulled my lower lip between his teeth, nipping while his thigh rose intimately between mine.

I moaned while trying to control my breathing. He shuddered in response his lips left my mouth and pressed them against my temple. "Bella," he whispered. "I _want you_ so badly!"

I bit my lip, trying to still the sudden thrilling wave that washed over me. "The feeling is mutual."

"I know. And that's what's killing me," he said and then pressed his lips tenderly to my forehead. "I will miss you, desperately." His finger forced my chin up. "But when I come back I will make it up to you; I will have you in every way a man can have a woman, with his heart, body and soul," he promised.

I buried my face in his chest. God, it was so easy to love him.

He kissed me once more and left without another word. I stood in the middle of my living room, trying not to weep at the powerful feelings coursing through me.

After taking a moment to collect myself I left for the office to try to distract my mind from the wonderful shift my life just took —a new life with Edward Cullen in it.

I was late for my meeting, and for once I didn't care —but I did apologize to James as I took my seat. He nodded and continued talking. I couldn't concentrate; my mind kept wandering back to Edward. I only noticed that the meeting was over when everyone stood up and started exiting the room. I gathered my belongings and followed suit, but when I turned to the door, James stopped me. "Bella, could you stay for a moment?"

I turned around and sat back in my seat. James waited for everyone to exit to talk. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

'Okay' would not describe it. Wonderful, fantastic, incredible, amazing would do. "I'm fine," I told him. " I apologize for my tardiness. It won't happen again," I added.

He dismissed my apology with a hand gesture. "You seem absentminded…inattentive," he said. "If there were anything you need, I hope you know you could count on me."

I smiled, appreciating his concern. I found no reason to deny my odd behavior. "Thank you, James. But I assure you, that this state of mind is only temporary." _A little over a week to be exact._ "And I appreciate your concern."

He looked at me intently, trying to read my face. "Okay," he whispered at last.

"Thank you." I rose from my seat and left to my office.

When I settled at my desk, I pulled out the files to give the final touches before turning them in. I also checked my blackberry for any messages; I had three. I quickly scrolled down.

_Hey, I just got to the airport. I miss you tremendously._

_E._

"I miss you too," I whispered.

I opened the second message.

_We are waiting to board the plane. Do you think it'd be terribly wrong if I were to cancel this trip and forget about the kids, with __pure__ selfishness as my only excuse?_

_I could blame it solely on my heart._

_E._

I smiled and opened the third.

_They're calling the __last call to board. Please, Bella, take care. I can only pray that this week passes by quickly so I could be back to you and start living this new life. Together._

_Take care. __**Really**__, take care. _

_Yours truly, E._

_PS Lock your doors and please be very, very careful. Please._

_E._

I text back.

_I'm sorry I couldn't reply sooner; I was in a meeting._

_I miss you so much it hurts._

_I don't think it's too terrible if you left unprivileged children waiting for you, so we could enjoy each other's presence. But I might be __slightly__ biased._

_Have a safe trip. Call me when you can, no matter how late. _

_B._

_P.__S__. __I'm praying this week goes quickly, too.__ And I promise to be careful._

I sent my message and sighed. It was going to be a long week.

Trying not to let the sadness affect me, I worked fervently on the manuscript in my computer and it seemed in no time I was done. I didn't want to go home, where Edward's absence would be palpable, so I decided to stay in the office and look for something to do.

I set my appointment with my OB/GYN; I wanted to be prepared for our reunion. Then I surfed the web looking for information of different kinds of birth control devices; there were so many: pill, diaphragm, IUD, foams, creams, jellies, sponge, shots, and the list was endless. I was so absorbed trying to decide which one to choose that I didn't hear anyone come into my office until he was standing next to me. "Whatcha doing?" he asked.

I jumped in my seat and closed my laptop quickly; I felt like a teenager caught looking at a porn site. _Ridiculous _"Emmett," I said breathless. "You scared me to death."

"Hey, I knocked. But you were so into your computer that didn't hear me." He gave me a suspicious smile. "What was so interesting? Care to share?"

"It's nothing." I stood up and walked around the desk to greet him. "How are you?"

He gave one of his now familiar bear hugs. "I'm fine. How are you?"

"Fine." I walked toward the couch and invited him to sit next to me –away from my computer. "Your visit is a pleasant surprise."

He sat next to me. "I just wanted to personally welcome you into the family." He gazed at my desk. "You're not busy, are you?"

So Edward had told him. "No. I'm not." I smiled at him. "And thanks for your acceptance. I appreciate it."

"You have nothing to thank me for. You just have to take one look at Edward's face to know we're the ones who should be thanking you."

What a nice thing to hear, even though I was the grateful one. "You got it all wrong."

"Nope. I have never seen Edward so happy; it's…weird." He shuddered but kept smiling. "My always-so-in-control brother was a bundle of emotion this morning; one minute he was in a seventh heaven, the next he was disheartened. At the mention of your name he was euphoric, elated, and then he'd remember his trip and he looked so lost."

I understood perfectly his description; that's exactly how I felt.

"Oh, the situation was so unprecedented that I couldn't resist taking advantage of it," he said proudly.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What did you do?"

His smile became a full grin. "I just had a little fun."

"How?"

"Well. On the way to the airport, I observed that every time Edward mentioned your name he'd get in this state of high excitement —he is so whipped it's embarrassing. And then I remembered that the only other time Edward behaved like that was when he finished his first composition; he wouldn't stop talking about it. It was the greatest thing ever…until you. I also remembered how protective he became of his musical sheets and piano. Oh, nobody could touch his piano; he almost killed me when he found out I'd had sex on top of it with…"

I gasped. "Emmett! Too much information!"

"Sorry, I got a little carry away with memories." He smiled at me apologetically. "Anyhow, I wondered…"

"You wondered _what_?" Gods, it was like pulling teeth.

"Well. When we got to the airport, they were early for their flight, so we went to a small bar in the airport to kill time. Dad and I talked about the company and Edward was absentminded, with a stupid grin on his face." He shook his head. "Whipped."

I lifted an eyebrow. Emmett smiled and continued his narration. "I…_innocently_ informed my dad of the increasing crime rate in the city; _that _got Edward's attention. From the corner of my eye I saw Edward tense as I told that the highest numbers were in burglary and rape." Emmett started laughing. "You should've seen his face, Bella. The poor guy was paler than ever. He started mumbling things like: 'She's in danger. Too trusting. Unprotected. Always leaves the balcony doors open.' It was hilarious."

My mouth dropped open. Emmett continued laughing. "Edward then got on the phone and paced back and forth while talking with… I thought it was you. Did he call you?"

"No."

"Hmph, I thought he called you. Anyway. After he finished his call, he informed us that he was canceling the trip."

I gasped.

"Don't worry. He is on his way to Chicago. But it took a lot of persuasion from my dad to convince him. Hi-la-rious." He continued laughing.

"Emmett! What's the matter with you? This is not funny!"

His laugh lessened to a chuckle. "Relax, Bella. Edward left because I told him that I was messing around; the crime rate actually decreased this year. Nonetheless I promised him that I would look out for you during his absence."

"That's not necessary," I told him, my voice still strained with anger.

"Oh. But it is." He took a business card out of his shirt pocket and handed it to me. "Here are my home, office and cell phone numbers. And on the back I wrote my mom's and Rose's cell. Call _any time. _Anything you need." He looked at me very seriously —for once. "I mean it."

I took the card, and looked at the numbers tempted to make a midnight call to his wife. She would be _thrilled _to know that her husband gave me her cell phone number with no time restrictions. That would teach him! But of course, I wouldn't do that. I handed the card back to him. "I appreciate it, but it's not necessary."

He refused to take it back. "Oh no, Bella. You are going to take that card, and you _will_ call me if you need to." He smiled at me. "I told you; you are now part of the family. And I protect my family."

How could I continue being angry with Emmett? I smiled at him. "Thank you." I pocketed the card, well aware that I would not use it.

He sighed. "I'm really happy about you and Edward. You are perfect for each other."

"Thanks, Emmett."

"Nah. I should be thanking you. It's going to be so much fun to have you around to mess with Edward. Ah the possibilities…"

I narrowed my eyes and shook my head. "Emmett. Not funny."

"Maybe it's not funny to you, and definitely not to Edward. But to me…"

My anger was coming back. "Don't you have somewhere to be? You know, work?"

"You're kicking me out?" Emmett asked with mock indignation.

"Hardly. But really, what about work?" I asked.

"I took the day off."

I realized that I didn't know what Emmett did for a living. And since he was not going anywhere and I was not busy, I asked. "What is it that you do?"

He looked surprised. "I run the family business."

"Family business?"

"Edward hasn't told you?"

I shook my head.

"We own a winery. We grow, ferment, bottle, label and commercialize our own wine; Cullen Wines." He looked at me in disbelief. "I'm surprised that you've never seen one of our bottles."

I was pretty sure I'd been drinking Cullen wine; all those bottles that Edward brought to dinner. But since my surroundings tend to disappear when Edward was around, I never noticed the brand of the wine he always brought.

"Yes you have!" Emmett said. "I brought you one of our best bottles when I visited you."

I smiled apologetically. "Good wine. I'm sorry I didn't notice the brand."

"No problem. I'll ask Edward to take you on a tour through the winery."

"Where is your winery?"

"It's in Napa Valley. But our offices are here, in Los Angeles. Jasper and I run the business; my dad and Edward are silent partners."

"Very interesting," I said.

"Thank you." He glanced at his watch. "Well, it's time to go." He rose from the couch and walked toward the door. "It was nice talking to you, Bella."

"Thank you for dropping by, Emmett."

"No problem." He hugged me goodbye. "And remember, anything you need..."

"Sure."

"Now, I'm going to visit my old friend James. I'll see you next Saturday."

I looked at him confused. "Next Saturday?"

"Didn't Alice tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

He looked at the ceiling dramatically. "Must I always do everything?" Then he looked at me and explained. "Next Saturday is my birthday. We're celebrating it at the new club 'Vamp'. Alice was supposed to tell you, since she is the one organizing it."

"Oh."

"Don't worry. Edward will be back by then. And I expect both of you there. Are we clear?"

"Okay."

He tweaked the tip of my nose affectionately. "I'll see you."

"Bye, Emmett."

And he left.

Going to a club was one of the least favorite things in my book. But for Emmett I would make the sacrifice. Besides, Edward would be with me, it truly wouldn't be a sacrifice with him at my side.

It'd be fun. I hoped.

* * *

A_/N: Thanks to Marijee_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other characters, settings etc. are property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

_**Chapter 14:

After lingering in the office for as long as I could, it was finally time to go home.

Once I parked my car I realized that I hadn't eaten, but with Edward gone I was not in the mood to cook. "I should've stopped at McDonalds," I murmured as I ascended the stairs to my apartment. _Corn Flakes will do_

I opened the door to my apartment and sighed; the darkness around me made Edward's absence more palpable. I turned the lights on, set my bag on the kitchen's counter and as I walked toward the bedroom the sound of voices next door stopped me in my tracks. There was some kind of activity going on at Edward's place.

_Burglars?_ Possibly. I blamed Emmett for putting ideas in my head. Nevertheless I took off my shoes, grabbed my cell phone and tiptoed my way toward the wall dividing Edward's and my apartment, and pressed my ear against it, trying to figure out what was going on.

I heard a male voice; soft and gentle. But I couldn't make out what he was saying. I pressed my ear harder against the wall, and closed my eyes to concentrate on the conversation; it was obvious he was talking to someone —which meant there were at least two burglars.

A noise outside brought me out of my trance; I opened my eyes just in time to see a shadow leaping from Edward's balcony to mine.

I whipped around, and in my haste I dropped my cell phone, it fell with a loud _clang _on the hard wood floor. In that instant I faced an important decision: run and probably trip on my own feet or stay and confront the intruder. I chose the latter.

I bent down, grabbed my phone and turned around to strike him with it. But as I was about to spin out the phone —aiming for his head, I recognized the trespasser; it was Alice. I don't know how I stopped myself on time from flicking out the phone and smacking her in the head.

"Alice!" I cried, my heart almost leaping out of my chest. I sat on the floor and began to shake trying to breathe while the ringing in my ears slowly subsided. I could've killed her.

Alice stood in front of me, her hands on her hips. "Really, Bella. A _phone_?" She shook her head disapproving of my choice of weapon.

After a moment I collected myself and leaped on my feet. Ire mixed with relief being my primary feeling. "What were you thinking? You come into my home, in the dark, you jump across the balconies; scarring me half to death. And then I…I…could've…_ Kill__ed__ you."_ My voice cracked.

Alice considered my words, and her lips dipped into a soft, little frown. She pulled me toward her and hugged me. "I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to scare you."

I hugged her back fiercely. "Don't ever do it again. I could never forgive myself if I hurt you."

Alice smiled. "Don't give yourself so much credit. I'm pretty sure I would've dodged your weapon." Her smile became a grin. "See. I'm fast, and your hand-feet motions are…not well coordinated."

I shook my head. "Thankfully, we'll never know."

Alice nodded and grabbed my hand pulling me toward the balcony. "Now, let's eat. We've been waiting for you for the last hour." _We?_

I stopped at the doorway. "Alice, we could use the front door."

She released my hand and jumped over the railing, gracefully landing on Edward's balcony. "But this is much more fun."

I shook my head and followed suit —landing awkwardly on the other side of the railing.

The table was set and Jasper was sitting waiting for us. He was the male voice I'd heard. He looked at me and smiled. "Hello Bella, how are you?"

Better now that everything had been a misunderstanding. "I'm doing fine. How are you?"

"Fine, thank you."

"Okay. Let's eat," Alice said as she took her place at the table.

"You cooked?" I asked Alice and Jasper snickered.

Alice glared at him and answered. "No. Jasper picked up the food from our favorite Italian restaurant on his way from work."

"It smells delicious," I said.

"It's probably not as good as your lasagna. But it'll do," Alice said and Jasper proceeded to open the bottle of wine. When he poured it in our glasses I noticed the cursive emblem on the bottle: _Cullen._ I couldn't believe I had not seen it before.

We ate and talked amicably about the Cullen winery. Jasper led the conversation, explaining expertly the process of making and marketing wine. I'd never seen him talking that much; he definitely loved his job.

When Alice brought the dessert, we laughed about the earlier _misunderstanding._ "Seriously, Bella," Alice said. "Next time, call the police, run, and then figure things out."

"Alice is right, Bella. Why didn't you call the police?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know. I just wanted to make sure that there was really a burglary going on before I involved the authorities." And a good thing too, that I waited. I could just imagine the cops handcuffing Jasper and Alice and asking questions later.

Alice shook her head. "He is right," she murmured.

"Who is?" I asked.

Alice ignored me and continued eating her chocolate cake. I tried to explain my behavior. "Besides, if Emmett wouldn't have put ideas in my head, this would have never happened."

"When did you see Emmett?" Alice asked.

"He dropped by the office this morning to gloat about how he tricked Edward, misinforming him about an increase in the crime rate, so Edward would worry about my well being."

Alice leaned back in her chair, her expression one of complete shock. "Emmett _knows_ about you and Edward?"

Was that a bad thing? I bit my lip, realizing that Alice also knew about Edward and me. "I guess Edward told him when he took him to the airport."

"Great! That's just great!" she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I do all the work, and someone else gets to be the first one to know when everything unfolds."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes and explained. "Why do you think I brought you to live here, next to my brother?"

"Because you're…nice?"

I beautiful laugh escaped from her lips. "Bella, Bella. You are so naïve."

I stared at her with wide eyes. She patted my hand. "Since the moment I saw you, I knew you and Edward were perfect for each other. So I set the wheels in motion by bringing you here. Of course, I was not counting on Edward taking so long in realize you were his soul mate. But what matters is the result; you guys are finally together." Alice sighed dramatically. "It doesn't mean I'm happy that Emmett got to find out before I did."

How someone who looked so angelic could be so Machiavellian? "You planned all this?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes I did," she said proudly and even added, "and I think _that_ gave me the right to be the first one to congratulate you, not Emmett."

I don't know what my expression showed, but Jasper quickly intervened. "Honey," he told Alice. "You probably initiated their encounter, but they still had to fall in love on their own. You can't control someone else's feelings."

Alice sighed and asked. "How long have we been married, Jasper?"

Jasper didn't answer. He just looked at me apologetically, like saying 'I did what I could; you're on your own'. Alice took his silence as an answer. "And you still don't know that I have a gift for knowing these things before anyone else?"

Alice looked so confident about herself. I wanted to burst her bubble. "For your information, Alice. Edward and I didn't meet here as you planned. We met at a bookstore before we even knew we were neighbors." There! Take that, Ms. Know-it-all.

"Oh, really. And during that encounter you guys fell madly in love with each other, that closeness was not necessary to flourish whatever feeling you developed that day?"

Gawd, she was right. Edward and I didn't even talk to each other that day. But she didn't need to know that. I opened my mouth to lie but my cell phone vibrated saving me from a surely disaster —I was such a bad liar. I checked the caller I.D. and the name _Edward _brightened the screen. "Excuse me, I need to take this. Thank you for everything. It was really good."

I stood up and walked toward the balcony. "Hey," I answered.

"It's Edward," I heard Alice tell Jasper. _Must she always be right?_

"_Hey, you," _Edwards' beautiful voice greeted me.

I climbed over the railing and went into my place. "How are you?" I asked.

"_Not__ so__ good. I miss you __tremendously__."_

"I miss you too."

"_Are you busy? Can we talk?"_

"I'm not busy. I just finished having dinner with Alice and Jasper."

That information didn't surprise him. _"I'm glad you're not alone."_

Suspicion crept over me. "Yeah. But you know… I never got the chance to ask them what they were doing at your place. I suppose you know?"

Silence followed a sigh. _"House-sitting?"_

"Edward, please don't tell me that you asked Alice and Jasper to come and baby-sit me?"

"_Okay."_

"Edward!"

"_Of course you don't need to be babysat. You're an adult. But it doesn't hurt to have someone around, especially if you're going to be alone for over a week."_

I didn't know if to be offended or touched by his protectiveness. So I settled in between. "I appreciate your concern, Edward. But it's not necessary," I said. "Didn't Emmett clarify that he made up the crime rate statistics?"

"_When did you talk to Emmett?"_

"He went to see me this morning."

"_How nice. Did he talk to you about his birthday party?"_

"You're changing the subject," I accused.

He sighed deeply. "_All right. Although I don't share Emmett's crude sense of humor, I do agree that there is too much __violence__ these__ days. I asked Jasper and Alice to__ stay__ close to you in case you need something during my absence. I hope you don't take offense__ by__ my actions; they're __just__ out of concern__ for__ your safety."_

Most of my life I always took care of someone; first Renee, then Charlie, and finally myself. Being on the receiving end was new and disconcerting. "Again, I appreciate it. But you can't disrupt Jasper and Alice's lives just so they can look after me. It's insane. I am perfectly able to take care of myself. I've done it most of my life."

"_I understand that you're capable of taking care of yourself. But they're doing _me _th__is__ favor, so I won't go insane while separated from you. Please just let me do this, this one time. Please?"_

How could I be angry at Edward for wanting to protect me? Even if I asked Alice and Jasper to go home, I was sure they wouldn't leave after _the incident_. So I let it go. "Okay. But promise me that this won't ever happen again."

"_I promise."_

"Okay. Now tell me, have you eaten?"

He laughed, and told me all about his day.

We talked for hours until I remembered the time zone difference. I really didn't want to let him go, but he had a busy schedule the following day while I had nothing to do. I wished him a good night a couple of times, and when he still refused to hang up the phone, I faked a yawn. Of course, Edward being the gentleman that he was reluctantly finished our conversation. And I went to sleep with emptiness in my heart and in my bed. God, I missed him so much.

_~*~_

I barely heard the voice but definitely felt the nudge on my ribs as I emerged from a dream in which I was doing scandalous things to my beautiful Edward. I instantly felt angry to have my fantasy interrupted. "What!" I shouted.

Alice stood next to my bed with a beautiful smile on her face. "It's a beautiful sunny day. We need to go," she said and pulled the sheets from me.

I grabbed the sheets tightly and pulled them back. "It's always sunny in California," I informed her and laid my head back on my pillows, and tossed the cover over my head. "Go away!"

Alice tugged the covers out of my tight grip. "Get up! The morning is almost gone. We have things to do."

I glanced at the bedside clock —six fifty-eight a.m. "You've got to be kidding!"

With hands on her hips she scowled at me. "Do I look like I'm kidding?" _Nope, definitely not._ "We have an appointment at the Spa," she informed me.

"Spa?" I said, stretching my legs —there was no use going back to sleep; God, she was so pushy. Besides, I had planned to have some waxing and exfoliation done but I had not told Alice about it. She really seemed to know things before anyone. "At what time?" I asked.

"At nine."

It gave me enough time for a quick shower. I got up and went straight to my bathroom.

At seven forty-five I was ready and even had coffee and waffles prepared for the two of us. Jasper had a meeting and had left early.

Minutes later we were on our way to being beautified.

We got to the spa, and it was an elegant, very-expensive-looking place. It was my first time visiting one, so I planned to enjoy the experience.

Alice had gotten us a full package, so in addition to the waxing, pedicure and manicure, we also got a massage; it was the most relaxing thing I'd done in my life. They even fed us while we were getting our treatments.

We spent most of the day getting pampered. Once we left —late in the afternoon— we went straight to the mall, to buy our outfits for Emmett's Birthday bash as well as his gift. Alice helped me choose some Marcus Allen memorabilia, Emmett's all time favorite football player from USC —his Alma mater.

We then chose our dresses, and drove home happy with our choices.

I went inside my home and Alice to Edward's. I put away my bags, changed clothes and jumped over the railing, just like the Cullen's like to do. Jasper had Chinese food waiting for us. We ate and Alice recounted our day to Jasper.

After dinner, I washed the dishes —the least I could do, thanked them, and went back to my apartment to wait for my phone call. Edward did not disappoint; he called and we talked about our day.

Around ten o'clock, he reminded me of the meteor shower. "I wish you were here with me to see it together," I told him.

"_I know. What wouldn't I give…"_ he said and paused. _"I have an idea!"_

"I'm listening…"

"_Let's link our web cams, and we could see it together."_

"Excellent idea," I told him. "Give me a couple of minutes to get my lap top."

"_Okay."_

We hung up and I ran to get my laptop, a blanket and bottle of water, and sat comfortably out on the balcony. I turned it on and seconds later there he was, gracing my screen. "It's nice to see you," I said.

"_Oh. The pleasure is mine."_

We watched the celestial show together. But I only saw one or two flashes, because my eyes were fixed on the computer screen most of the time, instead of the sky. What better heavenly phenomenon than the angel projected on my screen?

That night I went to bed with Edward's beautiful face fresh in my mind. I made a mental note to get his picture and use it as my screen saver.

It would be the most beautiful screen saver ever.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks to Marijee_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other characters, settings etc. are property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

_**

Chapter 15:

On Sunday I did all the chores around the apartment that I'd been neglecting. I cleaned every room, making sure to get rid of all the dust bunnies collecting under the bed, did my laundry and even cleaned the oven. Alice offered to help me, but I refused —she had already helped me a lot. And as a token of gratitude I decided to cook something extra special for her and Jasper.

By early afternoon I was done, so I went to the market to buy ingredients for dinner. I also made a quick stop at the bookstore.

We ate around eight and Edward called at nine. We talked well past midnight.

The rest of the week went by quickly. I worked fervently, trying to get ahead of schedule so when Edward came back most of my time could be spent with him. I also took time to see my OB-GYN, and by Friday Alice took me back to the Spa, for a retouch.

Saturday finally arrived, and although I had to admit that my week went better than I expected mainly due to Alice's company, I couldn't wait to see Edward again.

Late in the afternoon, Alice arrived carrying a little suit case ready to prepare me for tonight's event —she meant Emmett's party, I was thinking of a different one; one that included only Edward and me.

She applied makeup and blew dry my hair until it shone. I shimmied into a dark blue dress that hugged my body perfectly and hit just below my knees. I put on my one-inch heels while Alice shook her head disapproving, but I was not going to risk a fall in front of Edward and Emmett's friends. So one-inch heels would have to do.

I checked the finished product in the mirror and smiled with satisfaction. I looked…sexy. The way Alice made my eyes look was amazing; they seemed enormous. And my hair was just…wow. I'd never looked like this before. I smiled at Alice. "Thank you, Alice."

She smiled satisfied. "You're very welcome."

She collected her things. "I'm going to get ready. Edward will be here pretty soon." She stopped at the doorway and smiled at me. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you,"

And she left.

The following hour was the longest ever. I was too nervous to sit down so I paced around my apartment while reading one of the books I'd bought, trying to calm my nerves. It didn't work. I couldn't concentrate; I kept looking at my watch wishing Edward were here already.

I was so distracted trying to relax, that I didn't feel him coming in until I heard him. "My God," he breathed.

I whipped around. "Edward," I whispered. He was finally here and he looked so dreamy. He had on a double-breasted navy blazer, oyster-colored slacks, and a cream-colored shirt. He wasn't wearing a tie, and his shirt collar was opened enough to reveal the top of his sculptured chest. I had to control my hands to keep them from running my fingers between those opened buttons.

"You are a vision," he said. And in three long strides he closed the distance between us. He cradled my face between his palms and looked intently into my eyes. "I missed you so much," he whispered and began placing kisses about my face. He started with my forehead, kissing each eyelid, then my cheekbones in turn. He placed quick peck on the tip of my nose, kissed my chin and then my mouth.

His lips opened over mine possessively, and I immediately parted them. His tongue slid along my lower lip, as if tasting, remembering, and then pushed into the hollow of my mouth.

His arms closed around me tightly and I wrapped mine around his neck pulling myself closer against him. We kissed passionately, hungrily. God, how I had missed him.

When the heat around us started sizzling hotter than fire I heard someone clear her throat. I gasped and Edward growled. I took a step back trying to disengage from Edward, but he pulled me back, and softly kissed my lips. "If we ignore her, she'll go away," he whispered.

I smiled against his lips.

"Nice to see you too, dear brother," Alice said.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere else, Alice?" Edward asked.

Alice shook her head. "Ingrate," she murmured. "As a matter of fact I should be gone by now. And so should you. We are late! The reason I'm here…" she looked at me, "—and I'm deeply sorry— is because I promised Emmett not to leave without you two." She smiled apologetically at us. "It's obvious that if I don't take you with me, you won't show up. Then the birthday boy is going to be upset, and I cannot allow it. I worked too hard to make his day special and that's how it will be."

Edward sighed deeply. "First of all, Emmett is not a boy. And whether we attend his birthday party or not, is no one's business but Bella's and mine. Besides, I'm sure Emmett will not miss us at all."

"He might not miss you, but he wants Bella to be there. I have strict orders to take her with me, in case you wouldn't want to go. So she'll go, with or without you," she informed him.

Edward was about to say something but I cut him off. "That won't be necessary, Alice. Edward and I are happy to go."

Edward looked at me in disbelief. But I couldn't do that to Emmett. I smiled at him apologetically, inched on my tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. "We don't have to stay there long," I whispered.

He sighed and kissed me back. "All right."

I held his hand and tugged him toward the kitchen counter. I grabbed my purse, keys, Emmett's present and headed toward the door.

I opened the door and looked at Alice and smiled. "After you," I said gesturing toward the door.

Alice smiled back. "Thank you, Bella." She gracefully exited the apartment, and winked at Edward on her way out. Edward just glared at her.

As Edward locked the door he murmured. "Siblings are supposed to help you, not oppose you."

Since Alice had made her way downstairs, I took advantage of our short privacy; I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. I only meant to give him a quick kiss before leaving but it seemed that it was never enough. Pleasure shot through me as he responded to my kiss. He wrapped one arm on the small of my back, the other across my shoulders and pulled me against him possessively. We kissed the only way we could ever kiss: hungrily and with exciting ferocity. I don't know how I remembered Alice was waiting for us downstairs.

I reluctantly freed my lips from his and cleared my throat panting as hard as Edward. "We better go," I suggested.

Edward growled. "Let's go."

Hand in hand we walked downstairs to his car and drove to 'Vamp' with Alice and Jasper driving right behind us.

We got to the club and were immediately escorted upstairs, to a private section. Emmett and his wife were talking to a group of guys —they were as big as Emmett, and when he spotted us he walked toward us and welcomed us effusively. "You finally made it!" he all but shouted.

Emmett kissed Alice on both cheeks, bear-hugged me and shook hands with Jasper and Edward. I handed him his gift. "Happy Birthday, Emmett."

"Thank you, Bella." He took the present and wrapped one arm around my shoulders pulling me close to him. He then guided me toward the group he was talking to when we got there.

"Guys! I want you to meet Bella," he told them.

Emmett introduced me to each one of them —they all were part of his football team from College. I shook hands with them and then Emmett said, "And you already know Rose."

"It's nice to see you again," I said not extending my hand to her.

"Likewise," she said, but I didn't think she meant it.

After Edward, Alice and Jasper said their greetings to the group, Edward stood by my side, wrapping one arm around my waist possessively. They were all friends, or at least acquaintances of Edward. They talked and laughed and after a few minutes, Edward excused us and maneuvered us to a booth in the darkest part of the room. I slid on the leather seat and Edward sat beside me. He held my hand and kissed it. "Shall we leave now?" he asked.

I giggled. Really giggled. "I think is too soon," I said.

He sighed. A waitress arrived to take our orders. "What do you want to drink?" he asked me.

"Coke would be fine," I said.

He looked at the waitress. "Two cokes."

I looked at him. "If you want to drink, go ahead. I could be the designated driver," I offered.

"No, thank you. I want to be completely and absolutely sober to enjoy the rest of the night," he said suggestively.

A shiver of anticipation ran down my spine.

A few minutes later the waitress brought our soft drinks. "Would you like anything to eat," Edward offered.

"No, thank you." My stomach was full —full of butterflies.

Because of the music, which blared from the speakers hanging overhead, Edward pulled me so close to him that I was half-sitting on his lap while he whispered in my ear. We refrained from kissing because we knew if we started we would end up giving a spectacle to the world.

I snuggled against him and inhaling his intoxicating fragrance. "How was your trip?" I asked

"Miserable," he whispered and nuzzled my jaw with his nose. "I missed you so much," he added.

"I missed you too," I said.

We stayed like that for a long time, listening to the music, breathing in each other's scent. "Break it up, kids," Emmett interrupted the moment. He took the seat across from us.

I tried to put some distance between Edward and me but he didn't let me. He held me firmly on his lap. "Go away, Emmett," he growled.

"No can do," Emmett replied. "Come on, Edward. You are monopolizing Bella. She came to have fun, and you are holding her hostage in this booth."

If Emmett only knew. There was not a place in the world I'd rather be than in Edward's arms. "Don't worry about me, Emmett," I said. "I assure you I'm more than willingly being held in this booth." Edward chuckled beside me.

"Have you eaten? The lobster rolls are delicious." Emmett said and looked at our drinks. "What are you guys drinking? He shook his head. "We have an open bar for my guests and you're drinking sodas? Not on my birthday."

Emmett called a waitress attention. "Please bring me a plate of lobster rolls, crab cakes and three Heinekens."

The girl left and came back promptly. She set the beers in front of us, and the platter in the center of the table. I lifted my beer in the air. "Happy Birthday, Emmett," I said. He smiled and all three of us clinked our bottles.

"Thank you, Bella. I'm glad you are here," Emmett said.

We ate some of the lobster rolls; they were good. Emmett turned to Edward. "Don't keep Bella hidden in here. Take her to dance. Show her a good time."

"I will," Edward said.

"Just so you know," Emmett said, "there are a couple of guys interested how serious your relationship is"

Edward's grip tightened on my waist. "What do you mean?"

"Well, they've been drilling me with questions about our dear Bella. And when I didn't give up enough information they started asking Rose. And you know Rose..." Emmett told Edward.

"Hmph," was Edward response.

"Anyway, I ended up telling them that you were very serious and to back off. So if they ask you when the wedding is, don't look surprised."

Why would anyone be interested in me enough to question Emmett's wife? I'd hardly met anyone, just the few guys Emmett introduced to me when we arrived.

I looked at Edward and he was glaring at the same group of guys. I shook my head and sighed.

"All right," Emmett said. "I'll see you around. And have fun. Okay?"

Emmett stood up and moved to a different booth to mingle with other guests.

"You can't possible believe what he said," I told Edward.

"Of course it's true," he said matter-of-factly. "I saw the way they looked at you when we arrived."

I shook my head. There was no point at discussing nonsense. I finished the last remains of my beer.

"Let's dance," Edward said.

I almost choked. "I don't dance," I said.

"You don't dance?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You've seen me _walking_," I said and Edward laughed. That was the reaction I needed. "I rest my case."

"Bella, dancing is different. It's all in the leading."

"Oh no. I'm not willing to take you down with me on the dance floor. I assure you that dancing with me would be positively dangerous."

He laughed his beautiful laugh. "Only you would consider yourself dangerous at dancing."

"I'm very serious."

"And I happened to enjoyed dangerous assignments." He rose from our seats and extended his arm in invitation.

I shook my head, pleading.

"Come on," he said. "I won't let anything bad happen to you."

With a flash of panic, I held his hand and let him guide me to the dance floor. He pulled me into his arms a pressed me against his body. I felt secure and protected. And soon I molded myself against his protective warmth.

It was odd how I could effortlessly follow Edward's dance steps when I had never been able to follow my own steps while walking. We moved in time to the music swaying with perfect rhythm.

"See, I told you it was all in the lead," he said. His lips moved in my hair; his breath was warm against my cheek.

"You're right," I admitted.

He maneuvered us to the far side of the dance floor —the darkest part. I laid my head back on his chest and sighed contently.

"Edward?" A female voice brought me out of my dreamy state.

Edward stopped dancing abruptly. "Hello, Chloe."

"Oh my God! I didn't know you were back. It's been months! Why haven't you called me?" The one named Chloe asked.

Edward didn't answer her. He just looked at me nervously. "Bella, this is Chloe." He looked at Chloe. "This is Bella, my girlfriend."

Chloe looked at him in disbelief and then glared at me. She was tall, blond and very voluptuous. "Hi," I said, forcing a smile on my face.

"_Well,"_ she said. And turned around rudely, leaving us there.

I looked at Edward. "Who was that?"

"Someone rude and unimportant," he said and pulled me into his arms, moving easily along with the music. Somehow that answer didn't satisfy me.

I was about to ask him for a more detailed answer when we were interrupted, once again, by another girl; this time a gorgeous redhead. "Edward, baby. You're back!" _Baby?_

I heard Edward curse. We went through the same awkward introduction as before. But this time Annie—that was her name, was classier. She shook my hand and left after a brief, polite conversation. The shock in her face, that showed when Edward told her I was his girlfriend, was still evident as she left.

Edward tried to resume our dancing but I planted my feet firmly on the floor. "What's going on, Edward?" I asked.

He sighed defeated. "We really need to talk. I'll explain everything once we're alone. That was the plan. Remember?

He was right. We had an important talk pending. And now I had a little idea in which way the wind was blowing. "Okay."

Just then another high pitch voice called on him. "Edward!"

Edward grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the sea of arms and limbs on the dance floor. I looked over my shoulder and saw another blond yelling after Edward. It seemed that this place became a convention for Edward's _admirers_.

Once in the VIP area, Edward loosened his grip on me. We claimed back our seats and ordered water from the waitress. We stayed quiet. I had so many questions but this was not the place for them.

Emmett broke our awkward silent. He arrived surrounded by a group on young men. "Here you are, Edward. Look who's here!" Emmett said pushing one of the guys forward.

"Edward Cullen," the guy said. "Long time no see! How are you?"

"Eleazar! How are you?" Edward stood and hugged the guy. "It's been ages!"

"I know. You haven't changed a bit." Eleazar said.

"Just physically. I assure you, I'm a new man now," Edward said.

"Really?" Eleazar said, and then looked at me.

Edward wrapped an arm around me. "Eleazar, Let me introduce you to my girlfriend. Bella Swan."

"Encantado, Hermosa dama," Eleazar said in Spanish. I knew enough Spanish to understand he called me beautiful lady. He held my hand and kissed it above the knuckles.

I liked this Spanish charmer.

"Stop flirting, you rogue," Edward told Eleazar.

Eleazar looked at Edward and smiled. "She is beautiful. You are a lucky man."

"I know," Edward said.

They talked about old times, laughing and joking. There were about eight guys—Emmett included—surrounding Edward. I stayed seated, drinking my water.

"Eleazar brought his Aston Martin Vanquish," Emmett told Edward. "We were looking for you to go see it because I know how much you love that car."

"Oh. It's the coolest car," Edward said.

"Let's go see it." Emmett said.

Edward turned to me. "Do you mind going with us to see a car?" he asked me.

I didn't want to be in the middle of a testosterone meeting and they probably wouldn't feel free to talk manly with a woman in the way. "It's all right Edward. You go ahead with them. I'll wait for you right here."

Edward turned to them. "It's all right. You go ahead. I'll check it out some other time."

"Edward…" I started to protest but Emmett interrupted me.

"Come on, Edward. She'll be fine in here." Emmett looked around searching for someone. "Rose!" he shouted.

_Gawd, no. _Rosalie Cullen joined the group. "Yes, Baby?" she told Emmett.

"Could you please keep Bella entertained while Edward is with us?" Emmett asked.

"Sure. It's your birthday. I'll do anything for you." _Even talk to a woman I dislike so much _she forgot to add.

"Thanks, Babe," Emmett said, kissing her softly on her lips.

Edward looked conflicted. I gave him an assuring look and he smiled at me apologetically. "I'll be back shortly."

I smiled at him. I knew he didn't want to leave me there, but arguing with his brother and friends would make things more complex. "Don't worry," I whispered. And they left.

I turned to look at Rosalie. Her face was blank. "You don't have to worry about me," I told her with a smile on my face. "Go ahead and take care of the rest of your guests."

"No one tells me what to do."

"Oh, no. I didn't mean to…"

"I promised my husband to keep you entertained. And that's what I intend to do. Let's dance."

She turned around leaving me without the option to decline her invitation —although on the dance floor at least we didn't need to talk. I followed her reluctantly, keeping my eyes opened, looking for Alice; hoping she could save me from this awkward situation.

We walked toward the middle of the floor, and she started dancing gracefully. I didn't even try to mimic her, it would probably look like I was having a seizure—an image of a dancing Eileen Bane from the TV show Seinfeld came to mind. I shuddered.

So I _danced_—if you could call it that— just shifting from one foot to the other.

Before the song was over, I saw Rosalie face changed from bored to excited as she spotted someone behind me. She waved at this person, and I felt relieved that she needed to be a host to this new arrival.

"I'll be in the booth, waiting for Edward," I shouted over the blaring music. I took a step backward and crashed into someone's chest. I turned around to apologize. "I'm really sorry," I said and looked up to see his face. _James_

"Hello, Bella," he greeted me. "You look beautiful!"

"James," Rosalie said. "Would you be a dear and stay with Bella for a moment. I need to do something really quick."

"That's not necessary," I said at the same time James said, "It'll be my pleasure."

"Thanks," Rosalie told James. And turned to me. "You're in good hands."

She left, leaving me in the middle of the floor, with James beside me. I smiled at him, wishing Edward were back already.

"May I have this dance?" James asked.

"I don't really dance," I told him.

"I'll teach you," he said and placed his hands at my waist.

_Okay, what's one song? _We moved with the music, but there was some awkward pulling and pushing. I didn't feel the wonderful sensation of floating I'd experienced in Edward's arms.

"So, Edward and You," he said. Not asking, merely stating.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"I can't really say I'm surprised. Any man would be proud to call you his."

"His?"

"You know what I mean," he said, his tone apologetic. "Although I have to admit that you are not really his type. But as I said before, any man would change his preference for you."

I stopped abruptly and looked straight in his eyes. I already knew that I was not Edward's perfect woman. But I didn't need people—least of them, James— reminding me how imperfect I was for Edward. "Really, James? I find hard to believe that _you_ happen to know Edward's type of woman."

I didn't intimidate him with my glaring. "As a matter of fact I _do _know Edward's type. He always goes for the tall, blond, blue-eyed type—just like Emmett, Alice and Esme's type: all their partners are blond and blue-eyed," James said.

Argh! I hated it when he could make his point. "Maybe it's a Californian trait, since you also like the blond blue-eyed type," I retorted. Bringing Lauren into this conversation didn't feel right. I had no right. Upset at myself I turned around walking back to my booth.

James followed behind. And stopped me by the bar, grabbing me by the arm. "Please don't get mad at me. I'm only speaking the truth."

_Where is Edward? _James looked at me intently. "You don't believe me." He started looking around until he spotted someone. "Look," he told me pointing at someone. I followed his gaze straight to Chloe. "That's Chloe; one of Edward's lovers."

I cringed at the word _lover,_ even though I'd kind of figured it out before, just by looking at Edward's face when she approached us.

James pointed at another beautiful blond. "That's Heather, another one of his collection." He kept surveying. "That's Annie. And although she's not a blond, she's the same type." I knew what type he was referring to: beautiful.

"What do you want, James?" I asked him. "So Edward dated—a lot—before he met me. What's wrong with that?"

"There's nothing wrong with that, if he told you about it. Did he?"

I couldn't say yes. But Edward and I still had a talk pending. I would give him the benefit of the doubt.

Of course, my silence confirmed James question. "I didn't think so," he said. I stayed quiet. I would not allow myself to pass judgment against Edward. I really needed to talk to him. Now.

James continued his verbal assault against Edward. "I could venture to believe that he hasn't even talked to you about Tanya."

I had the feeling that I was not going to like knowing about Tanya. "Which one is Tanya?" I asked James while looking at the sea of people on the dance floor.

"Tanya is not here. She lives in New York, although she was here in L.A about a week ago. You've probably seen her at Edward's place. She is hard to miss; strawberry blond, tall, great legs, absolutely _beautiful_. And very talented; she is a violinist."

I felt my blood draining from my face. _Blondie! _"Why do I need to know about her?" I asked.

"For starters because she was Edward's…"

James didn't finish his remark. Edward moved between James and me and held my face between his hands. "Are you all right?" he asked concerned. My face probably showed how I felt.

"I want to leave, now," was all I said.

He turned to face James. "What did you do to her?"

"I only opened her eyes," James said calmly.

Edward grabbed James from his shirt and pulled him closer to him. "What did you tell her?"

"Not enough. I was about to tell her about your fiancé, since you neglected to inform her."

_Fiancé?_

My heart sank into the deepest, darkest depth of hell.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks to Marijee_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other characters, settings etc. are property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

_**

_A/N: Only because I really, really dislike cliffhangers —and I mean DISLIKE— I decided to post the next chapter. It's now ready, so why not. Is one day fast enough for you? :)_

_Enjoy  
_

* * *

CHAPTER 16:

James' words hit me like a freighting train. _Fiancé_

I stood there, frozen in place while Edward held James by his shirt. "_Ex-fiancé_, you prick. You have no right!" he growled through clenched teeth.

James gripped Edward's hands. "Take your hands off me," he hissed and pushed Edward off him.

Edward let him go reluctantly and turned to me. "Bella, let's go. We need to talk."

"Sure," James said sarcastically. "_Now_ you want to talk."

Edward turned toward James. "It's none of your business. Stay away from her." His voice was lethal.

"I will not," James challenged. "Because I _do _care for Bella. Unlike some, who cleverly try to withhold information from her."

"I'm not going to waste my time talking to you. But hear me clearly; Stay. Away. From. Bella." Edward poked James chest after each word.

"I will not," James said, matching Edward's tone.

Edward grabbed my hand firmly and started pulling me toward the exit.

"Are you going to tell Bella about how you planned to use her as revenge against me because your unsatisfied fiancé sought warmth in my bed instead of yours?"

I froze where I stood. And so did Edward.

I looked at James, still trying to assimilate his words. "It's true, Bella. Edward found his then fiancé in my bed. That's why he hates me. But I assure you: I didn't touch her."

That was more than Edward could take. He charged at James like a raging bull and slammed him up against a wall, holding him off the floor in an impressive display of strength. "Shut the hell up!"

I was shocked to say the least. For a long moment I stood motionless, my blind gaze rooted to the confrontation in front of me, but I didn't do anything about it. Finally I was able to talk. "Revenge?" I asked to no one in particular.

Edward heard me. He slowly released James from his tight grip and turned to face me. "Bella, it wasn't like that. I... "

"Don't lie to her!" James said. "You said —and I quote— 'I hope you really fall in love with her, for it'll be sweeter to see you suffer when you realize she would never be for you. I will not allow it. That will be my revenge'". James looked at me. "This happened at the hospital. At the charity event, remember?"

Oh, I remembered all right.

I turned my gaze toward Edward, looking for some kind of denial.

Nothing.

James continued talking. "See, Bella, Edward saw my interest in you and decided to keep you from me as a means to get even for what happened years ago."

With a deep shuddering gasp, I wrapped both arms tightly around myself and wordlessly made my way toward the exit before the horrible emptiness that slowly spread from within surrounded me.

"Bella!" Edward said.

"Let her go."

"Don't touch me! Bella, wait for me!"

It sounded like they were fighting behind me, but I didn't turn around. Not even when I heard the sound of flesh against flesh. I didn't care.

Once outside I took a big breath of air trying to clear away the mess of conflicted emotions playing havoc with my mind. I wanted to run and crawl into tight ball, and pretend this was not happening. But I also wanted _needed _clarification regarding James' accusations.

Sad and confused, I gave in to the flood of tears I didn't know I was holding onto, and started walking aimlessly.

The cool breeze helped the numbness that had enveloped me recede, and random images of Edward came to mind: Edward laughing, Edward playing the piano, Edward talking about his parents and siblings, Edward and the sincerity shining out of his beautiful green eyes when he kissed me.

I started analyzing facts.

I knew Edward was not a monk; with his drop-dead gorgeous look one could hardly expect chastity. And although he seemed to have an extensive sexual history —based on the legion of admires reunited under one roof, I thought I could handle it —if it was in his past.

Now, the fact that he's been engaged to Blondie was surprising. But again, that was part of his past, and for what James said, it was over the moment she decided to be unfaithful. _Unbelievable!_ She could be beautiful, but she was so stupid to cheat on Edward! Who'd in their right mind do that?

And what stung the most; James accusation that Edward used me for revenge against him. That was improbable, and deep in my heart I refused to believe it. Edward was not a cruel man and would not play with my feelings just to use me against James. I could not and would not accept it.

I needed to talk to Edward.

I looked around feeling disoriented for a moment, and started walking toward the club.

I shouldn't have left.

I was crossing right through the middle of a deserted street, when the bright beams of a high speeding car blinded me on the spot. With a screeching noise, it stopped next to me and Edward darted out of it without even turning the engine off. He ran toward me and took my hands in his. "Thank god you are fine," he said. His face was twisted with concern.

I nodded.

Edward released my hands. "Can we please talk?"

I nodded again, not trusting my voice to crack.

He opened the passenger door and I slid in. We drove away with neither one saying a word.

Once inside my apartment, I walked to the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water, offering Edward one. He took it but didn't open it; he just looked at me silently.

I took a few sips from my bottle, welcoming the cool liquid as it soothed the dryness in my throat. I walked toward the living room and settled on the couch, curling my legs beneath me. Edward followed me and stood in front of me, waiting for me to speak. "Sit down," I told him. He sat next to me, leaving a wide space between us.

He looked so sad, so lost. I cleared my throat. "I guess now is a good time to have the talk that was pending," I suggested as a way to start our dialogue.

I tried to read his face; there was a mixture of worry and anger. I supposed the latter was directed at James for robbing him the chance of being the one to disclose his past to me. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. "I am so sorry, Bella. You shouldn't have been exposed to the vile plot James…" He stopped talking and breathed again as if to gain composure. "I think I should start from the beginning."

"I agree."

"I met James when I was in my junior year of high school. Emmett, being two years older than I, was a freshman in college —that's where he met James. Emmett brought him home to meet the family —they were roommates and teammates.

"I disliked James immediately; it was a mutual feeling —he hated me on the spot too. But Emmett liked him, and even more so when James introduced him to the love of his life. Although that happened years after they became friends."

That part of the story I already knew —James had told me he was the one who introduced Emmett and Rosalie.

"James was a frequent visitor to my parent's house, and every time we met it was disagreeable, to say the least. Thankfully my time to go to college arrived and I was happy I wouldn't be seeing his face every time he would visit.

"I went to Juilliard and that's where I met Tanya." He looked at me weighing my reaction to the name. I kept my face blank. "I believe James already told you who she was."

I nodded.

"Before Tanya, during my high school years, I'd only had one girlfriend. But by the time I graduated from high school, we had broken up. So when I met Tanya, I was young, free and eager. She impressed me. She was an attractive woman and a talented musician. I now think that the latter was what pulled me toward her."

_Sure_, I thought sarcastically, _her long legs, big breasts, killer body and beautiful face didn't attract you at all_.

I cringed inwardly. Gods, jealousy was an ugly thing.

"From the beginning, and all through my years at Juilliard, we were together. Then my acceptance at St. Petersburg came. I was leaving the States and felt responsible for the years Tanya had spent with me. So I proposed."

"Edward. You don't have to make excuses for the decisions you made in your life. If you loved her, it's okay to say it. It's your past. Please don't try to spare my feelings."

"But I'm not trying to spare your feelings. The truth is that I proposed for the wrong reasons, and I will always regret that decision."

I kept quiet. I wanted to believe him but…

"You don't believe me," he accused. "If you would meet her, you would see how wrong Tanya and I are for each other."

"Okay," I said. I didn't want to argue.

He shook his head lightly. "Anyway, I brought her home to inform my parents of our engagement and also to tell them about the news of my forthcoming move to Russia. At that time James was staying at my parents —Emmett and he had already graduated.

"My parents and Alice didn't agree with my decision —the engagement. They thought I was doing it for the wrong reasons, and they were right. Nevertheless I had made my mind up and would not divert from it."

His eyes closed and I assumed he was getting to the part of the betrayal. He opened them but didn't look at me; he fixed his eyes above my head, looking into his painful past. His eyes dilated as the memories overtook him. "It happened one evening. My parents were out for dinner, Alice was in her room, and Emmett and James had arrived from surfing —tired and sunburned— and had retired early. I was on my piano arranging a composition that had come to mind when Tanya suggested going to bed. I wanted to finish the melody before I forgot it, so I declined. She got upset and went upstairs."

I would think she'd be more understanding. "Isn't she a musician, like you?"

"Yes. Anyone would think she would be more supportive. But Tanya is a very passionate violinist and consequently a very passionate, sexual woman. She took offense of my choosing music over her.

"An hour later I went upstairs —in a conciliatory mood— looking for her, but she wasn't in my room as I'd expected. I went to Alice's room but Tanya wasn't with her either. It was odd; I was sure I'd seen her going up. Alice helped me look everywhere but Tanya was nowhere to be found. The only room left was the guest room —James'."

Oh God, it'd happened under his roof, in his parents' house. How awful. I resisted the urge to cringe.

Edward breathed deeply. "I opened the door —it was unlocked, and there she was, with James, in his bed. She was semi-naked, straddling him while James had his hands crossed behind his head. He was refusing her. Alice and I clearly heard him say that he was not going risk losing his friendship with Emmett. He was asking her to leave before she compromised him."

Edward closed his eyes. "James valued his friendship with Emmett while Tanya…" he paused, opened his eyes and shook his head with disgust.

What a horrible person she was.

"To say the least, my ego and pride were badly hurt; especially with James as a witness to my humiliation. I saw in his face how much he enjoyed my shame."

Edward's admission struck me in the heart. I thought I knew this wonderful man, but I hadn't known his deepest pain. "I'm sorry," was all I could say.

He brushed a strand of hair off my forehead. "Don't be. In the end it was all for the better."

"What happened after?" I asked, unsure if he wanted to continue.

"I broke off the engagement. Alice made sure Tanya left the house immediately. And James became a hero to my family." His voice was full of resentment.

I knew Edward was hurt about the whole situation. But I thought he should give James a little credit. To have an attractive, to say the least, sexy naked woman in your bed and not give in to temptation must have been a very difficult challenge.

"But that's not the worst part," he said.

I looked at him skeptically. What could be worse than betrayal?

"I despised Tanya not for her betrayal but for the pain she caused my family. It was unbearable to see the worry and pity on their faces. Even more since I was leaving to go to a place that was so far away from home."

It must've been tough, especially on Esme and Alice, to see Edward suffering, and then knowing he was living all alone, in a cold place. Far away from his love ones.

Edward's angered expression changed to disgust. "I changed. I became a cold-hearted bastard."

I cringed at his self-imposed description and shook my head. "You could never be that."

He leaned his head against the back of the couch, staring at the ceiling. "Guided by hurt and shame I became a despicable being. Tanya took, along with my ego and pride, my trust." He paused. "While I was with her, I was always faithful. I cared for her. But after, I decided never to be in that situation again. I decided never to be in a serious relationship ever again," he explained.

"That's understandable."

He swallowed hard. I could see his Adam apple gobbled up and down. He became nervous. "My behavior was reproachable. I became very promiscuous in an attempt to restore the blow my manhood took."

He turned his head to the side, facing me —shame and embarrassment clearly evident on his face. I didn't know what to say to his confession. At least that explained the group of women we met at the club.

He cleared his throat and continued. "The relationship I had with women, after Tanya, were all meaningless sexual encounters that left me empty after. I did not lie to them. From the start I let them know what my intentions were: no commitments, no regrets, just sex. They all agreed."

Of course they did.

"That was my life, until I met you." His voice softened. "Remember the first day, when you moved in?"

How could I forget? I nodded.

"Well, after talking to you, I was fascinated. So that night, I came back and knocked at your door because I wanted you. Since the first time I saw you, there was an instant attraction. Instant lust. Never in my life had I experienced that sexual urge quite so strongly. The desire was overwhelming. I came back with the intention of seducing you."

His admittance left me speechless; I stared at him open-mouthed.

He smiled at my expression. "But I only needed a few minutes with you to know that you were different; you were special, innocent. And so I ran."

Ah. He was talking about the days after I moved in. I remembered how he'd disappeared. I was so confused to the point that I'd questioned my sanity. "Where did you go?"

"Chicago. The last thing I wanted was a relationship, but I knew that with you it would be either that or nothing at all. And since I wanted you so badly, it was safer to run away."

Wow.

"After a couple of days of thinking of nothing but you —and I mean nothing; not even music, I was beyond intrigued by the effect you had in me. So I decided to come back and be your friend. No physical contact, no bonds or links of the sentimental kind. Just friendship. I thought I could do that." he smiled at me. "I was wrong."

He reached for my hand and lightly caressed the top of it. "I fought everyday against my feelings for you, which did nothing but grow stronger, deeper. I was afraid and ashamed."

Edward being afraid to trust someone again I understood, but ashamed? "Why ashamed?" I asked.

"Because of who I was and the shameful, immoral man I'd become." He shook his head disgusted. "You deserved better, and I knew it. But I couldn't, and didn't want to fight my feelings any longer; especially since I was lucky enough that you reciprocated them to me. So I gave in." He laughed with no humor in it. "You could add selfishness to the list of descriptive adjectives to my character."

I grabbed his hand that was still caressing mine and gripped it tightly. "You're not selfish, Edward. You are honest and real. You were betrayed and made mistakes in order to fight your insecurities. But you are willing to admit to your errors, and sincerely regret making them. You are a good person."

He shook his head denying my words.

Well, that clarified many things, and the last issue his supposed revenge against James was irrelevant. Edward had already told me about his strong feelings toward me. That was enough.

"About what James said of me using you against him, I…"

"You don't have to explain anything," I interrupted him.

"Oh. But I do!"

I really didn't need to hear it but if it was important for him "Okay."

"That day at the hospital, I saw the way James looked at you. A wave of jealousy and possession washed over me; I was overwhelmed by that new feeling. It made me realize how deep my affection was for you. This wasn't just about James; it was about any man setting their eyes on you. You were mine."

Okay, I was wrong; this I needed to hear.

"I told James to stay away from you; that he was not to be around you except for work-related reasons. Of course, now I realize that that was the wrong thing to say to him due to his nature. He told me that whatever happened between you and him was none of my business. And he was right; I had no claim over you. Nevertheless I tried to reason with him, telling him that you were different, special, and innocent. He said that he already knew. That his intentions were _honorable_."

He clenched his jaw, obviously unhappy. "I was furious. You were _mine —_at least in my mind— and the person I viciously disliked was telling me that he had _honorable intentions_ with you? I just lost it. But instead of punching James in his face like I wanted to, I tried to hit him on his pride. I told him to go ahead, to fall in love with you that I would enjoy his pain when his feelings were not returned, because you were already mine —although I did not say that last part aloud. Instead I said that it would be my revenge."

Edward looked at me apologetically. "I should've never said that. I didn't mean it and I deeply regret saying it. I just wanted to erase that smirk from his face. I'm really sorry, Bella."

I smiled at him. Of course I was his. It felt so good to hear it from him. "There's nothing to forgive."

He smiled at me sadly, obviously not agreeing with me.

"Where do we go from here?" I asked.

"It's all up to you. We already established that I am a selfish person, but I love you. I want you in my life, Bella. Now and forever. And if you decide not to be with me, after the knowledge of my horrible past, I'd understand."

My heart started drumming faster when I heard his words. He said he loved me. Edward loved me! This was the first time he'd said it and he hadn't noticed. But I did. I came to my knees and threw myself into his arms pushing him back down on the couch. I started into his eyes. "I love you, too," I whispered.

Edward looked relieved. "Are you sure?"

"I have never been surer in my life."

He kissed me deeply, worshipfully. We both knew that nothing would come between us. No more secrets, no more mistrust, and no lingering on his past.

Edward loved me!

* * *

_A/N: I hope this clarified Edward's resistance toward Bella at the beginning of the story._

_ Thanks to Marijee_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other characters, settings etc. are property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

_**

Chapter 17:

After we cleared the air, we moved from the couch to my bed where we now lay side by side—facing each other, Edward's arms tightly around me. I was so happy words could not describe it.

We seemed to be ready to take our relationship a step further. But I still had some questions in my mind. I cleared my throat. "Edward, I need to ask you some very personal questions. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, Bella, ask me anything."

"I was wondering. In all these years of…promiscuity…weren't there…consequences. You know, a child. Something like that, that I should know about?"

He kissed the top of my head. "No. You have nothing to worry about. I was foolish but responsible. I always used protection."

"Good." I was referring to the part that he protected himself from diseases, not the fact that he might have fathered a child. I truthfully wouldn't have minded, but I felt I needed to know either way.

Edward cleared his throat. I knew he was uncomfortable with the topic. "I also feel I should clarify that I rarely had sex with unknown women that I picked up from clubs. The women I had relations with were usually acquaintances who were looking for the same type of relationship, with no commitments, no privileges. It was just convenient for both parties."

I didn't know whether to feel relieved or not. When he'd said that he was an immoral promiscuous man I had imagined him having sex with anything in skirts; but I thought they were all one-night stands. Now the fact that he had an exclusive group of women he would call on regularly made my stomach knot. I didn't know what was worse. "So they were 'booty calls,'" I said trying to sound calm and cool.

Edward sighed. "They were just lovers. We got together when it was convenient. Nothing more."

Always the gentleman; he wouldn't talk badly about them, even if they didn't mean much in his life he still cared. And I loved him more for that. But I still had one more question about them. "How many were there?"

"Excuse me?"

This was very uncomfortable for both of us. But I didn't want any doubts or surprises in our future life. "How many women were involved with you? It's kind of surprising to find three women who were going out with you, in the same place. This city is huge; and to find not two, but three attending the same event…it makes you wonder," I explained.

"The number of them is irrelevant," he said and then clenched his jaw. "But I don't think it was a coincidence that they were there."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't have proof, but _someone _might have invited them. It's no secret how they were involved in my life. Someone took advantage of that knowledge."

"Do you think someone wanted an encounter between the three of them and you, to cause you problems; jealousy among them?" I asked.

"No. They know about each other. We had no exclusivity. I think that the target was you."

"Me?"

"This person planned an encounter between you and them."

"Who would do that?"

"Like I said, I have no proof. So I rather reserve my suspicions."

"Okay." I kissed him lightly on the frown between his eyebrows. "I love you."

He smiled at me and kissed my lips. "And I will always thank the Heavens for that."

After a moment of silence Edward asked, "Do you have any more questions?"

"Not at the moment."

"Very well, now I'm going to devour those lips—I think I've been neglecting them for too long." And he kissed me— hot and deep. And when his tongue touched mine, it made my entire body tingle. Pretty soon my breath started coming in short little gasps and I couldn't hold back a groan when I felt the steely, unyielding hardness of Edward's manhood against my thigh.

"God, Bella, do you have any idea how good you taste?" he growled into my mouth.

"Not as good as you taste," I answered, unable to keep from wiggling against his erection.

He growled again, and looked at me, his emerald eyes darkening with fiery desire. "This is going to be the most difficult decision I've ever made in my life."

"What are you talking about?" I asked breathlessly.

"Have you noticed that you haven't had a proper courtship?"

_Courtship? _"What do you mean?"

Edward smiled and his fingers gently touched my neck. "I mean that you deserve better than this monster…" he pointed at himself "…satiating his primal instincts by making love to you without the flowers, the chocolate, and the worshiping, that you so rightfully deserve."

I could not believe what I was hearing. "You've got to be kidding."

"I am very serious." He propped himself up in a sitting position against the headboard and pulled me up with him, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Think about it, Bella. The first time I kissed you, we almost ended up having sex." _And a good day that was,_ I thought to myself. Edward continued his ridiculous explanation, "You didn't know anything about my past, and I take full responsibility for that omission. That was very wrong of me —very unethical."

"So? Now I know everything. What's the problem?"

"The problem is that I know I'm not worthy of your love, but I'm going to try really hard to deserve you."

I didn't like where this was going. "But…"

Edward interrupted me. "I have your love as you have mine. And this desire I have to possess you, to make you totally and completely mine, is almost unbearable. But I need your trust. Only when I have your complete trust will we be able to give over to each other without any reservation."

"I trust you!" I argued.

He caressed my cheek with his thumb. "You _think _you do. And that's why I'm going to give you time, so you will be sure."

I couldn't believe it! I was starting to get upset. "What makes you believe you know me better than I know myself?"

He was going to answer but I didn't let him. I kept talking. "I _know_ I love you, I _know _I want you. And I _definitely know_ that I trust you."

"Don't be mad," he pleaded. "I really meant when I said that I want you now and forever. I don't want to mess this up." He took a big breath of air. "Bella, I'm not saying that we should abstain for a long time —I will not commit to something I won't be able to comply with. I'm just asking for a few weeks, so you'll be sure you want to be with someone so undeserving of your love."

"WEEKS!" I shouted and moved to sit across from him so I could face him. "Edward Cullen, you will not do this to me. I am not a child, who needs people making decisions for her. I am a grown woman who desperately loves you, and is utterly sure of you and your love for me. I don't need you to protect me from yourself."

He smiled at me. "God, I love it when you're mad. You look so sexy."

"I'm not playing, Edward. You might be able to resist this…this…" my hands circled the space between us.

"Fiery, overwhelming desire to explore each other in hope of a wondrous, erotic, mind-blowing time that would last for an eternity?" Edward suggested —a smile hovering at the corner of his lips.

"Yeah! Because I'm not willing to wait any longer to feel those…those wonderful images you just kindly described." I paused briefly. "I'm twenty-four years old. It's _a crime_ to be denied what I have never experienced before and what I desire so much from you. A crime!"

Edward stopped smiling abruptly, his eyes wide. "Never…before?" He leaned closer to me, scrutinizing me. "Are you a virgin?"

I cringed at the word. I had always hated it. I preferred 'inexperienced'. I sighed _Edward must think I'm a freak_. He looked so surprised. I smiled sadly at him. "It's curable, you know."

His expression changed from surprised to horrified. He quickly gathered me into his arms. "No, Bella. I didn't mean for you to feel that being a virgin is wrong. I was just…surprised."

I nuzzled his chest and breathed in his scent. I didn't want to look at his eyes yet. "I know. It's unusual. And I know my inexperience is a point against me. But I've always been a good student, so the sooner we start the lessons the better."

I felt his body shake with laughter. He held my face with both of hands and forced me to look at him. "Only you could think that being a virgin is a negative fact."

"Of course it's a negative fact. You've been with women who know how to pleasure you. And I…I," I sighed. "It's a lot of pressure, you know?"

"Bella, Bella. You give me more pleasure with a touch or a chaste kiss than all the women I've had sex with."

I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm inexperienced, not naive."

He kissed the tip of my nose. "And beautiful, and good-hearted, and generous, and innocent, and pure…and when were you planning to tell me you were a virgin?"

Argh, that word again! "Could you please stop saying _virgin_... I was not planning on telling you. You would've found out soon enough."

Edward narrowed his eyes at me and glared. "Do you know that the day we almost made love I could've hurt you? And why can't I say _virgin_?"

"Please don't remind me of that day. I will never forgive myself for stopping us—especially now that you don't want to repeat that mind-blowing _unfinished _experience. And the word virgin does not describe me." I said.

"I told you I'm planning to finish that experience; just not now... And what do you mean it doesn't describe you?"

I took a deep breath. "To me, a virgin is a naïve, innocent person who has no knowledge of carnal activities, physically as well as mentally. An innocent, if you will, and something I am not." I looked at him and smiled wickedly. "If you knew the vivid images I've fantasized of us doing very naughty things to each other, you'd be the last person calling me _virgin_." I wiggled my eyebrows at him.

The fact that I had no physical experience in the matter of sex was true. But my first year of college was really an eye opener. I had a very sexually active roommate, her name was Heidi, and she talked nonstop about techniques and positions. To say her descriptions stimulated my mind was understated. Through Heidi's experiences, I acquired a vast knowledge of everything about sex; I just needed to implement it.

He laughed. That beautiful laugh that always sent shivers down my spine. "I would love to hear what's been going on inside that beautiful little head of yours. But it's not something I need to think about if I'm going to try to maintain your status of _a virgin_ a little longer."

_Stubborn man _I gave him a good glare. But glaring didn't seem to have any effect on Edward; he just grinned. "Do you know that this new information—of your status— is going to be a strong incentive to control my primal beastly desires?"

I gasped. "That does it!"

I rose from the bed and grabbed a blank paper and a sharpie from my side table, and started writing. Edward looked at me curiously.

Once I finished I held the paper —with both hands—and placed in front of me for Edward to read. The sign said:

**NEEDS**

**DEFLOWERING**

"I think that if I head over to the entrance of Highway One, at Flower and First, Flower is a perfect street name by the way, I might be able to find a Good Samaritan to help me with my problem. It's a busy street and I am sure someone will come along and be happy to, you know, change my status." I said with the most serious face I could muster.

Edward narrowed his eyes at me—with a glint of amusement, grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward him as he laid me on the bed and hovered on top of me. _Yes! This is more like __it._

He slowly let his hard body rest on top of mine and reached my lips, kissing me thoroughly. I moaned when his tongue met mine. He rolled on his back and pulled me on top of him without breaking the kiss. I took advantage of this position and straddled his thighs. Hot sensations shot straight to my needy center.

Instinctively he bucked his hips, his erection pushing at the right spot. I groaned in pleasure. He took advantage of my dazed state and shifted his position, again, so he now straddled my hips. His tongue inside my mouth moved erotically at the same time his lower body moved in insistent circles, pressing his groin hard and deliciously against mine. I could only imagine how these sensations would feel if his pants and my clothes were not on the way.

He broke the kiss to let us breathe, but ran his lips across my jaw to my ear where he nibbled on the lobe. "No one is going to do any deflowering but me," he whispered.

_Yes!_

"But not now," he added.

_NO! _

"Edward," I said breathlessly. "I may be…inexperienced, but that's only because no one got and held my attention enough to change that, not because I walk around waving a flag of purity."

He smiled at that.

I sighed. "I admit I have always hoped I would have a special first experience. I just needed to find a special person." I caressed his face. "And now I have."

His expression softened and he sighed. "Please Bella. Don't insist on this; it breaks my heart to deny you when making love to you is what I most desire in the world. But I promise you this: we will move forward—physically— little by little, culminating with the most incredible, mind-blowing experience of our lives. No doubts about it."

I closed my eyes, resigned to the fact that this was not going to happen today. I was not about to beg; I had my pride. Besides, what he said didn't sound that bad. Moving forward meant kissing, touching and exploring. And who knew, maybe in one of those explorations some things might get out of his control. I just needed to accelerate the process. "Okay." I whispered.

He kissed my lips. "Thank you."

_Who was I kidding_? I would've been able to accelerate the process _if_ I knew the art of seduction, but with all my experience—or lack of, I was doomed.

Argh! My status of 'inexperienced gal' would have to continue until further notice.

* * *

_A/N: Did I ever mention that Eclipse is my favorite book? :)_

_Thanks to Marijee.  
_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other characters, settings etc. are property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

_**

Chapter 18:

The next day I woke up late after a surprisingly restful sleep. I knew that waking in Edward's arms was the cause of my serenity. I could really get used to this.

After a morning of heated kisses and late breakfast, it was almost noon and we were going to Mr. and Mrs. Cullen's home to continue celebrating Emmett's birthday. Although I'd met his parents before, this time it was different; I was going as Edward's girlfriend, I couldn't help but to feel nervous about it.

"Why are you so twitchy?" Edward asked and grabbed my hand without diverting his eyes from the road.

"I don't know. I guess I've never met someone's parents before."

He laughed. "That's strange. I thought you had met my parents," he said. "It's very unusual how you grew up surrounded by orphans only; no parents in the vicinity. Poor girl."

I rolled my eyes at him, although he couldn't see me, as we were getting off the freeway. "Ha, ha. Very funny," I said.

Once on the street, he glanced at me and smiled. "You have nothing to worry about. My parents adore you, especially my mom."

"You're just saying that to calm my nerves. They hardly know me."

"No. I'm not exaggerating. They love you. They've gotten to know you through Alice's eyes as well as mine. Not to mention Emmett's." He laughed at something I guessed was related with Emmett. "You have nothing to worry about," he added.

I sighed and looked out the window. We were now going through a neighborhood with some very expensive looking houses. The Cullens lived in a world so different from mine.

A few minutes later Edward parked on a circular driveway in front of a very elegant house—a mansion was the best word to describe it—and walked around his car to help me out. "Wow," I said, admiring the very impressive building.

"It's nice, isn't it," Edward said following my gaze toward the house. "My mom worked very hard remodeling it. It's a Spanish style house built in 1910. She loves renovating houses."

"This house is one hundred years old?" I asked.

"Yes. You wouldn't believe it by looking at it," he said.

"You're right."

"My mom has a gift of being able to modernize an old structure, and still preserve the style and personality of it," Edward said proudly. He pointed at the house. "All the windows are original from 1910. But they've been treated and reinforced to meet safety standards without losing their distinctiveness."

"Wow."

Edward grabbed my hand and gently pulled me toward the house. As we walked up to the porch my whole body tensed up. Edward rubbed my lower back, I looked at him and he gave me an encouraging smile.

Holding hands we entered the house. The entry led to and elegant foyer flanked by a formal dining room and living room that was dominated by shades of white—the walls, the sofa and chairs. The hearth served as a symbol of this family's happiness; the mantel and sconces were also painted white. The shelf held pictures of Edward, Alice and Emmett as kids, and ornaments I'm sure they've collected on trips around the world. A huge picture of Carlisle, Esme and their three kids in their teenage years hung beautifully on the chimney. What a gorgeous family.

Huge windows let the sunlight brighten the room. There were no curtains. No ruffles. No blinds. They got their privacy thanks to the ten-foot fence edging the property.

"Edward! Bella!" Esme greeted us, coming from the kitchen. "You're home!"

She wrapped me into a warm hug. "Hello, Mrs. Cullen," I said.

"I'd asked you to call me Esme. Did you forget?"

I smiled sheepishly at her. I hadn't forgotten. I just wasn't sure how to address my boyfriend's parents.

She turned to Edward and kissed him on the cheek. "How are you, honey?"

"I'm great, mom."

"You look happy. I'm glad," Esme said and they shared a look that didn't need words but was an understanding between the two of them. I felt like an intruder.

"Bella!" Emmett's booming voice broke the tender moment between mother and son.

I turned to face Emmett. He wore a huge grin and was walking toward us with his arms extended to greet me with his now familiar bear hug. He released me and looked down at me never breaking his smile. "How are you, Emmett?" I said.

"Better, now that you guys are here." He looked at Edward and smiled. "Together."

So he knew about what went on last night. I didn't know if I should apologize for leaving so abruptly—without saying goodbye to him— but I wasn't sure how to do it without bringing up the unpleasant moments I'd experienced. Edward saved me; he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and answered for me. "Together. The way it should be."

Alice, Carlisle and Jasper joined us, and after exchanging greetings Edward offered me a tour of the house. We started in the gourmet kitchen, which was found adjacent to the cozy family room. Then we went to the bedrooms; they were spacious, each one of them with their own bathroom and walk-in closet. They were kept as if the _children _still lived there.

Carlisle's office was impressive. I stood in front of a bookcase that reached from wall to wall and floor to ceiling with a collection of books that lined the shelves and were all neatly organized. Many of the books were rare editions. There were so many books, the colorful binding and the old leather smell was wonderful. It was paradise in my opinion. Edward had to half-dragged me out of the office.

He led me out to yard, where a fantastic garden surrounded an impressive swimming pool. I almost stopped in my tracks when I saw Emmett's beautiful wife sunbathing, lying on one of the lounges next to the pool.

Edward led me toward the picturesque bar set next to the pool. Alice was mixing drinks and Jasper and Carlisle were cooking on some fancy gas grill. "Would you like a margarita?" Alice asked me.

"Sure."

"How about you, Edward?" Alice asked.

"Give me a beer, please."

She handed Edward a Heineken and gave me a blended margarita with a pink umbrella adorning the drink. Emmett and Esme came out the house carrying some hors d'oeuvres and set the plates on a table. Rosalie rose gracefully and walked toward us.

"Hi," she said to me and before I could answer she turned to Alice. "Could you hand me a bottle of water?"

Rosalie sat on one of the stools and drank straight from the bottle, ignoring the cup Alice had placed next to the bottle.

Emmett sat on the stool next to his wife and smiled at me. "Thank you for coming, Bella. I was afraid that after what happened last night, you were not…you know."

_So much for trying to avoid the subject_ "Don't worry about it, Emmett. Everything is all right," I told him.

"I know, and I'm glad. But I still feel a little responsible for the unhappy moments James put you through. He is my friend. I invited him."

"It's all right," I repeated.

But Emmett didn't want to drop the issue. "I want you to know that I talked to James, and told him that what he did was not cool. He regrets it, and can't wait to see you to apologize for his behavior."

Next to me, I felt Edward tense up at the mention of James' name, but it was Rosalie who talked. "I don't see what the big deal is. It's not as if James lied. Besides, aren't Edward and _she_ together? I guess some people need the drama."

"Rose," Emmett said warningly.

"You are a very discourteous and rude person, Rosalie. And I'm not going to allow you to treat Bella like that, ever again," Edward said and looked fiercely at his sister in law.

Rosalie didn't answer him. She just glared at me, turned around and went inside the house.

"And some people need a chill pill," Alice added, loud enough for Rosalie to hear.

Emmett looked at me and apologized in behalf of his wife. "I'm sorry, Bella. Rose is…"

"Rude, insolent, impertinent and disrespectful?" Alice offered.

"No." Esme said. "She is a little confused and a little resentful. And probably a little jealous." She touched my cheek and smiled. "I'm going to talk to her. Everything will be all right." Esme went after her daughter in law.

I stared at Esme's departing figure. _Jealous?_ Rosalie was jealous of me? Very unlikely.

Edward grabbed my hand. "Come with me," he said and led me toward one of the lounges at the other side of the pool. He sat down and opened his legs wide so I could sit between his thighs—my back against his chest—and wrapped his arms around me.

"Why doesn't Rosalie like me?" I asked him. "I'm sure I haven't done anything to offend her."

"Of course you haven't. It's not your fault."

"Then?"

He sighed deeply. "My mom is right. Rosalie is jealous."

I tried to turn and look at him so he could see my eyes rolling, but he held me tightly. "Come on, Edward. How could someone so beautiful be jealous of _me?_ She has it all: Beauty, gracefulness, a loving husband, and a loving family. She couldn't be jealous of anyone—especially me."

"I'll grant some of those traits to her. But don't sell yourself short; you have, besides beauty, a great number of good qualities that could make anyone envious. You are perfection personified."

I snorted. The way Edward regarded me was unreal, that if it had been someone else I'd think they were lying. "There's no such thing as perfection in a human being."

"But you are the closest to it," he retorted. "You have so many especial qualities Rosalie should envy, but she is too self-centered to see them. She is jealous of you because of the way my family welcomed you into their lives."

"What do you mean?"

"From day one you became the sister Alice never had. My mom adores you. Emmett…well, you've seen his exuberant display of affection toward you. Even my dad and Jasper learned to love you in a short time."

"And that's…wrong?"

"It's wrong in Rosalie's eyes. She had to fight really hard for acceptance from us. And to be truthful, it wasn't really fair. We weren't fair to Rosalie. My mom and Alice were prejudiced toward her because she reminded them too much of Tanya; physically and also in the reflection of her character. Rosalie had to prove herself over and over to gain their affection." He chuckled. "You, on the other hand, were accepted blindly by all of us."

I had to ask. "What about you? Were you unkind to her because she looked like Tanya?"

"No. My reasons for disliking Rosalie had more to do with her connection to James. Unfairly on my part, I admit."

"But now, all of you like her, right?"

"_Like_, might not be accurate, but we appreciate the happiness she gives Emmett. She loves him, there's not doubt about that, so we might as well accept her."

Just then Alice joined us. "Food will be ready in a few minutes. Why don't you go change, Edward? I'll take Bella with me."

I didn't understand. Did we need formal attire for the event? "Change? But I didn't bring extra clothes with me."

Alice rolled her eyes while pulling me from Edward's arms. "Change into a bathing suit," she clarified. "And don't start with 'I didn't bring any'. I have everything under control."

She held my hand and pulled me toward the house. I threw Edward a pleading look over my shoulder and he just grinned at me. I could only imagine the skimpy bathing suit Alice had chosen for me.

I was wrong. I stood by her bed, looking at the different two-piece styles—all of them pretty conservative—that she had gotten for me. "Wow, Alice. They're really nice."

"Which one is your favorite?"

I was debating between a gold and a blue one. "I think I like the blue."

"Good choice! Edward is going to love it!"

I grabbed the halter top with a mid-scoop bottom and went inside her bathroom to change. It fit perfectly. Alice changed into a pink twist bandeau top and low-rise bottom. A few minutes later we joined the rest of the family who had already changed into their swimming attire, and were waiting for us to start eating.

Everything was fine until I looked at Edward and the world stopped spinning. The sight of him in a well-fitting pair of navy blue trunks was breathtaking; chest wide, abdomen hard and taut, tight buns, firm thighs and calves of a runner. He was a vision.

He smiled at me and gave me a-once-over. "Beautiful," he said.

I couldn't answer his compliment; I was still trying to catch my breath. He moved closer. "Want some lunch?" he asked.

To give my mouth something else to do—besides salivate and drool— I said, "yes, I'm starving".

Edward gathered food on a plate for us, and guided me toward the table by the pool to join the rest of his family.

We ate, and drank. Talked and laughed. Rosalie was in a lighter mood—it seemed that her talk with Esme had brightened her day.

An hour after we were done eating, they decided to have their family tournament.

I cringed when I heard the word 'tournament'. I'd always been terrible at sports. But when I heard that the game was going to be held in the pool, I felt a little relieved. Swimming was one—if not the only—sport I could manage because there was no tripping involved. But with my luck, who knew.

We were going to play Water Polo. Edward, Jasper and Emmett, with Esme as their goalkeeper, were in one team. And Alice, Rosalie and I in the other, with Carlisle guarding home, which was a good set up because I don't think any of us girls could stop the ball thrown by the strong men.

Rules of the game: none.

Edward explained to me that because seven people formed the family, they usually alternated being the referee, but since now we were eight—and my heart swelled when I was included— there was no need for one.

We all got in the pool. We stretched and warmed up for a few minutes. Then the game began. Alice won the coin toss and with possession of the ball she swam her way around Jasper and Emmett, throwing the ball toward the goal line with such grace and strength that Esme could not stop it. We made our first goal.

We celebrated, and quickly swam toward our territory to defend our ground—or water in this case.

The boys talked over some kind of strategy and swam toward us. They passed the ball from one to another, without showing who would be the one to attempt the goal. Finally, Emmett fired the ball with so much speed and strength that I only saw a blur. But our goalkeeper was good. Carlisle stopped the bullet.

The boys swam back to defend their area, and we stayed back to make some brief planning. "Bella," Alice said, "you take the ball, and feint a throw to your left. When Edward tries to block it quickly throw it to the right to Rosalie. I'll take care of Jasper."

I did as ordered but Esme was prepared this time, stopping Rosalie's throw.

"Good fake," Edward complimented me before I went back to defense.

After forty minutes of swimming back and forth, my legs were killing me. I didn't think I could last another ten minutes. Edward must've sensed my struggle because instead of covering me—like he was supposed to, he practically carried me while the other two couples fought for the ball.

There were only five more minutes left. The boys were winning by one goal, and they had the ball. Their strategy was to run the time out, but Rosalie was not having any of that. As soon as the ball was on Emmett's possession, she embraced him, placing her hands on the lower part of his body in what I'd call 'illegal use of hands', but since the rules were no rules, it was perfectly legal. Besides, Emmett was not complaining at all. He just dropped the ball and groaned —pleasurably I assumed.

Jasper and Alice swam toward the now loose ball, and Edward was about to follow suit when I groaned 'supposedly in pain'. He stopped on his track and turned to assist me. "What's wrong?' he asked very concerned—the poor innocent creature.

"I just missed your body close to mine," I said, and that was not a lie.

He smiled and shook his head. "You're a terrible cheater."

"Me?" I asked, batting my lashes in feigned innocence.

I turned my attention toward Alice and saw that Jasper had beat her to the ball. He held the ball and was looking for Edward, to pass it, but due to my well-thought plan Edward was too far from him. He looked for Emmett, but Emmett was too busy giving Rosalie a foul of his own. So it came down to Jasper, against Alice.

Jasper turned around, prepared to take the ball himself, but Alice perched herself on his back. She did something with her hands or legs —I wasn't close enough to see exactly what happened. Jasper dropped the ball and looked at her in shock mixed with pleasure. Alice took advantage of his astonishment, grabbed the ball and made a goal for our team.

The game ended up in a tie. And thank goodness Carlisle and Esme were too far away to witness all that illegal use of hands going on under water. That would've been awkward.

Edward snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. I went willingly, letting my legs brush his under the water. I wanted to wrap my legs around his hips and twine my arms around his neck. I wanted to play with his wet hair and scrape my nails across his scalp. I wanted to run my hands over his naked torso and bare back, caressing all the way to his firm butt, and squeeze tightly. I wanted to rub myself against him and feel _all _of him. I wanted to…no I needed to stop fantasizing and get a grip on my lust before I forgot his family was still around, in the same pool, and really close to us. So before the strong rush of lust overpowered me, I rested my hands lightly on his chest and looked at him, trying to hide my hunger for him behind a smile.

Edward must've read the lust in my eyes—sometimes I thought he was able to read minds—because he looked at me and I saw a fiery light in his eyes that probably matched mine. He sighed profoundly and kissed me chastely on the lips "You are the most adorable cheater I know," he said diverting our minds from taking a surely embarrassing turn in front of his family.

"I didn't cheat!" I said feigning indignation—glad at the change of subject.

"Yes you did."

"I asked what the rules were. You said _no rules._ So based on the rules of no rules, we didn't break any rules."

He thought for a moment analyzing the tangle of words about rules, and laughed. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right."

He grabbed my left hand to kissed it and saw how wrinkle my fingers were from being in the water for such a long time. "Let's get you out before you become a prune—a very beautiful prune."

I really didn't want to get out. I was way too comfortable in Edward's arms. But it was hard not to act on the rush of passion our semi-naked bodies, so close, provoked.

Edward helped me out of the pool and as soon as I took a step my legs wobbled under me. Edward held me up and guided me toward a chaise lounge. "Wow," I said. "I didn't think my legs were so weak."

"You're not used to the exercise. You were paddling your legs nonstop for almost an hour," Edward explained.

I looked around us as everyone was getting out of the pool without any problems. It sucks being the weakest link. "They're used to the exercise," Edward said, again reading my mind.

I sighed while Edward wrapped a towel around me.

"We're going inside and take a nap," Alice informed us. "We'll cut the cake around seven." She left with the others disappearing inside the house.

"Sure. Napping they call it," Edward murmured.

I agreed. After all the underwater fondling, napping was the last thing they could have in mind. The hint of jealousy in Edward's tone made me happy—I chuckled mentally.

"I think I'm going to soak up a little bit of sun," I said and rolled on my stomach. "And—what are you doing?" I asked when I felt his fingers running along my back.

"Untying your bikini so you won't have marks," Edward said matter-of-factly.

"But—" I tried to protest lifting my head to look at him.

"Put your head back and relax," he said softly. "No one is around."

I complied nervously; closing my eyes and tensed a little as I felt his big hands settle on my shoulders. He applied lotion and began to knead on my back with gentle motions. His artful fingertips ran along my sides briefly touching the side of my breasts causing me to inhale sharply. I don't think he did it intentionally.

The pressure of his hands intensified, his palms rolling over my back and my whole body started humming with pleasure. Edward really worked magic with his fingers. "Hmmm. Hmmm," I moaned.

He stopped abruptly for a moment and then continued. "Hmmm." Another moan escaped my lips. A woman could become dependent to these masterly hands.

"Bella?" his voice sounded strained.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing."

My breathing turned slow and deep and my back softened beneath his manipulations. It was just wonderful.

I drifted to sleep as his fingers felt his way up and down my spine.

~*~

Edward was fully dressed when I woke up an hour later. He was sitting on the chaise lounge next to mine, smiling at me with an amused look. I noticed the big umbrella protecting me from the sun that had not been there before. "You were getting sunburned," Edward explained.

I sat up holding my top but it was not necessary. It was tied back in place. "I tied it back, in case you turned up in your sleep, when I went inside to changed," he explained again without me voicing a question.

"Thank you," I said.

He smiled. "Do you want to go upstairs and take a shower? Alice left your clothes in my room."

"A shower sounds great."

He stood up and held his hand out. I took it, and we walked toward his room.

A moment later I was showered dressed and feeling surprisingly relaxed. As I exited the bathroom Edward rose from the love seat and walked toward me. "You look beautiful," he murmured as he kissed the spot on my neck close to my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

I just sighed.

"Everyone is downstairs, waiting for us to cut the cake and sing happy birthday to Emmett," Edward informed me.

"Let's not make them wait any longer," I said grabbing this hand and turning toward the closed door. Before I had even made a step, I found myself pinned against the wall by his body and hands.

Slowly, Edward brought his mouth to my ear and whispered softly, "Bella, I love you so much."

Before I responded, Edward kissed me thoroughly. He held me so tightly, and the heat we created when our bodies burned with passion contrasted with the coolness I felt a moment before, after the cold shower I'd just enjoyed. It was blissful.

I knew this was the last place—under his parents' roof— where we should be doing this. But I didn't care. I only cared how good it felt to have his arousal pressed eagerly against my abdomen. It showed me I was not the only one burning.

My hands started roaming his body over the expanse of his chest, his shoulders, down his back to his buttocks. Those firm, tempting buttocks.

Edward groaned, and broke the kiss. With ragged breathing he placed gentle kisses all over my face as our breathing returned to somewhat normalcy. "Everyday is going to be a torturous battle," he whispered.

"It doesn't have to be a battle," I retorted.

He smiled and kissed me once more —this time without too much passion. He adjusted his jeans, and after a moment, guided me out of his room to join his family.

We sang the birthday song to Emmett, a very happy grown child, and ate the delicious cake. An hour later we said our goodbyes.

On the way home, I thought about Edward's words —'a torturous battle', and wondered who was going to win. Because I was sure I was not going down without a fight.

I didn't have a plan. I only knew I needed to seduce Edward Cullen, and the sooner the better.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks to Marijee_


	19. Chapter 19

**_Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other characters, settings etc. are property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

_**

Chapter 19:

****Monday at the office, I felt a little awkward, especially when I entered the conference room and James was sporting a horribly blackened eye. He hadn't tried to conceal it at all.

After the meeting was over, James asked me to stay, so I stayed in my seat. When the last person left the room, James closed the door behind her, walked over to sit on the chair next to me and turned so he could look into my eyes. "First I wanted to apologize for the uncomfortable moment I caused you last Saturday," he started. "It was not my place to inform you of Edward's love life. But in my defense I only did it for your own good. I care for you; I don't want anyone lying to you. I don't want you getting hurt."

He seemed sincere, although there was a little flare in his eyes…"Apology accepted," I said.

"I hope you can overlook this incident and that you won't hold it against me. The last thing I want is to make you uncomfortable around me," he said.

With a movement of my hand I dismissed his concerns, "Don't worry. Everything is fine. Edward and I talked and all is as it should be."

James looked at me with an incredulous expression on his face. "You forgave him?" he asked.

"There's nothing to forgive."

"He lied to you," he said.

"Edward didn't lie. He hadn't told me. There's a difference."

James ran a hand through his hair. I could see the frustration pouring from him. "You can't be that naïve, Bella. Edward…"

"I don't want to talk about this, James," I interrupted him. "Edward and I are together. His past is that: his past."

"But…"

"But, nothing! I'd really appreciate it if we didn't talk about _my boyfriend_ any more. My personal life is mine alone."

James sighed. "If that's what you want."

I smiled at him and nodded. "Thank you, James," I said and switched topics instantly. "What happened with Reynolds?"

We started discussing business. The only thing we should be talking about.

Later that day, after having lunch with Angela, I entered my office and found a beautiful flower arrangement sitting on my desk —a vase of violet, pink and blue orchids. The rainbow of color was just beautiful. I leaned forward and inhaled deeply. Then Carefully, I reached for the card. "Beautiful as you," I read. There was no name, but I recognized Edward's elegant handwriting.

Edward had sent me flowers. I breathed their sweet scent again and started working contently.

When I got home, Edward surprised me by taking me out for dinner. With no time to get pampered for my date, I grabbed a sexy little green dress that was sleeveless, with a discreet V-neck —Alice had chosen it for me when we went shopping, and I silently thanked her for making me buy it. I chose to wear my hair down and applied light make-up. Edward wore tailored black pants and a light blue shirt. As always, he looked perfect.

The restaurant we went to sat at the top of a fifty-story building elegantly presiding over the City of Angels. The walls were made of glass, giving us a perfect view of the city in all its beauty at night.

I looked at the menu, but Edward was more appetizing than all the tasteful dishes' names I was trying to decide on. With a last look at the menu, I chose the Thai red chili spiced blue fin tuna and dedicated the rest of the time to look at Edward's perfectly etched features.

Edward's gaze moved from his menu to me. "Do you know what you want?"

"Oh yeah, I know what I want," I said biting my lower lip.

Edward must've picked up the meaning of my words because his green eyes darkened and a sigh escaped his lips. "Let's order," he said turning to call our waiter's attention.

While we waited for our food, I sipped on my wine and stared at my love. _Mine_

Edward leaned forward. "You look beautiful," he said.

The wine lingered in my mouth before I swallowed. "Thank you," I said.

Our food arrived and we ate in complete contentment, talking about our day and all the mundane things that filled our life.

When we arrived home, instead of going up to our apartment, we decide to take a stroll along the beach, under the beautiful full moon.

Holding hands we walked barefooted. I loved the feeling of the soft wet sand squish between my toes. The beach was deserted. It was just Edward and me. We didn't speak. We just enjoyed each other's company in comfortable silence. After a while we sat on the sand and Edward wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Do you really want to know?" I said suggestively.

His gaze fixed on me. "Yes,"

I breathed deeply. "Well, I'm just thinking how amazing it feels to be close to you. The way you make me feel, Edward, is something I've never experienced before in my life. I feel happy, and cared for. You complete me. And I can't wait to be with you in soul and body. I know that making love to you will be the most amazing thing in the world." There. He wanted to know? There it was.

Edward didn't answer. He leaned forward, grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap, thrusting his hot tongue deep into my mouth. Over and over, his tongue rolled against mine —caressing, and turning my core molten.

I grabbed his shirt that was still tucked neatly in his pants and slipped my hands under it, running my palms up the firm, smooth muscles of his back. I felt his body shiver with my touch.

I shimmied on his lap and anchored my legs around his waist; my dress had rolled up to my waist, which was fine by me, because there was one less barrier between my hot center and his erection.

He pulled away to stare into my eyes. "You must know how badly I want you, Bella." He was panting.

"Kiss me again," I said, my voice husky with desire.

Edward held me tightly and kissed me again. I moved my hands from his back to his silky hair, fisting it.

Edward groaned. "I want to touch you," he whispered against my lips.

"Do it," I ordered.

"I shouldn't," he said and it seemed he was talking more to himself than to me.

"Do it," I repeated and nipped at his lips. I needed him to touch me.

And he did.

One hand tentatively slipped under the top of my dress and his fingers started kneading my breast; my nipple quickly beaded under his touch, spreading a hot sensation through my whole body. His other hand clamped onto my ass, urging me to rock against his erection.

And I did.

I writhed against him while kissing him with desperate passion.

He broke the kiss and groaned. "If we keep this up, I won't be able to stop," he said.

"I don't want you to," I whispered.

Edward swallowed hard. "Love, not here. We're in the open. When I make love to you, it will be on a soft bed, in private; not on a beach, where someone could stumble across us," he explained. His voice sounded painfully frustrated.

He was right, of course, but a pang of disappointment still hit my heart. Edward kissed me again; long, lingering. Then he pulled away with a noise of resignation. "We need to get out of here. My self-control is hanging by a thread," he said.

I kissed him lightly on the lips and disentangled from him. I stood up and fixed my dress while Edward tried to accommodate the huge bulge in his pants. We held hands and walk back home.

I went to sleep curled against his body. Edward's self-control was back in place.

_Bummer

* * *

_

The rest of the week was wonderful. After work, we always went out; to the park, to the beach, or to the movies. Every day, on my desk, I found flowers or chocolate. Edward's courtship was rather amazing. He made me feel like I was the most important person in his life.

The little slip up he had that night at the beach, hadn't been repeated. Much to my dismay his self-control was stronger than ever.

One afternoon I got home and found a message from Charlie on my answering machine. I changed into comfortable clothes and returned his call.

"Hey dad."

_"Bells, how are you?"_

"I'm good, how about you?

"_Good, good. Listen, I called you to see if you're coming for the Fourth of July weekend_ _as we'd planned."_

I smacked my forehead with my opened palm. I'd totally forgotten about it. "Yeah, sure."

"_Good. It'll be fun. Jacob is down here visiting. We are planning this big get-together at First Beach."_ Charlie said enthusiastically.

_Jacob_. I hadn't seen Jake in so long. After I left for College I saw him a couple of times when I went to visit Charlie. But then he graduated from high school and got a scholarship to MIT. The guy was so smart and so talented in engineering and mechanics that no one was surprised when such a prestigious university recruited him. The only bad thing was that with him living in the East and me in the West, we kind of lost touch. But I always followed his whereabouts through Charlie.

"Cool. How is Jake doing?"

"_He's doing great. But you'll see for yourself."_

I smiled at the prospect. I missed Jake. He was my best friend. And for a while he was my sort of boyfriend. Which reminded me… "Dad, is it okay if I brought someone with me?" I asked impulsively. I don't know why. I hadn't even asked Edward if he wanted to go.

"_Who?"_ Charlie asked warily.

So okay, I had never taken a guy to meet my dad. Not even on a friendly basis. The only one my dad knew I sort of dated was Jake. And that didn't go so well. _Me and my big mouth_ "His name is Edward."

"_Edward who?"_ As if giving his last name would help.

"Cullen."

"_And what is this Edward Cullen to you?"_

"He is… _my boyfriend."_ I muttered the last words.

Silence.

"Dad?"

"_Well. You know that my house is not the best place to have guests over."_

"I know. You don't have to worry about it. We don't want to bother you." I was thinking on getting a hotel room in Port Angeles, anyway.

Charlie humphed. I think the word 'we' didn't sound good to him_. "I guess the couch in the living room should be fine. It's not the most comfortable, but it'll do." _In other words, don't even think about taking him to your bedroom and sleeping with him under my roof. The hotel room was also out of the question.

If only he knew. Edward hadn't wanted to make love to me under my roof, let alone even try under my dad's.

My virtue was as safe as if he placed a chastity belt on me.

"Sounds fine to me," I said.

"_All right then. See you then."_

"Bye dad."

We ended our call and I closed my eyes second-guessing my decision to take Edward with me.

Too late now, I thought. The ball was already rolling. I'd just leave it up to Edward if he wanted to go or not.

Twenty minutes later Edward arrived from running some errands. After kissing me thoroughly he smiled at me. "How was your day, love?"

"Okay."

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

I kissed him on the tip of his nose. "Nothing is wrong. How was your day?"

He looked deeply into my eyes trying to find answers. But unless he was a mind reader he wouldn't know that a probable meeting between my dad and him terrified me. He sighed. _Nope,__ he's__ not a mind reader. _"I had lunch with Emmett and Jasper. They're planning a trip to Lake Tahoe for the Fourth of July weekend. They want us to join them." He smiled "Do you want to go?"

Well. Let me see. On one hand I could go to a place similar to Sin city, with Edward, and maybe convince him to do sinful things to me under the pretext of the intoxicating atmosphere of casinos, music and love. _Yep. Sounds fine to me._

On the other hand, we could go to Forks and my dad could meet my boyfriend, and potentially make use of his beloved shotgun on the aforementioned boyfriend.

_What to choose, what to choose. _

Of course, my conscience started prickling at me reminding me that I had not seen my dad for almost a year. Last Thanksgiving and Christmas I went to see Renee, and I had promised him to go see him on the Fourth of July, —my idea, not his.

I had to do the right thing. "I can't go."

I saw Edward's face fall with disappointment and I hurried to explain. "I promised my dad that I would visit him on that weekend. As a matter of fact, I just talked to him to confirm my arrival."

Edward looked even more disappointed. I was afraid to invite him but I needed to. "I was going to ask you to go with me. But I understand," I hurried to say, "that you already have plans with Emmett and Jasper and I wouldn't want you to change them. Family is family. And your brother, and Alice would want you to..."

He placed a hand softly over my lips to stop my rambling. "Bella, I would love to go with you and meet your dad."

"You would?"

"Yes."

"What about Emmett, and Lake Tahoe?"

"If you're not with me, it doesn't hold any interest for me."

_Awww._ Edward is the sweetest man ever.

Oh, oh. _Charlie_. "Feel free to change your mind once I tell you about my dad."

"What about him?"

"Well. Let's just say he is not looking forward to meeting you."

"You told him about us?" he said proudly.

"Yeah, oh and you're sleeping on the couch, by the way. Charlie's position is; no-daughter-of-his-is-sleeping-with-a-man-under-his-roof, if you know what I mean."

He laughed. Instead of worrying, he laughed. "I take it that not many boyfriends visited you."

"Nope, you're the first one. And Jake."

His laugh stopped. "And who is this Jake?"

"Jake was my…well, he is my best friend and we sort of dated for a while."

"Sort of?"

It was hard to explain the kind of relationship Jake and I had. We were friends. Good friends, like a brother and sister. And then we sort of got closer to the point of kissing in the least fraternal way, but with the bond of friendship still strong. "My dad and Jake's dad are very close. So when I went to live with dad I spent a lot of time with Jake and we became best friends. One day, after watching a movie, he kissed me. I was shocked. It was unexpected, but not unpleasant. I had no idea he felt that way about me."

Edward rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I told him I didn't feel that way about him. Jake asked me if his kiss had disgusted me. I told him the truth: No. But I also told him that I didn't know that I'd liked it either. So he proposed we keep kissing until I realized if I liked it or not."

Edward snorted.

"Well, I agreed."

"And for how long did this…experiment go on?" Edward asked, not looking a bit amused.

"Probably a couple of months. It was a hormonal teenage impulse; there were no attachments of any kind, except friendship."

"Why did it end? Did you realize that you didn't like it?" Edward asked hopefully —too hopefully.

"In a way…I can't say I realized I didn't like it, but to be truthful at the end of our…experiment, the excitement I felt at the beginning was not there anymore."

"So you ended it."

"No. Charlie did."

He lifted an eyebrow. "How?"

I felt a little embarrassed. But it was fair. Edward had told me all about his past. It was time to confess my sins. "My dad found us making out on the couch and he threw Jake out of the house, banning him from returning. A few weeks later I left for College and that was the end of our affai…experiment."

A satisfied smile lit Edward's face. "I've got to say. I have nothing but respect for Chief Swan." But the smile slowly banished from his face. "Please tell me that this is not the same couch where I'll be sleeping during our visit to your dad's?"

I nodded apologetically.

"Hell no! I'm taking my sleeping bag and will find a corner on the floor, far away from that couch."

"Sure." I smiled at Edward's burst of jealousy. Besides, a sleeping bag would be more comfortable than that old couch anyway.

I snuggled closer to Edward and he tightened his arms around me. "What happened to this Jacob?"

"Well, two years after I left, he graduated from high school and went to MIT. My dad told me he is back now—temporally."

"He was younger than you?" He sounded so surprised.

"Two years."

"You little cougar," he teased.

"Hey, he might have been younger, but he was very mature for his age _and_ he was already over six feet tall by the age of sixteen. He looked more like twenty something."

He thought about that for a moment and shrugged. "I can only say that I'm glad he is banned from your dad's house. I have no desire to meet any of your exes."

_Uh uh._ "Actually, he _was _banned from the house. But once my dad cooled off Jake found a way back into his good graces. My dad liked him a lot. Still does."

"So let me get this straight. I'm going to meet your dad, who is less than thrilled to meet me, but loves your ex boyfriend who was not really your boyfriend, just a friend with the benefits of a boyfriend and who is most certainly still in love with you."

"Jake is not in love…" I tried to protest but Edward interrupted me.

"Oh. Love. You have to see that in his mind you did not break up with him, your dad did. And although you were trying to define your feelings toward him, I think his feelings were crystal clear on his part. He probably still has hopes for you."

I shook my head in denial. "I don't think so. Not after all these years... With his good looks and charms, Jake must have a girlfriend, or twenty of them. No, it's not possible."

"Why not? I would wait for you."

I touched his cheek. "Yeah. But what we have is incomparable to some youthful romance where friendship was the main reason pulling us together."

He looked at me with tenderness and kissed me. He then moved his lips to my ear. "No. There's no comparison," he murmured.

I shuddered at the vibration his voice made against my skin. "Will you be okay then, meeting my protective dad and my sort of ex?" I asked.

He pulled away to look into my eyes and smiled confidently. "Bring it on."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry it took long to update. I'll try for the next chapter not to take that long. :)  
_


	20. Chapter 20

**_Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other characters, settings etc. are property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

_**

_A/N: I'm sorry it took me long to update. I've been very busy. RL tends to mess with our fantasy world, doesn't it? Any way, here it is. I'm already working on 21, but first we have to go through 20. Enjoy,_

* * *

CHAPTER 20:

Fourth of July weekend arrived. Edward and I got off the plane at Port Angeles and after collecting our luggage we went straight to the car rental area to pick up our car. Charlie had offered to pick us up in his cruiser but I declined his offer. I'm sure my dad was secretly imagining Edward riding the back of the cruiser like a common criminal. I didn't want Charlie getting negative images about Edward, or make him feel unwelcome.

Edward drove —always too fast— through the winding roads that led to Forks. For once I didn't complain. My mind was busy, remembering the years I spent in this beautiful place —not that I appreciated it back then.

Moving back to Forks, back when I was seventeen, shaped my life in so many ways. I got reacquainted with my dad. I got to know the Quileutes better, they were wonderful people, and I enjoyed learning about their culture. I met Jake who taught me to be a little wild. Together we did reckless things like cliff diving, motorcycling, and of course, exploration of the carnal nature.

I've come to realize that the decision of staying in Washington through my College years was attached with the desire of staying close to Charlie. Renee had Phil, Charlie had…me. And it wasn't until my dad got together with Sue Clearwater that I seriously considered moving to California.

And all that led me to…Edward, who is the love of my life.

I looked at Edward and smiled. Yes, moving back to Forks was the best decision I'd ever made in my life.

Edward felt my eyes on him and turned his head briefly to look at me. He probably saw the dreamy expression I felt on my face. "What?" he asked.

I grinned. "Nothing. I'm just realizing I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

He smiled, but didn't comment.

A moment later, following my directions, we pulled in front of Charlie's house. The house looked the same as it did when I lived there. We got out of the car, retrieved our luggage from the trunk and walked toward the front door. The cruiser was parked in its usual spot.

We stood on the porch; it had started to drizzle —a typical July. I thought about using the key we always kept under the eave, but decided against it. So I softly knocked on the door.

Charlie opened the door after a moment. "Bella! How are you kiddo?" He smiled and hugged me awkwardly; half hug, half pat.

"I'm good, dad. How are you?" I said half hugging him. What can I say; we've never been good displaying our feelings.

"Good." Charlie said. His smile faded when he noticed Edward behind me.

I cleared my throat and made the introductions. "Dad, this is Edward," I said, gesturing toward Edward. I omitted 'my boyfriend' part. Charlie already knew. "And this is my dad," I told Edward.

Edward extended his arm offering his hand to my dad. "It's very nice to finally meet you, Chief Swan," he said, in a respectful voice.

"Call me Charlie," my dad said, choosing not to say 'nice to meet you too'.

"Sure," Edward answered.

We walked toward the living room and Edward sat on the only chair, avoiding the couch at all cost. That forced me to seat next to Charlie.

"So," Charlie said. "I hear that you're dating my daughter."

Good 'ole Charlie going straight to the point. No polite conversation. No preambles. I shot my dad a dirty look. He just ignored me.

"Yes, sir, I'm very lucky she would have me," Edward answered pleasantly. Not a hint of nervousness poured from him.

"And what do you do for a living?" Charlie asked. I tensed fearing the next question would be Edward's financial status.

'I'm a Composer."

Charlie looked at me and raised a brow. "You are dating a musician?"

I could see all kind of scenarios running through Charlie's head; an unemployed musician struggling to make it in Hollywood, living at the expense of his only daughter was one of them. "Edward writes classical music," I felt the need to clarify.

"Classical. Humph." Charlie turned to look at Edward.

I shifted in my seat, uncomfortable at the look Charlie had on his face. "He's composed music for the National Symphony. He is very talented." I said.

"Humph," Charlie said. "Can you make a living off writing _classical_ music?" he asked Edward.

I groaned, but they ignored me.

"Oh yeah," Edward said, "I sure do." And he winked at me when Charlie turned to look at me. Edward was having fun at my expense.

"Enough of this inquisition!" I stood up and walked toward the kitchen. "How is Sue?"

Sue was a widow who's been in a relationship with my dad for a couple of years. I was hoping they'd end up marrying.

"She is fine." Charlie answered and followed me to the kitchen. Edward stayed sitting.

"Do you want something to drink, Edward?" I asked as I opened the refrigerator. If I waited for Charlie to offer him something, he would die of thirst.

"No thank you," Edward said and then stood up to join us in the small kitchen.

I opened a soda pop. "What are the plans for tomorrow?" I asked Charlie before he started questioning Edward again.

"We're having a picnic at First Beach. Forecast said it'd be sunny." Sunny in Forks meant overcast, no rain.

"Cool." I set the can soda on the counter. "I'm gonna take my luggage and Edward's to my room." And before Charlie protested I told Edward, "You can leave your sleeping bag by the couch. We'll move some furniture so we can set it up later."

"Sure," Edward said, and went to pick up our luggage from the hall —where we had left it when we came in. Then he dropped his sleeping bag on the floor by the couch.

"We'll be right back," I told Charlie and stalked up the stairs. Edward followed me.

"Leave the door open," Charlie shouted from the kitchen, and right then I wanted to go back to LA. But when I turned to look at Edward he was grinning. I'd been about to apologize for my dad's behavior but Edward's humor at my expense didn't deserve an apology, instead I glared at him.

I kept walking and opened my old room's door. The sight made me smile; the wooden floors, the blue walls, even the yellow curtains, were the same as I left them before when I went to College. It was a flashback. What memories it brought back to me.

Edward walked around the small room, running his fingers along the desk, ancient computer and rocking chair from my baby days. "Charming," he said.

"The bathroom is the door to the left," I said pointing at the hallway. "There's only one. All three of us are going to have to share," I said apologetically.

"No problem," Edward said, as he opened a photo album he found on the desk. Charlie had probably left it there. I inched closer to be able to see it with him. There were pictures of me as a baby, followed by my school year's, up until my College graduation's. These were copies of the framed one's over the fireplace in the living room.

"You were a beautiful child," Edward commented. "But I knew that already, didn't I," he added grinning, reminding me of the picture of crapping Bella.

I swatted him playfully on his shoulders. "Don't remind me."

He laughed.

I went to my old bed and sat cross-legged, patting the spot beside me. Edward grinned and shook his head. "Oh no, you don't. I'm not about to let Chief Swan find me on his daughter's bed," he said, and walked toward the rocking chair, in the corner of the room. He sat comfortably.

"Where is your sense of adventure?" I challenged.

"I'm trying to get into your father's good graces. Don't push it!"

I stood up slowly, and walked toward him. I sat on his lap. "You only have to worry about being in my good graces," I told him and kissed him. He responded to my kiss, but not passionately as he usual did. He rubbed my back instead of caressing.

I sighed, and laid my head against his shoulder breathing his scent. He rocked me for a while. It was a tender moment. I loved being held in Edward's arms.

"Let's go downstairs before your dad gets impatient," Edward said, kissing my head.

"Okay," I didn't want to push my dad's buttons either.

We went downstairs. Charlie was sitting on the couch, watching a sport channel. Edward joined him, sitting on the chair. And I went to the kitchen to prepare dinner, just like old times.

When I opened the refrigerator I found all the ingredients needed to make enchiladas. I chuckled at the way my dad was asking me to make his favorite dish. I simmered the chili pods and diced the chicken while keeping an eye on Charlie and Edward. They were talking about sports. At least they had that in common.

We had dinner in comfortable silence, the way my dad and I always ate, except for the casual comment about townspeople. Edward was silent, just observing the interaction between my father and me.

Once we're done eating. Edward helped with the dishes while Charlie went back to his TV show. "Dinner was good," Edward said, for the hundredth time.

"It's my dad's favorite meal."

"He loves you very much," Edward whispered.

I thought so too. I looked at Edward and smiled. "Want to cruise around town?"

"Wouldn't your dad mind? You came to visit him," Edward said.

One of the best things about Charlie was that he was not clingy. "I'm sure he won't."

"All right then. I'd love to see the town where you spent your teenage years."

I set the drying towel on the counter. "We'll be back, dad," I said while I walked to the hall and pulled on my jacket, handing Edward's his.

"Don't come back too late," Charlie said without turning from his TV. Somehow my dad had forgotten I was twenty-four years old. I shook my head and stalked out waiting on the porch for Edward to close the door.

It was still drizzling as we walked to the rental car. Edward opened the passenger door and I got in. He walked around and the front of the car and stepped in, starting the engine and turning the heater on. In the middle of summer. "Where to?" he asked as he pulled out through the few traffic.

"Let's start with Forks High School."

We cruised around town, driving by the schools, our small library, few restaurants, and hardware store. There wasn't much to see. Two hours later we were parking in front of Charlie's. I wanted to stay out after midnight, just to rebel against my dad, but Edward didn't agree with me. He even called me childish. The nerve!

Charlie was still sitting at the same spot we left him in. Edward claimed the chair again, and I had to sit next to my dad. I grabbed a magazine from the coffee table, probably Sue's, and read while they watched sports.

Forty minutes later Charlie stood up. "Let me help you move the couch so you can set out your sleeping bag," Charlie told Edward. It was obvious Charlie wanted to leave the sleeping arrangements set before he went to bed. "Go get your bags from Bella's room. I'll wait here." Yep. He didn't want any excuse for finding Edward in my room later on.

Edward went obediently to retrieve his luggage. I cleared the coffee table and went to get a pillow and blankets while my dad and Edward moved the couch out of the way. Charlie stood there, arms crossed over his chest, while Edward and I fixed the blankets and sleeping bag. Once I thought Edward would be as comfortable as allowed, I stood up.

"Let's go to bed, Bella," Charlie commanded. "Good night Edward." But Charlie didn't move. He just stood there waiting for me. Unbelievably, he was not going to let me wish good night to Edward in private.

Anger hit me strongly. I got in my tiptoes, held Edward's face between my hands and kissed him right in the mouth. _Take that__ Dad! _Edward was startled but seemed pleased by my reaction. He kissed me back.

Charlie cleared his throat. "Don't take long," he told us, and escaped the awkward scene. I laughed silently against Edward's lips once my dad was gone.

"Love, I think you're pushing it," Edward said.

I looked into his eyes, and they were gleaming. I gave him a quick peck on the tip of his nose. "He is the one pushing it. I'm twenty-four, not sixteen."

"Either way, this is his house," Edward argued, hugging me closer to him.

"Well, there's that," I said, and hugged him tighter.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you," I whispered back.

He kissed me once more, and this time more passionately, leaving me breathless and dizzy. "Good night," he breathed when we had to come up for air.

I sighed dramatically. "Good night." And I left for my room.

Charlie had the good sense not to check on me during the night. I knew this because I couldn't sleep well, thinking of Edward downstairs, sleeping on the floor. Not that sleeping with me on my twin bed would have been a better alternative. I think it was the fact that we were under the same roof, but far from each other. I missed the warmth of his body. I simply missed him.

* * *

Morning finally arrived and after we had breakfast, we filled a cooler with food and drinks we were taking to the picnic. Charlie argued about taking the rental car instead of the cruiser, but I was not going to let Edward ride in the back of a police car. At the end, we made our way to First Beach Park with my dad riding in the passenger seat of the rental, Edward driving, and I rode contentedly in the back.

La Push First Beach was only fifteen miles from Forks. I lowered my window and smelled the pine scent around us. The forecast was right; no rain in sight and the sunlight peaked a little around the circled clouds. The temperature was still in the high sixties.

We found a spot to park, and walked toward the beach. I stood next to Edward taking in the breathtaking view of the scenery. The wind felt fresh salty. Native birds flew over the waves looking for fish. The rugged rocks, the wet sand… it was beautiful.

We stayed in silence for a long moment, Edward and I, until the calling of my name interrupted the magical moment.

"Bella?" the caller repeated.

I turned around knowing that husky voice from anywhere. "Jake!"

I walked toward him and couldn't believe my eyes at how much he had changed. My best friend hurried his pace, smiling widely; his teeth gleamed bright against his russet skin. He was an impressive sight. He easily towered anyone I knew, including Emmett, and that was not easy task. He wore tight jeans and a T-shirt that clung to and incredibly sculpted body. His healthy crop of jet-black hair fell right above his shoulders. His feature seemed sharper, more mature_. My best friend._

Jacob enveloped is huge arms around me, yanking me from the floor, and swinging me around in circles. I felt like a rag doll in his arms. He put me down, held my face between his large palms and smacked a noisy kiss on my cheek. "How are you, Bells," he grinned at me, said caressing my cheekbones with his thumbs.

"I'm fine," I grinned back. I was happy to see him again. "You grew," I added, referring to all the physical changes I noticed about him.

Jacob laughed. "And you are looking more beautiful than ever," he said.

I heard Edward cleared his throat behind me. I stepped back from Jacob and grabbed Edward's hand. "Jake, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Edward."

Edward —his face a hard mask, offered Jacob his hand. "Hello there."

Jacob shook it, narrowing his eyes. "Same here."

_Okay, no nice-meeting-yous_. I spotted Seth and Sam, helping Billy with his wheelchair. "Let me say hello to the others." I said, and gripped Edward's hand harder and started to the direction of the others, pulling him with me.

I made the introductions, and everyone was courteous toward Edward, the only stranger in the group. Seth was especially friendly; Edward and he clicked and were soon talking like old friends. Jake was uncharacteristically quiet. After a while, we sat on a circle around the fire pit, passing around hot dogs and hamburgers. I took a moment to look at the familiar faces that were still very special to me. There was Billy, Jacob's dad and Charlie's best friend. Sam and Emily, so much in love, Paul, Quil and Jarred, the latter along with his new bride Kim. The Clearwater's: Sue, Seth and Leah, who would soon become family, if my dad were a little bit braver. And there was Jacob, my dear friend. Everyone's having a good time.

I sat with Edward on my left and Emily on my right. Seth convinced Edward to have a chess match with him. Soon they were both concentrating on the game. Edward held my hand with his right one and moved his pieces with his left—his way to showed me acknowledgment. I was having an animated conversation with Emily when Sam came to claim her for a walk around the beach. As soon as Emily stood, Jake took her place. I smiled at him when he sat next to me making me feel so small. "Finally, I get a chance to sit with you," he said and draped an arm around my shoulders.

The gesture didn't bother me, I was cold, and he was always warm. I couldn't say the same for Edward; his body tensed and the grip on my hand tightened, though he never turned to look at us.

Jacob released my shoulders. "Do you want to take a walk with me?" he asked me.

I felt comfortable where I was. "Not at the moment," I said.

Jacob sighed resigned. "What's of your life, besides…?" He threw a dirty look toward Edward.

"I have a new job." And I gave him details of my new life in LA.

After I told him about my new friends, my home by the beach, the variety of restaurants, and the crazy life in a big city, etc. I asked him about his life on the east coast.

He told me he was still not done with this education. He was still pursuing one more degree, and after he expected to work for NASA. He already had some offers lined up from different departments. "How exciting!" I told him. "I'm so happy for you." And I truthfully meant it.

"How are you doing in the romance department?" I asked elbowing him lightly on his side.

"I've dated," he said shrugging. "Nothing serious, though."

"Don't worry, soon you'll find that lucky girl. And lucky she'll be. Believe me," I said matter-of-factly.

"Humph," was his answer along with a deep sigh.

"Check mate." I heard Edward say.

"God! You are good," Seth praised Edward. "I bet you're also good at sports. You seem to be type to be good at everything."

"Jeez, Seth. You are going to make Bella jealous, the way you're praising her pretty boyfriend," Jacob said getting a laugh from Paul and a scowl from Seth.

"I think the jealous one is not Bella," Edward said making Jacob tensed next to me.

"What do you know?" Jacob asked.

"I know enough," Edward answered.

"Are you talking about Bella and me? Our history?"

Edward didn't answer. Jake turned to me. "Oh, that reminds me. Bella, do you remember our motorcycles? Quil still has them in his garage. We could go for a ride to remember the good time we had together." Jacob said winking at me.

I gestured asking Jake to lower his voice. I didn't want Charlie to find out about that. He never found out then, I didn't want him to know now. "Oh yeah," Jacob whispered but loud enough for Edward to hear. "It's our secret. Sorry."

Edward didn't react at all to Jacob's childish actions. Some of us were adults here.

Edward stood up and held out his hand to me. "Let's take a walk."

I slid my hand into his and he pulled me up to my feet. "We'll talk later, Jake," I said, as Edward and I started walking toward the tidal pools.

Jake smiled. "Sure."

We walked in silence, taking in the beauty surrounding us. Soon we reached the shallow pools, swarming with wild life. I bent down and dig up a small hermit crab that had made its way beneath the white sand. "Hello, there little one," I crooned to the small creature on my palm.

Edward smiled at me. "Do you want to take it home?"

I shook my head. "Never again."

Edward raised an eyebrow. I sighed and set the small crab back in the sand again. It immediately squirmed and dug itself under the sand. "When I was little, my dad always brought me to play in the tidal pools. They have always fascinated me. One day, in Arizona, my mom took me to a Flea Market and on one of the stands they were selling hermit crabs. They reminded me of this place and I bought a couple of them to take them home. They became my pets."

"You had crabs as pets?" Edward asked amused.

"Well, my mom was allergic to dogs. Besides, I always loved crabs," I said defensively. "Anyway… One day, I got home from school I couldn't find them anywhere in the house. Finally I looked outside and found them in the yard. Dead. The blistering heat of the desert had killed them as they attempted to escape."

I was ready to hear Edward laugh. Instead he asked. "What were their names?"

"Peanut Butter and Jelly."

Edward's lips twitched probably thinking how their name became proverbial. They ended up spread on the grass, just like a paste. I narrowed my eyes and pursed my lips. Edward gave me an apologetic look and pulled me toward him, holding me in a tight hug.

What started as an innocent comforting gesture, suddenly changed when his mouth moved to my neck, and he ran his tongue over my skin, tasting, probing. A shiver ran down my spine and had nothing to do with the cold wind. Soon he found my lips and his mouth covered mine moving with sensual demand making me groan with the flicking of his tongue inside my mouth combined with the hard feel of his body pressed along mine.

God, how I love kissing my Edward.

I ran my hands down his back to his hips, grabbing his rounded buttocks and pressed him closer.

Edward tore his mouth away with a shuddering gasp. "We can't. Your dad…"

I had completely forgotten where we were. Not that we could be seen from here, but still… "You started it," I said immaturely.

"I know," Edward said. "I've just wanted to kiss you properly since this morning."

I sighed. I've also wanted to do other things than just kissing.

"Let's get back before your dad sends a search party for you," Edward said, and we started walking back to our party.

After a while, we settled back into the circle around the bound fire and Billy started telling stories about the Quileutes. Then we enjoyed the display of fireworks and soon it was time to say goodbye.

After saying goodbye to everyone, I took Jake aside. "I'm so happy you are doing well. I miss my friend, Jake. Let's keep in touch. Please?"

Jake held my face between his big hands and kissed my forehead. "Of course, Bella, I will always be there for you. Always."

I hugged him tightly. 'Hope to see you soon."

"You bet!" he said. "Take care, okay?"

"You too, Jake."

"See you."

I walked toward the rental car. Charlie was already inside. Edward waited for me by the driver's door. He smiled at me, opened the back door and closed it as I slid in. I closed my eyes as we drove back to Charlie's house. I was glad I saw my old pal Jake again. I was happy we were still friends.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks to Marijee_


	21. Chapter 21

**_Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other characters, settings etc. are property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

_**Chapter 21:

We were back from Forks, and at the Monday meeting, I was surprised when James announced that I was to be included in the group of editors who were going to attend the annual writer's convention, held in Las Vegas. Initially, Angela, Mike, Ben, Jessica, and of course Alice, along with people from different departments were the only ones going. At the last minute James added his name and mine to the list.

I didn't mind, but it only gave me one day to get ready where the rest of the group had weeks, as we were leaving the following day. James handed me my plane tickets, and hotel information, and with an apology gave me the rest of the day off so I could pack and make arrangements for my departure.

I got to my apartment and heard Edward working at his piano. I dropped my keys on the kitchen counter, walked straight to the balcony and went to Edward's to share the bad news —bad because the convention would last five days. Five days without Edward.

Edward stopped playing when he saw me jumping balconies. "Hey, what happened? You're home early." He stood and extended his arms.

I walked straight into is arms and kissed his neck. "James gave me the rest of the day off so I could get ready for a business trip to Las Vegas."

He held my hand and guided me toward his couch. "What business trip?"

"It's the annual convention for writers. At first I wasn't part of the group. But now I am," I explained.

"How long is the convention?"

"Five days."

Edward became pensive, looking at the wall, lost in thought. He didn't seem bothered by the upcoming separation; it bugged me.

"I'm going to miss you," I said and my tone sounded irked instead of sweet.

Edward looked at me and smiled. He kissed the tip of my nose. "You better go get ready. What time is your flight?"

_No__,__ 'I'm going to miss you too?' Fine! Be that way_. "At ten."

"I'll take you to the airport," he offered.

"It's not necessary; I will be picked up by the company's van. Thank you for offering though."

"No problem. Go get ready. I'll see you tonight."

_Why bother_ I wanted to say. Edward seemed eager to shoo me out of his place. It bothered me to no end but I didn't let him know. "Okay," I said and stood up and walked toward my apartment without glancing back at him.

Needless to say, I was in a bad mood the rest of the day. I packed my bags — business suits, jeans, T-shirts and pajamas, and ordered pizza for dinner. I didn't feel like cooking. When the pizza arrived I phoned Edward and he joined me a moment later, seeming cheerful and happy. I, on the other hand, was miserable and sad.

"Is something wrong, Bella?" Edward asked after he realized I wasn't taking part in the conversation we were supposed to be having. I didn't even know what he'd been talking about for the last ten minutes.

"No. It's just the jitters from the trip," I lied.

Edward smiled and we finished eating in silence.

We were getting ready to go to bed and my bad mood started to dissipate as I realized how immaturely I'd been behaving. So what if our separations affected me more than it did him? Edward still loved me.

I joined him in bed and after kissing him ardently; I curled my body closer to his. My head was tucked against his chest, and I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, after getting ready and packing the last items in my suitcase, I made my way to the kitchen preparing coffee and bagels. At seven-thirty my ride arrived and I took a few minutes to say goodbye to Edward. "I'm going to miss you," I said after a breathtaking kiss.

Edward smiled. "I love you so much Bella, it hurts," he said and hugged me tightly.

In silence we left my apartment and walked toward the white van, parked in front of the building. Edward carried my luggage. I was happily surprised that Angela was already inside the vehicle. I hugged Edward once more and got in. Edward greeted Angela before closing the door. As we left I waved goodbye to my love and turned to Angela. "Good morning Angela, How are you?"

"Better than you, it seems," she said.

I smiled at her. I guess I just couldn't hide my sadness.

We made a few stops to pick up Mike, Jessica, Ben and two other people from the office, and then headed toward the airport.

After checking in our luggage and passing through the very strict security, we made our way toward our gate. James was already there, talking to a group of guys. As soon as he saw us, he seemed to excuse himself to the people he was talking to and walked toward our group. "Good morning, everyone," he said.

"Good morning," we answered in unison. I felt like I was back in Elementary school.

"Well, it seems everyone is here. Our plane is on time so we'll be leaving in thirty minutes," James informed us.

I walked around the waiting area looking for Alice. I didn't find her so I walked back toward James. "Have you seen Alice?"

"She is already in Las Vegas," he informed me. "She left last night to make sure we won't have any problems with our reservations. Hotels tend to have mix-ups when conventions as large as this one take place on their grounds or near their vicinity. Alice will make sure our arrival is smooth and stress free."

_Bummer _I was counting with Alice's company to make the plane trip more acceptable. I smiled at James and thanked him for the information. Then I walked toward our group and claimed the seat next to Angela. James followed me and sat across from me.

I tried to get into the conversation that was already happening. Everyone was excited about the trip. They were treating it as a pleasure affair instead of a work related event.

"We could try to get tickets to the Blue Man Group," Angela said. "I'm sure that during the week is easier to find reservations than if we wait for the weekend."

"I want to see a comedy show," Ben said. "Robin Williams is going to be in town this week."

"Jay Leno will also be there," Pete from Mystery department chipped in.

"I don't want to see shows. I want to gamble," Mike said.

"Well, I want to go to a concert," Jessica said. "A Celine Dion concert." She then looked at me. "Didn't you tell me you liked Celine Dion, Bella?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said. I might have mentioned I like Celine Dion—a little, once, when Jessica told Angela and me she _loved _her.

"I could get us tickets to see the concert," James said, looking straight at me.

"You would?" Jessica answered enthusiastically, forcing James to turn his gaze from me toward her.

"I could try," he said, shifting in his chair. He seemed suddenly uncomfortable.

"That would be wonderful!" Jessica said.

"Bella," Angela whispered next to me. "I'm going to the ladies' restroom. Do you want to go with me?"

"Sure," I said.

We stood up and on our way there I asked Angela what was up with everyone treating this trip as anything but business.

"Because it's not just business," she said. "Have you ever been to any of these conventions, or to Las Vegas?" she asked.

"No," I said.

Angela smiled. "That explains a lot. See Bella, when you go to a convention in Las Vegas, you work during the day and party at night. That's why everyone in the office is hoping to be selected to go. It's like going on a vacation with all your expenses paid by your boss."

"Really?"

"Yep. Friends and family members could even meet you there. You work during the day, and then party with them at night. James is very cool about it. As long as you show up on time to the seminars in the morning, and don't look hung over, he is fine with it."

An idea started forming in my head. What if I asked Edward to join me in Las Vegas? He could work in the hotel room, or by the pool while I met my working duties, and then we could spend the night together touring the wild city, and who knows, end up doing wild things.

It sounded like a great plan.

I stopped outside the entrance to the ladies' room. "Angela, I'll wait for you here. I need to make a phone call."

"Sure," Angela said and went in.

I took out my blackberry and dialed Edward's cell. My call went straight to voice mail. I didn't leave a message; instead I tried his home number. He didn't answer. Then I tried my home number. Nothing.

Edward was nowhere to be reached.

Disappointed, I put my phone away and decided to call him once I got to Las Vegas.

Minutes later we boarded the plane and not soon enough for my taste, we arrived at Las Vegas airport. As we exited the air-conditioned building to board our ride to the hotel, I felt the110 degree heat slap my face with invisible force. Everyone complained. I secretly welcomed it. It reminded me of my beloved Arizona.

We were staying at the Paris Hotel. The line at the reservation counter was long and moved slowly. Or maybe I was in a bit of a hurry to be in the privacy of my room and make my important call to Edward.

Man, I hoped he hadn't made plans yet, and accept my invitation to join me in Sin city.

When I finally made to the clerk, she was nice and made me feel welcome. She talked while typed and told me about the hottest shows in town. I appreciated her service but mentally ordered her to hurry. _Come on, hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry__!_

"You are all set, Ms. Swan. You're suite is in the North Tower. Number…"

I didn't catch the room number as I was looking around me to see which way to the North Tower. "Thank you," I said, and was surprise to see a bellhop, waiting for me —a cart with my luggage next to him.

"This way, Ms. Swan," he said and I followed him toward the elevator.

As we ascended, I checked my phone. There were no missing calls.

We stopped on the fifteenth floor and walked on the long hallway all the way to the end. We stopped in front of a room with double doors, which surprised me because all the doors we passed before were single ones.

The bellhop asked me for the electronic key and opened the door for me, letting me in before him.

As soon as I stepped in, I turned to him. "I think there must be a mistake," I told him.

He checked the reservation paper, checked the key. "No madam. This is your suite."

I looked around and the place looked like a small luxurious apartment. There was a glass topped round table with four chairs around it; a bouquet of colorful fresh flowers set in the middle of it. A few steps ahead, an elegant couch stood out in the middle of the living room, facing a big screen TV. A complete bar was set against the wall on my right. No bed was in sight; it was probably located through the door to the left.

"I'll take your luggage to your bedroom," the bellhop said.

"It's alright," I said. "Just leave it there. I'll take it myself."

"Sure."

I tipped him and closed the door. Instead of taking my luggage to the bedroom, I dialed Edward. He answered on the first ring. "Hello, love," he said.

"Hi. I just arrived to the hotel."

"Did you have a nice ride?"

"Yeah. Listen, I was wondering if you would like to join me here. I just found out that there are a lot of night-time activities we can do. I mean, I knew this was a city that never sleeps, but it didn't cross my mind I could mix business with pleasure. We can take care of business during the day, and go out at night."

When he did answer I added, "Of course, I understand if it's not possible for you; with such a short notice. So don't worry if you can't, I…"

"Bella," Edward interrupted me. "I'd love to."

"Really?" I whispered and sighed in relief.

"Yes, really. I thought you'd never ask," Edward said, his voice seemed so close to me.

"When can you come?"

"Sooner than you'd think," he said.

_Yes! _I started doing a victory dance.

"Nice moves," Edward said, making me whirl around to face the entrance to the bedroom. There he stood, in the doorway, holding his phone to his ear. "Is this soon enough?" He pocketed his phone and gave me a breathtaking grin.

I was speechless. "How…When…"

Edward walked toward me and hugged me tightly, kissing the top of my head. "I didn't want to miss your first trip to Las Vegas," he explained. "I also knew that Alice always brought Jasper to these conferences. So I thought why not tag along with you."

"And you didn't think of mentioning any of this to me?" I asked. I meant to sound angry, but I was too happy to pull it off.

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Well. Mission accomplished."

"Indeed. Do you want to see the rest of the suite?" He asked.

"Sure. But first, I'd like to know how you got access to my room. No, maybe you better start with how you arrived here before I did. Last thing I remember, I left you waving at me in front of our apartment complex."

Edward grabbed my hand and led me toward the couch. He sat on it and pulled me on his lap. "Well, when you told me about your trip, I immediately decided to join you. That day, I made plane reservations, but I booked them at Bob Hope airport in Burbank, instead of LAX."

That explained why I didn't see him at the airport.

"My plane left forty minutes before yours. And remember, I didn't have to pick up people on my way to the airport like you did. So after you were picked up, I drove to the airport and easily made it to my flight."

"Okay. Now, explain how you got access to my room."

"This is not your room. It's our suite. I booked it yesterday. Alice canceled the reservation your company had arranged for you."

"You did all that, for me?"

"I did it for us. I'm too selfish not to experience your first time in Las Vegas with you. I want to experience many first times with you."

I didn't miss the meaning of his words.

Hope flourished inside me. Maybe this was going to be the right time for that all-too-due first experience. I held his face and reached for his lips. I kissed him with all my love and he responded with the same ardor.

Edward held me close, cradled me so tenderly yet so completely. With a single motion, he stood up, with me in his arms and carried me toward the bedroom. All this without breaking the kiss.

He deposited me on the bed and fell with me, both of us entangled with each other. He broke the kiss. But just for a moment.

Edward cupped my jaw in his hand and kissed me again. He moved more fully over me and his weight pressed me into the mattress. I loved the feeling of his body on top of mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer still. His knee pressed between mine and I opened my thighs willingly. He slid one hand down my throat, to my chest and covered my breast with his large palm—over my shirt. I jolted at the shot of sensation that ran through me. I wished there were no barriers between us. I wanted to feel his touch on my skin.

As if reading my mind, Edward tugged at the neckline of my blouse and slid his hand underneath my bra, touching my very sensitive nipple while kissing me languidly, sweetly. _Yeah! _

Suddenly, a knock on the door startled us. I sat up abruptly breaking the moment. Edward cursed, stood up, inhaled a couple of times, and walked out of the room ready to kill, I hoped, the intruder. I stayed on the bed, trying to regain my composure.

"You know, Edward, you are a very ingrate brother," I heard Alice's voice and I flew off the bed. "I just wanted to see, how the surprise of finding you here went. And I also wanted to invite her to go with me to the Venetian Hotel. The shops there are just fabulous."

I exited the bedroom to find Alice standing at the doorway, outside the suite. Edward was blocking her entrance. "Hi, Alice," I said.

She ducked under Edward's arm and got in. "Bella. Were you surprised?"

"Very pleasantly," I told her.

"I knew it," Alice said confidently. "Well, tomorrow, after the seminar, we have a two-hour window before the book signing starts, so we could go shopping. We can go the Grand Canal Shoppes at the Venetian or we can go to Boulevard Mall. Or…"

"Or you can mind your own business and leave Bella alone," Edward interrupted her.

Alice glared at him. "It's your fault, you know," she told him.

"What is?" he asked.

"With this 'I-want-to-surprise-Bella-so-don't-you-dare-tell-her-I'm-coming-alone' plan of yours, I'm sure she didn't pack the right clothes," Alice told him and then turned to me. "How many outfits, beside business suits did you bring?"

_None. _

I didn't need to answer aloud. She knew. "We'll leave tomorrow at one o'clock. And don't worry; we'll make it back on time for the book signing." She left without waiting for an answer.

Edward shook his head and closed the door after her departure. "She is the most annoying person in the entire world."

"But we love her, don't we?"

"She is my sister. I _have_ to love her. What's your excuse?" Edward asked, and walked toward me pulling me into his arms.

"Let's just say she is the sister I never had and always wished to have."

"That'll teach you to be careful what you wish for," he said, and sighed deeply.

I sighed along with him.

Later that day I went downstairs to pick up my badges, and the package with detailed information of the event. James was also there gathering his as well. "Bella! I was about to call you," he said.

I smiled at him. "Is there something you need?" I asked.

"No. I just wanted to make plans for dinner. We have the night free, before the convention starts tomorrow."

I was about to inform him to make plans without me but he kept talking. "Of course, I'm going to ask the guys to join us if they can or want to. I'll ask Alice as well, but since she always brings Jasper to this event, I'm pretty sure they already made plans. After dinner we can go see a show, or we can simply walk down the Strip and sight-see around the city. What do you prefer to do?"

James seemed to have all the extracurricular activities perfectly planned. I felt a bit bad for bursting his bubble. But even if Edward weren't here, I was not planning on spending time with him outside the conference. "I'm sorry James, but I already have plans for my free time."

He shook his head. "Come on, Bella. I know how you feel about spending time with me, alone. But I'm talking group activities. I'm not asking you for a date."

"I know you're not asking for a date."

"Then?"

"I already made plans with Edward. He is here with me," I informed him.

His face became a hard mask. "He couldn't stay away, could he?" He sighed deeply. "Very well. I'll see you tomorrow. First seminar is at eight o'clock."

"Okay," I said. James gave me what felt like a longing look before he turned around and left the room.

I waited a moment before I walked out as well.

When I entered the suite, Edward was done showering and minutes later we left for dinner. Edward wanted to go to a fancy restaurant, but with only jeans and T-shirts in my wardrobe I opted for the buffet right there at the hotel.

After we stuffed ourselves with all the different dishes we could get our hands on, we walked down the Strip to burn the thousands of calories we had just consumed. After a few minutes, Edward started complaining about the 110-degree temperature, at eight o'clock at night, and wanted to go inside an air-conditioned building.

"Don't be a baby. It's just heat," I told him.

"It's an inferno!" he said.

I shook my head and pulled him toward the water show, happening across the street, at the Bellagio Hotel. The light, water and music show was beautiful; especially when Andrea Bocelli's "Time To Say Goodbye" came on. The choreographically complex water feature along with one of my favorite songs took my breath away. Edward hugging me close from behind, singing along with Bocelli —in perfect Italian, was just too much. I became overcome with emotion. Tears gathered in my eyes.

We stood there watching the aquatic concert for a long while. After it ended we walked across to our hotel and went to bed with the beautiful tunes freshly on our minds. Well, at least on my mind. It was a peaceful night.

The following morning I got up early and when I came out of the shower, Edward had breakfast already served. Room service was actually really good in this place. We ate and I left for my seminar —with just minutes to spare. Edward plans were to go down to the pool and soak up some sun, and write some music while there. Later in the day he was going to meet with Jasper and spend time with him. I was glad he was not going to be alone while I was working.

At one o'clock, Alice, Angela and I went on our shopping expedition. Since we were on a tight schedule, Alice took me straight away to buy the things I really needed.

I chose a few outfits while Alice and Angela got some for them.

I took advantage of Alice and Angela locked inside the dressing room and ran to buy some sexy lingerie I had eyed when we came in the store. A classic black item. On an impulse I also bought a miniskirt and sexy tank top I planned to use in my attempt to seduce Edward. One can dream, right?

I ran back to dressing room area as Alice and Angela were coming out and we left for the book-signing event. I went to drop off my bags and was disappointed to find Edward missing. He was probably still spending time with Jasper. I hid my sexy garments and went downstairs to the book-signing.

James was there already, and introduced us to some writers we hoped would soon join our editorial house. We mingled with Authors and fans. And soon the event was over for the day.

I hurried to my room—eh, suite, and found Edward watching TV, waiting for me. I talked about my day and he about his. Then we made plans for the night. We were going to have dinner at the at the Eiffel Tower Restaurant and then Edward was going to teach me how to apply the gambling lessons I was taught by Emmett and company that long ago at my apartment.

After dinner we made our way to the casino. The place was busy. Alice and Jasper were already sitting at a Black Jack table along with Mike and Ben among others. Edward claimed a seat on that same table and patted the spot next to him. "I want to watch first," I told him and stood behind him.

The truth was that I didn't want to play. It was one thing to play with close friends in a private atmosphere, and another to play under the pressure of experts who were risking money in order to have fun. It was too intimidating for me.

I noticed that Alice had several columns of black chips in front of her. The look of concentration on her face was priceless. I didn't know the value of black chips, but knowing Alice I bet they were on the high side. The rest of people had an assorted color chips. Soon, Edward started building his own roll of black ones.

I was happy they were winning but the music of the slots machines, on the other side of the room, kept getting my attention. "I think I'll go try my luck at the slot machines," I whispered to Edward.

"I'll go with you," he said, and got a collective groan from his game partners.

"Don't leave yet. Please," An old lady asked him pleadingly. "We are on a roll. Our winning streak will break if you leave now."

I touched Edward's shoulders. "Please stay. I'll be right there," I said, and pointed toward the twenty-five cent slot machines located a few feet from their table.

Edward seemed hesitant. "I'll join you in fifteen minutes," he said, aloud, letting people know in table how long they had to rack up more money.

I walked around and chose one of the twenty-five cent slot machines located against the wall. I fed it a twenty-dollar bill and started playing. I pulled the handle. Nothing. On the second try I pressed the button instead. Again, nothing. I pulled the handle once more and got a cherry —which gave me three coins back. And after the eighth roll, I got three cherries —thirty coins back. The music coming from the slot machine as it was giving me my winnings was loud and I wondered what it'd play if you were to win the jackpot. I tried once more and again it gave me three cherries. I was on a roll; happily I started dancing in my seat. I've won seven dollars and fifty cent, consecutively.

_I'm bad! I'm bad! I'm bad _I mentally chanted along with the music.

"It seems you're winning," James interrupted my incantation. He was grinning at me.

I looked at him with a little bit of embarrassment; he had just caught me dancing on my seat. "Yes I am. I got three cherries, twice."

James chuckled softly; probably thinking fifteen dollars was nothing. I didn't care. I was happy.

He sat on the chair next to me and from the corner of my eye I saw him feed his machine some money. "How come you are not playing at the tables like everyone else is?" I asked him without interrupting my gambling.

"I don't want them to ban me from the casino," he said, and I felt his eyes on me as he answered.

I looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Remember I told you I have a photography memory?" he asked and I nodded. "It was no exaggeration. As soon as I start playing black jack or poker, unconsciously I start counting cards. And although that is not illegal, the casino has the right to kick you out if they suspect you are doing it. So, I try to stay away from the tables as much as I can."

"In other words, because of your gift, they keep you from playing? That's unfair."

"Thanks for your support, Bella, but I do gamble. I play black jack or poker for short periods of time, and I also play craps and roulette."

"And slots machines," I reminded him pointing at the one in front of him.

James smiled. "Yep."

He pressed the button, and what do you know. He hit the jackpot. The machine went noisily wild and a light started flashing on top of it.

"You won! You won!" I repeated, happy for him. I left my seat and patted him on the shoulder congratulating him.

"So I did," he said, and smiled at me.

James had won ten thousand coins —which translate into two thousand five hundred dollars. It's probably not much by rich people standards but the principle is what counts. He won the jackpot.

"There you are!" Edward said, as he approached James and me.

"Look," I told Edward pointing at James' slot machine. "James won the jack pot."

"How are you doing?" Edward asked me without commenting about James winnings.

I pointed at my forgotten slot machine. "I won fifteen dollars," I told him proudly. Like I said the principle is what counts.

Edward smiled and sat in front of my machine, patting his lap for me to sit on it.

I sat on his lap and together we pulled the handle to let the machine roll, getting more cherries in the process.

James stopped playing, printed the ticket with his winnings and stood up. "I wish you good luck, Bella," he said.

"Good luck to you too, James. Although you don't seem to need encouragement," I told him.

"I disagree," he said. "I am not lucky. But some of us are. I just hope that those who are undeserving fortunate realize the treasure they've been given by fate." James smiled at me. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," I told him as he turned around and left.

"He is right, you know," Edward said, and placed a strand of loose hair behind my ear. "People could win millions of dollars this night and they wouldn't be as lucky as I am, because I have you."

I was about to disagree, but he placed a tender kiss on my lips and the words I was about to say were forgotten.

After that, we played for a while longer and I left for my room forty dollars richer and holding the hand of the most wonderful, tender, loving man in the world by my side.

_I _was the luckiest person in the world.

* * *

Thursday night, we went to see a show — _Mystere by __Cirque du Soleil,_ along with Alice and Jasper.

It was simply spectacular.

Friday night we toured the city by air. Edward booked us a helicopter tour and we flew over The Strip looking at all the beautiful lights and got a Bird's-eye view of Fremont Street Experience downtown_, _and all the outdoor shows like an erupting volcano, a pirate attack, and all the different activities going on that night_. _It was a different perspective to see it all happening from above.

Saturday was the conference's last day. At noon we attended a luncheon where they gave out awards, recognizing the talent of great writers —new and more established ones. It was also my last day with Edward in Sin City and nothing close to sinful had happened since that little lapse of control on the day we arrived. I was determined to change that. I wanted to leave Sin City, a sinner.

Late in the afternoon we were by the pool, soaking up the blistering sun. "This is our last night here," Edward said, while rubbing some more sun block on me. "What do you want to do?"

_Make love to you? _"How about if we go to one of those authentic Western Bars? I've never been to one."

"Sure. I'll find out where the best one is, and we'll go there after dinner."

"Sounds perfect!" I little alcohol might help the odds of me becoming a seductress.

We went back to our room, and while I took a quick shower, Edward went downstairs to find out about the best country-western bar Las Vegas had to offer.

He was still gone when I came out, wrapped in a towel. I opened my suitcase to find something to wear.

I chose my new black sexy underwear —classy, the black denim miniskirt I had bought on impulse; but once I put it on it was not as short as it seemed. Or maybe my legs were not as long as I wished they were. I also wore the sexy tank top that showed more cleavage than I was used to. But again, it was more modest than I expected.

At the end I was glad I didn't feel uncomfortable in my chosen attire. It felt just right; appropriate for the place we were going to. It was a bar after all.

When Edward entered the room, he did a double take on my appearance. "You look…beautiful," he said.

I was fishing for sexy, but hey, beggars can't be choosers. "Thank you."

He held his hand toward me, "Let's go."

"Yes, let's."

A few minutes later we arrived to the place. I loved it! It was a real country-western bar, just like in the movies. The lights were dim, the tables were old looking made of real pine wood, and a jukebox glowed neon as it played country music. The snick of pool balls and the noise of pinball machines gave it an authentic ambiance.

I sat on the bar stool in front of the old oak counter. Edward stood with his back to the bar surveying the room.

"What would you like, beautiful," the good-looking bartender asked me. Edward claimed the seat next to me and glared at the attentive man.

"An appletini, please," I said. Vodka concealed in sweetness juice was just what I needed.

"I'll have a draft, domestic," Edward said, not waiting for the bartender to ask him.

"Coming right up," the man said.

I turned around in my stool and took in the sight, once more. "Isn't this great?"

"Humph," was Edward response. He didn't seem to agree with me.

"Here you go," the deep voice said behind me. I turned around a saw a _giant _cocktail glass with my green drink in front of me.

"Thank you," I said.

"You are very welcome."

"Don't you have regular size glasses?" Edward asked the bartender.

"This is perfect Edward," I assured him.

"You're not used to alcohol," he reminded me. "It might be too much."

I took a big sip of my drink. "Delicious!"

Edward took a drink from his beer and looked warily at me.

I finished my drink faster than I normally would. I asked for another one.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked. He had drunk three beers and was now drinking club soda with lemon juice. He was our designated driver after all.

"Hey, it's my last day in Las Vegas. I want to have fun." My words slurred a little.

Edward smiled. "You're right. I'll take care of you."

_You sure will _

Half way through my third giant drink I had a brilliant idea. "Teach me how to play pool!" I told Edward.

"Sure," he said, and helped me off my stool. The ground moved a little—okay, a lot— as we walked toward the pool tables. I was glad Edward held me close to him so I wouldn't topple over. Walking was a challenge for me when I was sober. Tipsy, I wasn't exactly the picture of grace.

One table was available. _Good for me! _I held to it while Edward gathered the..._things_ —I had no idea what they were called.

"This is the cue ball," Edward said, picking up the only white ball on the table. Do not hit the cue ball into the pocket."

"No hitting the white ball," I repeated.

"No. You hit the white ball but not into the pocket," Edward explained.

"Got it."

Edward placed all the different colored balls into a triangular frame. "This is a rack. You rack the balls before you begin."

"Got it."

"Come here," he told me.

I moved —carefully— closer to him and he put a cue in my hand. "Make a bridge," he said, and showed me how. Edward had beautiful hands, with really long fingers. _It f__eels__ so good when those marvelous fingers caress my body making me burn with desire and…_"the cue should slide over the bridge when you shoot," he continued explaining interrupting my thoughts. He moved back letting me take his place.

"Got it." I followed his instructions and bent over the table, feeling my short skirt ride up my thighs. "Now what?" I asked. When he didn't answer I looked at him and found him looking at my legs and butt. _Excellent!_

"Edward?"

Edward cleared his throat. "Yeah. Hit the cue ball and scatter the colored balls on the table."

I bent over the table once again, sticking my butt out more than necessary, and tried to hit the white ball. I hit the table instead. "Oops!"

Edward came up behind me. "Let's try again," he said, putting his hands on top of mine. He wrapped his body around mine, fitting in perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle.

Having the long length of his warm body curled over mine was too much temptation. I had to press my butt against his pelvis, and _innocently_ wiggled it a little. Edward inhaled a sharp gust of air. "Hit the ball," he said, in a low whisper.

I did. And all the colored balls scattered on the table. "Yay!" I said jumping up and down.

Edward moved to the other side of the table —away from me. _Not good_. "Very good," he said, smiling at me.

"Now what do I do?" I asked.

"Just hit the colored balls with the white one, and try to pocket them. All except the cue ball."

I bent over the table and noticed that where he was now standing, he could get a view down my tank top every time I took a shot. He seemed… flustered. _Excellent!_

Forty minutes later we quit playing. "I love playing pool," I said, taking a drink of my appletini, that Joe the bartender had kindly kept bringing for me. Edward took the cocktail glass from my hands. "It's time to go, love," he said.

"Okay," I slurred.

We headed out for a night of sin —I hoped. But as soon as the warm dry air hit my face, the whole world started spinning in front of me. "Whoa!" Edward said, and grabbed me, as I was about to kiss the ground.

He swung me up in his arms and carried me to the car. Once he secured my seat belt he got to the driver seat and started the car.

"I think I drank a biiiit too much," I informed him.

Edward chuckled. "Yeah. A _bit _too much." Was that sarcasm I heard?

I looked out the window and the lights, passing fast in front of me made me even dizzier. So I closed my eyes instead.

I must've fallen asleep, because the next thing I noticed, Edward was placing me on a soft surface. _A bed? _Suddenly, I remembered my plan.

Edward placed a kiss on my forehead, and as he was standing up I grabbed him from the neck and kissed him on the mouth with ferocity. He responded to my kiss bringing my hopes up.

"Are you going to make love to me?" I asked him boldly. Alcohol did help.

"I sure hope so," he said, huskily.

"All right! Please help me get naked. My arms seem a little stiff. Must be all the pool playing," I said.

Edward chuckled. "Must be the pool playing, all right," he said. Was that sarcasm again?

"Okay. I'm ready. Let's make love. You get naked first," I said. And I wanted to see his glorious body in the nude, but my eyes were not cooperating. I couldn't get them to open. _Damn eyes! _

"Not tonight, honey," he said.

"Why?" I whined.

"Maybe because you're drunk?"

I got offended. "I. Am. Drunk. Not. "

Edward chuckled again.

"You know what, Edward? You are a big meany," I told him, still unable to open my eyes to glare at him.

"Believe me, love. My cock agrees 100 percent with you," Edward murmured.

Did Edward say cock? Or did he say folks? I was about to ask him but oblivion took me away.

But not for long, I started dreaming.

In the dream, I was back in the bar, wearing a dress just like Jessica Rabbit's. I even had Jessica Rabbit's killer body. I was drinking a delicious appletini sitting on a stool; talking with this gentleman whose face I couldn't see. He was wearing a trench coat and a very expensive looking hat.

"I'm telling you, Bella. Edward is an asshole," the man whose face I couldn't see said.

"Don't say that Mr. Cock," I told him. "He is just a noble, sweet gentleman."

"_Noble?_ He is making you and him suffer. And he sure is killing me," Mr. Cock said, with a painful voice.

"Don't be over dramatic, Mr. Cock," I chastised him.

"_Dramatic? _Bella, my partners, Demolition Ball and Raging Ball, are so blue they're about to change their name to Lazy Smurf and Clumsy Smurf. I personally think they should share the name Frozen Smurf, since that's their permanent state now, with all those cold showers that are good for nothing."

"Cold showers don't help?"

"Hell no! Bella, my guys and I are always in pain, with the constant state of arousal we live in since you came into our lives. Freezing showers don't help. Take my word for it."

"Poor Demolition and Raging," I said, feeling sorry for the guys. "What about you? Are you about to become Papa Smurf?" I asked him.

I felt him glaring at me, since I couldn't see his eyes…eh, eye. "Bella, if I changed my name, it won't be to Papa Smurf. It has to be something more suitable."

"What would it be?"

"Mastodon."

I almost choked on my appletini as a burst of laughter erupted from me while I was taking a drink. It took me a moment to recover. "Aren't we being a bit… presumptuous?" I asked —I was going to say bigheaded but didn't want to feed his ego.

"Not at all. Just wait for the asshole to make up his mind and I'll show you. I can't wait to slide inside that slick, warm, beautiful puss…"

"Bella? Bella, honey," Edward's voice interrupted my dream just as it was becoming a wet one. "Sit up, please, so I can take off your clothes and help you get into your Pajamas."

I felt his hands on my torso as he grabbed the hem of the tank top and pulled it over my head. My skirt went next. There was a long silence and then a sigh. "You are so beautiful. And innocent," he murmured and proceeded to dress me in something comfortable.

"I'm not innocent," I informed him and ran my leg against his pelvis to prove it. He groaned and moved away.

He kissed my forehead. "Only you, Bella, can have a G-rated dream while intoxicated."

"What are you talking about," I murmured, and hardly understood my own words.

"Keep dreaming about Smurfs, love," he said. "I'll be back, because after seeing you in that sexy underwear, I'm going to need a cold shower."

"It doesn't work, Edward," I informed him.

"What doesn't work?"

"They don't want to be blue. They don't want to be Smurfs."

Edward chuckled and the last thing I heard was the sound of the shower while in the Smurf theme song played inside my head. Sending me back into oblivion.

* * *

_a/n: Thanks to Marijee_


	22. Chapter 22

**_Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other characters, settings etc. are property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

_**

**Chapter 22:**

I hate alcohol.

The day after I foolishly got drunk was the worst day of my life. I was physically sick; my stomach felt worse than when I lost a week of school during college because of the flu. My head felt like a time bomb about to explode. My vision was impaired and my equilibrium was… close to nil.

Oh, but my spirit, that was the worst. I felt embarrassed that Edward got to see me in the deplorable state I purposely brought on myself. I was extremely angry to have wasted a great opportunity to finally consummate my relationship with Edward. What a fool I was, thinking alcohol could help me overcome my inhibitions; instead, alcohol was my doom.

I don't want to see, smell or taste an appletini ever again.

That Sunday morning, and part of the afternoon, I spent it in bed —and bathroom. Edward is the most considerate being in the world. He force-fed me liquids after liquids, trying to fight my dehydration. He gave me painkillers and brought cold presses to nurse me back to life.

By the time we caught our plane back to LA, I was somewhat normal again. My stomach was fine, my head was still throbbing but the pain was manageable. My dignity… that one stayed behind.

I just wanted to forget that awful night. What a waste.

Monday at the office, I was sitting in my desk feeling depressed when Alice barged in, cheerful as always. "What's up, Bella?"

"Hey," I answered.

"Isn't Las Vegas spectacular?" She sighed dreamily. "I always feel like I'm back in my honeymoon when I'm there."

I lifted an eyebrow. Did I want to hear this?

"It must be the atmosphere," she continued. "Jasper becomes…Superhornyman when we're there."

Nope. I did not want to hear this. I shifted uncomfortably on my seat.

Alice looked at me and grinned. "Don't be so prudish, Bella. I'm sure you and Edward went wild when…" She paused and looked at me warily. "No!" she said shocked. "Please don't tell me you and Edward haven't had sex yet?" Now she looked horrified, but probably not as horrified as I felt. Alice was Edward's sister for crying out loud. I didn't want to discuss my sex life —and her brother's— with her.

"Can we please talk about something else, Alice," I asked pleadingly.

Alice didn't want to change the subject. "Is it you? Do you want to wait?"

Alice was not to be deterred. I felt a little embarrassed about telling her my "love problems" just because she was Edward's sister, but she didn't seem to mind. Besides, I didn't have anyone else close enough to talk to about my intimate matters. So, why not? "No Alice. It wasn't my decision."

Alice shook her head. "Edward is an idiot!"

"No, he is not." I defended him. "He is just noble."

"No. He is a fool. Have you let him know how you feel? That you are ready." She paused. "You _are _ready, right?"

"I've been ready since I met him. He is the love of my life, Alice." I looked at my hands. "And yes, he knows I'm ready."

"Unbelievable! Men can be such…idiots." She stood up and started pacing. "You need a plan," she informed me.

I shook my head. I had decided not to do anything about it, anymore. I would wait patiently until Edward decided it was time.

Alice whirled around with a huge grin. "I've got it!"

I didn't like the devious expression lighting up her otherwise angelic face. "This Saturday it's the charity ball. I'm going to transform you; you're going to look so sexy it's going to drive Edward insane. You'll see. "

_The charity ball _I had forgotten all about it. Edward told me of this event about three weeks ago, but with our trip to Forks and then to Las Vegas, it had slipped my mind.

Alice's words came back to my mind and I rolled my eyes at her foolish idea_._ "A makeover won't change me. Besides, I want Edward to want me for who I am, not some woman covered in makeup and fancy clothes that don't match my personality."

Alice shook her head. "Bella, Bella, Bella. Edward doesn't need to see you dressed in fancy clothes to want you. You could wear a potatoes sack as a dress and he'll think you are the most beautiful thing in the world."

"Then?"

She sighed and sat down facing me. "Let me tell you a little story. When I met Jasper, the instant I saw him, I knew he was the one. I would've made love to him, married him —on that first day— if he would've asked me to. Instead, he courted me —he'd hardly moved to first base by the fifth date."

Jasper sounded so much like Edward. Who would've thought?

"At first I was flattered" Alice continued,"—but then I became frustrated. Why he would treat me like a delicate doll when I knew he wanted me as much as I wanted him is still a mystery to me. Anyway, that's when I took matters into my hands."

I leaned forward, listening attentively. Maybe I could learn from her. "What did you do?"

Alice shrugged her shoulders. "I broke up with him."

_What? _"Why?"

"To teach him a lesson."

"I don't understand. Weren't you in love with him?"

"Yes. To make him realize what he was losing, I went out with my college roommate's brother —gay brother, of course Jasper didn't know that minor detail. I planned this date making sure Jasper would see us, and it worked. It drove him crazy. That night when I came back from my "date", Jasper was waiting for me by the door, and practically kidnapped me. He took me to his dorm and made sweet love to me."

"Wow. I wouldn't be able to pull something like that."

"I know," Alice said. "You're too innocent."

"I'm not innocent!" I started to sound like a broken record.

"Yes, you are. Anyway, what you need to do is to provoke Edward. Make him react."

"I don't get it."

Alice sighed. "You have to understand something about men, Bella. All men still possess an inner Neanderthal. They are very possessive. I'm sure they still pound on their chest a la Tarzan when we are not looking."

I smiled at the vision of a semi naked Edward hitting his chest and shouting.

"You need to shake Edward. And here is the plan," Alice said and I listened. "In this charity ball, you are going to look sexy, spectacular. Don't start!" she added when I gave her an incredulous look. "You _will _look sexy."

"Didn't we state that Edward wouldn't care if I wore a sack?"

Alice sighed loudly, exasperated. "You are going to look incredibly sexy, not for Edward, but for the rest of single males who will attend this ball."

I didn't like where her plan was going. "Oh, no Alice! I can't flirt. Besides, I don't want to flirt with anyone but Edward."

"You won't have to flirt. It won't be your fault that every lecherous eye in the event will be on you. Men are so easily distracted. They see a good pair of legs, a nice body and beautiful face ensemble in a sexy outfit and they go berserk." She smiled devilishly. "You'll be a Femme Fatale and won't even have to lift a finger."

I mentally snorted, _Femme Fatale _in what universe? "I don't know, Alice."

"Trust me, Bella. It'll work."

Alice seemed so self-assured, and why not? Nothing else had worked. Besides, no matter how hard she tried, make-up can only do much. "Okay," I said.

"Yay! We'll start by buying the right pair of heels to make your legs look like a million dollars."

This time I snorted loudly. "Oh, yeah, I will look very sexy kissing the floor every time I take a step," I said sarcastically.

"You _have _to wear high heels," Alice said stubbornly.

"I can't. Don't give me that look, Alice. I'm serious. I did try once—to wear heels—in college and ended up with a sprained ankle. It was very painful."

"You probably didn't wear the right kind."

_Gad, she's so stubborn _"It's not the shoes, Alice. It's me. I have a balance deficiency."

She waved her hand dismissing my argument. "You just need practice, and we have five days to do it."

I gave up. She seemed to think to know it all. "Whatever you say, Obi-Wan."

"All right, that's the spirit! After work we'll go to the mall and buy your shoes so you could start practicing walking in them."

"What about the dress?"

"Don't worry about that. I already know what you are wearing."

_Do I want to know? Or should I trust Alice blindly?_ I opted for the latter and put myself in Alice's hands.

"We'll leave at five," Alice said, and left my office with a huge grin on her face with an expression that said I had become her latest project and she was going to enjoy every minute of it.

At five forty-five we were at the store trying on different pairs of shoes —peep-toe, multi-ankle band, rhinestone sandals, and regular pumps. In the end Alice chose a three-inch heel, T-strap pump that, to be truthful, was not too hard to manage. The stilettos were elegant and comfortable. The added height gave my legs a length I didn't normally posses. The optical effect was amazing. I really felt…sexy.

I grinned and looked at Alice. "This is incredible. Thank you."

She smiled satisfied. "Now, try to balance your weight so you won't teeter."

I had only taken baby steps at this point. I wanted this. This was my future. I squared my shoulders and walked along the plush carpet with determination. After the fourth step I tripped on…something —okay, my own feet—and almost fell. Luckily I regained my balance before I got hurt.

Alice smiled. "It's all right; you have five days to practice. You'll be able to handle them by then." she said.

_And cows will fly__..._

I remained silent, sat on a chair and proceeded to remove my beautiful shoes.

That night I lay with Edward and contently dreamt about the upcoming Ball.

Every day after work, I went to Alice's house and practiced walking on heels. She was right; by Friday I was walking gracefully in stilettos heels just like any model. _In my dreams._ The truth was I was able to walk in them, not gracefully, but manageably —and always carefully. That was a _big _accomplishment. I was really proud of myself.

Saturday arrived and Alice and I left for the Spa to get ready for tonight's event.

After waxing, scrubbing and a delicious massage, Ken, the make-up artist, sat me on a chair and started working on me. He smoothed a cotton ball soaked with something that smelled really good over my face. It felt cold, tingling. Soothing.

Ken left my side and went to work on Alice. A girl name Heather took his place and was now grabbing my head with both hands, jerking and twisting my hair for what felt like an hour. The brush scraped my scalp and the smell of burning hair filled the room as she plied the curling iron.

Ken came back with Alice along his side. She was all finished with her make-up. She looked beautiful. They were both looking at me as if I was a blob of clay waiting to be molded. "What do you think, Alice? What's her best feature?" Ken asked.

"Her eyes," Alice said.

"I agree," Ken said. "I think I'm going to go with innocent and sexy all at once. We just got some state of the art eye lashes that will frame her eyes perfectly."

"False lashes?" I asked dumbly.

"I don't think so," Alice said, ignoring my silly question. Of course they were false. "She's not used to wearing lashes and won't be able to stop herself from touching them, ruining her make up."

Ken looked at me appalled and shook his head. "Well, the next best thing I have is the latest mascara we just received from Paris."

"That will do," Alice approved and Ken began working on my make-up.

Another hour later, they finally let me look at myself in the mirror.

I was shocked.

I've never looked more beautiful in my life. It took a few seconds to convince myself that the one reflecting in the glass was actually me.

My usually bland brown hair was a smooth, shining chocolate brown. Hair was wrapped around the base of a high ponytail held into itself, and few curls escaped the bonds making it look casual yet sexy.

My eyes looked impossibly wide, startlingly brown and deep, under the cool colors on my lids. It was a combination of black, green, violet and some silvery —I thought.

My lashes didn't look real. They were long and thick, and framed my eyes with a black fringe that made me look —as Ken had phrased it—innocent and sexy all at once.

My lips felt soft and lush, and were dark red.

I looked like a beautiful woman.

I glanced at Alice and then at Ken. "Thank you," I told both of them.

"You are welcome," Ken said.

Alice just looked at me proudly. "You are beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you are," I said. I wanted to hug her but didn't want to ruin my make-up or hers.

Alice grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "Let's go home to get ready."

We said our goodbyes to Ken and Heather, and left.

Instead of going home, we went to Alice's house to get ready. Edward was going to pick me up there at seven-thirty. It gave me an hour to finish my transformation.

I stood next to Alice's bed looking at the black-satin dress she had chosen for me. At this point I wasn't sure if I liked the little piece of fabric.

"Here," Alice said and handed me a small black bra. "This is the latest version of a cleavage-enhancing bra."

I took the undergarment, and put it on followed by the dress, but as soon as I had it on me, I wanted to take it off. It was true, the bra made me look voluptuous and sexy but I thought that the little black, way-too-snug, satin dress was sexy enough. "Alice, I can't breathe. This contraption is going to killing me!" I whined.

Alice rolled her eyes at me. "You look sexy. And that's more important than breathing," she informed me.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. The hair, the make-up, the shoes and the dress...I was totally shocked. "Don't you think this dress is a little indecent?"

Alice gasped._ "Indecent?_ You look lovely."

Lovely was not the word to describe the look. The dress was just above the knees and it had a subtle flare at the hem. It was fitted close to the thighs, hips and waist, giving my body shapely curves —a first for me. I'd never thought myself as the curvy type. The bodice glittered with jet and crystal and it fit perfectly, adhering to my not-too-small-thanks-to-the-cleavage-enhance-bra breasts. A swell of flesh peeked above the semi-modest décolletage.

My pale skin _glowed_ against the black satin.

Maybe indecent was not the right word for it. After the shock of seeing myself as I'd never seen me before, I thought that the whole ensemble was simply sexy.

Alice was looking at me like a proud mama, seeing her daughter about to get married.

"Thank you Alice," was all I said.

She nodded and grinned. "Edward will be here any minute. And as much as I want to see his reaction when he sees you, I think it's best if you are alone. So, Jasper and I are leaving now. We'll see you in a few."

Alice turned around walking gracefully in her champagne-strapless-satin dress, and left, holding the hand of her very handsome husband.

I stood in the middle of their living room, feeling dazed. Alice really did it. She transformed me.

Five minutes later the doorbell made me jump. I sighed and carefully made my way to the door.

Edward arrived bringing with him a breath of the warm air outside mixed with his own sweet scent. Formal wear suited his tall lean frame. He looked more handsome than ever wearing a dashing black tuxedo. I wanted to grab his lapels and bring him toward me to kiss him senseless. But the expression on his face stopped me.

The smile he wore when I opened the door was frozen on his lips. He was looking at my dress. More specifically, my body in my dress; his gaze traveled down to my nude legs and then back up the hem of the dress, my thighs, waist, breasts, neck, lips and finally my eyes. He was speechless.

"What do you think?" I said, and twirled around in front of him.

His eyes flicked from my eyes to my chest, then to my mouth. Even from where I was standing I felt the heat leap to the surface of this skin. _Excellent _"You look beautiful," he said and sucked in a breath.

"Thank you," I purred. "Shall we go?"

I held his hand and made my way out the door.

"Wait!" he said, and stopped me. "Don't you need a wrap…or something like that? The night might get chilly."

Edward wanted to cover me up. How sweet. "I don't think so. Its summer, the coldest it will get will be the low seventies. I think I can handle it."

He opened his mouth to say something else but thought better of it. Resigned he closed the door and led me toward his car.

Edward seemed to have recovered from the initial shock. He was now smiling. "I have something for you," he whispered in my ear before he opened the car door. I turned to face him. My movement brought my lips within an inch of his. I couldn't resist. I had to kiss him.

So I did.

Both his arms encircled me, pressing me to him. A little part of my mind reminded me of make-up, hair and The Plan. The rest of me didn't care except for living in this moment.

My lips parted and his tongue dove in to caress mine, making my body hum with pleasure. His erection pressed against me, demanding, eager and I only could think was how badly I wanted him. He pulled away, his breath ragged. He cradled my face between his large hands and kissed me once more —less passionately.

He took a step back and took something out of his coat pocket. He handed it to me.

I took the long velvety black box and opened it. A small gasp escaped my lips. Snuggled in the cocoon of silk, a beautiful necklace shone in the moonlight. A strand of white gold chain held the beautiful single emerald, in the shape of a heart. The green color was exactly the color of Edward's eyes.

It was gorgeous.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked, after my speechless reaction.

"I love it!"

He took it from my hands and walked behind me to help me fasten it. Once he placed it there I looked down and admired the beautiful gem, nestled between the vee between my breasts. I touched it with my fingertips and gave Edward a smile. "Thank you," I whispered.

Edward's gaze lingered on the beautiful piece and he breathed a gust of air. "You are welcome." His voice sounded strained.

He opened the door and I slid inside the Volvo.

Our car ride was a one-way conversation. I chatted endlessly about silly things while Edward answered with monosyllables. I would've thought he didn't like my new look if not for the heated glances he threw my way from time to time. He definitely liked how I looked. I wondered where his thoughts were taking him.

We arrived to the elegant building and while Edward turned his keys over to the valet, I looked in the passenger side mirror making sure my make-up was still in place. Edward opened my door and for the first time he seemed to notice the three-inch heels I was wearing. "You're wearing heels?" he asked and sounded concerned.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

"Suicidal," he murmured. "Let me guess: My sister's idea."

"Well," I said. "The dress wouldn't look the same with flat shoes."

Edward ran his knuckles across my cheek. "You would look beautiful no matter what you wear," he said. I melted where I stood.

We walked toward the entrance and I tried to conceal the curious glances I threw at the dwindling crowd making their way inside the building. I felt out of place. Edward's left hand rested lightly on my lower back as we made our way into the ballroom.

I wasn't sure what I expected, but this was not it. The place was crowded with men dressed in tuxedos and women in elegant dresses and glittering diamonds. The ballroom was huge; twinkling lights hung from the ceiling and white and red fabrics hid the walls. Tables with white and red tablecloths were set up around the dancing floor and a live orchestra was starting to play a soft jazz.

Edward led me straight to one of the tables were his family was already seated. Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper stood talking to a couple of men while Esme, Alice and Rosalie were seated, talking animatedly with two elegant young ladies.

Emmett looked our way and did a double take at my appearance. He smiled widely and hugged me. "You look all grown up," he said.

"He means you look beautiful," Carlisle said, and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you," I told both of them.

After greeting Edward, Carlisle introduced me to the young men, Santiago and Stephan. They were actually his colleagues although they look so young. But then again Carlisle looked young for his age.

They seemed like nice people who probably sensed I was not myself. They kept asking me questions about my new life in LA —Carlisle had told them I'd just recently moved from Washington when they said not to have seen me before in other events.

Edward knew so well how I didn't like to talk about myself, so he bluntly excused us and led me toward his mother. I thought he could've been subtler about it; nevertheless I was thankful for his interference.

I kissed Esme and she introduced me to the ladies I didn't know at our table.

I said hi to Rosalie and she actually smiled back.

I took my place on Alice's right and Edward sat next to me.

"What would you like to drink?" Edward asked.

"Water," I answered quickly. I was not drinking alcohol ever again.

Edward chuckled and got the attention of a white-coated waiter carrying a sterling silver platter of champagne flutes. The waiter handed a drink to me, and one for Edward. Edward leaned toward me and whispered, "A little champagne won't spoil our night."

I shiver ran through my body at his words full of promise, especially with his teeth so close to my earlobe.

I brought the glass to my lips and sipped the cool drink, feeling it go down my throat, warm and cool at the same time. Soon the rest of the group joined us at the table and we stayed seated, chatting and laughing at Emmett's sense of humor.

After drinking two glasses of champagne, I switched to Perrier. Edward had placed his chair really close to my chair so his thigh was touching mine at all times. It drove me a little crazy —in a good way. He held my hand between his.

"Bella," Alice said, and I turned to look at her. "Let's go to the ladies room."

"Sure."

I stood up, and Edward stood with me.

Alice sighed. "We'll be back, Edward. We're just going to the bathroom," she informed him. She kept her voice low so only Edward could hear her.

"I'll walk you there," Edward said calmly.

"Don't bother. We know the way," Alice said.

"I'll walk you there," Edward repeated.

Alice took a step closer to Edward and whispered. "Don't you dare embarrass Bella with your caveman act. She is an adult and doesn't need an escort to the bathroom. And for your information, she's already potty-trained."

Edward glared at his sister and I moved between them. "I'll be back. We won't take long," I assured him.

He looked at me and sighed.

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me with her. We were a few feet from our table when she burst out laughing. "The plan is working perfectly," she said.

_The plan?_ "How?"

We stopped by the bar and she asked for two club sodas. "Haven't you noticed how Edward is darting dagger-like glances at Santiago and Stephan?"

"When?" I asked. I hadn't noticed a thing except how handsome Edward looked in his black tuxedo. He looked like a god; beautiful, powerful, sexy and just plain gorgeous.

"If you'd stop looking at Edward like a teenager in love, you might have noticed how the handsome doctors are drooling because of you. But they just take one look at Edward and his glaring, and they don't dare try getting close to you."

Alice had a great imagination.

"Alice!" a deep voice said behind me. "It's so nice to see you again."

"Hello, Garrett," Alice said smiling at the man.

He kissed her cheek and turned to face me. "And who is this goddess who blesses us with her beautiful presence?" he said, and I had to think he was referring to me. No one else was around.

"This is my good friend Bella," Alice made the introductions. "Bella, this is Garrett."

Garrett extended his hand, offering. I shook it. "Nice to meet you," I said.

He brought my hand to his lips. "It's a pleasure," he said.

I smiled at him nervously. I was not used to people looking at me as if I was a delicious morsel. That's the impression Garrett's look gave me.

"Where have you been hiding, Bellisima?" Garrett asked.

"She recently moved from Washington," Alice informed him.

"Oh, then I must show her around the city," he said.

"You're a bit too late," Alice said. "I don't think Edward would agree with your kind offer. They're together."

"Really?" Garrett said, and laughed. "I always thought Edward was a lucky son of a…gun. Well, dear Bella," he said looking at me with an amused expression. "If things don't work out with Edward, please remember that I more than willing to show you _the best_ around the city."

"Thank you," I said.

"See you around, Garrett," Alice said, and we walked away from the bar.

Two more guys stopped us before we made it to our destination. After short introductions we were finally in front of a big mirror, reapplying lip-gloss.

On our way back to our table a deep voice stopped us from our course. "Bella?" James said. I turned around and almost laughed at the incredulous look on his face. "You look…you look…" James stammered.

"Sexy?" Alice offered.

"Beautiful," James said. He held my shoulders and kissed my cheek.

I was startled by his gesture. We had never gone beyond shaking hands. There was nothing wrong with a kiss on the cheek. My closest friends, Jake, Seth, and Emmett always kissed me hello. But James was not someone a considered a close friend.

My face probably showed my discomfort because James smiled apologetically. "Sorry," he said. "It was an impulse."

I was about to dismiss his apology when a strong arm wrapped possessively around my waist. _Edward__._ I looked at Edward as he glared at James. I guess Edward didn't like James' impulsiveness. Edward was still, acting dangerously silent and so tense.

James didn't seem to care. "Bella, I hope you save a dance for me before the night is over," he told me ignoring Edward's glower.

"I'm not a good dancer," I said, and paused. "Let me rephrase that: I can't dance."

"You're silly," James laughed. "I _know_ you can dance. I committed to memory the last dance you and I had at Emmett's birthday party. Remember? "

Leave to James to bring up unpleasant memories.

"You are right, James," Edward said. "Bella can dance. But only with the right partner. Pity for you." Edward squeezed my waist. "Let's dance," he said.

"I don't think that's a good id…" I started, but he'd already taken my hand, leading me toward the dance floor, where a few couples were already dancing. I looked over my shoulder and silently apologized for my abrupt departure. James looked irritated. Alice was grinning.

Edward spun me towards him, his arm going around my waist pressing me closer. I rested my hand on his shoulder. "I don't think this is a good idea," I repeated. "I'm wearing three-inch heels and haven't had an accident—yet. I don't want to push my luck."

"I'll keep you safe," Edward whispered in my ear.

His sweet scent overwhelmed me and I sighed contently enjoying the heat of his body oh so close to mine. He pressed me even closer and kissed me. Right there in the middle of the ballroom, his mouth catching a soft moan of surprise and pleasure that escaped my lips. My body burned with flames, pure and intense. And for a moment I forgot where we were. Or I didn't care. I only knew that I wanted Edward as I never wanted anything in my life.

As soon as the song was over, we left the dance floor and sat at the table where it was safe.

We were served dinner. It was delicious but I hardly touched it; my stomach was full of butterflies. After dessert, the orchestra started the first cords of a ballad. A beautiful melody filled the room. Edward grabbed my hand. "Let's dance,"

_Again? _Before I could ask him if he thought this was a good idea, after the little…uh, display of affection from earlier, I found myself in his arms once again and all thoughts of protest went out the window.

The violins played so heavenly and I recognized the song. It was "It had to be you"

Edward wrapped his arms around me and we moved in time to the music swaying with perfect rhythm. Edward started singing softly in my ear, along with the band,

_Why do I do, just as you say, why must I just, give you your way __  
__Why do I sigh, why don't I try - to forget __  
__It must have been, that something lovers call fate __  
__Kept me saying: "I have to wait"__  
__I saw them all, just couldn't fall - 'til we met __  
__It had to be you, it had to be you __  
__I wandered around, and I finally found - the somebody who __  
__Could make me be true, and could make me be blue __  
__And even be glad, just to be sad - thinking of you __  
__Some others I've seen, might never be mean __  
__Might never be cross, or try to be boss, but they wouldn't do __  
__For nobody else, gave me a thrill - with all _**_my_**_ faults, I love you still __  
__It had to be you, wonderful you, it had to be you_

Alice wanted me to be a Femme Fatale instead I was Cinderella, dancing with my handsome prince at the beautiful ball.

My prince held me closer to his body and ran his mouth from my ear to my lips. He whispered, "I love you," against my mouth and kissed me; his lips gently pressed and coaxed. His tongue lightly caressed and before I opened my mouth to deepen the kiss Edward pulled back and ran his lips along my neck and back to my earlobe. "Let's go home, Bella. Let me make love to you," he whispered huskily.

His words sent a sharp thrill through my body. Oh, how I yearned to hear those exact words. _'Let me make love to you'_ Words so sweet, so significant. So desired. I looked at him and didn't need words to express my desire. It was probably written in my eyes.

Edward broke into a huge grin and led me over to where his family was taking with some people. "Bella and I are leaving. We wish you a good night," he said and didn't wait for a reply.

We left into a night full of promise.

The car ride was comfortably silent. Edward controlled the steering wheel with one hand and held my hand with the other, often bringing it to his lips, placing tender kisses on it.

Instead of going to my place, Edward opened his apartment door and let me in first. I walked nervously to the living room and stop in my tracks. The place was filled with arrangements of red roses. Lit candles illuminated the room giving it a romantic atmosphere. Half were melted —Edward had probably lit them before he left to pick me up, and half of them were out —the breeze from the ocean had blew them off. I didn't think about the fire hazard that went on this evening, I only thought about what all this meant.

Edward had planned to make love to me all along.

No plan, no makeover, was really necessary.

It was simply time.

I felt Edward's eyes on my back. I turned around as he closed the door and rested his back against it. He looked at me hungrily; raising goose bumps all over my body, and a delicious shiver ran down my spine.

Edward's posture was relaxed, his collar open, his black bow tie hanging loose. He radiated pure maleness that made my knees weak. It didn't help that he remained silent, his gaze coursing over me with unnerving slowness.

I didn't know what to do. I started shifting from foot to foot nervously.

Pushing away from the door, Edward came closer. "Bella," he said with a husky voice, "I want you more than anything on this earth." He ran his eyes up and down my body; a hot blazing fire, burned across my skin as if he touched it. "Tonight, you look ravishing, and amazingly sexy." He licked his lips. "Hmmm. You look like every man's deepest, darkest fantasy."

I swallowed hard. "I do?" I whispered.

He nodded in confirmation. "Most men at the event would confirm it." He sighed and shook his head. "That's all I needed —the woman of my dreams surrounded by _men _wearing calculating expressions, fantasizing about who knows what." He couldn't repress a shudder. "Every muscle in my body coiled into furious knots at the look those horny asss…_men_ were giving you all night."

He walked toward me, slowly; predator-like and lowered his head to mine; I could feel the warmth of his breath on my lips. "It's not their fault. They couldn't help themselves. Luckily for me, you are _mine_. But not entirely…not yet."

I was breathing hard. My heart began to pound. This was what I wanted. This was what I'd been waiting for. I wanted to tell him that I was his; he'd just have to take me, but I was speechless. Edward wasn't; he kept talking huskily against my lips. "And I've decided to change that little detail." He ran the tip of his tongue along the shape of my lips. "I'm going to make love to you," he said easily.

_Yes! _

He covered my lips with his. It was a gentle kiss, slow and undemanding. He was trying to be the gentleman, but I wasn't having any of that; I wanted the man, my Edward, who was so ardent and passionate. I twined my arms around his neck and thrust my tongue into his mouth, eagerly, erotically.

I knew exactly when his good intentions went up in flames; he tangled one hand in my hair and the other gripped my butt and pulled me deep, deeper into the hard length of his manhood. His tongue swirled magically inside my mouth eliciting soft moans from my throat.

He groaned in my mouth and then his lips tore from mine. He took one step back, gathered the hem of my dress and slipped it over my head, leaving me in only my tight little black bra and panties. His gaze lingered on the swell of my breast spilling over the black silk. The green emerald beckoned his eyes toward it. "Beautiful," he whispered. He caressed the beautiful gem tenderly.

He moved closer and unclasped the constricting piece of clothing letting fall at our feet. I felt the cool breeze from the ocean; making its way through the French doors, caressing my naked breasts and heated body. Edward covered them with his hands, and then caught the throbbing nipples between forefinger and thumb, gently teasing and tugging. "You have the most perfect nipples I've ever seen," he said.

A sob of pleasure escaped my lips. I was so lost in his touch that didn't notice when he arched me backward until I felt his hot tongue tantalizing my nipple; I moaned at the deliciousness. He licked, rolled it with his tongue, and sucked the hard bud, moving from one breast to the other. My bones liquefied. I sank my hands into his hair and clutched him to me as he feasted on my breasts.

His hands moved down my body and began kneading my bottom, building a need deep within me.

After a long moment of pure pleasure, he raised his head and his gaze locked with mine. His green eyes were darkened with passion and this time I just knew he was not in his usual measured control. This time he was only driven by desire.

Edward wanted me; my body, my soul, my heart. He wanted all of me. He was going to claim me, possess me, and love me.

_I was ecstatic!_

He swung me up so that I was cradled in his arms and carried me to his bed —rose petals were scattered over the sheets. He followed me down to the soft mattress. I welcome his weight and the possessive thrust of his tongue. And while his kisses lighted a fire deep inside me, his hands began to roam, exploring; with one hand he caressed my neck, my collarbone and my breasts. With the other, he skimmed downward, grazing the elastic of the only piece of clothing still on me. And in one swift move, he got rid of it.

He gazed down at me. "Beautiful, just beautiful," he said, his voice strained with suppressed ferocity.

"Mmm," was my only response when his talented fingers roamed freely, finding the flesh he sought already slick, and gently sank first one and then two fingers deep.

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. I could only feel.

I knew he had talented hands, but my god, he worked his fingers inside me until I shattered next to him, my moan caught with his lips.

He leaned away from me I tried to stop him, but stopped myself when he began to undress. The urgency getting rid of his clothes filled me with awe. It was incredible how the need to be with me could affect him so. I couldn't repress a smile when his hands shook a bit, as he fumble with the button at his pants.

Finally, he stood in his nakedness and my eyes roamed over him slowly; from his breathtaking face, to the strong tendons in his throat, to his wide shoulders, and over his sculpted chest and rippled abs, and down to the solid shape of his hardness.

_Wow!_

I lifted my gaze, and it collided with his. It was full of passion.

Edward knelt on the bed, and crawled toward me like a beautiful aroused feline. He rose above me, his intention clearly written in his dark green eyes. And I suddenly thought of the unfairness of the situation. He'd undressed me, touched me, licked me, and made my body hum with pleasure. And I had hardly touched him. I needed to change that.

In a move he was not expecting, I rolled over him —straddling him— and silenced his protest with a fiery kiss. When I was sure he would comply, I placed open-mouthed kisses on his brows, his nose, cheeks and along his powerful jaw. When my mouth moved to his throat he began to moan, and I felt a ping of satisfaction to have this power over him.

With a smile on my face I began tracing my hands across his chest, shoulders, and abdomen. And where my hands touched my mouth would follow, placing kisses all over him. But when my hands moved lower —and were soon to be followed by my mouth—, he jerked. "Good god!" he rasped and rolled me on the bed ending up on top of me.

"What's the problem," I breathed.

"Problem? Nothing at all," he said and cupped my face in his hands. "I just want to slow down and make this good for you. Make it last."

"It's better than I ever dreamt of," I assured him.

"Bella," he whispered. "I love you so much."

He kissed me again with the same exquisite ardor he had before. He pulled my lower lip between his teeth, nipping, while his bare thigh rode intimately between mine, until the fire this motion ignited burnt higher and higher.

Suddenly, he positioned himself, bracing one arm along side my shoulder taking his weigh as he fitted his hips between my thighs, setting his erection at my hot and slicked entrance.

He paused and I looked into his eyes; I recognized a shadow of hesitation. I smiled at him —encouraging. "Love me, Edward," I whispered.

It was all he needed.

Inch by earthshaking inch, he eased himself deep within me. "So hot. So tight," he groaned in pleasure. And in one powerful thrust, he impaled me, splitting the barrier that was denying him complete access.

For a long moment he didn't move, and I realized he was waiting for my pain to subside, which was not necessary; it didn't really hurt as I expected. He gently kissed my lids, cheeks, murmuring sweet words. I slowly squirmed under him trying to accommodate him, and soon the little discomfort was eclipsed by the thrill of being filled by the love of my life.

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his jaw and throat. He took this as a signal to proceed. And he did.

Oh. My. God.

He began moving gently inside me, arousing me with tenderness. I devoted myself to the feel of him, hot, hard so deeply inside me I could feel him to my soul.

Then he withdrew slowly just to thrust in again. And again, and again. It was heaven! My senses heightened. I could feel from the slickness of our joining, to the electrical contact our bodies created against the other, to the intoxicating smell enveloping us; a combination of his manly scent and mine interlaced with our lovemaking.

_Wow!_

His fingers caressed my face, my lips, throat and breasts, making his way down my waist, over my hips while his body rode mine. Suddenly he lifted one of my legs, curling it around his hip, the movement driving him deeper within me.

_Wow!_

I closed my eyes as the pleasure intensified, making my nerve endings sizzle. Edward increased the erotic rhythm of his body as he plunged his tongue in my mouth, mimicking the movement between my thighs. And I clung to him instinctively matching his rhythm.

I moaned frantically as a flood of pleasure washed over me. "Let go, Love," Edward whispered. "Let go." And I did. I surrendered to the passion. I surrendered to his love. I simply surrendered and convulsed beneath him, crying out his name, as I went to heaven.

His senses must've been entwined with mine, with a groan, he gritted his teeth, arched his back—delighting me with the most beautiful view of the outline of his neck and square jaw— and pulsed inside me in an explosion of hot need.

Exhausted, we lay in the bed, wrapped together, unable to move; the thundering of our hearts beating in unison. At last we were together. He was mine and I was his.

_Wow!_

How could I describe what I felt? I don't think I could. The only word I could think of is…Heaven!

It simply was heaven.

* * *

_A/N: Many thanks to Marijee_

_So, Edward finally surrendered. About time, eh? Well, the story is getting to an end. I'm working on the next chapter and hope to post soon._


	23. Chapter 23

**_Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other characters, settings etc. are property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

_****_Chapter 23:_**

Making love to Edward was the most amazing thing in the world.

On that fantastic night, we made love twice —astonishingly, the second time was even more wonderful than the first. I was curious to see if a third time would be better but Edward —always so considerate —thought that twice was enough for someone as inexperienced as me. I disagreed. Anyway, we had the rest of our lives to find out.

Sunday morning, I woke up to the smell of blueberry waffles and fresh coffee. Edward was cooking. I smiled and hoped he didn't burn down the kitchen. I sat up in the huge bed and looked at the tangled sheets; my heartbeat accelerated as my mind filled with images of what had happened the night before. _Wow_

I realized I was still naked. In a burst of self-consciousness I got up and wrapped the sheets around me while I looked for my clothes. I found my panties and remembered that the rest of my clothing was scattered somewhere in the living room. I quickly put on my underwear and grabbed a shirt from Edward's closet —it fit me like a dress.

After brushing my teeth, I exited the bathroom to find Edward. He was setting the food on the kitchen counter. He looked at me running his gaze from my bare feet to my legs, makeshift dress and finally my eyes.

"Good morning, love," he said, giving me a breathtaking grin.

"Morning," I said.

I walked into his arms and kissed him deeply. His hands roamed under my —his—shirt caressing my bare back. Soon, our clothes were discarded, and the round chocolate leather barstool that swiveled all the way around became the best piece of furniture ever created. The positions Edward maneuvered on that piece of furniture…

Third time was definitely a charm.

For breakfast we had cold waffles, which was fine by me.

The following days, Edward's apartment became our love nest. Edward was such a considerate and skillful lover. He brought me highs I never thought possible. We made love everywhere: the bathtub, the couch, the floor, against the wall. Oh, and on his piano —his dear, untouchable piano. I will never look at that magnificent instrument without getting a blush. Classical music now has a complete different meaning for me.

Three weeks had passed since our relationship moved to the next level. I'm not ashamed to say that we were acting like two horny teenagers. We went to the movies and always left before the film ended —which we never knew what it was about to begin with, because we couldn't keep our hands off each other. Sometimes we never made it home; we made love in any deserted area, inside the car of course. The chief's daughter was behaving so wildly. It was dangerous, exciting… incredible.

Edward was insatiable. And so was I.

I was absolutely sure I was never going to get tired of this. Edward was my life. My soul. My love. This was _it _for me. And I knew —hoped— it was as well for Edward. Except his behavior, the last couple of days, was rather odd.

Edward had been acting strangely —secretive. Nervous.

He would get phone calls and leave the room for privacy. There really wasn't anything wrong with that, except that he'd never minded conducting his business in front of me before. And the way he looked at me after his call, like was about to have a panic attack, scared me.

My insecurities came back to me with a vengeance. Could he be getting tired of me? His ardor in the way he made love to me it didn't seem so, but…

The answers to my questions came sooner than I wished.

I was in my office when a knock on the door interrupted the reading of a manuscript I needed to turn in by the end of the week. "Come in," I said.

She came in with an air of self-assurance, wearing a dress —tight-fitting wrap with elbow-length sleeves, showing an amount of cleavage that was really not suitable for the time of day, but she obviously disagreed. The dress ended right above her knees, apparently her compromise to casualness, though there was nothing casual about those long legs.

_Blondie_

"Hello," I said. "Can I help you?" I tried to keep my voice steady. I had a bad feeling about her visit.

Her blue gaze was assessing; scrutinizing my appearance. She made a face of disapproval before she sat on the chair in front of my desk —without waiting for my cordial offer to join me for a little chat. _Rude woman _Or was I the rude one?

"My name is Tanya Delani," she said, in that sultry voice. She waited for a reaction from me at the mentioning of her name. I kept my face blank. "You are Bella Swan," she added. Stating, not asking.

_Yay! She got her name and mine right. Smart girl. _Gad, jealousy didn't become me.

"Can I help you?" I repeated.

"Me? I don't think so," she said. "Edward, on the other hand… It'd be up to you."

The mention of Edward's name in her lips made me want to slap her. Like I said, jealousy is ugly. I didn't speak; I simply waited for her to explain.

She took the hint. "I've heard that you and Edward have a _little thing_ going on," she said, and this time I really had to stay my hand. How dare she called Edward's and my relationship _little thing? _It was a soul mending, eternal love. _Bitch_

"—And you're probably still enjoying the heights of being with someone like Edward," she continued unaware of my murderous thoughts, especially when she hit right on the mark when she implied Edward was so out my league. I couldn't disagree.

"What do you want?" I asked bluntly. The sooner she let out what she had to say the sooner she'd be out of my sight.

"I like that. Straight to the point," Tanya said. "I want you to let Edward go."

"Did I hear right? You're asking me to break up with Edward?" I leaned forward on my seat and looked straight into her blue eyes. "Are you out of your mind?"

She didn't seem to mind my aggressive posture. She didn't even flinch. "I know I'm really asking a lot from you. But I'm not asking you on my behalf. It's Edward's future that's in jeopardy."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, and braced myself for the answer. At this point warning bells were clinking loudly inside my head.

Tanya narrowed her gaze and pursed her lips. "Let me ask you something first. Do you love him?"

"Of course I love him," I answered without thinking.

The satisfied smile that hovered on her lips made me wish I didn't answer her. I should've kept quiet and let her do the talking.

"How long have you been together?" she asked next.

I didn't answer. She smiled without humor. "Weeks? Months?" she supplied. "It doesn't matter," she continued. "What matters is that it should end. Now."

"Says who?" I asked.

"I've heard you are a very smart girl, Bella," she said, instead. "You must know you're not good for Edward. Edward is an artist. He needs the right environment with the right people surrounding him to develop his unique talent."

I scoffed at her statement. _The nerve_ "People like you, you mean?" I said, sarcasm dripping my tone. "I don't think an environment full of _betrayal_ is a healthy setting for any musician."

She looked angry by that reminder though she tried to hide it. "I see that you are well informed about Edward's life," she said, and I sat back in my chair, smug at my clever remark. "Then you must know that Edward's impulsiveness is one of the few flaws in his character."

I didn't know where she was going with this. "Could you just get to the point?" I asked.

"Very well. Edward, besides being the most talented musician I've ever known, is the most selfless man on earth. He always goes out of his way to help the needy. Edward puts others people's feelings before his and consequently their interests before his. He never thinks, he just acts." She really seemed to mean every word. It was the truth after all.

"I agree."

"Bella. Let me be sincere here. I know I messed up royally. Betraying Edward was the most preposterous, stupid act I've ever done. I will regret it until I die. I have no illusions of Edward ever forgiving me."

"What are you telling me this?"

"Because I need your help."

I lifted an eyebrow. "I don't see how."

"The National Symphony Orchestra wants Edward to join them for a series of concerts around the world. It's a one in a life opportunity that every musician dreams of. They don't only want Edward's collaboration as a composer, but they also want him to perform. Just imagine Bella, Edward's compositions played worldwide _and_ by his extraordinary performance. It will be magical." Her eyes shone with awe.

Of course it'd be magical.

"He declined," she said, and I understood. Selfishly I didn't want to know anymore, but it was too late. I was in the way to Edward's success.

Tanya kept talking. "Commitments of this magnitude are relationship killers. Edward knows that if he accepted this offer, he would have to break up with you. And knowing Edward like I know him, he wouldn't want to break your heart. Especially if you love him like you said you do."

I tried to swallow the big lump that had lodge in my throat without breaking down in front of Tanya. It was the hardest thing I've ever done but I managed. "Anything else?"

"No." She stood up and walked toward the door. She stopped at the doorway and turned to look at me. "I hope you do the right thing. The sooner the better. The window for his acceptance is about to be closed. Two days to be exact. " She left, closing the door behind her, and I broke down, because doing the right thing was going to kill me.

I spent the rest of the afternoon locked in my office, crying like a baby. The sad part of it was that even though I knew Edward's and my relationship was too good to be true, I truly hoped it would last forever. I knew deep down that Edward loved me, but would I be selfish enough to let him miss this kind of opportunity for me? The answer was no. I loved him too much for it.

Everything was crystal clear now. The secretive calls. Edward's anxiety. The way he looked at me like trying to say something important but not finding the right way to express it. The way he made love to me…with so much passion, as if it were the last time.

He was having an internal battle trying to protect my feelings and making the right decision at the same time.

My beautiful, noble, love.

How was I going to live without him? I just didn't know, but for Edward's sake I had to.

It was very late when I finally regained my composure. I left my office and was glad the building was empty, except for the cleaning crew and security. I numbly walked toward my car and drove home with my mind already set. My decision was made.

When I got home, Edward was sitting on the couch, his laptop lighting up his beautiful face. God, he was gorgeous. He looked up and smiled. "Hey, long day today, eh?" His gaze became scrutinizing.

The pain of knowing this was it for us was nearly unbearable, swelling in my chest and throat. But I'd die before I let this night —our last night together—be nothing but memorable. "Yes. It was long, and awful." I said, and before he asked any more questions I added, "But I was hoping you might want to make me forget."

Deliberately, I slowly shrugged out of my clothing with sensual slowness and let them slip to the floor. Edward's sharply indrawn breath made me smile with satisfaction. He took a step toward me and dropped to his knees, placing kisses into my belly. I ran my fingers through his silky hair and almost burst out in tears.

No. I was not going to cry. I was going to love. I was going to make this night a memorable one for both of us.

I quickly forgot about my resolutions. I was going to make love to Edward one more time. Decisions could be sifted through tomorrow.

Placing kisses on my torso and breasts, Edward stood up and kissed the top of my head. "I love you so much, Bella," he said in a husky voice.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him. He brushed his lips lightly across my mouth, tenderly, undemanding. But I wanted to forget everything else. I only wanted to live this moment. I kissed him aggressively —with passion.

Edward groaned and teased my lower lip biting it. I opened my mouth and let out a moan. His tongue delved inside my mouth and tangled with mine. It was sensual, hot; it gave me shivers. I became lost in the moment with the sensation and heat Edward was creating in me. My body shivered with anticipation.

"Make love to me now, Edward," I whispered.

With a low growl, Edward carried me to my bed. He eased me onto the soft mattress and quickly shucked off his shoes, removed his pants and boxers, and practically ripped his shirt getting it over his head. I took a moment to enjoy the beauty of his naked maleness. He was gorgeous.

He slipped into the bed besides me and our legs and arms tangled as we kissed and touched. Edward took his sweet time exploring every inch of me, worshiping. I moaned and writhed with every lick and light bite. Then it was my turn. I touched, kissed, and licked him everywhere. He tasted like heaven.

Lacing his fingers with mine, he stretched my arms over my head and slowly drove himself into my core.

I sighed at the pleasure of having him inside of me one last time. Making love to Edward felt so good, so right. I fell into the rhythm of our movements and fell under spell of his gaze as his dark green eyes met mine. His look was passionate, intense and caring.

Our lovemaking was different this time. It was more thrilling than it had ever been. I wanted it to last forever, but too soon we came to completion and our intense pleasure burst into earthshaking bliss. I was lost in the sensations, the feelings, the fire. My Edward was here to share it, to live it with me. One last time.

Afterward we lay in my bed perfectly sated. Edward soon fell asleep and I couldn't stop touching and caressing him. He was mine —at least tonight. I committed to memory every line of his face. Every detail. He would be in my mind until the day I died.

Morning came and thankfully, Edward left early, to meet with some people about some "investments of a life time "—his words— he was trying to close. I hoped he'd make the right decision. It would make things easier for me.

I scoffed. _Who Am I kidding?_

Once alone, I placed some phone calls, made plane reservations. I cowardly wrote a note for Edward. I felt awful breaking up with him through a piece of paper, but there was no other way. I was not strong enough to leave him while looking into his eyes—his beautiful emerald eyes.

I basically told him I needed time. That although I loved him with all my heart, our lives seemed to be going in different directions. I asked him not to look for me, that I would contact him at the right time. And I wished him all the best.

Simple. Cold. Devastating. That was my goodbye note for the love of my life. My heart hated me with vicious loathing.

After collecting my luggage, I returned my car to the dealer, and took a taxi toward the office. I needed to turn in my resignation. James was not going to be happy about it.

I left my luggage inside the cab, and asked the driver to wait for me to take me to the airport. I made my way straight to James' office.

As soon as James saw the expression that must've been plastered in my face, his smile faded. "Is something wrong, Bella?"

"I'm here to give you my resignation," I said, while handing him a white envelope. "I'm very sorry I didn't give you any notice, but personal reasons didn't allow me to do so."

He took the envelope and placed it on his desk without opening it. "I don't accept it," he said, simply.

"There is nothing to accept. It's done. But don't worry," I added quickly. "I'm going to keep working on the projects under my responsibility until you find a replacement for me —if it's all right with you. It's going to have to be done long distance though, as I'm leaving today."

James walked around his desk and stood next to me, invading my personal space. "Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"It's personal."

"Is he worth throwing everything away for?" James asked. There was no need to clarify whom he was referring to.

"Edward is worth that and more," I said, not caring to share my true feelings with James.

James' expression seemed to change from anger to disbelief, to longing. "That kind of love, Bella, so selfless, and pure, is extremely rare it makes me want to roar because it's not intended for me."

I had nothing to say about his feelings for me.

"Are you aware that if Edward reciprocated your feelings, and I'm sure he does —who wouldn't? You would be throwing away the kind of love that only very few are lucky enough to experience in a lifetime?" He ran his hand through his perfectly combed hair. "God, Edward must be the most stupid man in the universe, to let you go without a fight."

"He doesn't know I'm leaving him, yet."

James looked surprised at my confession. "You left him without a goodbye?"

"I wouldn't have been able to leave otherwise," I confessed.

"That explains it. I never pegged Edward as an idiot." He shook his head disapproving. "Do you think Edward is going to let you go without an explanation?"

"I left him a note,"

"A note? You ended your relationship with a note?" This time he burst out laughing. "I wish I could see his face when he reads it."

I glared at him. He slowly stopped laughing but didn't look repentant at all. "Look, Bella. As much as I enjoy any type of pain Edward gets, I think you rushed into this decision." James looked at me with a wry expression and took in a deep breath. "I hope I don't regret this," he murmured. "I know why you're leaving Edward so suddenly."

How could he?

"Tanya came to talk to me before she went to see you," James explained. "I thought her plan was good, but I never for a moment thought it would work."

"She lied?" I asked horrified.

"If she told you about Edward's refusal to the National Symphony Orchestra's proposal then no, she didn't lie. I just didn't think that was reason enough to end a relationship with you. Of course, I was putting myself in Edward's shoes; _I_ wouldn't trade you for all the fame in the world. And I don't think Edward would, either. That's why I thought her plan would fail."

Nothing had changed. "What do you mean by "her plan"?"

"Did she tell you she is part of the project?"

_Of course _

I looked at James with different eyes. This noble part of him was surprising. "Why are you telling me this?"

James held my hand and pressed it between his. "If I knew I had a small chance to win your love, Bella, I would keep my mouth shut. Believe me. But after witnessing the sacrifice you're making on Edward's behalf, when it's so obvious how much you are suffering, there is no way I could hope to one day be able to get that kind of love from you. And I wouldn't settle for anything less."

"I'm sorry, James."

James smiled. "Go back to you office and pretend like this never happened."

I shook my head. "This doesn't change anything, James. I must do what's best for Edward."

Besides, Edward had been trying to tell me about this, for days, I'm just making things easy on him.

"Stubborn Bella," James whispered. He grabbed my face between his hands and looked straight into my eyes. "Do you have any idea how much is hurting me to lose you when I've never had you? Love is natural, simple. When you belong with someone, you simply belong. And I hate to accept it but you belong with Edward. It's written in your eyes, Bella. That sadness in your beautiful brown eyes is devastating. It's killing me. Please, don't leave."

My decision was made; I just shook my head letting him know it, since I was rendered speechless by his words.

James looked fiercely at me and I couldn't react when he closed the distance between our lips and kissed me. Right on the mouth. His kiss was brief, but meaningful —at least to him. I pulled back and he smiled unrepentant without letting go of my face. "I couldn't let you go without tasting a piece of heaven," he said and released me.

I cleared my throat and took a couple of steps back. "Thank you for everything, James. I'll be in contact." I turned around toward the door.

"Wait," James said. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Jacksonville. My mom just moved there with her husband."

"Are you leaving today?"

"My plane leaves in two hours."

James went back to his desk, opened his drawer and grabbed his keys. "I'll take you."

"It's not necessary. I have a cab waiting for me downstairs. You don't have to…"

"I need to go over a plan to work with you from the East coast," he interrupted me. "And I prefer to leave everything settled before your departure."

I had planned to say goodbye to Angela before leaving. Alice, I couldn't face. I would have to do something to make her forgive me afterward. Maybe leaving without goodbyes was for the best. "Okay," I accepted James' forceful offer.

On the way to the airport we set up a plan to continue working on our projects without interruptions. I half-listened to James words. I tried to, really I was willing, but I knew that work would not keep my mind from thinking of Edward. Truthfully, I didn't want to hear about anything. I just wanted to curl into a tight ball and die.

James walked with me to the counter and didn't leave my side until he was stopped by the security gate, since he didn't have a boarding pass.

"Thanks for everything, James," I told him sincerely.

James hugged me tightly. "I'll see you soon," he said, and released me.

"Bye."

I walked through the security gate on my way to a dark future.

It was going to be hell without Edward.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks to Marijee_


	24. Chapter 24

**_Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other characters, settings etc. are property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

_Chapter 24:**

Sitting by gate F24 I barely heard the man at the ticket counter announce that the boarding of my plane was about to start.

My mind was a mess. I couldn't get rid of the feeling that I was making the biggest mistake of my life. James' words haunted me _you would be throwing away the kind of love that only very few are lucky enough to experience in a lifetime. Throwing away. Throwing it all away._

Was that what I was doing?

What if Edward and I could work around this big challenge? What if he left and I waited for him until the tour was over? I know I would wait for him forever. What if I took a sabbatical year and went along with him? It might seem a little —okay, a lot—clingy, but he might not mind. All I had to do was ask him.

My heart started to pound; my hands were cold and moist with sweat as I realized what a fool I'd been. I let Tanya play with my head, rushing into a decision I could never follow through. The truth was that I was not strong enough to leave Edward.

I heard the counter clerk announce the last boarding call and I thought about the note I left Edward. I groaned loudly because I knew that by this time he'd probably have read it already. He must be thinking the worst of me.

The gate closed, and a moment later the noise from the plane's turbines vibrated against the windows. Sitting sideways, feet on the chair, I rested my temple against the glass and the tremors on it worked as a massage to the throbbing headache I was starting to get. What was I going to do to make Edward forgive me?

Coming out blank, I closed my eyes and rummaged inside my brain for the right words that would explain this foolish impulsive behavior.

Suddenly, a loud thump coming from behind, made my eyes open. I looked over my shoulders and froze. Edward was standing a few yards from me looking out the window with his hands in fists, resting them against the glass.

I couldn't see his eyes; just his profile, but that was enough to show me the anger and pain he was going through. Pain I had caused.

Edward closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the window, between his fisted hands. A tick on his square jaw could be seen from where I was sitting, and that usually happened whenever he was upset. Edward was angry. He had all the right in the world.

I started panicking. Most likely he was mad at me for the way I chose to end our relationship. He must think I'm coldhearted. But then again, he came!

Edward must've felt my presence because slowly, he opened his eyes and turned to look at me. I stopped breathing when his eyes locked with mine.

At first, his expression was of disbelief, then it changed to gladness and then to fury. He slowly made his way toward me without releasing his gaze from mine. He stopped a few inches from me, and the intensity in his eyes made me shrunk in my seat. He was livid —really furious. "You left me!" he accused.

I thought about pointing out, that technically, I was not able to leave him. The proof was the plane already in the air, and I, was sitting here, in front of him. But I knew exactly what he meant. "I…I…"

"—And with a fucking note, nonetheless," he interrupted me and I cringed at his use of profanity. Edward's wrath had never been aimed at me. This time it was well deserved.

"I have no excuse for that," I said in a low voice. "Cowardice is my only explanation."

Edward closed his eyes and took in a big breath of air. He opened them slowly and looked at me intensely. "Do you love me?" he asked, and was barely a whisper.

I almost burst out crying. With my rushed decision I had made Edward doubt my love for him. But what else was expected? I swallowed the big lump set in my throat and looked straight into his eyes. "With all my heart," I told him and hoped he could read the sincerity of my feelings.

Edward seemed relieved but it was hard to say with that mask of fury set on his beautiful features. Without saying a word, he reached for my carry on bag set on the floor next to my chair, and with his free hand wrapped his fingers on my a arm, yanking me from my seat.

We walked the long airport hallways in silence. His tight grip firmly set on my arm.

When we got to his car, he practically threw my bag in the Volvo's trunk and I cringed hoping my laptop would survive the manhandling. He opened the passenger's door for me, and for a moment I thought he was going to push me in. I chastised myself for those thoughts. Edward was a gentleman. He would never mistreat a woman —no matter how angry she made him. I slid inside the car and he closed the door after I was safely buckled up.

He got in the car and started it. The tension inside could be cut with a knife. I waited until we were safely out of the heavy airport traffic to break the awful silence. "I'm sorry, Edward," I whispered.

"Why?" His voice was barely a sound. But his hands were clamped hard onto the steering wheel, making his knuckles even whiter on his pale skin.

"I thought leaving was for the best," I explained.

In a sudden movement, Edward pulled out of traffic and parked his car against the curb. He killed the engine and turned to look at me. "Better for whom?" he asked, and I cringed at his accusatory tone.

"For you, of course."

Edward made a face of incredulity and I quickly added, "Tanya told me about your refusal to join the National Symphony Orchestra. I felt I was preventing you from succeeding in your career." My tone was defensive.

"Tanya, the woman who betrayed me, tells you what was best for me and you believed _her_? Damn it, Bella, did it ever occur to you to _talk _to me instead of running off, thinking you're doing it for my benefit?"

"It wasn't just that," I said stubbornly. "My decision was also based on your odd behavior in the last few days. You'd seemed to be looking for a way to break the news to me and couldn't find the words to do it. So I thought I was making things easy for you."

Edward let out a cynical snort. "Is this what this whole damn thing is about? You thought I wanted to break up with you so I could go on a world tour with Tanya, nonetheless?"

"I didn't know she was part of the project," I said lamely.

Edward laughed without humor. "Again, Bella, did it ever occur to _ask _me?"

I lowered my gaze with no excuse for that question. Edward groaned and reached out to lift my face with his finger. "Bella, you are my life. Why would I want to change the amazing luck I had when I found you, for a job offer. And one I've turned down many times before, not that it would've mattered?"

"But—"

He placed a finger on my lips. "Trust me, Bella. I wouldn't give you up for anything in this world. Even if I thought it was for your own good. Not ever. I love you too much to do it."

Oh, that was low blow. A deserving one, but low nonetheless. "I am _so _sorry," I said.

His lips curled. "Do you want to know why I've been acting _odd;_ as you clearly put it?"

Did I?

Without waiting for my answer, Edward started the engine, pulled out through the traffic and headed for the freeway. "I'll show you," he said, with conviction.

We drove on Highway 1, along the Pacific Ocean for about twenty minutes. Neither one of us talked. We exited the freeway and took a small road toward the beach. We entered a long driveway toward a beautiful house and he parked in front of a two-door garage and killed the engine. I had never been here before. But before I could ask Edward who lived here, he exited the car and walked around to open my door.

I stepped out warily and surveyed my surroundings. The house was a two story Victorian, built very close to the beach and was surrounded by trees, with a beautiful landscaped lawn in front.

To my surprise, Edward chose a key from his keychain and opened the front door, gesturing the way to me. I stepped in and noticed the house was vacant. The place was beautiful; it had high ceilings and it was bright and open. Tall open windows let in a nice breeze from the ocean.

"Why are we here?" I finally asked.

Edward set his keys on the kitchen's granite counter and crossed his arms over his chest. His green eyes stared directly at me. "You wanted to know why I'd been acting _odd. _This is it. Well, partly."

"I don't understand," I told him honestly.

He inhaled a big gust of air and closed his eyes, exhaling slowly. He opened his eyes and walked toward me, reaching for my hands and held them tightly. "I wanted to surprise you," he said. "I bought this house for us. For you and me."

I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out.

Edward gaze never left mine while he continued talking. "I thought I was being subtle, hiding the information until everything was ready. Like I said, I wanted to surprise you. But I guess I was wrong."

I was still speechless.

He kept talking. "The other part of the surprise I wanted it to be special, extraordinary. But under the circumstances, it's going to have to be bluntly done. Done now." He took a small velvet box from his pocket and presented it to me. "Marry me."

It was not a question —not that I minded. He reached for my hand and slid a diamond solitaire on my ring finger.

I pulled back and looked down at my hand. My vision blurred with tears obstructing the sight of the beautiful ring. "You could have asked," I said.

"And take the chance you'd say no? I don't think so."

I smiled at him. "I won't say no," I whispered.

Edward took a deep breath. "Marry me?"

"Yes!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and reached for his lips. I was looking for a sweet, lovable kiss, but Edward turned up the heat and the kiss turned sensuous; carnal. His tongue entered my mouth, devouring me, creating a delicious, electrifying suction.

His kiss was hot, demanding, and I kissed him back with the same fiery passion.

He pressed me back against the wall —no beds or couches were around— and touched me anywhere his hands landed. We tore at each other; I pushed at the shoulders of his jacket, and kicked my little black pumps off my feet. I hooked a leg over his hips and rubbed against his eager erection.

Edward groaned pulled back and looked at me with eyes heavy with passion. "I want you. Now." He removed my leg from him and quickly got rid of my clothes and his. Once naked he lifted me and I wrapped my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck. He positioned my body and gently pulled me down as he thrust upward, filling me. He withdrew, and thrust even deeper. The intense pleasure made me see stars.

His grip on my hips tightened as he plunged again and again. "You are mine!" he growled. "Mine!"

My legs tightened around his hips and I moved with him in a synchronized dance; slowly at first and then faster and faster, until wave after wave of incredible pleasure rolled through my body all the way to my soul. My muscles contracted and my spasms had barely slowed when his began. He groaned loudly and exploded inside me. "Mine!" he whispered one last time.

We waited a few moments for our breathing to slow. Carefully, Edward eased himself out of me and gently lowered my feet to the ground. His green eyes looked into mine without uttering a word. We both understood what had just happened. In the most primal way we had claimed each other in soul and body, and nothing was going to break that bond, ever.

A moment later we walked to the back of house. The house had a private beach. We sat on the warm sand, Edward resting his back against a palm tree. I took in the view of the Pacific Ocean, so imposing, so beautiful. I sat between Edward's thighs and rested my head against his chest.

"You can't begin to know how sorry I am for leaving the way I did. It was the most idiotic decision I'd ever made in my life and I will regret it for—"

"—What matters is that you are here with me," Edward interrupted my apology. "And right here is where you'll always be."

"Yes. But—"

"But nothing. Let's forget about this awful episode and concentrate in our future."

'Our future' I liked the sound of that. "I agree. But before we close this page, would you explain to me how it was that you found me at the airport?"

Edward sighed. "After I closed the deal with the realtor and the house was legally ours. I went back to the apartment to place calls and to plan —meticulously— my proposal. I went to your place to pick up my laptop and found the _note."_

I cringed at his scornful tone.

"I read it, again and again, and did not understand it. I went to your bedroom and except for your furniture; all your things were gone.

"I went crazy. I didn't know what had happened. I left this morning and everything was fine. I came back and everything was a disaster."

I will never forgive myself for the pain I caused him.

Edward continued his relate. "I called your cell phone and got your voice mail. I called Alice and she didn't know anything. By the way, Alice is very angry with you."

I knew sooner or later I had to face the wrath of the pixie. "I'll call her," I said.

"I drove to your work, and went straight to your office. You weren't there, but James was. He was sitting at your desk and claimed he was waiting for me."

James?

"Unbelievably, James briefly told me what had happened and gave me your information, including your destination and gate number. I bought a ticket and my plan was to board the plane with you, and shake you until you came to your senses. Luckily, no shaking was necessary," he concluded with a hint of humor in his tone.

"I'm sorry," I repeated.

"Apology accepted. Now, please stop it. No more apologies."

I rolled my eyes. He might have forgiven me, but I forever will be sorry for the pain I caused him.

"Now," Edward said. "Would you please explain to me how is it that James was so well informed of all your moves? He knew the reason you were running. He knew where you were running. He even knew what airline _and_ gate number. Why?"

Jealous Edward was amusing. I proceeded to explain in detail my meeting with James. I even repeated what James told me, and how those words played a big part in my decision to stay. Edward listened quietly while drawing circles on my arm with his fingertip.

After I concluded my explanation, we stayed quiet for a moment. "Well," Edward finally said. "I guess my feud with James has come to a rest. I still don't like him," he added quickly. "And I definitely don't want him close to you, except for work. But I guess, after his help, I could try and tolerate his presence without too much hostility."

I sighed. I guessed some things were never going to change.

"When do you want to get married?" Edward changed the subject.

"I don't know," I answered sincerely.

"Let's set the date a month from now. Not a day later," Edward proposed. "It will give your parents enough time to arrange their trip."

A month. I wished it were sooner. But Edward was right. After my parents recover from their imminent heart attack —once I tell them the good news, one month for convalescence should be enough.

"Where do you want to get married," Edward asked.

"Here," I said. "In this backyard. I want something intimate, with our closest friends and family."

"My thoughts exactly," Edward said.

I turned around on his lap, facing him, and held his face between my hands. "I love you _so _much, Edward."

Edward kissed me tenderly. "I love you too, Bella. I can't wait until you're my wife and we can move in this house. Our home."

Suddenly, I realized I didn't have a home anymore. I'd turned in my keys to the landlord, the movers were scheduled to take my furniture to a storage room, and my belongings were miles away, in a plane, bound to Jacksonville.

I smiled at Edward. "Would you mind giving shelter to a homeless girl?"

* * *

_A/N:__ Well ladies, We are getting to the end of the story. There will be one more chapter and then a short Epilogue to peek into their future lol._

_Thank you so much for reading. I'll try to update soon,_

_nc._

_Many thanks to Marijee  
_


	25. Chapter 25

**_Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other characters, settings etc. are property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

_**

**_A/N: This is the last chapter of Just Surrender. I hope you enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it._**

**_Please read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter. Thank you.  
_**

* * *

Chapter 25:

"Ice sculptures? Come on, Alice," I said. "This is Southern California —in September."

As a way to appease Alice, for the way I'd almost left without saying goodbye to her, I gave her free reign to organize my wedding. She had been pretty good with the planning —nothing over the top. Until now.

Alice pouted and then smiled. "I know, I know. It's just that this kind of art is so beautiful; it'd give the atmosphere an air of fantasy. Like a fairy tale. We could've chosen double swans, since swans mate for life, or the classic hearts and doves." She flopped on the chair, shoulders hunched. "I wish you were getting married in Aspen, around Christmas time."

I shook my head. "Just so we could have ice sculptures?"

"They're spectacular," Alice said, defensively.

"_O-kay." _I looked at my watch; it was almost time to leave work. James had been nice enough to give me my job back without any repercussions. He simply ignored my resignation and I started working the next day as if I'd never left. "We need to go to the house. The furniture will be delivered at five," I said, gathering my belongings.

"Yes! Let's go," Alice said enthusiastically. Icy sculptures forgotten.

Besides organizing the wedding, Alice also helped me choose the furniture and décor for our new home —since Edward left it all in my hands.

He told me that because he chose the house, I'd get to make it a home. Alice and I have been busy going all over the city, finding the right pieces that would suit Edward's and my personality.

"Oh," Alice said. "Don't forget that your last fitting is tomorrow at noon," she reminded me as we left for the house.

_My dress_

I was very happy with the beautiful design I picked. A strapless, crystal-belted ball gown that was elegant and spectacular. I knew that the style didn't really fit the type of wedding we were having, which was a backyard wedding, intimate and simple. But I was planning on getting married once, so my dress had to be beautiful. I hoped Edward would like it as much as I did.

We arrived at the house. The furniture was delivered on time, and after everything was settled I walked around the place in awe. It was like a dream. The beginning of a new life. My life with Edward.

"Everything looks so perfect," Alice whispered.

I looked at her and smiled. "I'm so happy, Alice, words cannot describe it."

She walked toward me and hugged me. "And I'm happy for you and Edward. I can't thank you enough for bringing light to his darkness. You made him believe in love again. My family and I will always be grateful to you."

"Alice," I said, trying to contain the flow of tears. These days it was hard not to be emotional. "I'm the one grateful for the acceptance and the love all of you have always showed me."

Now, we both were crying. "Let's go back to Edward's," I told her as I released her from my arms.

We made our way toward the car while sniffling and laughing.

~x~

One week before the wedding, I was sitting on Edward's black couch, working on a manuscript when a knock on the door startled me. Edward was not home; he'd gone to pick up his tuxedo.

I set my laptop on the couch and went to open the door.

She was the last person I expected to see. _Tanya_

She stood there, towering over me from her lofty height, her cold blue eyes staring at me with loathing.

"What do you want?" I said without moving from the doorway. I was being rude and I didn't care.

"May I come in?" she asked.

I thought about it for a couple seconds. Why not? Let's get this over once and for all. I moved out of the way and gestured an invitation to come in.

She passed by me, leaving a trail of sweet perfume —too strong for my taste. I closed the door, walked toward the living room and stopped a few feet from her. I crossed my arms around my chest. "Again, Tanya, what do you want?"

Tanya turned to look at me and didn't seem intimidated by my rudeness. "Can we sit and talk?" she said.

"I don't believe this is a social visit. Why don't you say whatever it is you came to say, and be on your merry way?"

Tanya smiled without humor. "Feeling confident, aren't you?" she said. "I guess you should. You did find a way to trap Edward in your tiny little web of lies."

"You don't know anything, Tanya. And the only liar in this room is you."

"You are going to ruin him," she continued, ignoring the insult. "Edward can never be happy with a simpleton like you," she spat at me.

Oh-no-she-didn't! I started seeing red. "You wouldn't know about happiness if it bit you in the ass! How dare you tell me about Edward's happiness, when you caused him so much pain with your betrayal?" I spat back. "And you are damn wrong. I love him more than life. I _will_ make him happy."

A hint of regret flashed across her blue eyes, but whatever she was about to say was cut off by the sound of the front door slamming. Edward came in holding a tuxedo garment bag. His eyes were fixed on Tanya and he looked angry. His gaze then drifted to me, his face now showed concern. "Are you okay, Bella?

I tried to cool my temper, not quite managing it, and smiled at him. "I'm good."

Edward seemed to believe me and relaxed. "Good." He then turned back to Tanya. "What are you doing here? You know you're not welcome."

Tanya looked a little hurt. "I only came because I want you to realize you are making the biggest mistake of your life, Edward. I feel guilty. Because of what I did, your self-esteem has been compromised. But you don't have to settle for someone inferior just because—"

"Enough!" Edward shouted, cutting off Tanya's words. His face was a mask of fury. "I'm not going to stand here and let you offend my future wife. For your information, Bella is the most amazing woman in the world. She is superior to both of us put together, in so many ways. So don't you _dare _say another insult. I will not allow it."

Tanya's gaze turned to me, her whole body vibrated with loathing.

I smiled smugly at her. "Goodbye, Tanya. And never come back." I told her.

Without another word Tanya left in haste.

Edward set the garment bag on the couch, walked toward me and hugged me. He kissed the top of my head. His anger dissipating. "Are you okay? Was she unpleasant to you?" he asked concerned.

"Far from it. The unpleasant one was me," I said unrepentant.

Edward took a step back without releasing me and raised an eyebrow.

I smiled sweetly at him. "Well, you know me, The All Mighty; always arrogant and treating the lesser beings with disdain," I said playfully.

Edward grinned at me. "You know that I meant every single word?" he said, in a serious tone.

I kissed the tip of his nose. "I know."

Edward searched for my lips and we kissed passionately. I showed him a side of my superiority; when I made him surrender every time we made love.

~x~

Three days before the wedding, my parents arrived. Renee and Phil flew in from Jacksonville, and my dad and Sue, along with Sue's kids —Seth and Leah, drove down from Washington. I was happy that my dad had finally taken the next step, and Sue would soon be part of the Swan family.

At first I was going to make hotel reservations for them —Edward's apartment was not big enough to accommodate them, but Esme insisted on having them stay at their house, so they could get to know each other. My mom was delighted. Dad not so much, but Sue's subtle persuasions made him accept the kind offer without too much grumbling.

I was thankful for that.

My best friend, Jake, could not be with me on that special day, but he sent me a heartfelt E-mail, which I printed out and will always treasure.

The evening of the rehearsal dinner —the day before the wedding, was nice and warm. My parents, Edward's parents and siblings, and the Clearwaters were the only ones attending. My dad and Carlisle seemed to get along greatly. My mom, Esme and Sue talked like they were old friends. Phil fell into the younger group, being younger himself and as an athlete he had a lot in common with Emmett.

Leah and Rosalie hit it off right away, which was a surprise. Also surprising was Rosalie's attitude toward me. She was... friendly. Her days of animosity seemed to be over.

After dinner, I left with my parents and stayed at the Cullen's, following tradition of spending the night before the wedding away from the groom for good luck. I wasn't being superstitious; I've never been one. But I didn't want to upset Esme, Renee and Alice who looked appalled when I announced Edward would drive me to the ceremony. Needless to say, plans were immediately changed.

I thought it was silly, although I was glad I got to spend the last hours of being single with my parents. We talked, laughed and cried as we walked down memory lane, remembering my childhood and the time I spent growing up with each one of them.

~x~

My wedding day finally arrived.

Alice picked me up early in the morning and, along with Renee, Esme, Sue and Leah, drove us to Edward's and my house. It felt good calling it _our house_.

A team of makeup artists met us there and immediately started working on us. Super talented Ken worked exclusively on me. I knew before hand how the man could create magic. I confidently put myself in his expert hands.

The result was extraordinary. I looked at myself in the full body mirror and smiled. I looked so beautiful I glowed. I looked radiant. I think that the happiness from within just poured out of every pore on my skin.

Edward would be proud to call me his bride.

The time came, and Charlie was waiting by the French doors, as I came down the stairs. "You look beautiful, Bells," he said, and smiled tenderly at me.

I joined him. "Thanks dad," I said, and took a big breath trying to hold back my tears.

As a way to distract myself, I looked through the glass, and was amazed how Alice had transformed our lawn into a beautiful wedding scene.

There were floral urns matching the wedding's colors. The chairs were festooned with bows and ribbons. A palm arch, overlooking the ocean, decorated the ceremony site.

It was lovely.

The music started, and my dad and I walked down the aisle, formed by scattered white rose petals, that began from the French doors, all the way to the small altar where the most beautiful man in the whole universe was waiting for me.

Edward in his impeccable tuxedo was a sight that words cannot describe.

The ceremony was short, but beautiful. When the words "I now pronounce you, man and wife" were uttered, I couldn't contain the grin that spread across my face. This smile never left my face the rest of the night, and I intended on keeping it there forever.

I was Mrs. Edward Cullen. I was the luckiest, happiest woman alive.

Edward kissed me and looked so happy my heart did a little flip at the sight. I was proud to be the one to bring joy to his life.

After my family and Edward's family hugged us, sharing our happiness, the rest of the small party who attended took their turn to congratulate us. Angela, Ben, Jessica and Mike, along with five of Edward's closest friends were present, as was James.

I was surprised he attended. I had invited him out of courtesy, but didn't expect his presence. "Congratulations, Edward," he said, as he approached us. "Bella is the most amazing woman I've ever met."

"I know," Edward said.

"May I kiss your bride," James asked Edward, surprising me with the fact that he was requesting something everyone else was doing.

Edward kept quiet for a moment. Then shrugged. "It's up to her."

James turned to look at me and smiled. He slowly moved his face toward me and for a moment I thought he would kiss me on the lips as he did that day in his office. But no; his lips softly grazed my cheek, and he finally kissed it with what could be described as fervor. "I wish you all the happiness," he whispered.

He took a step back and looked at me one more time with longing. He didn't stay for the reception.

"I pity the bastard," Edward said, looking at James' retreating back.

I hit him softly in the shoulder. "Don't call him that."

He was about to argue with me, but Emmett interrupted, "Hey, guys, are you going to open the dance floor by having the first dance?"

"Of course," Edward said, and took my hand, leading me toward the dance floor. I welcomed the warmth of his arms as he held me close to him. He whispered loving words in my ear and kissed me tenderly while we danced. Soon everyone else joined us.

It was the most amazing day of my life.

Way past midnight, our family and friends said their goodbyes mingled with wishes for our happiness. We stood together; arm in arm on the front porch, as the last of the guests left the property.

Edward and I were finally alone. We were going to leave for our honeymoon the following day. This night we were going to spend in our house for the first time. My husband and I.

_My husband_ the phrase was music to my ears.

In a romantic gesture, Edward swung me up so that I was cradled in his arms and carried me through the threshold. He set me on my feet, kissed my lips, kissed the back of my hand and then led me outside.

Once more we stood by the altar; Edward hugged me close, running his mouth from my ear to my lips. "I love you," he whispered against my mouth and kissed me; his tongue lightly caressing. I sighed contently and enjoyed the union of our lips. We could kiss forever.

After a moment of pure heaven, I broke the kiss and I held his face between my hands. "I love you, Edward Cullen. I love you more than life itself. And I will do my best to make you the happiest man in the world. _That_ I promise."

Edward smiled. "I love you, Bella Cullen. I'm already the happiest man alive, because you're my wife. And _I_ promise to fill your life with love every day of our lives for as long as we both live and breathe."

With the Ocean as our witness, we sealed our promise of love. Forever.

**_The end.

* * *

_**

_**A/N**: Many thanks to Marijee. You rock!_

_Sooo, what do you think? Did you like the story? I would love to hear your thoughts._

_Thanks to everyone who read the story. Especially to those who left me a review; it always brought a smile to my lips. Thank you._

_It's silly how sad it feels to end a story. So in my refusal to let Edward and Bella go, I've started writing another story.  
_

_This new story is very different to Just Surrender. It's an Alternate Universe with Vampires and Werewolves. And it's OOC, where Bella is a strong, independent vampire (and likes to curse —OOC) and Edward is a happy, sexy vamp who is looking for his soul mate (Yep, he believes he has a soul) and thinks he has found it when he meets Bella. But he has to fight many obstacles to reach his goal, starting with Bella herself, since she is a vampire who hates her kind. _

_ The title is: Conflicting Emotions. This is the summary: __**Bella Swan is a normal college student who attends night courses and works as a bartender. She loves to spend time with her werewolves friends with whom she shares a vicious loathing for vampires. Only problem: she is a vampire as well. What would she do when she meets the Cullens? —A different kind of bloodsuckers. AU OCC**_

_Bella was changed by the Aro in a traumatic way. This created abhorrence toward vampires she is not willing to overcome. But then she meets Edward, and her whole theory that all vampires are monsters is put to a test._

_What would she do? __Forget her hatred for vampires and embrace a future with Edward? Or be faithful to her beliefs and her friends (The Wolves)?_

_Go to my profile and check it out. You might like it._

_Thanks again, and I hope to see you around —cyberneticly, that is. :)  
_


	26. Epilogue

**_Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other characters, settings etc. are property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

_**

_**Epilogue:**_

The bright California sun warming my skin felt so wonderful.

I looked toward the beach and my heart burst with happiness at the sweet sight before me.

Sitting on the white sand, where they had been building a sand castle, Edward and our daughter were deep in thought. They were looking at their work of art, probably deciding whether to add a new wing or not.

They didn't need words, those two. The father-daughter connection they had was like nothing I've ever seen before.

I couldn't be more proud.

Edward and I have been happily married for seven years. The first two, we traveled around the world, just as Edward had promised me all those years ago. I've been to so many exotic places I had only dreamed of visiting; thanks to my loving husband. The following three we'd enjoyed married life to the fullest, ergo, the arrival of the little one.

She was the fruit of our amazing love.

"Would you hand me the sun screen?" Alice asked.

I shifted my eyes from Edward and Carlie to her, and passed the tube of sun screen.

"Thanks," Alice said.

"When you're done, I need to reapply a coat on Henry," Rosalie said.

As if Henry knew his mother was talking about him, he let out a joyful laugh after his dad had dug out a hermit crab and was placing it on his little hand. Henry was the cutest boy I'd ever seen. He had brown curly hair, and was always smiling showing off those beautiful dimples. He looked like a mini Emmett.

Well, I shouldn't say Henry was the cutest boy since Brandon was just as cute. Brandon with his blond locks and angelical face was at the moment collecting shells along with his dad, Jasper. Brandon was a calm child with the facial feature of his extroverted mother; his personality, however, was definitely like his reserved father.

"Who wants ice cream?" Carlisle shouted and all the kids, along with Emmett, eagerly ran toward him. The proud grandparents set the ice cream bowls on the patio table and the kids —and Emmett— sat formally at the table and dug into the cold treat.

I smiled at the scene, stood up and walked toward my now abandoned husband. I admired the sandy sculpture. "Beautiful," I said.

Edward stood up, wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. "Yep, but my architect partner just ditched me for ice cream —without finishing the project."

Together we turned around and looked at our daughter. Carlie was precious. She was gifted with her father's perfect features —and his intelligence. She had brown curly hair —thanks to grandpa Charlie, and my brown eyes. She was a good girl, who obediently was letting Rosalie run a napkin over her ice cream-smudged face.

"She adores that little girl," I said.

Rosalie had definitely changed her attitude toward me upon Carlie's arrival. She was crazy about the little girl so she had accepted her mother as well.

"Yes, she does," Edward said. "I've heard she has Emmett working overtime trying for a sister for Henry —not that Emmett is complaining about it."

I laughed. "She'll be as beautiful as her mother."

"That's for sure," Edward said. "And speaking of beautiful mothers, how about we start working on a for a sibling for our little one?"

I giggled.

"I'm serious," Edward said, "In fact, since mom and dad are taking all their grandkids to Disneyland tomorrow, we could dedicate the whole day to start the pleasurable task."

I giggled some more. "Are you really ready to extend our family?" I asked in a serious tone.

"Have you seen the beauty you gave me?" Edward asked. "I've been ready to have more beautiful girls since the doctor placed that amazing little bundle in my arms."

"Girls? What about cute green-eyed boys? I would like one of those," I said.

"Okay, let's compromise. You can have your boy if you give me at least three more girls," Edward said. He couldn't be serious, could he?

I craned my neck to look at him and he was looking at Carlie with an expression that told me he was dead serious. "Five kids! Have you lost your mind?"

Edward shifted his gaze toward me. "I really want seven —two boys, five girls. But I'm willing to settle for a total of five."

My mouth fell open. I closed it and smiled sweetly at him. "You know that one day, those girls are going to grow up and bring boys home."

Edward clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes. "It's all right; I'll start practicing my shooting at the range next week. I'll be ready."

I shook my head softly._ Dads! _Edward had just sounded like Charlie. Who would have thought?

I looked toward the table and saw the happy kids surrounding Carlisle and Esme.

Five kids. Why not? They'll be loved and cherished.

I turned and wrapped my arms around Edward. "Okay. It's a deal," I said and meant it. "The only condition is that they're at least two years apart."

Edward lifted me off my feet and hugged me tightly. He pressed a smile to my lips. "You made the right decision," he whispered. "And you are going to love every second of it. I promised."

He then kissed me as if sealing a promise. The kiss was sweet and gentle. He brushed his lips on my cheek and ran the tip of his tongue along my earlobe. "I love you Bella Cullen."

A pleasurable shiver ran down my spine. It felt just like the first time he touched me; it seems as though Edward's touch will have that amazing effect on me forever. "I love you too, Edward Cullen."

We have a bright future ahead of us, with lots of kids, lots of love, and lots of fun —breathtaking, mind-blowing fun.

I can't wait for it.

* * *

_A/N:Thank you very much for reading :)_


End file.
